Hidden Wind's Female Shinobi
by Leona DragonBlood Aero
Summary: What if another character was in Naruto? The story of how one woman effected the Naruto World.Takes place at the beginning of Naruto but kinds of skips through to the Chuunin Exams and then it really begins. May actually be rated M for language. GaaraXOCC
1. Prologue: Welcome to Konoha

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto. However I own the plot (*hint* Before the chuunin exams she doesn't mess with the time line of Naruto but once at the chuunin exam, it is completely MY plot. Period. Through I also own the ENTIRE plot. So bug off, MY plot! *mad face*

When you review, if you wish to use my personal character (the one telling the story), the Aero people, I mention later in the story, are a complicated that I doubt, I will ever explain fully, so you can use them just mention me in the disclaimer. Same thing for my personal character, and any other character I create, mention me in the disclaimer. Any similarities between other stories is entirely my fault so tell me if anything sounds suspiciously familiar on my reviews. If it seems like I have subconsciously added something from someone else's story, I can add their name to the disclaimer. Forgive me for any mistakes in grammar, spelling, conversations, etc. *serious face*

This is my fanfic so, don't be to harsh on your reviews but I want honesty too. Please review! X3 *ecstatic face*

(If my attitude during my little rants change, it may seem I have multiple personalities.)

Also for the disclaimers on future chapters, I meant bring in Naruto characters for it. Why, you may ask. Simply because I'm bored. (My friends from school all took names from Naruto, I'm Tobi to them. That was just a piece of info I threw out through to keep you on your feet.)

* * *

This is the newly edited, and somewhat revised (only a little), version.

* * *

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

Everyone believed that the Bijuu, or tailed beasts, only went up to ten. Even then, the ten tailed hadn't been seen for a while so most just knew of the Bijuu that went to nine. Not everyone knew even what the Bijuu were. Let me tell you for that not only is there **A THIRTEEN** tailed beast but **TWO**. They were the Fire "Red" Lion and Ice "Blue" Wolf. Take them, seal them into a girl around eight, and you got me. Fast forward about five years, and here you are.

I'm thirteen and been trained by two of the Sannin, Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya, or Pervy Old Sage, as I call him. I ran into Tsunade . . . I mean I literally ran into her when I was eleven and a half.

*** FLASHBACK ***

_Gotta run . . . I need to get away. Wait, one damn moment! Someone with a lot of chakra is in that building over there . . . It's a gambling hall? Who would be in there? I know there was a famous shinobi who liked to gamble and drink . . . *Thinking hard while running* Lady Tsunade!_ I almost tripped as the memories of who she was came to me . . ._A medical-nin with monstrous strength and a love of sake and gambling. Healed many and killed many in the Ninja Wars. And if I remember correctly, she was the granddaughter of the first Hokage._ I run towards the gambling hall. _If nothing else in this, I can get her mad. For if I get her mad, she might miss me, and hit the guards chasing me, then I can get away while everyone is distracted. Then if I run across her again . . . I can hopefully pay her back . . ._ I slam my shoulder into the wall, rolling through where the debris is, going through the dust. When I came over the debris, and the dust was settling down, I saw the table closest to the wall, the debris all over the table, and realized I COULD have put too much power into it.

A blonde haired women with a big bust had her back to me, and was trembling. I knew that it didn't take a genius that she was trembling in anger. The force of her killing intent was a dead give away . . . Literally. Any one near her took a step back in fear, through mine was unwillingly. A fat man, who I thought looked greasy, said, "It's a young man!" _What a dumb-ass! I know it isn't obvious right now, but still, you would think before talk please. _My eye twitched at that. He seemed surprised, then noticed the bag of money in my hand, and yelled, "Thief!". _Duh! _ I rolled my eyes at his obvious statement while I held my tongue._ Jeez, Idiot. THAT took a lot of brains to figure out. I could imagine the sarcasm dripping from that. _The blonde turned to me, showing brown, honey-like, eyes livid with anger. Another man at the table, ignoring what was going on around him said, "It seems you lost again, Tsunade." My eyes widened ever so slightly at that, _This was Tsunade! I expected her to a little . . . Well, older._She screamed at me, "You . . .!" with a vein throbbing on her forehead as chakra gathered around her. I jumped back a bit when I realized it was headed towards her fist almost faster than I could blink. My body moved as my mind moved at a similar pace, _Dodge, immobilize her fists, send chakra to the point at top of her spine connecting to the skull to block her chakra . . ._ I didn't finish that thought as I dodged again, this time knocking a few guards closer to Tsunade's range.

After a few more rounds of this, and most of the guards knocked out, the remaining fled. Once the guards had gone, I said "Yes!" a little louder than I meant to. She raised an eyebrow while her chakra disappeared. She was obviously calming down, but was still mad, if the vein pulsing on her forehead was anything to go by. She quickly came over here and grabbed the front of my shirt. All she said was "You. Owe. Me. Money." before she threw me. I got up quickly, ignoring the pain that had flared anew, and told her, "I do NOT, but I WILL fight you, and if I lose, I'll owe you money, and if I win, I go on my merry way."._ She won't be able to resist THAT._

_**You know that wasn't smart**_

_Shit! I though I had got rid of you years ago! *grumble* Can't I have SOME peace of mind?_

_**Hey, I WAS giving you advice! Next time when you need help from me, you won't get it. *sticks tongue out***_

_Great! I didn't want your advice! I won't NEED your help. Now get out of the FUCKING way!_

_**. . .**_

_**That was harsh even for you.**_

_. . ._

_**Fine, fine. I'm gone. *Door slams***_

_She was right, I was harsher than I needed to be, but I'm not listening to HER, my Inner._

**[Author's Note: Yvaine is her true name that only she know because if someone knows your true name they have some control over you. Her birth name is Sasaura Usamka, but when she became independent she became Sasaura "Ookami-Neko" (wolf-cat) Leowolf Usamka. She also came from the DragonBlood clan from the Aero people but for safety reasons her clan name was changed to Usamka, through they haven't forgotten their proud heritage. For future reference, Author's Note will be like [A/N: . . . ] just so you know]**

_(At the "She was right, . . ." comment snickering was heard from Inner Yvaine, through it was not noticed by her.)_

I was brought from my thoughts when Tsunade spoke, "Fine, um . . .". I tell her, not my birth name, but my alias I use around people I don't overly trust, Ookami-Neko. She simply raised an eyebrow. We came to a clearing and fought.

*** * * sometime (about a hour, not sure) later * * ***

I had Tsunade's fist in one hand, her wrist in the other. Once her legs was immobilized when I had sent chakra to her leg blocking all leg functions and chakra flow. She had barely glanced me a few times, so I had a few cracked ribs and my right femur was broken. Not that she knew it. I had hidden it remarkably well when I twitched from the pain of all of my injuries. I had five broken ribs with two fractured, three broken ribs on bottom right, two in the middle going up on the left and the top and second up on the left. I had had three that were fine, but bruised that now were cracked. My collar bone on the right side, left lower fore arm, right wrist and left pinkie and ring finger, all broken. Left femur was broken, right femur was fractured, and now broken, too. Right ankle was broken. A goose egg was hidden under my hair, rib splinters were in my lungs, nicked artery in heart, bruised internal organs and internal bleeding. All those I had before, and the ones I had gained from Tsunade, throbbed and I clutched my ribs. I began coughing up blood, sinking to my knees and the world got fuzzy . . .

Through the haze my brain was in, I heard Tsunade's voice. She was shouting at me to stay awake. I looked at where I thought she was and said, "I'm still conscious, you know, it just doesn't look like it.". I decided to lay on my back to help ease some of the pain. Her chakra gathered to her hands, looking green. _That looks like medical jutsu . . . But, I'm not sure . . . Right now, brain kind of fuzzy . . ._ I flinched unknowingly. She noticed it and said "I'm just healing you." and I thought I saw a kind look in her eyes, but I'm not sure. _It could have been pity . . . I'll just go with that. _I relaxed ever so slightly at her words. My body ached massively, but I was determined not to let it show. My shirt had ribbed in the fight showing the binding around my breasts, and causing it to loosen. When I had hunched over then laid on my back, it had loosened then slipped off. She gasped a little when she saw I was a girl. She set to work on my ribs . . .

*** * * about a hour and a half to two hours * * ***

Tsunade had healed my ribs, heart, lungs, stopped the internal bleeding and gotten rid off the bruising on my organs. When she set to work on my legs, I stopped her saying, "It's enough, any more and my body's healing time will slow down. Any way, you have done enough.". I did a high pitched whistle that Tsunade didn't seem to hear. In five minutes, I heard my dogs carrying my pack and the cats along with the call of my birds. Tsunade saw them pretty quickly after that. I go through my backpack as I introduced my dogs first, _History of Aero, Firebreather and Wavewalker (twin katanas that are half of set with L and D), Light and Darkness (twin katanas that are half of set with FB and WW), Black book, silver book, gadgets I made, bobbits from the past and three changes of clothing.,_ Leon, _my male German Shepard, wolf mix._ Angel,_ My female white wolf, fox mix, unique with a red stripe going from the top of her head to mid back and the tip of her tail is red._Cerberus, M_y male black lab, greyhound, Dalmatian, black wolf mix that looks generally like a black lab, that is midnight black, lean and muscular while is bigger, towards the size of a wolf._ and Kibou (hope). M_y female giant pernese, wolf mix. _I introduce my cats, Kyo _My orange cat with red eyes and a collar of monk's bone and red blood covered monk's bone. _and Mystica _My black cat with a white five pointed star over her right eye and purple eyes. _Then my birds, Shinbashi _My male snowy owl with golden eyes._ and Night _My black crow with emerald eyes._. I search my person for my weapons that I decided to not use in my fight with Tsunade, _My seven daggers, twenty sebons with cobra poison in them, Scorpion (chain connected to dagger with scorpion poison in it), Key of Aura_ _(a key that can unlock almost any lock), my stone that have Frost and Ice sealed in it (twin short scythes that are specifically have a permanent jutsu for ice, [just have to activate for ice]), the stone with Grim Reaper sealed in it (Grim Reaper scythe). _I count my necklaces for assurance that they all are there. _Mara's memory stone (ruby on red silk), my parent's last gift (symbol of Hidden Wind village and name on separate sides), dog collar with bell and metal dragon holding bloodstone._

**[A's N: The Bloodstone is a star that fell to earth into blood obsidian (snowflake obsidian except instead of white spots is red) and after embedded with Life Chakra is passed from mother to daughter and father to son with in each clan (just called Bloodstones) or in the case of the DragonLord (Leader of DragonBlood Clan and therefore leader of Aero) passed from DragonLord to DragonLord. Used to communicate with any one or all Aero (just the DragonLord).]**

I turn to the tired Tsunade and say, "Thanks. I'll pay you back as soon as I have the money.". She seemed a little taken back for a moment till she remembered and said, "You're welcome. For the money, . . . I'll just take what was in that bag . . ." I cut her off before she finished with, "No, I'll back you back when I can because a deal's a deal.". She must have thought I had a code of stuff I did, and didn't, and I was confirmed of that when she said, " . . . You're pretty good and one day would make a fine ninja," _I want to, but no village I have come across has said yes._ "But you still need some work and how about I train personally, and someday in the future we meet, have a match, and sees who wins." She chuckles at that and continues, "That will very interesting once it happens.". _I'll look forward to that, I'll stay alive to that day._ Out loud I say while I have a crooked have smile on, "I want to, I mean I would be very honored at that." At my kind of old fashioned comment, she laughed and said, "Kid, I have a feeling you'll be a lot of fun." I flashed another crooked smile, meaning every moment of it.

* * * FLASHBACK END * * *

A crooked smile appears on my face as the memory ends. I had left her when I was twelve and four months old to try my luck in the world. Ten months total I had spent with her and I had done well learning quite a bit in a short amount of time. I'm not sure, but I think, she thinks of me as her daughter in a way. Or I could just be imagining stuff again, such as that I'm actually loved. Two months passed before I met Jiraiya . . . I mean, beat the shit out of him when he was peeping at some women. I'm not kidding! I believe his exact words were when he woke up was "Another Tsunade . . . *groan*". I broke a few ribs, and a few suspicious claw marks are now permanent scars on his shoulder from where I grabbed him. When he woke up, he discovered me healing him. Not completely because I considered him an ENEMY TO ALL WOMEN. He was sore in the ribs, but otherwise fine . . . Except for the goose egg on his head. We came to an agreement of sorts that he trained me and I edited his books . . . _And bonk him on the head for some of the things he writes._

**[A/N: Jiraiya writes the Icha Icha series that Kakashi reads. (The orange and occasional green book.)]**

_I trained for five months with Jiraiya. I left again promising to keep in touch, just as I had with Tsunade. That was a month ago . . ._

I stood at the gates of Konoha, the village of my teachers. An ally of my home village. My last hope of a shinobi village for my home, and if I'm lucky, for me to become a shinobi. _Knowing my luck, I will be banned from here._What happened here, decided the way my future would go. _I don't dare hope . . . But I hope anyway. _I look up at the sky, looking for an answer to my dilemma. _I can't tell them I'm from the Hidden Wind Village . . . My association with the village is enough for someone to hate me. If they found I'm the Akakage's (red-shadow) daughter . . . I'm sooooo D-E-A-D. Period. Even if I'm the only survivor of The Massacre._

**[A's N: When she talks of the deaths of her friends, family . . . Ultimately her village, all in one night, she refers to it as The Massacre. The Hidden Wind Village is on the border of the Fire Country, and near the Wind Country. Her father is called the Akakage because during the Ninja Wars, he was ALWAYS covered in blood on the battle field, just as the other Akakages. The Hidden Wind is not one of the five great shinobi villages, but is called a kage because of the power of the village. Her father is not the first Akakage, but the third, Sandaime. Her grandfather was the first, her uncle was the second.]**

I walk towards the gate, trying not to draw attention to myself. _The whole "hide in plain sight" plan. _A shinobi at the gate looked at me, not seeming to see me. My chakra had been successfully hidden a few miles ago. I succeed with my plan till I was going through the gate. He called out, "Wait! State your name and business.". I inwardly flinch as he moved closer. I say, "Ookami-Neko", so that he does not guess where I came from simply from my clan name. At his look, that clearly said, 'Continue before I call ANBU', so I continued. "I wish to speak with the Hokage." He blinked his eyes a few times and looked like he would laugh, through he DID say, "What do have to see the Hokage for?". My patience for his questions that REALLY weren't any of his business was thinning. Much like Tsunade's temper if I thought about it. I flashed him a look that if he didn't catch the obvious message, 'You're testing my patience for answers that aren't any of your business', he was a DAMN IDJIT. (Idjit is a combination of moron and idiot.) I walked off before he could stop me, right into the lunch hour rush. I simply allowed myself to pulled along. When I was near an edge, I stepped out right next to a stand with fresh produce. I saw food. I nearly drooled at the glorious sight of food, that wasn't bark, acorns or any assortment of greens. My stomach actually grumbled when I looked at it. I thought of my dirt poor wallet with NOTHING in it. Some options on how to get the food flashed through my mind. I discarded most to the last two, steal or starve till I could pay for food. _Let's think for a moment, I have no money, not likely to get a job for a while, so it is obvious what to do._I hesitated no longer and grabbed a handful of money and ran.

A man with silver gravity defying hair chased after me. I had looked back a couple of times to see what he looked like. He had the lower half of his face covered with a mask and his leaf headband covering his left eye. _Silver gravity defying hair . . . That seems familiar . . . It was either Konoha's White Fang or Sharingan Kakashi, or better known as the Copy Ninja. I'm pretty sure White Fang is dead, but I'm not sure. I wouldn't put it past a village to say that he was dead, just to have an extra advantage. Both are from the Hatake clan, so I should be on my toes._ I try putting chakra into my run-hopping, I was doing from tree to tree. I succeeded for a few seconds before pain . . . Endless pain coursed through my arm where my seals were, up through my spine causing me to black out for a few seconds. I catch myself in time from falling, but losing precious time in my escape and allowing, what I was pretty sure was the Copy Ninja, to catch up. So I shout at myself in my head. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid! I'm a FUCKING IDIOT!_

_**. . . **_

_**Slow down, you IDIOT! You WILL D-I-E, die, this time if you keep going in your condition!**_

_My condition! MY CONDITION? Shut up, you EGOTISTICAL BITCH!_

_**I was just HELPING us! Your "death state" won't work this time around, so be FUCKING careful!**_

_My "death state" as you called it, along with my kekkei genkai, natural traits of my clan and people, AND chakra is being DYSFUNCTIONAL and being a BITCH when I need it. All because I got sealed with Neko and Ookami. You're LUCKY we didn't get hauled off by ANBU earlier because of poor chakra control! I NEED these seals redone! Another month and my body won't be able to survive this constraint strain. So NEITHER of us will be around!_

_**. . .**_

_**I knew it was bad, but not this bad.**_

_You're me, so how didn't you know?_

_**. . .**_

_I don't mean to be so mean, but it is starting to get to me._

_**I knew you were weak, but not this week. If it was me out there, I would survive and thrive of it.**_

_You . . .! YOU BITCH! Any good thoughts went out the window and into the wind because YOU CAN'T BE NICE for THREE FUCKING SECONDS when I ACTUALLY need it!_

_**. . .**_

**Neko: Kit, let me take over for a bit, so you can rest. *purr***

**Ookami: No, no pup. Don't listen to my sister. Let me take over.**

**Neko: Dear twin brother Ookami, didn't the LAST time you got in the way, teach you anything.**

**Ookami: *gulp* Umm. . . . *sweat* I. . . Uhhh. . .**

**Ookami: I am actually a bit of a masochist.**

**Neko: *silence* He he he *evil smile* My dear brother, it seems I need to teach you a lesson.**

**Neko: Together we will be in control. I will be in TOTAL control while you keep me entertained.**

_**You sick bastards! We do NOT need to hear that! Take your sick games else where! And NEITHER of you will be in control while I have any say about it!**_

_Ahem, I WAS here you know. No one is doing ANYTHING, okay?_

I cough, seeing blood in my hand. _Shit! I'm not doing so hot._ _I need to . . . Rest._ _Twenty meters and closing, what to do? _I sprint as hard as I can, trying to outrun him. I decided to risk it, and shoved chakra to my feet. I seemed to fly for a few seconds at the speed I was going. Pain shot through my entire body, engulfing it. I moaned, clutching my right upper arm. _I'm WEAK! Suck it up, Sasaura! Be a man! Well, figuratively. _Unfortunately for me, I blacked out at just that moment and fell the twenty-five feet to the ground. I came around just before I hit the ground, and rolled into it. Again, my luck seemed just seemed to be crap today, and I rolled into a tree, seeing stars for a few moments. I quickly got up into a defensive stance with a knife in my right hand, still clutching my arm. The world seems to swirl and I realize, I have lost a lot of blood. _Wouldn't that be funny, I die from blood loss? _My breathing is heavy to the exertion I have put on my body. I began to sway slightly as the man stands a little over five meters from me. As he stepped a little closer, I growled deep in my throat. If he was startled by this, he hid it well. My survival instincts kicked in and I whistled higher than most people could hear. The man did a summoning jutsu for a dog?. It wasn't even that big of a dog. He turned towards the dog, keeping his eyes on me. He spoke quietly, 'Pakkun, I want you to tell the Hokage to come, if he can.". He spoke even quieter than before that and continued, "And see if he can bring a Inuzuka with him.". _Idiot! There is NO way that THE Hokage would come._ I spoke to the man, "Dude, you do realize I CAN hear you, right?". He stare at each other for a bit when my pack comes.

They race to me, completely intent on protecting me. They take a formation, Cerberus at the front with Angel to the left a little behind him, both growling menacingly. Kibou and Leon are either side, Shinbashi and Night hovering overhead, glaring daggers at the man. Even Kyo and Mystica were riled up in the pockets of my backpack. He noticed the formation they took. _The tree is behind me, I'm guarded from the sides, top, front . . . Except for . . . Below. _He must have had around the same thought as his eye flickered to the ground quickly. We resumed our staring contest when two ninja appeared behind him.

The elderly man spoke to the man, "Kakashi, what do you want? It better be important.". The woman next to him said, "What the hell do you want, Kakashi?". _He is ACTUALLY the Copy Ninja? _My eyes widened, not noticeable except for someone who was extremely observant; I think that the old man and the copy ninja saw me, but I'm not sure. Kakashi spoke, "Hokage, this person," he pointed to me while my mind reeled, _The HOKAGE_!, "Stole, so I followed. The only reason I followed was because when he ran, his skill at running, was similar to that of a shinobi. When he clutched his arm the first time, I felt her chakra, it was quite a bit. I continued to follow her till when we came to the ground and she whistled. It sounded like a dog whistle so when I summoned Pakkun, I told him to tell you get an Inuzuka. It was pure luck that Tsume and Kuromaru came.". They were silent for a moment digesting that when the Hokage spoke again, 'Tsume, can you get Kuromaru to talk to the dogs?" She seemed like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. She said yes. She turned to Kuromaru and said, "Will you talk to them?" Kuromaru nodded his head and turned to Cerberus. "Your mistress is hurt and we want to help. I can smell the blood from her wounds and she needs help, soon. All we want is to know why she is here.". Cerberus turned to me and said, "We KNOW you ARE hurt, so don't deny it. They smell _sweet_.". _Sweet is our codeword for that they feel malice towards, but don't wish to hurt unless they have to. It is probably protective malice. _I sigh. "I came here because this is my last hope. I stole because I'm broke. I'm not kidding, don't have a single cent to my name. Been living off acorns, bark and herbs. I ran because well, . . . I stole so I am considered a thief, which is generally not liked by people. I would have waited till I could pay but . . . It's been awhile since my last meal. Um, I'm not begging you, but can you keep me away from the ANBU for a bit till I'm better?" I promptly blacked out after that and the last I remember is that they all rushed forward to catch me.

**HE he he I left you a cliff hanger! Please review! The more reviews I have the more motivated I am. So long till next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm a shinobi

**Forgive any mistakes I make. Read Disclaimer *downwards arrow*.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sakura, where's Naruto?**

**Sakura: I don't know, maybe getting ramen.**

***meanwhile***

**Naruto: You enjoying your ramen, Hinata**

**Hinata: *blush* Ye-e-s, Na-a-ar-u-ut-o.**

**Naruto: More ramen for me and my lady, old man!**

***back to me and Sakura***

**Me: *looks up* That explains it.**

**Sakura: Go Hinata!**

**Me: Sakura, can you do the disclaimer since Naruto is on a date with Hinata.**

***with Naruto and Hinata***

**Naruto and Hinata: *Sneeze* Achoo!**

**Naruto: I think we are being talked about.**

***Back to us***

**Sakura: Yeah.**

**Me: YEAH!**

**Sakura: Leona doesn't own Naruto.**

**Now, while Sakura and I go spy on Naruto's date, you continue with the story. Please Review!**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

**A/N: I have edited this; I have fixed my spelling, and as many as I saw, grammar errors. 4/4/2011 (third thing today! I'm on a roll!)**

* * *

Iruka announces Team 10, with the genin as Ookami-Neko, me, Nariko (thunder) Oki (ocean centered) and Toriyama (bird-mountain) Nami (wave) with the jounin being Kanawashi (powerful-eagle) Taka (tall, honorable). I stop paying attention to Iruka announcing teams. It's not till Iruka tells us to meet with our jounins and other teammates tomorrow at separate locations. Team 10 is to meet in this class room at seven tomorrow morning. I don't know Nariko Oki or Toriyama Nami and certainly not, Kanawashi Taka. As the class disperses, I call out quite loudly, "Nariko Oki, Toriyama Nami! Stay in this classroom for a moment! I want to know who the hell you are!". I stay in the classroom till it is just two boys and Iruka besides me. I walk up to both of them and point at one then the other, "Who is who?" The two of them are about the same height as me. One has dark purple hair in a braid to their waist with startling sky blue eyes. The other has sandy hair in a pony tail shaped like a pineapple and ocean eyes. The first one says his name is Toriyama Nami and the second is Nariko Oki. Nariko said the two of them are cousins, branches of the same family. I grab their arms and pull them towards my training ground. We stop once we get to the clearing. Instead of wooden dolls, there is inch think metal dolls. Targets in every direction possible. A track for short distance speed. A path that leads around the village. A path to a ravine for any mass destruction attacks. A path to a river for elemental attacks. A large clearing for plenty of space. I smirk, "I want to see how good you are, so you can try my list of stuff I do to strengthen my mind and body. Depending on how far you get in it, is how I evaluate you. First though, push a little of chakra into these pieces of paper.". They both do it and I examine them to determine their fortes. Nariko is lightning with secondary in earth and water. Toriyama is Water with secondary with wind and earth. I tell them what they have a infinity for. They ask, "If we have infinities in water,wind, lightning, and earth. What do you have?". I pull out another piece of paper and push my chakra into it. Mine is in Fire, wind, lightning with secondary in earth and water.

I pull them to the path around Konoha, "We are going to race around the village and meet back here. Ready, set, GO!" I took off leaving them behind for a moment. They quickly came back into sight. _They're smart. I have to give them that. Follow me till we are back into sight of the training grounds._ _I'll keep at a steady pace, if I go to much faster, they won't be able to make it back. Since I'm the one to start the race, I won't use chakra. I didn't say they couldn't though. I'll break them of that soon. For those situations where you're low or out of chakra._ _Or like I did, when mine was being funky. _"Come on! We're only a sixth of the way around.". I kept going at the speed I was going, through they slowed down a fraction. For every sixth we gained, they got a fraction slower. _One more sixth! They can do it! _"One more sixth!". I looked back at them, they seemed to be pushing it. I could see the training grounds from here. "I can see the training grounds!" they looked up at that with hope in their eyes. They moved as fast as they did in the beginning with the end in sight. We reached the training grounds and they were breathing heavily, I wasn't even breathing that hard, a little quicker than normal but that's it. "You guys, can just stay here while I finish my list." I did my hundred push ups on each hand, two hundred pull ups, one hundred sit ups and a hundred laps. I checked on them, they were better but still a little out of breath and flushed. I went to my giant stump and did five hundred kicks, punches and combinations before I stopped. They had been watching the whole time and looked with awe at me. I looked at the sun, it was maybe five minutes before I was supposed to meet Naruto for ramen. _Five minutes? Shit!_ I went over to them and asked if they wanted ramen. They agreed and I raced over to Ichiraku's. With a minute to spare, I came in to see Naruto eating ramen. Toriyama and Nariko waited outside while I told Naruto that I had brought a couple others with me.

I sat down next to Naruto and Nariko sat on my other side while Toriyama sat to the left of Nariko. Naruto was on his sixth bowl when I cut him off. "Naruto, if you eat one more bowl of ramen I will still kick your ass to Suna." Nariko and Toriyama looked at me and Naruto sweat-dropped. He finished his bowl of ramen and leaned against the wall. I finished my sixth bowl and stopped knowing I had more food at home with the Inuzukas. Nariko and Toriyama were on their forth bowl and stopped. When we had all eaten our full, I wished Naruto luck and told my future teammates that I would meet them in the morning.

It's three minutes to eight and our sensei is STILL not here! I was bored, so I take out a scroll. I say release and a sketch pad comes out and I draw. I was friends with Naruto. _Wait, did I just say FRIENDS? . . . Fine, I admit it! We are friends. _I look at the picture formatting on the page, Naruto smiling with the Hokage in the background. Two of my favorite people. When I finish and don't sense him anywhere close I start on the picture of the Inuzukas. Again, I don't sense him, so I pull out the color pencils out of the scroll. I finish my first picture. I sense another coming as I'm have way done with the second picture. I don't look up but I throw a kunai at him when he comes through the door. I look up at the man and see him holding the kunai with a raised eyebrow and a hurt look on his face. I speak in a bored tone, it had been about a hour and a half since he was supposed to be here. "If you are Kanawashi Taka, you are EXTREMELY LATE. I was going to give you another few minutes before I left to go practice." I finish up my picture and turn it to the next page before closing it. I put it and the color pencils on the scroll and send them back into the scroll with a seal. I turn to face who I assume to be my sensei from now on and study him. He has black hair and eyes that are chocolate brown with amber highlights. He had his head band on a face mask that looked like fangs on either side of his face holding his hair out of the way. (Like Yamato's face mask) He has facial hair on his chin and it goes up in the middle of his bottom lip. He also had red clan marks that went under his eyes and down the sides of his face. Lean and muscled while wearing a vest over black sleeveless shirt and the typical pants. All in all, not bad. _HE He he he . . . He's getting into my training list along with Toriyama and Nariko._

_**I agree with you. They are going to be RULED by us!**_

_For once I actually agree with you._

**We are going to enjoy this.**

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _Kanawashi, Nariko and Toriyama felt a chill go up their spine. I look at their faces and I see my new team. Kanawashi chooses this moment to speak, "I am Kanawashi Taka through I think most of you knew that when I came through the door. I am to be your team leader and head of Team 10. We will go to to the roof to introduce ourselves.". I walk out the door to the roof. A few minutes later, we are all on the roof in a rounded bottom triangle. I sit in the middle of the boys facing Kanawashi, waiting for him to speak. "We all will say our names and our likes and dislikes along with our dreams. I'll go first as a example." We all got comfortable as he started to speak, "My name is Kanawashi Taka and I like the color black. I dislike the color hot pink. My dream is to protect this village." My respect for him grew. I went next since neither of the boys decided to take the intuitive. "My name is Ookami-Neko through as I grow to trust you, I may reveal my real name. I like silver, animals and to train. I dislike strongly even say hate with a passion for the people who caused The Massacre and those who threaten my home, basically this village. My dream is to be Kage meaning that I'll be the closest friend/advisor to the Hokage or their shadow." Nariko spoke next, "My name is Nariko Oki and I like water, blue and black. I dislike spiders. My dream is become a great ninja.". Toriyama spoke next, "My name is Toriyama Nami and I also like water, blue and white. I dislike lizards. My dream is to become a teacher like Iruka-sensei.". I looked at our jounin who took in every thing we said. I look at him and say, "I know we have some kind of test ahead of us and since we wasted a lot of time earlier, why don't we do it now?". He looks at us and says, "Be at training ground 5 at eleven and don't eat lunch." before he disappears in a swirl of leaves. I look at my teammates and say, "See you at eleven." before I also disappeared in a swirl of cut leaves.

I didn't have much respect for my new "sensei" so I blatantly disobeyed him and I had a inkling of what he was going to do. The Bell Test. I had spent too long without enough food and I liked to know that I had enough food to last. My body seemed to know when to store up on food and my body was in the early stages of its "hibernation" or when food may be scarce. I went home and pulled at the same scroll as earlier and started drawing on my sketch pad. When I had finished it, it was fifteen minutes till eleven. I sent my sketch pad back. I had drawn my pack. All I needed to do was color it. I rush out the door to go to training ground five and see Nariko and Toriyama walking towards it same as me. I come up behind them as I drape my arms around their shoulders. We arrive to see a empty training ground and wait five minutes before our jounin arrives looking distraught. I walk up behind him and tickle his armpits. The man must have jumped a foot in the air. I laugh at his nervousness. I stop and ask him, "So what's the test?". He holds out two bells and says, "You three must get these bells before this timer," he sets a timer on top of a wooden post, "goes off at six." Nariko points out, "But there is only two bells." He smiles wickedly and says, "The two who get the bells can pass while the one who doesn't goes back to the academy.". He walks to the center of the field after hitting the timer and says, "The first skill of the shinobi is-" I cut him off with, "The ability to hide.". The three of us scatter into the trees. He smiles and says, "The first art of the shinobi is taijutsu.". I hop out of the tree and grab his arms. I know better than to think I have him and is proven right with a SUBISTUTION JUTSU. A log is in my arms and I duck, throwing a kunai as one is thrown at me. We go back and forth with hits till I say, "The second art of the shinobi is genjutsu.". I do a couple of hand signs and say, "TREE OF MYTH". I seem to swirl into nonexistence as a giant tree appears out of nowhere and its branches reach out for Kanawashi. Before he can say release his mouth is covered and his body is pulled into the tree. I appear as part of the tree and grab Kanawashi with a iron grip. I say,"The third art of the shinobi is ninjutsu.". I shout, "Now!" as both Nariko and Toriyama come out and start doing signs. Nariko shouts, "DRAGON OF ICE" as Toriyama is shouting, "ICE GIANT". Both go towards us and as the Ice Giant holds onto Kanawashi, Kanawashi begins to heat up and seem to disolve in spiders and lizards. Both gulp hard as the seemingly real spiders and lizards come toward them. I shout, "Release!" making the spiders and lizards disappear as well as my own Tree of Myth. The Dragon of Ice had faltered but kept going at us to grab the bells. Kanawashi does some hand signs and yells, "FLAMES OF DEATH". Black flames engulf the Dragon of Ice and Ice Giant. While he is busy with hand signs, I press chakra into the back of his neck, paralyzing him temporarily. I grab the bells as he says, "Who will you give it to.". I say while tossing Norika and Toriyama the bells, "If I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have become a ninja. Even if I go back to the Academy, I am still a ninja in training. With that I can be content with until the next genin exam.". He nods at my decision as he say, "Noriko, pass. Toriyama, pass. Ookami-Neko, . . . Pass." My mind took a second for what he said to comprehend. "I . . .Pass? I thought you said only those who get a bell pass.". _Even through I'm pretty sure that teamwork was the goal. _He start to say, "You gave up your bell so that your teamates succeed. The goal of this exercise is to get genin to give up their personal success for the success of the mission. You passed.". I start to jump up and down like I had down when I had become a shinobi. We were officially a team!

**This chapter was shorter that usual but deal with it and please stick with it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Team 10

**Forgive any mistakes I make. Read Disclaimer *downwards arrow*.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sakura, where's Naruto?**

**Sakura: I don't know, maybe getting ramen.**

***meanwhile***

**Naruto: You enjoying your ramen, Hinata**

**Hinata: *blush* Ye-e-s, Na-a-ar-u-ut-o.**

**Naruto: More ramen for me and my lady, old man!**

***back to me and Sakura***

**Me: *looks up* That explains it.**

**Sakura: Go Hinata!**

**Me: Sakura, can you do the disclaimer since Naruto is on a date with Hinata.**

***with Naruto and Hinata***

**Naruto and Hinata: *Sneeze* Achoo!**

**Naruto: I think we are being talked about.**

***Back to us***

**Sakura: Yeah.**

**Me: YEAH!**

**Sakura: Leona doesn't own Naruto.**

**Now, while Sakura and I go spy on Naruto's date, you continue with the story. Please Review!**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

Iruka announces Team 10, with the genin as Ookami-Neko, me, Nariko (thunder) Oki (ocean centered) and Toriyama (bird-mountain) Nami (wave) with the jounin being Kanawashi (powerful-eagle) Taka (tall, honorable). I stop paying attention to Iruka announcing teams. It's not till Iruka tells us to meet with our jounins and other teammates tomorrow at seprate locations. Team 10 is to meet in this class room at seven tomorrow morning. I don't know Nariko Oki or Toriyama Nami and certainly not, Kanawashi Taka. As the class disperses, I call out quite loudly, "Nariko Oki, Toriyama Nami! Stay in this classroom for a moment! I want to know who the hell you are!". I stay in the classroom till it is just two boys and Iruka besides me. I walk up to both of them and point at one then the other, "Who is who?" The two of them are about the same height as me. One has dark purple hair in a braid to their waist with startling sky blue eyes. The other has sandy hair in a pony tail shaped like a pineapple and ocean eyes. The first one says his name is Toriyama Nami and the second is Nariko Oki. Nariko said the two of them are cousins, branches of the same family. I grab their arms and pull them towards my training ground. We stop once we get to the clearing. Instead of wooden dolls, there is inch think metal dolls. Targets in every direction possible. A track for short distance speed. A path that leads around the village. A path to a ravine for any mass destruction attacks. A path to a river for elemental attacks. A large clearing for plenty of space. I smirk, "I want to see how good you are, so you can try my list of stuff I do to strengthen my mind and body. Depending on how far you get in it, is how I evaluate you. First though, push a little of chakra into these pieces of paper.". They both do it and I examine them to determine their fortes. Nariko is lightning with secondary in earth and water. Toriyama is Water with secondary with wind and earth. I tell them what they have a infinity for. They ask, "If we have ifinities in water,wind, lightning, and earth. What do you have?!". I pull out another piece of paper and push my chakra into it. Mine is in Fire, wind, lightning with secondary in earth and water.

I pull them to the path around Konoha, "We are going to race around the village and meet back here. Ready, set, GO!" I took off leaving them behind for a moment. They quickly came back into sight. _They're smart. I have to give them that. Follow me till we are back into sight of the training grounds._ _I'll keep at a steady pace, if I go to much faster, they won't be able to make it back. Since I'm the one to start the race, I won't use chakra. I didn't say they couldn't though. I'll break them of that soon. For those situations where you're low or out of chakra._ _Or like I did, when mine was being funky. _"Come on! We're only a sixth of the way around.". I kept going at the speed I was going, through they slowed down a fraction. For every sixth we gained, they got a fraction slower. _One more sixth! They can do it! _"One more sixth!". I looked back at them, they seemed to be pushing it. I could see the training grounds from here. "I can see the training grounds!" they looked up at that with hope in their eyes. They moved as fast as they did in the beginning with the end in sight. We reached the training grounds and they were breathing heavily, I wasn't even breathing that hard, a little quicker than normal but that's it. "You guys, can just stay here while I finish my list." I did my hundred push ups on each hand, two hundred pull ups, one hundred sit ups and a hundred laps. I checked on them, they were better but still a little out of breath and flushed. I went to my giant stump and did five hundred kicks, punches and combinations before I stopped. They had been watching the whole time and looked with awe at me. I looked at the sun, it was maybe five minutes before I was supposed to meet Naruto for ramen. _Five minutes?!! Shit!_ I went over to them and asked if they wanted ramen. They agreed and I raced over to Ichiraku's. With a minute to spare, I came in to see Naruto eating ramen. Toriyama and Nariko waited outside while I told Naruto that I had brought a couple others with me.

I sat down next to Naruto and Nariko sat on my other side while Toriyama sat to the left of Nariko. Naruto was on his sixth bowl when I cut him off. "Naruto, if you eat one more bowl of ramen I will still kick your ass to Suna." Nariko and Toriyama looked at me and Naruto sweatdropped. He finished his bowl of ramen and leaned againist the wall. I finished my sixth bowl and stopped knowing I had more food at home with the Inuzukas. Nariko and Toriyama were on their forth bowl and stopped. When we had all eaten our full, I wished Naruto luck and told my future teamates that I would meet them in the morning.

It's three minutes to eight and our sensei is STILL not here! I was bored, so I take out a scroll. I say release and a sketch pad comes out and I draw. I was friends with Naruto. _Wait, did I just say FRIENDS?! . . . Fine, I admit it! We are friends. _I look at the picture formating on the page, Naruto smiling with the Hokage in the background. Two of my favorite people. When I finish and don't sense him anywhere close I start on the picture of the Inuzukas. Again, I don't sense him, so I pull out the color pencils out of the scroll. I finish my first picture. I sense another coming as I'm have way done with the second picture. I don't look up but I throw a kunai at him when he comes through the door. I look up at the man and see him holding the kunai with a raised eyebrow and a hurt look on his face. I speak in a bored tone, it had been about a hour and a half since he was supposed to be here. "If you are Kanawashi Taka, you are EXTREMELY LATE. I was going to give you another few minutes before I left to go practice." I finish up my picture and turn it to the next page before closing it. I put it and the color pencils on the scroll and send them back into the scroll with a seal. I turn to face who I assume to be my sensei from now on and study him. He has black hair and eyes that are chocolate brown with amber highlights. He had his head band on a face mask that looked like fangs on either side of his face holding his hair out of the way. (Like Yamato's face mask) He has facial hair on his chin and it goes up in the middle of his bottom lip. He also had red clan marks that went under his eyes and down the sides of his face. Lean and muscled while wearing a vest over black sleeveless shirt and the typical pants. All in all, not bad. _HE He he he . . . He's getting into my training list along with Toriyama and Nariko._

**_I agree with you. They are going to be RULED by us!_**

_For once I actually agree with you._

**We are going to enjoy this.**

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _Kanawashi, Nariko and Toriyama felt a chill go up their spine. I look at their faces and I see my new team. Kanawashi chooses this moment to speak, "I am Kanawashi Taka through I think most of you knew that when I came through the door. I am to be your team leader and head of Team 10. We will go to to the roof to introduce ourselves.". I walk out the door to the roof. A few minutes later, we are all on the roof in a rounded bottom triangle. I sit in the middle of the boys facing Kanawashi, waiting for him to speak. "We all will say our names and our likes and dislikes along with our dreams. I'll go first as a example." We all got comfrotable as he started to speak, "My name is Kanawashi Taka and I like the color black. I dislike the color hot pink. My dream is to protect this village." My respect for him grew. I went next since neither of the boys decided to take the intintive. "My name is Ookami-Neko through as I grow to trust you, I may reveal my real name. I like silver, animals and to train. I dislike strongly even say hate with a passion for the people who caused The Massacre and those who threaten my home, basically this village. My dream is to be Kage pronounced Cage but spelt Kage meaning that I'll be the closest friend/advisor to the Hokage or their shadow." Nariko spoke next, "My name is Nariko Oki and I like water, blue and black. I dislike spiders. My dream is become a great ninja.". Toriyama spoke next, "My name is Toriyama Nami and I also like water, blue and white. I dislike lizards. My dream is to become a teacher like Iruka-sensei.". I looked at our jounin who took in every thing we said. I look at him and say, "I know we have some kind of test ahead of us and since we wasted a lot of time earlier, why don't we do it now?". He looks at us and says, "Be at training ground 5 at eleven and don't eat lunch." before he disappears in a swirl of leaves. I look at my teamates and say, "See you at eleven." before I also disappeared in a swirl of cut leaves.

I didn't have much respect for my new "sensei" so I blantaly disobeyed him and I had a inkling of what he was going to do. The Bell Test. I had spent too long without enough food and I liked to know that I had enough food to last. My body seemed to know when to store up on food and my body was in the early stages of its "hibernation" or when food may be scarce. I went home and pulled at the same scroll as earlier and started drawing on my sketch pad. When I had finished it, it was fiveteen minutes till eleven. I sent my sketch pad back. I had drawn my pack. All I needed to do was color it. I rush out the door to go to training ground five and see Nariko and Toriyama walking towards it same as me. I come up behind them as I drap my arms around their shoulders. We arrive to see a empty training ground and wait five minutes before our jounin arrives looking distraught. I walk up behind him and tickle his armpits. The man must have jumped a foot in the air. I laugh at his nervousness. I stop and ask him, "So what's the test?". He holds out two bells and says, "You three must get these bells before this timer," he sets a timer on top of a wooden post, "goes off at six." Nariko points out, "But there is only two bells." He smiles wickedly and says, "The two who get the bells can pass while the one who doesn't goes back to the academy.". He walks to the center of the field after hitting the timer and says, "The first skill of the shinobi is-" I cut him off with, "The ability to hide.". The three of us scatter into the trees. He smiles and says, "The first art of the shinobi is taijutsu.". I hop out of the tree and grab his arms. I know better than to think I have him and is proven right with a SUBISTUTION JUTSU. A log is in my arms and I duck, throwing a kunai as one is thrown at me. We go back and forth with hits till I say, "The second art of the shinobi is genjutsu.". I do a couple of hand signs and say, "TREE OF MYTH". I seem to swirl into nonexisantce as a giant tree appears out of nowhere and its branches reach out for Kanawashi. Before he can say release his mouth is covered and his body is pulled into the tree. I appear as part of the tree and grab Kanawashi with a iron grip. I say,"The third art of the shinobi is ninjutsu.". I shout, "Now!" as both Nariko and Toriyama come out and start doing signs. Nariko shouts, "DRAGON OF ICE" as Toriyama is shouting, "ICE GIANT". Both go towards us and as the Ice Giant holds onto Kanawashi, Kanawashi begins to heat up and seem to disolve in spiders and lizards. Both gulp hard as the seemingly real spiders and lizards come toward them. I shout, "Release!" making the spiders and lizards disappear as well as my own Tree of Myth. The Dragon of Ice had faltered but kept going at us to grab the bells. Kanawashi does some hand signs and yells, "FLAMES OF DEATH". Black flames engulf the Dragon of Ice and Ice Giant. While he is busy with hand signs, I press chakra into the back of his neck, parlazying him temporalily. I grab the bells as he says, "Who will you give it to.". I say while tossing Norika and Toriyama the bells, "If I hadn't come her, I wouldn't have become a ninja. Even if I go back to the Academy, I am still a ninja in training. With that I can be content with untill the next genin exam.". He nods at my descicion as he say, "Noriko, pass. Toriyama, pass. Ookami-Neko, . . . Pass." My mind took a second for what he said to comprend. "I . . .Pass?! I thought you said only those who get a bell pass.". _Even through I'm pretty sure that teamwork was the goal. _He start to say, "You gave up your bell so that your teamates succeed. The goal of this exercise is to get genin to give up their personal success for the success of the mission. You passed.". I start to jump up and down like I had down when I had become a shinobi. We were officially a team!

* * *

**This chapter was shorter that usual but deal with it and please stick with it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Missions

**Forgive any mistakes I make. Please review! Read the Disclaimer, too!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Kakashi, I want to see what's under your mask. I also want you to do the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi: You're not seeing what's under my mask and that's final! You can do your own disclaimer.**

**Me: But it will sound cooler coming from you.**

**Kakashi: Do it yourself.**

**Me: *pissed off* I'm taking your Icha Icha books and burning them! *evil laugh***

**Kakashi: Give. Them. Back!**

**Me: No! Not till you do the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi: *chirp chirp* HE He he he**

**Me: Ummm . . . Kakashi, put the chidori away.**

**Kakashi: Give. Me. Back. My. Books.**

**Me: HERE! *runs to a safe location***

**Me: *grumble* Kakashi is a dickhead and tempermental without his books. *grumble***

**Kakashi: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing, just doing the disclaimer. I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Kakashi: *chirp chirp* I'll kill you bitch!**

**Me: Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No, Stop Kakashi! Yelp! Put the chidori away!**

**Kakashi: HE He he he he *evil laugh***

**As I run for my life, you continue the story. For future reference, NEVER steal Kakashi's books and threaten to burn them along with calling him bad names. Bad things happen. BAD THINGS!**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

**A/N: This is edited; Meaning, I have fixed my spelling, and as many grammar errors as I saw. 4/4/2011 (make this four updates! All within less than an hour! I am SO on a roll!~)**

* * *

After Kanawashi Taka-sensei dismissed us. I ran home to Tsume and Hana. "HE He he he . . . I'm part of Team 10!" I look at Kiba with his test still to come and pat him on the shoulder, "Just don't think about it. And you'll do fine! I know you will!". _I at least hope you will. _I look at Tsume and Hana I smile. I go outside to do my happy dance. _Cha-cha. Ch-ch-cha-cha. Cha! _I sashay to my left then to my right. I can almost see Kiba raising an eyebrow at my antics and I'm right when he breaks into laughter.

* * * Time skip: about four months * * *

D-mission. Find the Daimyo's cat. D-mission. Pull weeds at farm. D-mission. Walk Kakashi's dogs? My eye twitches in my irritation for these BABY missions. I even went so far as give Kanawashi a death glare when he considered another D-mission. If looks could kill, he would have been in coma for the next five years. He saw my look and considered that since I was in charge of their endurance training and that I could make their lives hell, that this was a REALLY BAD idea.

**[A's N: She's in charge of their endurance training because when she tried to test Kanawashi, she didn't see much that impressed her in the form of endurance. She was already in charge of Nariko's and Toriyama's training and pulled him into it after three bottles of sake and the words, team bonding. Kanawashi was drunk enough to pass out, but still remember. And being a honorable man, like his name implies, he kept his promise about her being IN CHARGE of their training. She was laughing evilly under his breath, and when he remembered the next day, she got the distinct impression of him shivering in fear.]**

We headed to the Hokage's office for our next mission, I was hoping that we would have a C-mission at least, but I was willing to take anything, but another D-mission. Kanawashi walked in first and I walked in next. I gave a little wave to Sarutobi Hiruzen (The Hokage) and stood with my sensei, _I still call him Kanawashi, but in front of any one other than the people I had a least a little respect *cough Kakashi cough* for, _waiting for our next mission. A chuunin was handing out missions and he called out Team 10 having a . . . D-mission? My eye begins to twitch with renewed irritation. Kanawashi sees my irritation and decides to voice his opinion. "Hokage-sama, I don't mean to be disrespectful but I believe my team is ready for a tougher mission than some of our previous . . . Missions." I look at him, _I didn't think that he had it in him for that, _and raise an eyebrow. The Hokage seems to have a similar thought as me and turns to the chuunin and says, "Is there any C-mission available?". A smile hovers around my lips while inside I can see my Inner jumping in joy and singing. The Hokage turns to us and I snap out of it. "Team 10, your mission is to take this bridge builder to the edge of Wind and River country near the coast. I expect no trouble for this mission." is all he says when in walks a kind of grungier-than-a-hobo looking man who I personally think needs to shave. He takes one looks at us and says, "These punks are who are supposed to escort me to my home?". My eye begins to twitch again but harder when Kanawashi starts to say something and I interupt him, "Punks? You call us PUNKS? At least we don't look like a wannabe hobo, old man!". The man looks at me then chooses to ignore me and turns to the Hokage, "Are all your ninja like this?". I don't like to be ignored like he just did. My twitching gets even stronger and I glare at his back hoping to burn a hole through him. _If you want to ignore me, I won't speak. Just creeping him out because this will be FUN. _Under my breath I had begin to laugh evilly through he hadn't noticed it. I think that Kanawashi did though because he stepped a little farther away. The Hokage looks at us one last time and says, "You five will leave tomorrow morning.". The four of us say Hai to him and leave.

Instead of taking it out on poor unsuspecting civilians, I rant under my breath. Any one nearby would have just heard, "*grumble* Fucking bridge builder, *grumble* . . . suffer in hell . . . *grumble*, DIE! *grumble*" through I don't think anyone was close enough to hear because I had a gleam in my eye that kind of was really creepy, otherwise known as freaking people out, and they all took a step back. I felt Kanawashi's presence on the rooftops not too far from where I was, I turned around and glared at him. He sighed and came down next to me. The people closest to me looked at Kanawashi like he was crazy and had a death wish. I even gave him that look for a moment. _Most people can't handle me on a GOOD day, what makes think that he can handle me on a BAD day. _I decide that he had a few screws loose and shrugged. My stomach growls and I say in a cheery voice, "Time for food! Ichiraku's it is.". I race towards it and think that Naruto is probably there. My assumption is right when I see a blond inside working on their who knows how many bowls of ramen. I come in and sit beside him and poke his shoulder to get his attention. He turns to me and I say, "Naruto, I got a C rank mission.". He smiles and says while rubbing the back of his neck, "He he . . . Me too.". I hug him at the fact that even through we were on different teams, we had both gotten C-missions. I remember Sarutobi's face when Kanawashi asked for a higher mission for us, . . . It had looked kind of . . . Expectant. I look at Naruto and I feel sorry for the Hokage cause I can imagine him yelling at him for a higher mission. I sigh and I know that one of my precious people was a handful most of the time. I remember that I had most of the day off and I poke Naruto again. "Hey Naruto, your team's meeting soon for training, isn't it?". He nods. I laugh evilly when I think of THAT book . . . I ask him when they are supposed to meet and I realize I have fifteen minutes.

I race home to find it . . . I grab it and run to the training ground Naruto mentioned, running ten minutes late. As I rush up to Team 7, Kakashi appears. Both Naruto and Sakura yell, "You're late!". I pop up behind Kakashi and pull his book away. I grin and say, "Kakashi, what have I told you about reading these perverted books.". He just looks at me and snatches his book back. I smile bigger and evil laughing could be heard in the background. I poke him in the forehead and say, "You've read that entire series, how would you react to a unedited version of one of them.". Kakashi's eye gets a little bigger and he stands up straighter. I smirk at his reaction and pull out a red stained version of Icha Icha Paradise. "Did you know that I traveled with Jiraiya when he made Icha Icha Paradise and that it was much more perverted then it is now. I was . . . Editing . . . His books in return for him training me. The fact it is more . . . Toned down was thanks to me.". I look at the bloody version of one of Kakashi's favorite books then at him, "The reason the book is its present . . . State . . . Is thanks to me accidentally beating Jiraiya harder than I meant to when I read some of his passages in this . . . Book. I toned it down a bit afterwards.". I smirk again and wave the book in front of face while his eye follows it like its candy and he's a kid. "I . . . Could let you . . . Look at it . . .". Kakashi's eye lit up like a candle and he practically ripped the book from my hands. He opens it to the first page and his jaw opens, what skin is visible on his face went red. I thought I even saw a bit of a nosebleed. He giggles like a girl and disappears. Sakura and Naruto have their jaws open like they couldn't believe I just did that. Sasuke looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smirked again saying, "I read every last page of the damn book and I'm pretty sure he'll pass out from a nosebleed by the last chapter. God knows that he won't be doing anything else till he finishes that book." I smirk one last time before I turn away to find Kakashi. _When he's passed out from his nosebleed, I can look under his mask and brag about it to Naruto. _

I follow Kakashi's chakra signature to his house and see him reading the book . . .

* * * The next day * * *

* With Kakashi*

He wakes up from his massive nosebleed thinking that was the first time in a long time that he passed out from a nosebleed. He feels his face and discovers . . .

*Back to Team 10*

_HE He he he . . . Kakashi's so going to kill me when he realizes that I PLANNED the nosebleed (and took back the book) with the fact that I could check under his mask. That face . . . _I jolt out of my thoughts as the rest of my team gathers. Kanawashi turns up not a few seconds after Toriyama and Nariko. The bridge builder comes and we set of away from Konoha. Kibou rests on my head and Shinbashi and Night go on ahead above. Angel, Cereberus and Leon walk by my side. (I know I haven't mentioned them in a while but they have been there.) I sniff the air and smell a scent I don't recognize and the dogs growl for barely a second when I stop them. Kanawashi looks at me and I said, "The dogs had just smelt a squirrel not to far from here.". _Squirrel is our codename for when we smell enemies and they are close. _I look down and I see a puddle. _There shouldn't be a puddle, it hasn't rained in days. _I discreetly pull a kunai out of my pouch and I step in between the puddle and the bridge builder. I poke him and continue our fight from yesterday after he makes a comment about us being punks. The puddle moves and I can suddenly sense their chakra. _There is two of them, probably from the Hidden Rain's missing nins. Kanawashi should be able to respond quickly and Nariko and Toriyama should be not too far behind. _A kunai is thrown at the bridge builder's head (His name is Kurochi [black-blood] for the sake of him having a name.) and I block it. Kanawashi throws a kuani at one of the two attackers while Nariko and Toriyama take up defensive positions around Kurochi. I move away to go after one of the attackers while Kanawashi go after the other and staying close to Kurochi. I turn my attention to my attacker; he has black eyes and pale-ish skin and lots of black clothing. A red bandanna holds his spiky black hair up. I saw the bandanna as a way to blind him. A kunai comes toward me and another comes in its shadow. I block the first one with no sweat, but the second one peirces my arm. I look through the corner of my eyes and see Kanawashi hold his attacker. I decide to call him, Kuro (black) for his obsession with black. The one fighting Kanawashi seems to like to try to make Kanawashi bleed so I decide to call him, Chi (blood). **(A/N: I just realized that their names make up the bridge builders!)** Kuro lunges at me and I slash a kunai towards his badana. As I slash it, his spiked ball glances my stomach. I soon finish him off with a quick snap of his neck. I wrap my stomach quickly while Kanawashi finishes Chi off. Kurochi looks at us and settles on me, I glare at him daring him to call us punks, "Arigoto, and by the way I don't think you are punks."

Kanawashi faces Kurochi and says, "We were attacked by rogue ninja, do you know why? If you do it will help with the success of this mission.". Kurochi is silent for a moment and start to explain the situation in River country. It seems like an Underground mobster decided to take over Mizu (water), his town. Kanatori (powerful-bird), the mobster, had painfully killed his son-in-law and left his daughter and his six year old grandson alone. It seems like the three of them are living together in Kurochi's home. (- REALLY short verison of his already short verison.) Kanawashi gives him a blank look that I can tell he is actually thinking, then says, "This is an A-rank mission, I could complete it alone, but my students aren't quite ready for this.". _Yeah, have ANY confidence in us, don't ya. *dripping with sarcasm* _He gave me a look that said 'But I think you could take this on with help, right now'. I agreed with him there . . . _I could do this alone in a month or so at least._ I inwardly was looking at our options and trying to decide what Kanawashi was going to do. _He would either continue or go back. At this point, I think we will continue. Kanatori is powerful enough to cause us trouble, but himself is little trouble, it is his minions and hired help that will be the problem. There is some powerful missing nins that are up for hire . . ._ I look at Kanawashi and say, "I know who Kanatori is and he poses very little physically threat. He does have a bit of money though and that's where the trouble would be. In the Underground, there is some powerful missing nins for hire and he could potentially hire them.".

**[A's N: The Underground is at its basic form, is a black market and the place where criminals of all sizes eventually meant whether they want to or not. Missing nins come here to work and their names are passed from one side of the Underground to the other, and the more well-known they are, the more demand there is. Sasaura knows the Underground and still "subscribe"'s to it, being a thief she knew some of the prominent players. Knows of the slave trade, drugs and murder that takes place daily there. "Subscribe" means that she still gets info on who is for hire, slave market locations and the like.]**

Kanawashi looked at me for a moment probably wondering how I knew this and I know that this will get to Sarutobi when we get back. _I haven't seen the Hokage mad but I can see him like Iruka, who when mad, head's get bigger and a vein is clearly visible. No, *inwardly shakes head* the Hokage's more of the type who just looks at you silently intill you are so unnerved that you spook at every little thing for a while._ I inwardly flinch at the thought of the Hokage mad at me for not telling him this . . .

**Neko: No guilt, kit. You don't survive in this world if you have guilt or remorse. NEVER show it!**

_**Harsh ain't ya, I know you have some truth in that statement but not all of that is true.**_

_Shut up, both of you!_

_**I was defending you! Why am I being yelled at?**_

_'Cause you don't know when to shut up!_

_**. . . **_

**Neko: You just got told, HE He he . . .**

_**Shut up! **__Shut up!, Neko! _(They yelled at the same time by the way.)

I start rubbing my temple in an attempt to ease the headache these two gave me. _At least Ookami is nicer. _I sigh and look up at Kanawashi. _If only all problems were solved with a good old fashioned fight between comrades in life. _I sigh again. (She has a bit of a phobia of gaining friends so she calls people "comrades in life" when she means friends. She would have said men if she could but she is a SHE.) I look at Kanawashi and answer his unspoken question, "I know this stuff because I used to be a thief and whether you want to or not, you come into contact with the Underground.". He opened his mouth to say six words, "Why is it called the Underground?". I shrug, not knowing. Nariko and Toriyama look at me with a questioning look and I know that there is a little doubt in our newly formed relationship. I sigh for the third time, _Why Kami, why? For all this bad karma, I should get a LOT of good karma. _I put a smirk on my face to hide my true emotions and thoughts. _I can't run this time . . . _

_* * * _Two days later * * *

_Finally, we're here. _I stretch causing my back to pop. _That felt good. _I look at Kanawashi, Nariko and Toriyama, they look a little out of it. Through the trip here is probably to explain for Nariko and Toriyama, Kanawashi probably was thinking if I was capable of treason to Konoha after I told him I was a thief and had connections with the Underground. _I wouldn't have been ANYWHERE NEAR the Underground if I had a CHOICE! You dumbass! _I 'hmffed' to myself at Kanawashi. _I might even start to do the whole Hn thing like Sasuke if I follow THAT line of thought. Life is such an ass sometimes . . . _A women comes into view and goes to hug Kurochi. Sensing no malice towards Kurochi through there seems like worry for him in her, I let her come near and hug him. A little boy comes running towards her and I sense no malice towards her and Kurochi. Kurochi looks out from his hug and says, "This is my daughter-in-law, Yoko (postive).". I look at her and she is above plain but not what you expect to be eye catching but there is something about here that you like. _Potentially dangerous. Never trust someone who has THAT kind of aura. _(This is her self prevestation instincts coupled with her friend phobia with a hint of paranoia.) He spots the boy and says, "This is my grandson, Ryu (dragon).". I look at the boy and see some of his grandfather and mother in him through there is a sense of anger at the world along with sadness around him. I do a double take at Ryu, M_ost children don't develop THAT kind of anger at the world unless it seems like the world abandoned him after a traumatic event. That sadness is of someone who lost a close family member. I feel symphathy towards him. _It doesn't take a genius to see that the close loved one was his father and that it was traumatic for him. _Through the whole "abandoned" part is hard to place down, he wasn't physically or emotionally abandoned. So how was he "abandoned"? _I look at Kanawashi who was speaking to Kurochi abouts sleeping arangements till the bridge was finished. I caught "You can stay at my home until the bridge is down.". I look at Ryu and Yoko out of my eye, determined to keep a eye on them at all times.

Kanawashi had finished talking with Kurochi and we were following him to his home. It was a modest home, built to sustain the weather but looked like it needed a fresh coat of paint. I let my team and Kurochi into the house while Ryu and Yoko were just barely in when I did some hand seals. _Now I can keep a eye on them at all times. _I quickly followed everyone in.

* * * The next day * * *

Kanawashi stood in front of us next to some tall trees. He pointed to three trees and said, "I'm going to teach you control your chakra so that you can walk up vertical surfaces. Those three trees will be your goal, I want all of to reach the top. I don't expect you to get it on your first try, so you can mark your passage with your kunai as you go up.". I look at him with a blank look on my face and say, "I can climb that tree all the way to the top or pretty close to the top without chakra, so the purpose to this excersise is to climb it WITH chakra, right?". He puts a hand on his forehead and sighs then says, "Anyone can climb trees but not all can climb it with chakra.". My eye twitches when he I see his underlying doubt of my abilities to climb trees. My eye twitches again as I say, "I can climb that tree," I point to a tree that had no branches to at LEAST ten meters, "Without chakra.". Before he can say anything I walk up to the tree. I stand five meters away when I turn tail and run up the tree behind me. When I get five meters up, I push off to my left onto a branch and push off again. I land about a meter below the first branch on my intended tree and with ease that comes with frequent use, I glide the last meter to the first branch and beyond. I climb to the last branch and look down at Kanawahi. Nariko and Toriyama look up at me with what looks like awe. Kanawashi seems impressed and I see his raised eyebrow at my showing off. I stick out my tongue at Kanawashi and say, "Told you I could do it.". A small grin is on his face at that. I grin crookedly back at him and procede to come down a few branches at a time. I get to the lowest branch and jump. I land on the balls of my feet like a cat with no noise. Kanawahi still has his eyebrow raised and I can see his humor through his eyes. I smirk happily and say, "Can we continue with your exercise?". Kanawashi sighs and the three of us stand in front of the original three trees. I look at either side and say, "You guys up for a race for who gets to the top first?". I get answering grins and I chuckle at my teammates. I smirk and say, "I bet I can get to the top first.". I could almost swear I could HEAR Kanawashi roll his eyes at me and says, "I'll referee. On the ready, . . . Set, . . . GO!". The three of us all start at the same time and pretty soon we get three meters up Nariko wavers for a bit and falls. He throws a kunai as he falls to where he was. He gets up pretty quickly and soon is back in the race. Toriyama and I are neck to neck and I have a half a meter lead. We reach half point and Toriyama slips on some moss. I stick a kunai at where I was and freefall to catch up with his awkward fall. I flip him to where he could land right and stick to the next branch. I stand there for a moment to see him land on his feet. He raises a thumb and I smirk and continue. Nariko is waiting where he was when Toriyama fell and is starting up again. He is a little ahead of me and I put a little more push in a few of my leaps to get near where I was. I get to three meters to my original spot and I'm right next to Nariko. I put chakra in my feet and run up. As I pass my kunai, I grab it and stick it back in my pouch. Nariko falls and catches himself before he fell more than ten meters. I wave at him to make sure he's ok and when he waves back, I continue.

In less than a minute I find myself at the top and I find Nariko and Toriyama about half way up the tree. I sit at the top of the tree waiting for my teammates. I wave down at them and see Kanawashi rubbing his forehead again then sighing. _What did I do this time?_

**Neko: Kiddo, you just got it one the first try and he said, I quote, "I don't expect you to get on your first try, . . .". You just proved him wrong. Personally, that was good but no where near my excellence.**

**Ookami: *sigh* Sister, she's HUMAN. Some humans have the potential to be respected by us demons but you're a Tailed Demon. A thirteen tail no less. At her age, you were wrecking havoc on the border of Fire country and destroying whole towns with one sweep of your tails when you wished. Through you WERE only about two feet tall until you fused chakra around you to look ten times your size.**

**Neko: I didn't need your imput, BROTHER! If I remember correctly, YOU were still with Kyuubi learning.**

**Ookami: And I have a GREAT relationship with him, better than you any way.**

**Neko: *screeching* SHUT UP!**

_**While personally I love a cat fight between siblings, you're giving us a headache. Also when you perform incest later on, can you PLEASE block it from us. We don't want to be blinded for live.**_

**Neko: Like you're any better? I've seen your fantasies involving a fox tail and Kyuubi. *shivers* I NEVER wanted to see that.**

**Ookami: *passed out from nosebleed***

**Neko: You sick pervert! What about your "relationship" with Kyuubi?**

**Ookami: *groggy* What do you think was a part of that relationship?**

**Neko: *silence***

**Ookami: . . .**

**Neko: *strangles Ookami mentally***

**Ookami: *gasping* He-e-el-lp . . .**

_**Nope, you're on your own.**_

_So didn't need to see __OR__ hear that. Just shut up. _I start to rub my temples. _I wonder sometimes what my life would be like if I didn't have any of them in my head . . . *blinded by the glory of it* Too much! If only . . . _I should stop before I depress myself. I jump down to Kanawashi and poke him to get his attention. "What did I do this time?". He gave me a pointed look that said, 'What do you mean by _this _time?'. I pretend to ignore that while some of the pranks I pulled on the Hokage and Iruka, even Kakashi come to mind. _Like that pie incident or the fire and the genjutsu I put on the Hokage to see a harem of naked HOT women out of the corner of his eye . . ._I did NOT need to relive that one. I shiver inwardly when I remember the Hokage's punishment if the prankster didn't come forward and remove the jutsu. That had been the lecture of my life . . . It did bring us closer though, after I promised not to prank him again.

**[A's N: The genjutsu of the woman out of the corner of the Hokage's eye is something similar to a fanfiction I read recently. I did NOT steal that, I just used a similar idea before I read it. I wrote this before I read the mentioned fanfiction and the whole jutsu idea is hilarious from what I pictured in my mind and couldn't get rid of it. So I mentioned this as an afterthought when catching up in where I was. So to the person who also had a similiar idea, my hat's off to you who also thought of a similar jutsu used on the Hokage.]**

* * * Later that same day * * *

We were all gathered around Kurochi's table eating seafood when I noticed what Toriyama was eating. Toriyama was eating eel with peanut butter. _Eel by itself isn't bad but with peanut butter? I'VE eaten weird stuff and I've never felt the urge to eat eel with peanut butter. If he doesn't throw up, my opinion of him will always be in awe in his iron stomach. I'll never forget this . . ._

_**I knew WE were weird but this Toriyama might even beat us in the 'Unusual foods ever eaten' category.**_

**Neko: One word, Eww!**

**Ookami: We've eaten some weird things but this just takes the hat in what humans eat.**

**[A's N: If anyone actually likes that combo, I don't mean to offend you it's just that. That combo seems so unusual that I thought that you might be a little freaked by it. And no, I have never eaten that so I can't actually say it's bad. It's just weird . . . I have seen my friends eat ranch with pepperoni pizza and I personally eat school food. (Almost everyone I'm friends with thinks that cafeteria food is gross sometimes. My own mom, who has worked in the cafeteria in a school district thinks that school food isn't that great. Some of that food, I agree with them on but for the most part it isn't bad.)]**

I look at my food and eat it, even go for thirds. Yet I never touch the eel. And I'm not alone, Kanawashi looks a little green and Nariko just raised an eyebrow and continued eating. Kurochi didn't notice the whole eel peanut butter thing or if he did, he ignored and continued to eat. Ryu had some eel but it was mostly Toriyama and Kurochi.

I finish and turn to leave. Kanawashi watches me leave but doesn't stop me, if anything he might join me. I walk away from the house feeling slightly uncomfrotable with the family atmosphere that Kurochi and Yoko were projecting. Nariko and Toriyama were family and in their own little family atmosheric bubble.

A forest is in front of me and I decide to train. I'll do a short training list. Fifty punches, fifty kicks and fifty combos. Fifty pushups on my left hand, fifty pushups on my right hand and fifty pushups on both hands. Fifty situps, fifty pullups and kunai then shurikan practice. I had just finished my shurikan practice when I heard someone to my left. They were a girl or feminine guy.

This person was picking flowers, flowers that medical purposes. I go to the edge of the clearing he is in before I speak so as to not completely scare them. When they are partially turned to me I say, "Hello. Can you give me your name and your business?". This kid who couldn't be older than me by just a little, turned towards me, "My name is Yuki (snow or lucky).". This Yuki avoided my second question and didn't give me a name that is clearly guy or girl. "Ok, Yuki, are you a guy or girl? And what is your business here?". Yuki just looked at me and says, "I'm a guy.". _Well that cleared up that question but he didn't answer my second question again. _I raise an eyebrow. I walk closer and I say as I pass him, "Yuki, you better have not come to kill anyone because I would loathe to kill you. If you have, I won't go easy on you and you better not go easy on me.". I walk off and jump to the next tree branch and head to Kurochi's home.

I land outside Kurochi's home and Kanawashi is waiting outside. Kanawashi looks at me and says, "Where have you been?". I raise an eyebrow at him and say, "Training and I met a guy named Yuki. If you don't mind I'm going to scout the village here for any likely ambush spots and enemies. I'm going to check on Kurochi's family first though.". I walk pass him. _Have some trust in me, Kanawashi. It's all I ask from you. And if I die in the process, I'll take out the enemies before I do and that's a promise. _

* * * The next day * * *

I wake to Nariko yawning while Toriyama seems to be obliviously sleeping on and Kanawashi is leaning against the frame of the door with his eyes closed. _Could be resting his eyes . . . Resting his eyes, my ass! He's sleeping! _I walk past him without a sound to the kitchen. Yoko walks in, stops, and raises an eyebrow when she sees me with a knife in one hand and greens in the other with chopped up greens in between. "I didn't know you could cook.". I smirk and continue with my task at hand before speaking, "How do you think I survived the guy's cooking? Nariko may be a good ninja but put him any where near a kitchen and it spontaneously combusted.". She looks at me disbelievingly, "You have to kidding, right?". I look gravely at her and shake my head before saying, "I wish I was. I've seen his kitchen seemingly blow up and his mother even warned me to never eat his food or let him ANY where near a kitchen. Within five meters and well, . . . It goes boom. Literally.". She just looks at me as I continue before she speaks again, "I get the whole 'Don't let him near a kitchen' in theory but I don't understand how he could cook food if he wasn't near anything from a kitchen?". I give her a look that said, 'Do you REALLY want to know?'. She nods and after I sigh I say, "His food is toxic to anything that doesn't have a iron stomach. Not kidding, it burned through the floor and quite a bit underground before it ate itself." I shiver and continue, "I've tasted some pretty nasty stuff," _Like roasted rat. _"And I have never had a food actually poison me with an unnatural poison that I had to make an antidote for. I gave the recipe for the antidote to his mother so that in case of him ever marrying and he cooks that she can survive by passing on the antidote recipe to her.". She looked at me for a moment then shook her head and continued to make breakfast when she said out of the blue, "Since you can cook, you can help me during meal times till you leave.". I nod my head in agreement and we finish making breakfast.

Breakfast passed uneventfully and a few hours passed before something happened.

We were escorting Kurochi to the bridge so he could oversee and work on his bridge, Nariko had struck up a conversation with Ryu and had been chatting when we left. Toriyama was talking with Kurochi about life here on the coast. Kanawashi had pulled out a book from somewhere and was standing not to far from where Kurochi was working.

I felt a chakra come from the water as I did hand signs too fast for eyes to follow. I had activated my trackers on Yoko and Ryu and the protection jutsu that would send the fatal wounds to me on Kanawashi, Nariko and Toriyama. I did Naruto's favorite jutsu, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. I sent two clones to guard Yoko and Ryu. I knew that Kanawashi would go on the offensive automatically. I had my last clone start doing hand signs for a jutsu that was special to my home village. It was a defensive bubble surrounding Kurochi, 360, made of chakra that no one could enter except me.

The shinobi came out of the water and I could make out his features. The white hair, ice blue eyes . . . It was Yuki. My eyes narrow and I glare at him. I call out to Kanawashi, "This is my fight.". The look I gave him would silence anyone who dared to speak out at my decision. At my voice Yuki turns to me and I see recognition in his eyes. I walk in front of Yuki and as I pass Kanawashi, I whisper for him to hear, "Guard Kurochi. The bubble of chakra will last a hour after my death or until I dispel it, so don't mess with it. I will fight Yuki. Don't question me on this, I'll tell you afterwords.". I analyzed Yuki as I came towards him. _Good amount of chakra, body seems fit if a little thin. All in all, a good fight. _I call out to him again, "Do we skip past introductions and go straight to the fight or will you tell me your reason of coming here.". Yuki's eyes narrow on me and he says, "Hn.". I roll my eyes at his answer. _Do all boys answer with that? _"I'll tell my name so you never forget who defeats you." I know that sounds cocky but I won't degrade myself to his level. "My name is Ookami-Neko of the Kage-Sorano (shadow-of the sky) clan.".

**[A's N: Her father's last name was Usamka and her mother's was Kage-Sorano. She came to the village undecided on whether she should keep her father's last name but didn't say she had a last name till now. After hearing Naruto's dream, she has her own dream and decides to use her mother's name so that she never forgets her dream. So her name is Sasaura "Ookami-Neko" LeoWolf Kage-Sorano. Kage-Sorano was a bloodline limit clan like the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's. Her clan was feared for their ability to copy other bloodline limits. (Later I might have her copy other bloodlines.) The bloodlines like Hyuuga would show up as a sliver of her eyes normally till she activates them and bloodlines like Uchiha would only show up when activated. Secret jutsu that only a certain clan knows and/or can do is liable to be copied by this clan.]**

If Kanawashi had any reaction to this, I missed it because I was focused on Yuki and his reactions. Yuki seemed a little startled by this but was otherwise fine. _I know that my clan is not well-known to mediocre people, and isn't in the black book because people like my father is on everyone's S classed enemy list except Konoha. _Yuki stands up straighter and smiles, "Since you will be a worthy opponet, I will tell you something. My name is Yuki Hikari-Kami (light spirit).". _Hikari-Kami is a clan of genjutsu and infiltration masters. This fight will be interesting. _Yuki and I smirk at the same thought, 'This fight will be interesting'. At that I rush at him as he rushes at me, _What secrets will he reveal? Hikari-Kami is a clan with secret jutsus and this will be interesting. _As I rush forward I do a hand sign, "Activate.". My eyes glow with silver lights as the whites of my eyes disappear to my now sapphire colored eyes. My gekkai kenkai now activated, I watch Yuki closely. I use one of my favorite jutsus, DRAGON'S FIRE. A stream of continous fire erupts from my lips to go toward Yuki, he dodges at the last moment as I end the jutsu. He does his own jutsu, MIND CORRUPTION. The effects of this jutsu are immediate and as my gekkai kenkai, Utsusu Genpon (to duplicate original), counteracts then copys the jutsu. I release myself from the jutsu once I have it copied. Yuki seems suprised that the jutsu had very little effect on me and the fact I had released it. Still coming forward, I aim a kick at him. He blocks barely then tries to stab me with a senbon. I grab the senbon and crush it. I do two hand signs for my next jutsu, DEVIL'S FURY. Black chakra envelops my hands as I appear behind Yuki and grab him in a bone-crushing grip as my hands touch his skin. He cries out in pain as his very skin burns at the contact of the chakra. I release one of my hands to knock out Yuki. I release the jutsu before pulling out an earring from my pouch and putting it on Yuki. I use another jutsu, an elemental seal. _Now I know what he is doing at all times. _I feel the effects of DEVIL's FURY, bone deep weariness and the black streak in my hair grows larger. _I'm not telling Kanawashi the effects of that jutsu and the sharingan can't copy it. Good thing too or that jutsu would be getting a lot more use. _The tracker on Yoko and Ryu suddenly activates. I heave Yuki over my shoulder and make the bubble of chakra around Kurochi mobile so that Kanawashi and him can follow. The marks I had put on Nariko and Toriyama so that I could always find them flared to me. _They just got hit with a serious wound. I got to move . . . Faster! _I feel my chakra marks near where they are and did my new jutsu, ISOU (transport) MOTTE (by) CHAKRA. I felt myself move too quickly for understanding to end up not ten meters from where Nariko and Toriyama where fighting missing nins. The man fighting Nariko did a jutsu that I knew and my Utsusu Genpon starts coping it. _That jutsu! That was the favored jutsu by Aoi Senshi (blue fighter), the missing nin from the hidden mist village. Wait a moment where is Aka Senshi? Those two were always together . . ._I spot the man Toriyama is fighting and a sliver of fear is in my heart for my teammates. _Toriyama is fighting Aka while Nariko is fighting Aoi . . . This is bad . . . _

_**Huge understandment of the year.**_

**Neko: Kit, they don't stand a chance against them.**

**Ookami: Your sensei might be able to. I mean the MIGHT of that statement too.**

_**If either one of you even think that you will get out for this, you're wrong!**_

_I'll fight them._

_**WHAAAT?**_

**Neko: You're insane!**

**Ookami: Go check into a crazy house!**

_. . . _

_I'm still going to fight them till Kanawashi arrives._

_I hope he does in time . . . _I stand up straighter after I stick the unconscious Yuki in a tree and face Aka and Aoi. I stand defiant with my chin raised and a hard glint in my eye when I speak with no emotion in my voice, "Leave those two maggots alone, if you want a real fight, I'll be happy to oblige.". As they turn to me, I transport them to Yuki where they'll see the note I left for them. _Please listen to me . . . _I stare down the two of them when they crack their knuckles and start swinging their weapons. I grin like Kyuubi and say in a low voice, "_You hurt my teammates when you are above their levels and took no mercy on them. I WILL KILL you for thisssss. . ._". My hair begins to crackle with electricity and my eyes glow gold. My canines get longer and my fingernails get pointer and longer like claws. My aura becomes pure killing intent and I see a sliver of fear in their eyes but they quickly go back to their cocky selves. A rumbling comes from deep within my chests. _Let the killing begin . . ._

I pull out FireBreather and WaveWalker and lace them with my chakra. I'm a blur as I move towards them. I strike at them but they block. We exchange blows till all of us have lacerations, while not being serious, all over us. I get ready to use HELL'S FURY again when Aoi uses a jutsu that has me looked in a prison of water. My Utsusu Genpon have been coping this entire fight when I decide to use a risky jutsu of mine. I quickly do the hand signs for the jutsu, TOKU MOTTE GOUKA (shield with hell fire). I take out my three silver rings holding my hair and it soons surrounds me. I feel the heat of the hell fire in my hair evaporating the water. I use the other verison of my earlier jutsu, KATANA MOTTE GOUKA. Still burning with the hell fire, it wraps around Aoi and Aka just as Kanawashi runs in. Within seconds they are both enveloped in the black flames and their pain is felt through their screams. I pull out FireBreather again and cut off both of their heads.

Kanawashi catches me as the world goes black . . .

**I apologize, I just realized that I haven't even come close to mention the romance here. The next chapter maybe two, gets us to were we meet Gaara. I thought ahead of where I was without filling the gaps to where we meet Gaara and I realized that he will be a little OCC. I can't help it, normal Gaara would be only worthy of a fling with my character *mother hen instincts activated*, so I had to make him a little OCC, so that he is worthy of her, when we meet him later in a chapter or two. Please Review!**

**My comment on school food, no weird looks, please? I already get enough of those already when I randomally have a commentary to myself when I'm bored (In my head but, I have a thing for shiny things. . . Look, SHINY!) And no I'm not crazy or insane or any other similiar word.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Chuunin Exams!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sasuke, do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: Do the fucking disclaimer now!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: *pissed off* SWACK! Do it now!**

**Sasuke: Fucking bitch, do your own disclaimer!**

**Me: *pissed off* Do. It. Now!**

**Sasuke: Fuck off!**

**Me: SWACK! Dumbass duck-but!**

**Sasuke: *passed out***

**Me: I do not own Naruto.**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**Revised version: 4/9/2011**

* * *

Yuki had woken up before I did and it seems that he had been having an identity crisis and didn't know what he was supposed to do in life. He became a bit of a thief, and like me was drawn into the Underground, and sold as a slave to Kanatori. After I had been caught up, he went into how that you had to put a brand on a slave to prevent stealing of slaves and to free slaves it was basically the same thing. After being told all of this, Yuki spoke to me with his head down, "I know that I have no right to ask you of this but can you buy me? I don't want to be a slave but I think that you are a kind person at heart at least to those you care about and if I can't be free, I want to trust my master.". I looked blankly at him for a moment then I spoke, "I will try to free you and I can pull a few strings in the Underground to make you my slave until we can free you. I am protective of those I care for and so help me if you betray me, I'll hunt you done to the ends of the earth and kill you myself.". He looked me straight in the eye and said clearly, "I won't betray you.". I saw no lie in him for that and a crooked smile flashed across my face before I blanked it to hide my pain. We would be staying with Kurochi for a few more days till we left because Kanawashi wanted us to rested before we left.

Nariko and Toriyama were almost completely covered in bandages from chin to ankle. I chuckled at their obvious discomfort. They glared at me for my chuckle but unknown to them was how far I had pushed myself. _If they knew how badly I depleted my chakra and how injured I am . . . I would be carried in a stretcher all the way home . . . As it is Kanawashi is making me go to the *shudder* hos-pit-al. _

_**Quite your whining!**_

_I was not whining, I was simply stating what would happen. And you hate hospitals with as much of a passion as me._

_**Humpff!**_

_No good comebacks? Ha!_

* * * Two days later * * *

I resisted the urge to groan at the stress put on my wounds as we left Mizu. All the villagers were smiling and waving us goodbye. It seems like after I blacked out, the villagers had been gathered by Ryu to make a final stand against Kanatori. After Aoi and Aka were discovered barely alive, Kanatori said they were useless and did not deserve to live. Aoi and Aka made a last stand and wiped out most of those that Kanatori had hired and Kanatori saying as they died, "My brother is NOT useless and this is our final act.". When I heard that, I forgave them. _To defend their precious one to their last breath even if only vertitially insulted. I honor you as worthy protectors of your loved ones. _After Kanatori died, the remaining hired help fled. There had been a big celebration that they honored me as a honorary member of this village that I would always find refuge in. _To do that, I must have made a REALLY good impression. Didn't know I had it in me to be truthful. _Then we spent the remaining time setting up relations in Mizu and seeing if they wished, that they would send anyone who wanted to be a ninja to the village so they could be a shinobi of the leaf. We only started to do that after Kanawashi had sent a messenger bird to Sarutobi about the success of the mission and what had happened afterwards including our new alliance to Mizu. We would report on the mission once we got to Konoha.

* * * Outside Konoha * * *

I had pushed myself to show that I was fine but I was starting to regret the action. _Tsume, Kakashi and Sarutobi can't know how far I pushed it. Naruto would worry and so would Iruka. Kanawashi suspects something with me. Damn Kanatori! You messed with my team and now Kanawashi is suspicious of me which means that Sarutobi will find out which means that Kakashi and Tsume will find out. Tsume will tell Hana and they will all drag me to the hospital and Sarutobi might let ANBU interrogate me . . . *shudder* Any beings up there from any religion, don't let me and the ANBU in the same room . . . Or someone will go out in a body bag . . ._

_**That will DEFINITELY send you to T&I. I know your . . . Phobia . . . Of ANBU is rational to you but you need to get over it.**_

**Neko: Kit, more than one person will go out in a body bag with your fear of ANBU and you know that the ANBU will fight and you'll be in a body bag.**

_I do NOT have a fear of ANBU! I just have a serious distrust and borderline hatred of ANBU._

**Neko: Whatever lets you sleep at night. I mean meditation since you refuse to dream regularly like a normal person because you think that we will take over your body during the night.**

_First, I know I will never be normal and I don't even bother anymore. Second, you would if you and Ookami would agree long enough for it take to work. Third, I don't need that much sleep and anyway my dreams are either nightmares or weird prophetic visions that I really don't want to know right now. You should remember the episode with The Massacre or your sealing. You should also remember The Invasion that I saw._

**[A's N: The Invasion will come up later in the story but is currently unrelevent.]**

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as we came to the gates. Kotetsu and Izuma as always were together and were guarding the gate. We stopped for a moment for Kanawashi to get any news that he needed to know. Kotetsu was looking at me weirdly. _Damn! Must have noticed that I wasn't being my smart aleck self that most of the shinobi in Konoha know me as. _I smirk at Kotetsu and by the look on his face, he was afraid of what I would say next because I was random most of the time when I started a conversation. A mischievous twinkle was in my eyes when I said, "Are you and Izuma together yet? I would have expected the news to be all over town if you two fucked like rabbits.". The blank look on Kotetsu's face showed his poker face and Izuma's lingering blush gave me an answer. _Future reference, get Kotetsu and Izuma in strip poker. They would make interesting company . . . If I get these two, I need to get Genma and Anko too. I need to get Genma to drop his senbon for that running bet with Sarutobi and Anko is fun when she's drunk and playing poker particularly strip poker. _Kanawashi gave me a look that would have screamed murder if not for the humor in his eyes. Nariko and Toriyama had their mouths open and were blushing bright enough to put crimson to shame. _HE He he . . . Those two's reactions is SO funny when I'm blunt. _I pat Kotetsu on his back and I mouth 'good luck' as I run after Kanawashi to the Hokage with Nariko and Toriyama not far behind. I almost hiss in pain as a particular jump to Sarutobi's window strains some healing wounds.

I sit on the window seat waiting for Sarutobi to notice me when in comes Kanawashi who walked up the stairs with Nariko and Toriyama. Kanawashi sighs as he sees me and I jump off it to land next to Sarutobi's desk. Sarutobi sends me a look that I would say had worry in it if I was sure. I shrug to myself and Kanawashi hands over the mission report. Sarutobi scans through it till he comes across something. _I wonder which part is it? Is it the DEVIL'S FURY, my gekkai kenkai, wait he knows that I have a gekkai kenkai just not what it was, what clan I'm from, or TOKU MOTTE GOUKO, KATANA MOTTE GOUKO or DRAGON'S FIRE or my fight with Aoi and Aka or my new jutsu ISOU MOTTE CHAKRA. So any number of things . . . Just no ANBU hopefully. _He dismisses Nariko and Toriyama while he tells me to wait outside the room while he and Kanawashi talked about some things. _He said things as in multiple. Please no ANBU! _

I stand outside the door trying to eavesdrop, but Sarutobi knows me better than that and put a jutsu on the room.

I wait and I wait and wait some more. It's been a hour in here, I'm getting bored with just sitting outside this door. I drew AND painted any of the pictures I wanted right now and even sent them back into the scroll. My pack is with Hana waiting for me but I knew they were tired and if it was a while they were to play with Kiba. I had told Naruto that when I got back that I would visit him and we would split the bill at Ichiraku's. (No, they do not have a crush on each other but have an understanding similar to how later on Naruto and Gaara have. She doesn't know Gaara yet but will soon in this chapter or the next.) Knowing Naruto if I don't visit him soon, he would come up here and demand from Sarutobi where I was. Iruka having this sense of what Naruto is doing, would come in and getting mad at him while Sarutobi would look on with humor. (Sarutobi's first name is Hiruzen but she likes to call him Sarutobi and he has no objections except that she at least try to be polite to the council. She and the council are like oil and water right now. Maybe later they will come to an understanding . . . Or not.) I decide to whittle reed pipes because I was B-O-R-E-D. Bored. I was putting them together when Sarutobi finally called out my name so I could enter.

He had a bit of a grave face on as Kanawashi wouldn't face me. _You betrayed me! And now your guilt won't let you look me in the eyes! _My chakra began to shimmer around me as my eyes went to gold and markings of my beast were barely visible under my skin. A low rumbling emitted from my chest as I glared at Kanawashi when I spoke, "You wanted me? I assume for a number of things including that I now own a slave until I can free it and I used an unregistered jutsu that I had perfected a mere hour before we left. The situation was to either let my teammates die by at LEAST A-rank missing nins, Aoi Senshi and Aka Senshi, who are now both dead because of another technique that has been used by clan since a generation ago but I just modified it. Or I finally revealed what my gekkai kenkai was or that what clan I come from. So which was it?". _I know I sound defensive but if I'm not then I'm an idiot who is completely innocent of the world. _"I forgot one, the fact that I have connections in the Underground because I was a thief and whether I wanted to or not, I became a part of the Underground. I believe I was called The Shadow for no one ever caught me and there was no evidence that I was ever there except for the missing item.". Sarutobi seemed stunned for a moment before saying, "I had been informed of most of that with at least the general facts. I understand why you didn't reveal some of that and the rest, you probably didn't have much choice in. As for the slave . . . You want to free him but you would need to brand him with your personal insignia.". I knew what my personal insignia was but what I was worried about was what would happen because of the rest of the information. He must have seen the worry and uncertainty in my eyes when he spoke, "The whole slave thing will not go public. Your circumstances for the mission is understandable and will be passed over while if you don't care, I want to tell some of the other shinobi in the village about the Senshi brothers and their defeat. You can keep your clan a secret for now but I will have to let the council know whose clan you belong to and that you have their gekkai kenkai. I wish I didn't have to tell them but I must.". I nodded at his decision and quickly turned on my heel to leave when my sight got a little fuzzy and I faltered for a second wondering if I would run into the wall or through the door. Kanawashi saw this and frowned saying, "How injured are you? You didn't seem that bad right afterwards except for a minor case of chakra depletion but I'm no medic so I can't say for sure.". I twitched and said slurring slightly, "I usse da seeal onnna youuu threee soooo thaaaat onccce aaacktivated wuld cend ine faytawl wund tooo meeee." (She said, "I used a seal on you three so that once activated would send any fatal wound to me.".). It took a moment for Kanawashi and Sarutobi to process that and when they did they frowned. Sarutobi spoke first, "Why would do you do something that very likely would kill you?". _Mind's kind of blurry . . . Need to think straight . . . _"I did it because like my ancestors before me, the life of our precious people is worth more than our own. To willingly let them take wounds that would potentially kill them when I'm around is one of the biggest disgraces I can have. I failed with my parents because I was too weak but I WILL protect my precious people. Naruto, Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Kanawashi, Nariko, Toriyama even Kakashi and you, Sarutobi. If possible I want to protect this village who took me in when it could have tossed me out.". Kanawashi's voice was just barely heard as black enveloped my mind as I was unconscious again . . .

* * * About a week give or take a day * * *

_This smell of disinfectant . . . Is a HOSPITAL! Shit! Shit! Triple Shit! _My head wiped up so fast I caused myself whiplash. I had tried to get up but I looked at my bed, it had straps around my waist, legs and arms. When I had given myself whiplash, I had almost popped my arms out of their sockets. I tried to put my hand to my head and resist the urge to groan at the massive headache I had. _The room is so bright . . . Do they have to be pearly white? _The straps on my body took a moment to process through my headache then . . .

"DAMMIT! Get me out of these straps!". I began to struggle violently, chaffing my arms and legs where they met bare skin. I arched my waist up with the same amount of force that had would have popped my arms out of my sockets. SUCCESS! My waist was free and I yanked my right arm up then my left. The straps couldn't put up with this amount of force. Once my arms where free, I ribbed the straps off my legs just as the nurses came in after my shout. My face must have been a grimace as one looked ready to faint. Kakashi walked in and flicked me on the forehead. I resisted the urge to rub it as I glared at him. Kanawashi came in and looked out the window on the other side of the room. Once Kanawashi was through the door, an orange blur came to my bed and I realized it was Naruto. He had bandages all over the sides of his face and was smiling broadly when he spoke . . . Well, yelled, "Ookami, you better get the hell better because you owe me ramen!". I had to smile at that. "Naruto, I would have come if it was for a FEW CERTAIN PEOPLE," I saw Kanawashi cringe a little at that and I continued, "I would have gone to Ichiraku's to see if you were there and if you weren't I would have visited Iruka. Eventually I would have found you and we would have had the ramen.". My stomach growled at the mention of food. I turned to Kakashi, "I've been out for how long?". He looked up from his . . . Book . . . , "Since even unconscious, you fought to get away from the hospital so they had to use the tranquilizer they typically use on jounins who have to come to the hospital. That tranquilizer typically knocks them out for about a month on the first time but it has only been a week.". I nodded and said, "I would have woken up sooner if I wasn't already out. Since I was out, my resistance to strong tranquilizers was weakened.". I thought for a moment then said, "How fucking strong was this tranquilizer? This must have been strong enough to knock out a elephant!". Kakashi rose his eyebrow so high that it disappeared into his hair but he said, "Ironically, yes it was strong enough to knock out a elephant.". I gave him a blank stare as my mind tried to figure out how they knew that my resistance wasn't that strong yet. I shrugged once I realized that next time I would be out for less time.

While I had been talking to Kakashi, Nariko and Toriyama came in with casts on. Nariko had a cast on his left arm while Toriyama had one on his left ankle and therefore had crutches. I waved to them as they walked in but had otherwise ignored them till I was done with Kakashi. When I was, I turned to them, "I see that you had your own visit to the hospital. So what's the casts for?". Nariko spoke up first, "They put a cast on my arm because I had gained a hairline fracture from the wrist up to my elbow and they wanted to be sure I didn't break it.". Toriyama spoke, "Mine's basically the same except I fractured my ankle on the way to Konoha and they didn't want me to actually break it". They looked at me and noticed I didn't have any casts on except I had gained several new scars on my legs and arms. I looked down and noticed that they hadn't succeeded to take my clothes of me. "I can guess what happened when I got here after they tranquilized me. It was probably 'heal the major wounds to abdomen'. After they administered chakra to it, my chakra probably flared and took over by starting to heal my puncture wounds and ribs. Then it healed anything else over the next few days, am I correct?". Kakashi nodded and said, "Pretty much, the scars didn't go away though and you wouldn't wake up until now.". I nodded accepting the information and said, "When I heal myself, unless the wounds are shallow flesh wounds, I tend to scar. I wear them with pride though.".

I didn't notice it till now but I had been petting Naruto's arm and he had been . . . Purring? I stopped it when I realized it and Naruto stopped once I stopped. _That was weird, why was I petting Naruto's arm and why was he purring? _Kanawashi turned to Team 10 and said, "The chuunin exams will be in two weeks. I signed you up and if you wish to participate, go to room 305 in the academy in two weeks time." before he left the room. _Sarutobi had said something about the chuunin exams earlier but why is he entering us? _Nariko and Toriyama both yelled, "What?" the moment they comprehended it. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously before saying, "HE He he . . . Me, too.". I smiled my crooked smile and clasped Naruto's forearm and said, "I wish you luck and may we both make it.".


	6. Chapter 5: The Written Test

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Gaara, can you do the disclaimer**

**Gaara: No**

**Me: For Mr. Teddy**

**Gaara: *hesitates* No**

**Me: For sweets and Mr. Teddy**

**Gaara: Yes**

**Me: *tosses packet of sweets and Mr. Teddy* Here!**

**Gaara: *munch* Leona *munch* doesn't *munch* own *munch* Naruto *munch***

**Me: Now that wasn't so hard**

**Gaara: *throws empty packet of sweets and promptly falls asleep***

**Me: Wow, didn't think he finish that soon. Or fall asleep . . .**

**Me: ASLEEP! GAAARAA! WAKE UP! *prods with ten foot stick runs to safe distance***

**Gaara: Shut up! And why the hell did you poke me with A STICK! *sand comes after me***

**Me: Put the sand up! Yelp! I'm sorry!**

**Gaara: HE He he he . . . Blood bitch, blood . . .**

**As Gaara fulfills his bloodlust and I run, you continue with the story.**

**Bold = Demon **

_Italic = thoughts _

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

**Revised version: 4/9/2011 - 4/16/2011  
**

* * *

When it was just Kakashi and me, I spoke, "I assume you know what clan I come from now.". He put Icha Icha down before he spoke, "No, but if you wish to tell me, I would like to know.". I sighed knowing I should, "I come from the Kage-Sorano clan, and on a different note, I should train with your team for a bit, including you, before the Chuunin Exam.". I looked down before I continued, "I am not feeling up their abilities, it is just that I wish to train with someone other than my own team once and a while. I was also going to ask Kurenai and Asuma if I could practice with them and their teams before the Chuunin Exam.". I looked up at Kakashi for an answer and he nodded. I smiled and bounded out of bed for the window. I crookedly smiled before saying, "I'll meet with your team later after I change and meet Kurenai and Asuma." then jumping out the window going to the Inuzuka's.

The moment I was on the compound, my pack jumped me. After I had assured them I was alright, I looked up at Tsume and Hana. "I didn't mean to be in the hospital for so long but the medics sedated me like the jounins when I came in. I would have been up and around sooner if I hadn't already been out when I was sedated.". It took a second for Tsume to comprehend then she laughed full heartily. When she was done, she wiped her eyes and said, "The medics decided that it was too much trouble to work on an awake jounin so they started sedated them. They overdosed Asuma and he's been forming Post-Traumatic Stress for needles and the last time I saw him near the needle, he had dove under the nearest furniture and cried, 'They'll never take me alive!'.". Hana smiled at that mental picture and I had a mischievous twinkle in my eye while I was muttering, "He he he . . . Blackmail is so sweet.". I could almost see Hana sweat-dropping as Tsume laughed even harder than before. After Tsume and I had stopped laughing, I waved at them a little so I could go to my room and change. When I got to my room I did a water jutsu that took the water from the surrounding air and put it my tub. I used a small fire jutsu to start heating the water.

When the water had gotten to a good temperature, I stripped and hopped into the water. One word descibes how it felt: Bliss. Simply bliss. I sighed happily as I settled in the tub. I let my mind wander to the Chuunin Exams . . . _From what I've heard, it's three tests. A written test, some kind of survival test and a combat. Winning doesn't necessarily mean passing. This could be harder than anticipated for most. I should save up some chakra for the combat test starting today and seal it. Scratch that, I should seal a good amount till it is needed so that they underestimate me and that I save it till I need it. Like Tsunade-sensei or similar. I need to work__ on intimidating genins who no nothing about me, and keep my clan and gekkai kenkai a secret to at least the final round. Shikamaru is too lazy to tell about my IQ and how he thinks my mind tends to work. Sasuke keeps to one syllabal answers so I should be fine . . . Naruto though, he knows that I am strong and will be a good opponent, and might let it slip. I can use this opportunity to test other villages. _

Thirty minutes passed as I mused. The water was still warm but was cooling. I reluctantly got out and started find my outfit. My black shorts and white breast strap was an always. I slipped on my netted shirt. The solid black ended at my abs and did a v cut just short of my strap. The black ended in a sleeveless way except the netting continued till my shoulder on my left and on my right the black went as a tight-fitting t-shirt and the netting went to mid arm. More netting was over my abs. I slipped on the netting that slipped under my shorts on my left thigh and on my left calf. Netting went on my left for arm and right knee. I slipped on my black pads on my knees and the silver smaller ones on my elbows. A sand covered skirt was buckled across my hips ending just above where my shorts did (The skirt is similar to what Sakura wears in Shippuden). My red shirt hangs over the netted shirt ending just above the solid black with being sleeveless on the left arm and cut at the shoulder where it flares up similar to the netting on the left shoulder. I wrap bandaging over my right calf and right thigh then slip on my silver legwarmers over my weights.I put on my pouches on my right thigh and the two hanging off the back of my skirt. I slipped on my black sandals after wrapping my feet. I pull over my leather strap (similar to how Gaara carries his gourd) containing my giant fan and my four katana. The last thing I did was putting on my Konoha headband around my neck.

**[A's N: This is how she typically looks so you can refer to this for her appearance clothes wise. She acquired the giant fan after coming to Konoha since her home village is Wind. She is very proficient in wind jutsu and likes to use the fan but prefers mid to close range but is very skilled in long range including things she hasn't shown. She always carries FireBreather and WaveWalker but likes to also carry Light and Darkness so she has her full set and not just her favored katanas.]**

I called my pack and went to find Asuma and Kurenai. I found them at the training grounds getting the news about the Chuunin Exams. Shikamaru did his signature response, "Troublesome." and Ino seemed excited and Chojii kept on eating his chips after a slight pause. Shino just stood there silent like usual and I clearly heard Kiba yell, "Awesome!" while Hinata twiddled her thumbs and blushed looking at the ground. I ran up to them hoping to catch them before they dispersed. "Asuma, Kurenai! Can I practice with you and your teams this week?". Both of them nodded and ran up to the two teams to catch up. . .

* * * Two weeks later * * *

_That week with Asuma and Kurenai were beneficial then the next week practicing alone or with my team. Kanawashi and I are still a little awkward after the mission in Mizu. I'm just a little wary of him otherwise, I ignore him._

**Neko: I still think you should have ran.**

_I'm going to ignore that and go on as if I never heard it._

_**Going through life ignoring your problems isn't going to help.**_

I ignore her advice and go to find Naruto. I see him in front of Konohamuro yelling at a man in a black suit with kitty ears.

**[A's N: If this seems like I'm bashing on Kankuro, I don't mean to but the way she just observes and usually talks is rather blunt. Any bashing done is usually unintentional, except the occasional Sasuke bash and I really haven't got to those yet. And we all know Jiraiya is a pervert while Kakashi is ALWAYS late and that if he wasn't, at least a few people would think the Apocalypse is coming.]**

_Kitty ears? Really, Kitty ears? What is the world coming to if a man blantedly wears kitty ears in public with no shame. _I twitch in annoyance when I hear a comment about Naruto and Konoha. _THAT was going TOO far, Kitty man! _I transport in front of Kitty man and glare after crossing my arms in a VERY threatening manner. My voice comes out low and my aura leaks out from its careful container, "I know Konohamuro can be a bit of an idiot and Naruto is just defending him but I heard some . . . Comments . . . About them that you SHOULD take back before I'm forced to do something. I recognize most of the leaf shinobi and I can only guess you're here for the Chuunin Exams so I REALLY don't want to get physical on possible visitors.". Kitty man spoke, "We did come for the Chuunin Exams and I see no reason to take back what I said.". My eye twitched in annoyance, "Ok, Kitty man who is wearing an excessive amount of make-up. I'll start take my retaliation by calling you Kitty man EVERY time I see you.". The girl that was standing next to him started to snicker. I looked at her and in return she looked at me. She had dirty blond hair in four pony tails and had similar features to Kitty man. I saw a Suna headband around her neck in the same fashion mine was and a giant fan on her back. _A fan user . . . A spar with her would be fun. _After I had sized her up, I spoke this time to her, "I have no reason to not like you and since we fight in similar ways in the fan in no suggestion, we could pick up tips from each other.". She looked at me and said, "I would say the same thing about you. The man you called Kitty man is my brother, Kankuro, and the whole Kitty man thing is good, I'm going to use that.". Kitty man AKA Kankuro groaned, "Te-mar-i! You know my name, don''t call me Kitty man.". He turned on me and started to go towards me like he wanted to physically hurt me.

A voice coming from a branch behind us above our heads said, "Kankuro, you are a disgrace to Suna.". Both Kitty man and Temari seemed a little scared of this voice while . . .

**Neko: Kit, look at him. I can feel Shu-kun's chakra coming from him.**

**Ookami: *groan* Just do it, pup. She'll just keep bugging us until you do. I learned that you just do it when that tone comes into her voice.**

_**WHY do I have a weird feeling about this?**_

I mentally sigh as I given in to Neko's demand. I don't turn around because the voice transported next to Kitty man and Temari. He has crimson red hair and a gourd of sand on his back. I look into his face and see that his eyes are pupil-less and there is a ring of black around his eyes while he has no eyebrows. _The ring of black is familiar since I have it myself. _I felt a surge of something familiar that I couldn't explain. _Don't tell me that my truemate is him? I can feel the call but I have to ignore it for now. It's not the right time or place for this._

**Neko: Truemate? I know that term is always in your subconscious waiting for what you deemed "the call". So what does all this mean?**

_**Only a select few of the Aero have truemates, and to refuse the call to claim their truemates is to declare yourself dead to them. The call is either when your truemates is in trouble and it is called upon earlier than meant to, or they meet them and a single look can recognize them. Where do you think the phrase, 'love at first sight' came from?**_

I shake my head mentally and turn to face him to speak with him, "Who the hell are you? And why are you a jinchuuriki?". He didn't seem to be fazed by me, but I took a step closer and see that I'm taller. I stand at (five foot seven inches) while he stands 141 cm (55.5 inches or 4 foot seven). He has to look up at me to look me in the eyes and a small smirk curves my lips. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara.". _You didn't answer my question on that fact you're a jinchuuriki. _Temari and Kitty man where watching closely and I took a step back and smirked saying, "I'll tell you my name so that one day when we meet again, you'll remember. My name is Ookami-Neko and don't you forget it!" as they left. When they had gone a significant distance, I turned on Konohamuru and Naruto. I bonked them both on the head and turned to find my team.

I whistled and my pack came running and I looked up at Night. "Night, find Nariko and Toriyama." as I walked to the academy. _They know my pack well enough to follow them if the need be. _In sight of the academy, Nariko and Toriyama run up to walk with me in.

I follow the flow of genin to the second floor that the sign says 305. My eyes narrowed in suspicion and as I used my "ghost eye" to confirm what I had already guessed. I saw Nariko and Toriyama walking towards the door and I grabbed their arms and at their questioning looks, "It is a genjutsu, we're on floor two and the door number is 205.". As they understood, we walked off but the two older nin in front of the door noticed us, "Walking away, are we?". I turned to their familiar voices as I smirked, "Kotetsu, Izumo, . . . You wound me. I thought you knew me better than that.". Once they recognized me, they stiffened a little, "Ookami, I didn't think you were taking the Chuunin Exam this year.". I looked at him with an obviously fake hurt expression, "That was cruel and only partially called for. You know me winning at our last game of _poker _was no fluke.". Kotetsu twitched but said nothing. I smirked not resisting the urge to embarrass them, "We were walking away from here because it is the wrong floor." I tapped my "ghost eye", "I saw through the genjutsu and alerted my teammates and we were going toward the real 305.". At that we walked off to the next floor.

We walked into 305 to see a ninja with scars all over his face and wearing a trench coat . . . "There is only one person who wears a trench coat let alone a black one. I assume you are Morino Ibiki.". The said man turned to us and smiled. A truly scary experience that goes right up there with Kiba drunk. I shuddered inwardly at the memory. He spoke, "You are correct and I can assume you are here for the Chuunin Exams.". I nodded and he pointed to a seat as the rest of the genins walked in. Once everyone was seated he spoke to us, "This is the first stage of the Chuunin Exams, the written test. You have ten questions to answer. The tenth one will be answered verbally at the end. No cheating is allowed and these jounin are to watch you to make sure you don't. For a team to pass this stage, every member must get at least one point. If you fail this test, you are to be stuck as genin forever.". Silence met his words as he passed out the tests.

The first thing I noticed was that some of these questions weren't genin level. One was possibly jounin while two were chuunin. The rest you would now if you paid _some_ attention in class. _Naruto . . . I doubt you could get these. You have to get the final question. _Quickly a couple of teams were caught cheating and were token out. _The object of this test is to test your knowledge/test your skills of not getting caught. I know all the answers to the genin questions by heart and the chuunin questions aren't that hard. It is the jounin question that's throwing me off a bit. I can answer these without cheating but I'll check to see how others are doing once I'm done. _I looked up and saw Sasuke using the sharingan and Sakura right at work. Hinata had offered Naruto her paper and he had refused. _Good man. _I saw Ino looking through another's eyes. Most were one way or another cheating off each other. I saw someone try to cheat of mine and with no hint what so ever threw a senbon into the pressure point that caused no permanent damage but hurt like hell. My accuracy was awarded by a loud yell. Most of the jounins in the room had been distracted for at least a second by the guy's yell. For the few looks that passed by me, I didn't look the least bit suspicious. When I had checked that I had answered all of them best of my ability, I looked around to see varying degrees of completion. I looked up and leaned back in my chair to stare at the ceiling to entertain myself with seeing designs in the ceiling.

I had spotted a fox, raccoon, dog and cat in the swirls of the ceiling and I was bored. I knew it was impractical for a shinobi to be bored with nothing to do, but I couldn't help it. I NEEDED to do something 95% of the time or I started to be up to mischief and that wasn't the best thing I could do at the moment. _What to do? What to do? _I sighed pondering whether it was worth to pull out my book and possibly get accused of cheating when I sensed something. I felt the chakra of pre-genin, they would be genin in another couple of years. They were chasing each other outside the building on the left when I felt them use chakra. I twitched and activated my "ghost eye". I saw a exploding tag that was activated but neither of the two pre-genins knew it. That tag would go off in a matter of seconds next to them! I started forming the signs for my jutsu, ISOU MOTTE CHAKRA. I landed next the pre-genins but the exploding tag had only a second and I didn't have enough time. I quickly enveloped them in my arms as I felt it go off. Luckily it was away from any buildings and other people so the damage wasn't too much. But flying debris had knocked into a few things so there was definitely damage. Unfortunately I was some of that flying debris.

I landed upside down and my back slammed into a tree. The moment I had impact I had made my chakra act as glue to stick me to the tree. I was curled into a ball around the kids with my head leaning over them and my arms around them while my legs were in front of them. All in all, I hurt. The kids were fine but I was stunned by the blast so it took all the concentration to make sure I held onto the kids and stayed attached to the tree. My ears were ringing and my vision was a little blurry. I spoke to the two kids huddling closer to me, "Are you ok?". I felt the two of them nod more than I heard them. Once I had left the room, two jounins had followed me. They had seen the blast and that I had been thrown into a tree. It didn't take them long to get to me. Once they were on the branch below me, they tried to take the kids. My suspicious nature reacted to that and I grabbed their wrists and sent chakra into their bodies to dispel any jutsu they were using. Luckily neither of them were and I relaxed my hold on them so that they could grab the kids. After one had the kids, the other tried to unlock my chakra from the tree. Once I realized what he was doing, I let go and dropped. I caught myself on the ground but I was still a little shaky from the effects of being that close the exploding tag. The jounin and I reappeared in the room to have the whole room stare at us. I spoke, "A couple of pre-genins accidentally dropped an exploding tag and activated it without knowing. I transported to them just as it was about to go off. And for my trouble, was blasted into a nearby tree and stuck there until those two jounin grabbed the children so I could drop.". I clapped my hands and said, "Shouldn't you continue with the test?" as I walked over to my seat.

Ibiki nodded and said, "All of you have had long enough to answer the nine questions on the paper, so now for the tenth question. Will you leave if it means avoiding not being a genin forever?". Naruto and I both got up and said, "No.". Ibiki looked at us and I explained my reasoning with another question, "Will you leave your teammate injured in enemy territory?". Ibiki looked at me then back to Naruto. Naruto burst out saying, "I will not run away!". I nodded and said, "I agree with Naruto, to answer to my own question. I will not leave to avoid death to leave my teammate alone or leave my team to face this without me because it is simply not my way.". As Naruto and I took a stand, more and more stood up with us in that we would not leave. Ibiki smiled again and said, "You pass.".


	7. Chapter 6: The Forest of Death

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: TOBI!**

**Tobi: What is it Leona-chan want of Tobi?**

**Me: I would like you to do the disclaimer**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Leona doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: Tobi IS a good boy! Wanna play?**

**Tobi: Tobi wants to play!**

**As Tobi and I play, you continue on with the story**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italics = thoughts_

**_Bold Italics = Inner_**

**_

* * *

_**

I grin my usual crooked smile at Nariko and Toriyama then Naruto. I look at Ibiki and narrow my eyes at him, wary of a trick. "We pass . . . I want to make sure because your the type that would give someone chocolate then take it back." I glare at him to get the point across. "I get the concepts. One, that to make a mission a success, you may have to retreat. Two, that you don't leave a teammate behind, you may have to leave them for a period of time but will come back. I understand well, I even have a tendency to push myself past my limits to protect my teammates AND complete the mission. I know the consequences of failing not one but both. So you have NO right to preach at me about how I operate.". Ibiki seemed a little taken back by not only my words but my conviction and tone. _I wasn't lieing. My first and only mission in Wind was to protect my pregant mother at any costs. I failed at the cost of my unborn baby brother and mother. I lost any postive feelings my father may have felt toward me before he died while I was at it. _I already knew then that my precious people must be protected at any costs.

Most of the shinobi had either no expression or was suprised. Nariko and Toriyama were shocked and Gaara just seemed irritated. Kitty man and Temari kept flicking their eyes toward him. My eyebrow twitched at his blanat disregarding and not caring that he passed and that he mostly seemed irritated by the blunt words of me CARING. Ibiki had gotten his composure back and said, "You basically got the point. And I wasn't kidding through that is my _personality _to a T.". A few jounins raised their eyebrows as did I. Neko and Ookami were smirking and Inner was doing a victory dance. _It's a little early to be celebrating . . . I have a feeling there is more to this. _I guessed many others were having the same thoughts because at least a few others looked skeptical. Ibiki sighed at our suspicion. "You pass onto the next stage, The Forest of Death. Meet there at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Dismiss!". The genins left, I daddled a bit till I saw Gaara leave. Kitty man and Temari were behind him.

I followed them for a few minutes but Kitty man and Temari disappeared for a moment and I knew that I was there. I spoke knowing that it was useless to deny that they had found me, "Kitty man, Temari, I know your there so you can come out.". They appeared from the shadows and Kitty man glared at me, "If you call me Kitty man one more time . . . OUCH! Temari!" Kitty man had been hit by Temari with her fan in the middle of his threat. "Kankuro, stop threatening her! If you don't I WILL start calling you Kitty man not only in public but with everyone we know." His eyes went wide for a moment looking like he believed she would do just that. After a final look at him, she looked at me, "Why are you following us?". I looked at them for a moment then said, "I was gollowing Gaara because a certain thing that my people call 'The Call'. When we connect with our lifemates, we experiance a calling sensation that won't go away until we either deny or accept it. To deny it, is to sign our own death warrants among my people because so few of us recieve lifemates. Most of us just just recieve mates that we mate for life but lifemates is not only this life but past and future lives. In short, I just wanted to know more about my potential lifemate.". They just looked at me for a moment in shock. Before they could collect themselves, I continued, "I was telling you this so you know your future in-law was so that you didn't freak when I claim him.". I turned eyes that were cold and emotionless on them, "I want you to warn any male or female who thinks that they could touch my potential mate for when I claim him, I will KNOW when someone tries to harm/take him away from me.". After I had had my 'talk' with Gaara's siblings, I felt better for now that they knew my intentions they wouldn't react violently in shock when I claim him.

**Neko: Kit, you have a lifemate, claim him!**

**Ookami: Pup, I agree with my sister, claim him!**

**Ookami: If you don't claim him soon, someone else may claim him.**

_You seem to forget that I won't ALLOW anyone to even think of claiming him but me! He is MINE!_

**_Over-possessive much?_**

_Shut up! You would too if you had a lifemate!_

**_You never know, I might just have one. Maybe your lifemate also has an inner so I can have a mate._**

_If he does, take him and yourself far away. I'm sure that if he is as annoying as you are, then he will be GLAD that he's gone. _

_Any way, it is my nature as a DragonBlood to be dominant and protective/possessive with my mate._

**_Whatever you say . . . _(note the sarcasm)**

_I'll just ignore that sarcasm. _As my surroundings changed to the training grounds I decided that this would be a good time to check and acquire anything I might need for the rest of the Chuunin Exams.

* * * The next day * * *

I walked over to the Forest of Death while checking if I had everything. _Giant fan? Check. Set of four katanas? Check. Pouch on leg full with shurikan, kunai and exploding tags? Check. Pouch behind back on waist to right with medical suplies? Check. Pouch behind back on waist to left with sealed scrolls full of weapons and the like? Check. Hidden senpon and kunai? Check. Three silver controllers? _**(The three silver bands she wears to hold her hair help her control her chakra. If taken off, hair looks like a wild animal's mane and is crackling with electricity.) **_Check. Necklaces? Check. Pack? Check. _I look at my pack walking with me and I can't help but smile, they can sense my excitement for the next stage and reflect it. Kibou was resting on my head as she usually did while Shinbashi and Night scan ahead. Kyo and Mystica are at the Inuzuka's but I can summon them if needed. Leon is by my side as Angel and Cereberus run on ahead. I smile at their antics as I come into view of the Forest of Death. For someone who doesn't smile a lot, I've smiled a lot since I came here. _I've worked hard and I don't want to disipoint Tsume who obviously cares about me, I'll do her proud. _I spot my teammates and go over to them with a blank experission. As soon as I'm close, I had them a few modified kunai, "These kunai are special and not to be used except in a dire situation. No matter where I am, if you throw them, I can teleport to you and help you, okay?". They nod their heads knowing that they were important. _It is always better to be safe than sorry. I have a bad feeling about this place . . . Something is going to happen here, I know it. _I go over to Naruto and his team and give both Naruto and Sakura some of the modified kunai while I offer Sasuke one, I gave them the same little speech as my team except with an addition, "I don't care what your definition of dire is, but if a teammate is in danger, throw like there is no tomorrow. If possible hit the enemy with it so I can track their blood later on.". I did the same to Kiba and his team giving them one kunai each with, "These are special kunai and if the need ever arises, throw these like there is no tomorrow. If thrown, I'll teleport to you and help. I've given my own team, Naruto's team and now you guys some so don't waste them. I have a bad feeling about this exam, you might need them.".

I look back at Naruto and there is this upside down tree print heading towards him. Most of the shinobi here had noticed it and were staring. I sigh realizing it could only be one person. As I run over to Naruto, I shout, "KONOHAMARU!". The print freezes for a moment and continues, I realize that Konohamaru wasn't alone. I shout, UDON, MOEGI!" and this time the print freezes for longer but continues. I shake my head at their antics, even Naruto could tell that someone was hiding under the print and that by the pauses it had when I had called out names had confirmed it. As I walked up to Naruto, he went over to the print and took it. As soon as it was gone, Konohamaru said, "I knew that it couldn't fool you, boss.". I sigh at the boost to the blonde's ego. I walk up to Konohamaru and he says, "Nii-san! I didn't know that you were in the Chuunin Exams!". At his ignorance, I bend down and say, "Of course, I'm here. I couldn't let Naruto beat here, could I? And for future reference, when you use a print, at least hold it right side up.". He looks down for a moment in embaressment then says with a big smile, "I will, nii-san! Bye Boss, nii-san!" as him and his friends leave, I can see the confusion of his features. I sigh and say, "He calls me nii-san because I treat him like a little brother since I spend so much time with Sarutobi and his family and that I ran into him challenging Sarutobi then bashed him on the head. I told him that if he wanted to Hokage, that he better practice hard. Along with if he could put up a good fight againist me, I would honor his dream to become Hokage with up most respect and even help him along the way.". Several of the genins that knew of my skill knew that if he was to put up a good fight againist me, then he was on his way to being able to hold the title with respect.

I look up at the entrance of the Forest of Death to see Anko. I wave at her and she smiles. She shouts, "You maggots, it is time for the second stage to begin!". At this, everyone looks up at her and she smirks as she throws a metal pole into the trunk of a nearby tree. It seems she had been doing this for a while now as there was a leaf igsignia in the tree. After she inspected her work she yelled out, "I can promise you that only 13 teams will make it to the third stage.". She held up two scrolls and procceeded, "For each team to continue on to the third stage they must obtain a heaven and earth scroll. Each team with set out with either a earth or heaven scroll. I wish you good luck because you'll need it!". She laughs at this as leaf shinobi pass a earth or heaven scroll to each team. As we all line up at a entrance, I hear her mutter, "I wonder who will die this year?". I don't think anyone else heard because everyone's attention was focused on the gates into the Forest of Death. As she yells, "Begin!" I hold my team back as I wait for everyone else to go in first. When Nariko was about to complain, I silenced him with, "We don't know anything about the Forest of Death, I'm watching what happens to other teams.". And soon enough we heard a scream of one of the genin, I look at my teammates and I say, "That was either because of another shinobi or it was because of something in the forest.". I lead them in and the gates close behind us.

I look at the scroll we were given, it was a heaven scroll. _So we need a earth scroll then . . . _I spread my chakra out looking for any one elses chakra. I needed to be as alert as possibe because not only was this unfamiliar territory but we were againist other nation's shinobi. I sent Night ahead to scout out the nearest teams and see if any of them had a earth scroll. _Why get into fights that we can advoid. _I assigned Angel to stay with Nariko till I said otherwise while I did the same with Cereberus and Toriyama. Shinbashi kept an eye out for enemy teams while Leon was to be ready to help out which ever one of my pack may need it. Night came back and reported that one of the nearby teams had the earth scroll but another team was closing in. I waved for Nariko and Toriyama to follow me as we went in the direction Night came from.

I didn't want to get into a full blown fight so I used a camelon techinique that required less chakra and that was harder to detect but required full concentration. The other team was traveling in the right general direction with the scroll holder in the front. I took out first one then the other till it was just the scroll holder and I. I tapped him the shoulder and he spun around to face me. When he saw his teammates out like a light and me holding a kunai to their throats, he clutched the scroll closer to himself. I spoke, "I propose a simple trade, the scroll for your teammates.". He debated it for a moment then saw that I had pressed the kunai closer to one of the throats causing them to bleed, nodded yes. As I took the kunai away from their throats and stepped back, he tossed me the scroll. I grabbed the scroll and ran. Nariko, Toriyama and my pack were quickly following.

We were nearing the exit when I felt one of my special kunai thrown. I stopped and glanced at my teammates. I said three words, "Naruto threw one." they needed no explanation to what I was refering to. I waved them on, promising to meet up with them later on but they should continue. They nodded, knowing that I wouldn't budge on my desicion. With a grateful smile I teleported to Naruto.

I immeditaly smelt snake. Not a very likable smell. Sasuke was hunched over close to the ground and Naruto was trying to fight the snake bastard (if you don't know, the snake bastard is Orochimaru). Sakura was leaning over Sasuke trying to see if he was alright. I went over to Sasuke, rival he may be but he was still a comrade, to see what had happened to him. I almost gasped when I recognized what Sasuke no had. _A curse mark?! Noooo . . . _My aura started to leak out as my eyes went purple with slivers of gold all threw it. I was so close to being pissed. The snake bastard looked at me and smirked at my obvious agitation. _He smirked?! He DARE smirk after he placed a curse seal on Sasuke! _I look at Naruto and see that the snake bastard had put a odd numbered seal over the even numbered seal Naruto had on his stomach. My eye starts twitching as my eyes go to gold, making me officially pissed off. _He did that to Naruto! I will get him for this . . . _I look at Naruto and a message passes between us, I will help you in a moment. I lean over Sasuke and try a techinique that even my teacher Tsunade didn't know about. It was a transfer jutsu. I pushed medical chakra into the seal after a few drops of blood were on it. Excrutiating pain went through my limbs to my neck. As some of the curse mark fades from Sasuke, some appeared on my own neck. (She only is able to take about 15% of the curse mark before it is too much.) After I take as much as I can, I turn to the snake bastard. "**You threaten my friends, I will one day get my revenge for this day. This is the only warning you get, you snake bastard.**" my pissed off state changes my normally low voice for a guy to the low tone that promises death to any who dare oppose me. The snake bastard says, "My name isssss Orochimaru." and disappears. I roar my frustration as I help Sakura carry Naruto and Sasuke to a safe spot.

Naruto passes out and Sasuke has been passed out for a while. Sakura leans againist the tree that we all are around and breathes a simple, "Thanks.". I give her a smile that says, Any time. Sakura looks up at the sky and I notice unfamiliar chakra come towards us. I form a genjutsu to blend into the tree. Three Sound ninja come out and see Sakura alone with Naruto and Sasuke passed out. One of them walks towards Sasuke with a look in his eyes that promises malice. Sakura steps in front of Sasuke, determined to protect him. I silently urge either Naruto or Sasuke to wake up. The guy stops in front of Sakura and slaps her in the face throwing her to the ground. She gets up and bites him on the arm and the guy starts hitting her on the head. One of the other two, comes up behind Sakura and yanks her hair taunting her on how her hair is such a nuisance. In defiance and to protect her teammates, Sakura cuts her hair. When she is hit again on the head, I step forward and dispel the genjutsu I was in. Sasuke is showing signs of waking as my eyes returned to gold and are emotionless except for the rage clearly shown. My aura soon envolps them and a shiver runs up their spines. I speak in the same low tone as I did the snake bastard, Orochimaru, "**You hurt a friend and were going to hurt another friend, I should kill you. The only problem is that you aren't worth the effort and time. The pain you will go through will be excrutiating . . . **". I step closer while chakra gathered in my hand, swirling in a ball of spikes. I taunt them with smirks, and the words, 'your not worth it'. Enraged, two of them charge me. I hop back with them following me away from Sakura. I continue smirking as I continue to taunt them when Sasuke wakes. Spreading from the curse seal are black flames on his skin and he attackes the sound ninjas. He growls and attempts to swipe at me saying, "Get away, you nuisance. We don't need you.". I only felt slightly hurt as I teleported back to my team.

Nariko sees my agitated state and attempts to get closer. I wave them away, muttering, "Uchiha bastard, can't take any help, can you?". I look at the scrolls and see that my teammates hadn't opened them. I sigh and walk over to them. I set them side to side and opened them. A cloud of smoke came out and I could soon see Iruka smiling in it. Iruka stepped forward and said, "I see that you made it. I hope Naruto is doing fine.". Nariko and Toriyama look at me at that. I sigh and say, "He is fine for now but when he gets both scrolls, have him checked out by a medic just for safety's sake.". Iruka nodded and disappeared in another cloud of smoke. I sigh and walk into the building in front of us as Nariko and Toriyama follows me.


	8. Chapter 7: The Preliminaries

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Neji! Do the disclaimer for me!**

**Neji: It is not my fate, so do it yourself.**

**Me: Well, I say that IS your fate to read my disclaimer.**

**Neji: *sighs* What do I get in return?**

**Me: Cookies!**

**Neji: *raises eyebrow* What kind?**

**Me: Triple Chocolate!**

**Neji: MINE!!!! MY COOKIES YOU SON OF A *censored*!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Neji, my disclaimer . . .**

**Neji: Leona doesn't own Naruto. NO TOUCHY OF MY COOKIES!**

**As I steal a few of Neji's cookies and run like hell itself is after me, you continue with the story**

**Bold = Demons**

_Italics = thoughts_

**_Bold Italics = Inner_**

**If you are wondering, "What the hell?!" for my disclaimers, it is because I think they are funny so I get a boost of humor when I read them. My personal favorites of my disclaimers is the Kakashi, Gaara and Neji, through I like the Tobi and Lee ones. Sasuke . . . Is just Sasuke through I still think it is funny when I get pissed off at him and Smack him hard enough on the head to knock him out.**

**_

* * *

_**

My team had gone on ahead when I saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura coming with a guy I didn't know. I growled low in my throat. _Something is off with him. _Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke with a worried look in her eyes while Naruto seemed fine. The rest of them were panting at the exertion. I shake my head at Naruto's energy.

After Iruka had appeared when they unrolled both of the scrolls, Kabuto (the guy that had been with Naruto's team when they were carrying the scrolls) showed us some cards that said people's strengths and weaknesses. Kabuto looked at us six, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Nariko, Toriyama and me, "This year has some interesting genins.". He looked at Sasuke and looked at me curiously. He pointed to everyone but me and said, "All of you have a card with your skill levels, just since you are new that there hasn't been much circulation of the yet. Except you." he looked at me. I smirked at him, "I have a card but only a few people would know the full extent of my skills and even then I've improved since then. In fact I have my card with me, but I won't show it." he narrowed his eyes at me. I raised an eyebrow at him in defiance. _I don't like people knowing the full extent of what I can do. _After a mini stare down contest, in which I won, he told us that the Hyuuga prodigy was here this year and that between him and Sasuke, would bring a lot of attention. He looked at me and stated, "With you here whom no one knows anything about, it should proof to be a very interesting year.". I turned away from him and went to a corner of the room to glare at some of the other genin here if they looked too long at me. I was in a foul mood because of this Kabuto.

**Neko: Kit, keep an eye on this Kabuto at all times, I don't trust him.**

_I know._

**_Like hell, you know! You only have a funny feeling that something is off about him._**

As I came to agreement with Neko and Inner, I grabbed Nariko and Toriyama told them to watch their backs.

I heard some of the leaf shinobi talking about the fact that there was more genin this year who made it the third stage than any of the previous years he had been here. _So we have preliminaries . . . _I was walking the halls, to clear my head when I came across someone challenging Sasuke. Not being able to resist seeing who would challenge Sasuke other than Naruto. I looked at him for a second before I was able to comprehend stuff about him. _Bowl hair cut, bug eyes, orange legwarmers, and green spandex . . . _I shuddered at this guy's lack of enduring qualities from just his look. I almost ran away in horror when he struck a pose and flashed his teeth saying, "MY YOUTHFUL COMPANION, I CHALLENGE YOU!". I DID however back away slowly and walked quickly away. Whenever I thought of him from then on out, I shudder in horror at the remembrance of when I first saw him. My mind just wouldn't comprehend that . . . I shook my head hoping to forget him for now.

The remaining genin lined up in rows in front of Hayate Gekko. I inwardly sigh, Hayate and I don't know much about each other but know each other through Kotetsu and Izumo. In between his coughing, I found that my assumtion about preliminaries was true and that they would start soon. I looked at Naruto, Nariko, Toriyama and Kiba, _I hope I don't have to fight them_. I knew there was a chance but I didn't want to.

The first fight is Sasuke against one of Kabuto's teammates, Yoroi Akado. I would have never let it go if Sasuke didn't show at least some skill, and as I expected he won. Next came Shino against Zaku Abumi, one of the sound ninja I met with earlier. I was kinda interested in this fight and activated my gekkai kenkai. After Shino won, one of he bugs flew up to me. I let it rest on finger while I studied it. Shino came over once he was back on the second level with us, "You do know that is a destruction bug.". I nodded not taking my eyes off the destruction bug. Shino told me about the destruction bug and how it feeds of chakra. I nodded interested in it and Shino said, "The destruction bug you're holding seems to like you.". After I nodded and Shino held out his hand for his destruction bug to come back, it stayed on my hand. I could sense the frown on his face as he muttered, "Interesting . . ." and left muttering to himself unintelligibly. While Shino and I were talking, Tsurugu Misumi and Kankoru had been fighting. My gekkai kenkai was still on as I watched Kitty man fight Kabuto's teammate. Interesting enough was that Kitty man won. I didn't try to resist the urge to call out, "I see you won, Kitty man." I smirked as I said it and was answered with a scowl then glare in my direction. I looked at Nariko and Toriyama and saw that they had smacked their foreheads at my antics. I chuckled at them but stopped when I heard the next names to be called. Nariko Oki against Toriyama Nami. My jaw almost dropped. _Teammates usually don't go against each other, how did they get put together? _I looked at them and saw disbelief on their faces. Nariko looked over at Toriyama and said, "Don't go easy on me and may the best man win.". When Toriyama nodded, I couldn't help put think I was rubbing off on them. They were making it a competition.

They hopped down next to each other and walked over to Hayate, "We won't kill each other but you may want to have a medic ninja ready.". At the smiles on their faces, Hayate nodded. Being both water types, I wondered who would win. As far as I knew, both were about evenly matched. Kakashi walked over to me when he saw me. "This will be an interesting fight because aren't they about evenly matched?" I nodded and turned my attention back to them. Neither liked to use genjutsu preferring taijutsu and ninjutsu. Before I had trained with them, one may have been stronger than the other but since they had liked to compete with each other, this was either going to a short or long fight. Both ran towards each other to block and strike back and forth. For a split second, both were open after a particularly strong hit. They both grabbed the opportunity and knocked each other back. As they landed clouds of dirt went up and I was forced to feel for their chakra and saw that both were knocked out in craters on opposite sides. I hopped down and walked up to Hayate, "They knocked each other out and they will be out like a light for a little bit. I expect at least ten minutes before one wakes up.". Hayate confirmed that they were knocked out and that since it was a tie, neither would be moving up. I nodded and walked over to my teammates and after I picked up my teammates, I hopped up to I was previously. I checked their vitals and saw that they were fine except for some nasty bruises starting to form.

The next fight started and it was Sakura and Ino. I noticed the same thing as my own teammates, they were evenly matched. I watched them fight with mild interest till I saw that Ino's hair was cut. I knew what she was planning and smirked. Not long after, Ino did her signature jutsu and entered Sakura's mind. A few minutes later, Ino was shocked out. _Sakura must have an Inner, got to talk to her about that. _When they had recovered, they charged towards each other fists raised. I saw Ino hit Sakura and Sakura hit Ino. When they landed, I checked and saw they were knocked out. When neither got up, Hayate declared it a tie and that neither would be moving up. Next came Temari against Ten Ten. I watched with interest and reactivated my gekkai kenkai since I had unactivated it for my teammates fight. I watched as Temari deflected Ten Ten's weapon attacks. I saw the fight end as Temari knocked Ten Ten out. Next was Shikamaru against one of the other sound ninja, Kin Tsuchi. Through Shikamaru complained saying it was 'Troublesome', he won.

The next fight was the one I held my breath for, Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka. I wanted both to win but I knew only won could. I payed attention but didn't cheer for either. Kibou though, barked out her encouragement to Akamaru. Kiba froze for a second deciphering what Kibou said while I was just staring at the dog in mild shock. When Kiba understood, he yelled out, "HELL NO! Akamaru is too young for that, Kibou!". _I suspected that Kibou liked Akamaru but I didn't think that lshe iked him THAT much. _Akamaru barked a response to Kibou and I felt a blush forming on the dog. This time I was the one frozen for a moment as I understood that. Kiba yelled, "Ookami, we need to discuss this later.". A little later, Naruto farted in Kiba's face and I felt sympathetic towards Kiba because I could even smell it from here. I sigh at Naruto's tactic and go down and grab both boys and hop back to where I was. As Naruto ran off, Kiba and I discussed what to do with Kibou and Akamaru. We saw them cuddling and we looked at each other and couldn't find the heart to stop them. I looked at Kiba and said, "We'll be having puppies in at least a year's time.". Kiba just looked at me, I could tell that he liked the idea of puppies just not the idea of Akamaru being a dad so soon. I heard the next match being called, it was Neji Hyuuga against Hinata Hyuuga.

After hearing that it was Hyuuga against Hyuuga, I was interested. With my gekkai kenkai still on, I was copying the dormant verison of the Byakugan. They fought but Hinata wasn't very confident until Naruto shouted encouragement to her. After that, Hinata fought back as hard as she could but her skill level was nothing to Neji. As I watched the fight, I copied the Byakugan and noticed that Hinata had taken several hits to her abdomen around her organs. I grew increasingly worried for Hinata, who had a crush on Naruto that was apparent to everyone but Naruto. Neji struck toward Hinata's heart and I jutsued in front of Hinata. I was a split second in front of Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai, Kakashi's eternal rival and an adult verison of the guy I saw challenge Sasuke earlier. I inwardly shuddered at the memory. With one hand I was holding her waist and the other held a kunai to Neji's throat. My eyes were back to normal since I had deactivated my gekkai kenkai when I saw the strike headed towards Hinata's heart. Neji's hand was barely touching my chest but he had succeeded in striking me in his gentle fist style. The chakra point he had hit was right next to my left lung. I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing, I left that to the jounins. I heard Hinata cough and felt the blood on the back of my neck. I spun around so fast that most didn't even see me. I caught her before she fell and sent chakra through her abdomen. "Shit, she's going into cardiac arrest!" I hiss out as I lay her on the ground and start sending chakra to her heart. Not before long, medic nins arrived and took over. After one of them neels down, I spoke, "She's going into cardiac arrest, I was able to keep her heart going and to stop some of the blood flow.". He checked Hinata and said, "You were able to make our job easier, thank you.". I nodded and narrowed my eyes once more at Neji when Naruto grabbed some of Hinata's blood on the ground and swore that Neji would pay. I inwardly smiled at that, Naruto likes Hinata, he just doesn't know it yet. After I patted him on the back, I whispered, "Good luck doing that." then gave him a thumbs up before I went back to my spot.

I was watching Hayate when he announced the next fight, Gaara against Rock Lee. I saw Gaara appearing a cloud of sand while Rock Lee hopped down. I looked at Rock Lee and saw that it was the guy who had challenged Sasuke and was a mini Gai. Seeing him so much caused my eye to twitch. Kakashi saw and did a little eye smile and said, "I know.". I felt relieved that I wasn't the only one who questioned his clothing. I watched the fight, seeing how fast Lee moves and how fast Gaara's sand moves to block him. When Lee removes his weights, his speed is so fast, I have to focus to see him and even then I lose him for a second. I watch till Gaara crushes Lee's arm and leg. I frown at that but continue watching. Gai stands in between Gaara and Lee when Lee gets up. Gai takes one look at him and says he's knocked out and it is sheer will keeping him going at this point. Hayate says Gaara wins and I go down to help Gai carry Lee to the medic ninja. There was going to be two more fights before the preliminaries were done, my fight and someone elses. Hayate called out the next fight, Chojii against Dosu Kinuta. I deactivate my gekkai kenkai and just lean back and enjoy the fight. I was cheering for Chojii but he lost. At last was my fight.

I knew that I was the last fight and hopped down. I walked over to Hayate and asked, "So who am I fighting?". Hayate coughed and said, "The Hokage said that your case was special and you were to fight a chuunin if you were the odd number out.". I nodded accepting his answer, I asked another question, "WHO am I fighting?". Hayate called out to a chuunin I had seen in the mission room occasionally. I believe his name was Hoshi-kin (golden star). He hops down and we face off.

We face each other as Hayate says, "Begin.". I smirk a little to make him think I'm cocky and decide to let him think I'm long range. I pull out my fan and open it a sixth of the way. A purple circle is shown and I swing the fan in my right hand and do the devil's horns (thumb, fore finger and pinkie are sticking out while the middle and ring ringer are bent in) facing towards the ground into me. I stick my pierced tongue out and let the black ball face him. I jumped up and spinned as fast as I could on my side in midair holding my fan. I did the hand sign for DRAGON'S FIRE into the tornado I had formed. The tornado fueled the fire as it began to engulf everything in the pinpointed direction. As Hoshi-kin dodged the the fire tornado followed him. It chased him till he was backed into a corner and I stopped blowing into the fire tornado to shot it in the sky and pointed the devil's horns, thumb up at the earth. I send chakra in a concentrated stream to Hoshi-kin, encasing him a cage made of chakra. I walked over to the cage and put my hand on the chakra to make sure that it stays steady and say, "Do you give up?". He looks furious and I raise an eyebrow in Hayate's direction. "The match is only over when one either is unable to participate or gives up." I roll my eyes in his direction, "He is incapacitated, if it wasn't my chakra, I doubt that I would be able to get out of this within an hour.". Hoshi-kin tried gripping the bars and saw that his chakra was sucked away and that my chakra began to eat away his skin. He immediately let go of the bars then tentatively tried to slip through. Any skin that came through was eaten through and he jumped away. Hayate raised an eyebrow, "There was a REASON why I said that he was incapacitated. Your best bet would be to sit there for who knows how long trying to use your chakra to block mine or just give in. Touching the bars eats through whatever is touching it and the far away you get from it after slipping through, the more layers it eats through. The first layer is the skin, next the muscle, then the organs and the next two are bone while the last one is marrow. The circles for the layers around the cage get progressively smaller, so about ten feet away, there would be nothing left of you except some of your blood. I prefer to capture alive and this cage just happens to have only three ways out. Suicide, telling everything you know/give in and me letting you out willingly. If I don't do it willingly, the cage closes in on itself and eats whatever in it to oblivion. The last thing you should now is that there is a time limit before it starts getting smaller, it depends on how much chakra I'm keeping steady.". Most of shinobi were staring at me and my eye started twitching. I looked at Hayate and he said, "Ookami-Neko wins.". I hopped back up where I saw Kakashi.

He looked a little peeved and said, "How much else are you hiding from us?". I sighed and said, "That was a technique my father created for interrogation, that IS registered, just not here. Any way, you know how much the Sharingan takes out of you, the longer you hold it, the more chakra was used and the more exhausted you are. The longest anyone was able to hold that was a hour and seventeen minutes, and that was with someone passing their chakra to them. What happens to you is often enough to scare them into telling stuff, so we generally don't have to hold it. I've only lasted about a hour and fifteen minutes.". Kakashi seemed to accept it and I had a month to practice to the Final Exam.


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Exam

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ten Ten!**

**Ten Ten: What is it?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Ten Ten: Yes I can but I want something in return**

**Me: What do you want?**

**Ten Ten: Neji plush!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* . . .**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Ten Ten: Yes!**

**Me: Fine. Here you go. *hands Ten Ten the plush***

**Ten Ten: *squeal* YES! My precious . . .**

**Me: . . .**

**Me: Ten Ten, the disclaimer . . .**

**Ten Ten: Leona doesn't own Naruto. AND IF ANY OF YOU *censored* DARE TO TOUCH MY NEJI, I'll *really big censor* **

**As I back away slowly from the weapons master then run, you continue with the story**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

I spend a month practicing by myself till I pop in just before the Final Exam starts. I go through the mental list of everything I need before going in. Once I'm satisfied that I got everything, I head to my spot.

I had a bad promotion, something was . . . off. I sniffed the air, looking for a number of scents. _The snake bastard! What was his name . . . Orochimaru!_I looked around for his chakra, following his scent to the source. I looked up at the kage's box where Sandaime Hokage and Yodaime Kazekage was. My eyes widened a minuscule amount when I checked the Kazekage's chakra adn the snake bastard's scent. My brain near went into overdrive when I saw the snake bastard lean into Sarutobi to talk. Sarutobi didn't even seem to notice who was next to him. He had no reason to suspect anything of the Kazekage. _I have to do something!_

**_What can you do?! No one trusts you! No one will believe you! Just leave before everything blows up in our face!_**

_I have to try! You can't deny me that!_

**_I might not be able to stop you but you know I'm right._**

_Shut up! _Anything else my Inner may have said was blocked out as my instincts started to take over. Part of my mind was still functioning as I walked, mind you really fast, towards Sarutobi.

As I passed ANBU, my eye twitched but I whispered loud enough to hear, "Snake Sannin near the Proffesor.". I hoped they would get the message but I couldn't stop and make sure. The instinct to protect family was so strong.

**[A's N: She thinks of Sarutobi as a father/slight grandfather figure. Tsume is a mother figure, Kakashi is the irresponsible but loyal older brother figure, Kanawashi and Iruka is the older brother figures. Naruto and Konohamaru is the little brother figures, Kiba is like a younger twin/younger brother figure and Hana is the older/twin sister figure.]**

The closer I got to Sarutobi, the faster I moved. As most of my focus was on Sarutobi, I didn't really notice the matches going on. I saw but didn't take much notice of Naruto's fight againist Neji. The matches kept going till it was just my match and Sasuke's against Gaara. I heard murmurs asking where Sasuke Uchiha was. I knew that they wouldn't easily disqualify Sasuke because that was the fight everyone wanted to see and that I was a delay tactic.

I heard my name called and I hopped down. My canines had enlarged and my pupils dilated as my instincts took over. My hair was starting to turn back into a mane. I heard gasps at my appearance. My lip curled and I roared. _That shut them up._My muscles were tensed in preparation of the fight to come. I looked at Hayate and said, "Who will I fight?". I could sense some fear rolling of him in waves and a light smirk graced my lips. "Since you are again the odd number out and you defeated a chuunin, the Hokage wanted to put you against a jounin." I nodded and said, "Fine by me. I'll even look forward to it and to warn you, I'll end it as fast as I can.". He waved a jounin down, Tora-gin (silver tiger). Like Hoshi-kin, I knew him but nothing more that rank and name. Hayate said, "Begin." and I was off.

I pulled out FireBreather and WaveWalker, coating the edges in chakra as I ran. I threw them in the air, twisting my wrists as I did causing them to spin. I pulled out two kunai I had dipped in poison. I threw one after another at him, letting him have no time to dodge the second. As soon as I had let go, I jumped backwards. _A single cut will allow the poison into his bloodstream. _I jumped back and up, hitting the wall before pushing off towards the still rising katana. As I began my descent, I spinned. The speeds I was spinning at was able to cut skin to ribbons from five feet away. Before I closed my eyes againist the speed, I noticed that one of my kunai had grazed his arm. _Perfert. _I felt a predatory smirk land on my face as I smelt blood . . . I leaned into him. As he dodged, I followed the blood. Just before I had him, I stopped. As soon as my feet hit the ground, my eyes were open and the katanas headed towards him. The katanas landed on either side of his neck, barely grazing the skin. I leaned forward and pushed the pressure point that paralyzes. I pulled the katanas out before he slumped. Once he was on the ground I said, "You lose." and unparalyzes him after Hayate declared me the winner. A split second later, I jumped back to I was, continuing towards Sarutobi.

I no longer tried to warn the ANBU but stopped long enough to roar out, "God damnit duck-but, get your ass here!" before continueing on. My aura was swirling around me as if saying, Stop me and you're dead. The crowd parted letting me pass.

I looked down to where Hayate was and saw Gaara appearing in a swirl of sand. Not a minute later, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Sorry we were late, we got lost on the path of-". I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Shut it, Kakashi. We know that you got lost after you lost track of time. It is just good that you and duck-but got here before they disqualified duck-but.". I could have sweared that Sasuke, duck-but, twitched but there was no mistaking the glare directed my way. I smiled and waved him off before ignoring him. I was almost to Sarutobi when Gaara started to scream blood.

**Neko: Somebody needs to calm him down, Shukaku uses sand to protect his jinchuuriki and if Gaara was hit then its bad. He's probably never bled so he might just start to release Shukaku in his anger. I would tease you about your soon to be boyfriend being weak but even _I_ know that this isn't the time.**

_Didn't expect that from you._

**Neko: Shut up, kit. You need to calm Gaara down.**

_I'll listen to you this once. _As Gaara started to change to Shukaku, the snake bastard revealed himself. The sand shinobi attacked after a mass genjutsu was placed over the arena. As white feathers appeared to rain down, I dispelled myself and went after snake bastard. I followed them to the roof as I saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto went after Gaara.

I saw the entire village was under attack and most of my logical brain took backseat as my instinct took over. My irises turned gold and animal markings seemed to be just under my skin. I went to the seal around Sarutobi and saw the four sound shinobi at each corner. I saw an ANBU run at the "wall" and disappear into what looked like ash. I did the hand signs for a shadow clone and put half of my chakra in her. She put her hands in the shape of a triangle and rested it on the "wall". As I felt my chakra enter the "wall", I left.

* * *

**[A's N: The jutsu she uses right now is similar to Yodaime Hokage's Thunder God but instead of just teleporting to the area or "flickering" at insane speeds to the area, she follows her own chakra to a spot. As she walks around, no matter what she does, she leaves small amounts around so that if needed, she can just go to that spot if needed no matter how far. And since she lives in Konoha and has been nearly everywhere there, she can go to any spot if needed. For future reference, she uses this jutsu a lot during attacks over multiple spots and is called hikarinohayasa (the speed of light)]**

I did the signs the signs for HIKARINOHAYASA and left to go where I saw the giant snake. I knew it could belong to only one person and lent myself to the efforts to get rid of it. I landed on top of its head and within seconds did one of my most powerful jutsus, GOUKA, at its eyes. As soon as it was blinded and the shinobi fighting it took advantage, I did HIKARINOHAYASA again. This time I went to where Konoha shinobi where fighting and fought some of them mercilessly. After I had lowered the enemies numbers, I left to go find Iruka and the pre-genin. I did HIKARINOHAYASA again to find Iruka fighting off, a sand shinobi. More were coming to help their comrade making Iruka outnumbered. I took it upon myself to even the odds. I took out three before their comrades knew what had happened. As they turned to me, Iruka took out one more before I signaled him to take the pre-genins and get out of here. I decided to check with my clone with Sarutobi and saw that the fight was going badly. My eye twitched before I roared loud enough to echo around the entire village clearly. I did HIKARINOHAYASE one more time to check on Kakashi and Gai to see how they were faring before continuing to my clone.

My clone had a hole in the "wall" about the size of my head. I put my hands in a triangle on top of hers and forced my chakra through the "wall". In less than a minute I could go through the hole to where Sarutobi was. Once through I glared at the snake bastard before speaking, "**You disguised yourself as the Kazekage to get close to Sarutobi, correct? Then you fought him, that was a mistake. Personally I think he could beat you easily at full strength but as your former sensei, I think that he doesn't want to. So I will do it for him as I must. For you attacked one of my "family" and for that you would have been maimed but for attempting to kill, for that you must DIE. So many of my family has died so I take it to borderline extreme. If you hadn't attacked this village, we would have never crossed paths therefore never have been enemies so I wouldn't have to kill.**". Snake bastard AKA Orochimaru, looked at me then fought both of us. Unfortunately, he seemed to have gained the upper hand with Sarutobi till the used a forbidden technique to call the Hokages that have died into bodies of "hosts". Shodaime and Nidaime were called before we were able to stop them but we were able to stop Yodaime. I had as soon as I entered the fight with Sarutobi, I had activated my gekkai kenkai. Shodaime used FOREST GENESIS and Nidaime used water jutsus. Since my gekkai kenkai was activated, I was able to copy Shodaime and Nidaime's jutsu before Sarutobi used Jutsu Shikifuhin Reaper Death Seal to seal their souls into his clones. I recognized the name of the jutsu and knew that he wouldn't survive this fight. I wanted to deny it but I knew better, all I hoped was that Orochimaru went down with him into the "belly of death". I saw the shirigami through I shouldn't have been able to. I copied the jutsu and pulled Light and Darkness out. As I had before sown Fire in FireBreather and water in WaveWalker, the chakra coming out of Light was white and the chakra coming out of Darkness was black. _Oppsites yet in harmony. _I looked at Sarutobi with sadness in my eyes._ He doesn't deserve to die but I can hold him to this world as long as I can. _I threw Light and Darkness at Orochimaru's shoulders impaling them. Sarutobi grabbed Orochimaru's arms after Orochimaru had impaled his katana in Sarutobi's stomach. Sarutobi wouldn't be able to pull Orochimaru completely into the "belly of death" but I could lend Sarutobi my life energy long enough to pull his arms with him. Sarutobi's summon, Enma and I shared a look and I hugged Sarutobi around his middle before I passed some of my life energy to him. I whispered to him, "I will take care of Enma if you wish but I will make sure that you take Orochimaru's arms with you before you die.". He smiled as the shirigami cut Orochimaru's soul arms and he closed his eye the last time.

Enma and I looked at his smile and shared a sad one. I spoke to Enma just above a whisper, "If you wish, I would use you as a summon. I think that he would like you to be passed on to the younger generation with as little problems as possible.". While Enma and I were talking, Orochimaru was borderline freaking out, "Why are you smiling, old man?!". I smirked at him before letting my instincts take over.

My mind took backseat as the animal markings were clearly visible and my irises went gold with silver on the edges. My pupils were slits and the markings on my face stood out as my mane of hair crackled with lightning. Canines were enlarged, nails were claws and I was basically a feral animal. I roared my loss and jumped Orochimaru. I bit his shoulder till I left my mark which sealed over with the kanji, Forever my enemy. I licked the blood from my teeth as I submitted its smell and taste to memory. My aura was unleashed, one of death, loss, pain, anger, sorrow and revenge. It was barely visible in blood red and death black. I roared once more before "flickering" at speeds none thought possible to any enemies left in the village.

This is were my mind gets kind of fuzzy. Flashes of faces I killed, calls of, "Run at sight of Konoha's Wildcat!" and over all, the fear of my presence. My mind was climbing back when I went to where I had last seen Kakashi. Kakashi saw me and the blood on me, I spoke three words, "Where. Is. Gaara.". He pointed to the forest and I was off in a flash of light.

My mind was clearing when I got to where I saw Sasuke on the ground, Naruto fighting with Gaara and Sakura againist a tree with sand. I went through the sand, pushing Sakura and myself through the tree. Gaara's head turned to me just before Naruto headbutted him. I ran to where they were falling to see Naruto crawling with his head towards Gaara with intent to harm in the name of protecting. I stopped Naruto by tapping his shoulder before going to Gaara. I bit my finger and wrote on his arm in kanji, **Property of Sasaura DragonBlood Aero, DragonLord of 1-0 magnitude**.

**[A's N: DragonBloods measure strength starting at 10-10 to 10-9 and so forth to 1-3 to 1-2 and the highest recorded 1-1. 1-1 was the first DragonLord, Khan with the dragon ReBorn. Ironically, her dragon is ReBorn and since her blood is compatible with ReBorn, she has the same dragon except with more power. DragonLord is the head of the clan of DragonBlood who is the head of the Aero people. So in turn she is the leader of Aero.]**

Temari and Kankuro saw me write on his arm in blood which soaked through his skin to just below the surface. As I turned to face them, the kanji were no longer visible but you could see a black flying dragon breathing fire where the kanji was. I saw their gaze at it and said, "I claimed him as my mate to all other Aeroians. Shukaku may realize that Gaara had been claimed by a DragonLord but Gaara won't remember till I accept the bond and start courting.". Temari and Kankuro went over to Gaara and hefted him and as they left I said, "I think that one day in the near future we will meet again. And for your sake, I would tell him about being claimed unless Shukaku ays something.".

Sasuke came over to Naruto and hefted him into leaning on him as I collapsed. My legs could no longer hold me, I had used so much chakra. As Sasuke began to walk away, leaving me, I muttered, "Bastard.".

* * *

**I do not expect everyone to get the whole deal with the Aero people, DragonLord and how they rank power. I was telling you so that you got a general idea of it. As always, please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: After the Attack

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *poke* Itaaaaaaaachi . . . Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Itachi: No**

**Me: Why the hell not?!**

**Itachi: Why would I do it for a worthless and weak woman?**

**Me: *pissed off* DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: *sweatdrops***

**Me: *takes really big mallet that appears out of practically nowhere and hits Itachi* *evil laugh***

**Itachi: *sweatdrops* . . .**

**Me: Die, Weasel! *hits him again***

**Itachi: *barely conscious* Bitch . . .**

**Me: What was that?!**

**Itachi: *passed out***

**Me: *sweatdrops* He he he . . . I went overboard . . .**

**Me: Since I managed to knock out Itachi, I'll have to do my own disclaimer. I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Me: Maybe next time, I'll call in Kisame . . . Or Sai . . . Who knows who I will ask next?**

**As I ponder who is my next reader of the disclaimer *cough* victim *cough*, you continue with the story.**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**Note: This chapter is kind of dark, THIS is just to warn you.**

**I have checked my reviews, my two reviews, and saw that I have at least one person who reviewed. This is thanks to her, PrincessOli. Thank you! If it is possible to give a shiny golden star to you, I would. So if you have one, please give it to yourself for reviewing my story. Now on with the story! And as always, please review, I would very much appreciate it!**

* * *

I was muttering to myself and glaring at a rock I was pretending to be Sasuke's head, hoping it would spontanously combust when Kakashi found me. My eye twitched every other minute since I was left here two hours ago. My eyes, fingers and canines had returned to normal, the markings had disappeared and I was severally irritated. _I helped protect the village and Sasuke had just LEFT me here after I collapsed! _I was regaining feeling back into my legs when Kakashi squatted next to me. I growled under my breath at the sudden closeness. My neck itched where part of Sasuke's cursed seal was and I could almost positively say that when I saw Sasuke again, he would be eating sand outside Suna. He smirked and I turned my glare on him before saying, "Shut up, I depleted myself of most of my chakra, sent some of my life force into Sarutobi and used my gekkai kenkai for too long. If I wasn't exhausted, then I'm Naruto.". He chuckled for a moment when Naruto's endless stamina was brought up before his face went back to his serious look. Which isn't much considering you can't see most of it. I was still glaring at him when I saw a little flame at the bottom of his pants where I had been glaring at, "It getting a little hot for you, Kakashi?" as I smirked. Kakashi followed my eyes and quickly patted out the little flame. He glared at me for a second then said, "I should leave you here for that, but I won't because someone would just send me here to find you.".

He picked me up after that and slung me on his back. _Thank you, nii-san Kakashi . . . _I yawned for no matter how much I'm like Naruto, I can't run on nothing after what I did. I doubt even Kakashi or Naruto would be fine for so long. I started to black out to my meditated state. I let my eyes close and my body relax . . .

My eyes opened immediately as I felt the chakra of some ANBU coming towards us. My body tensed and Kakashi felt it. Not two minutes later, they came out of the trees in front of us and said, "The council _requested _the presence of Ookami-Neko immeditaly.". _Requested my ass, they want me and they want me NOW. _I turned my head to face Kakashi to say, "You can put me down now, I'll go to the council.". Kakashi caught my double meaning and nodded. He leaned down onto his knees where I slid off to my feet. Before following the ANBU, I spoke to Kakashi, "Inform the others that I'm okay and where I'm going to be for a little bit. Tell them not to disturb us unless it is important.". I turned to follow as was hopping away when I heard Kakashi say, "I will.". A sad smile was on my face for a moment but quickly disappeared to an emotionless mask. _To face the council, you must not give them any footholds over you or they will control you. _I inwardly sighed at my own advice. _This will not go well no matter what . . ._

In seemingly no time at all, we arrived at the council's room. At the council's, "Come in.", the two ANBU left and I entered alone. I took a deep breath to steady myself and faced them. They quickly got to the point, "The Hokage died, did you not do everything that you could?". _Figured they would ask that. _I decided to answer as truthfully as I could. "I did everything I could considering I was trying to protect the village and protect Sandaime after getting through a near impossible to breach seal that usually is only possible to enter after one of the casters is dead. I believe I am now called 'The Wildcat of Konoha'. You can ask the shinobi who survived. I also believe that they gave the order to flee on sight too. I gave some of my life force to Sarutobi to help him finish sealing Orochimaru's hands in the 'belly of death'. He also had to seal Shodaime and Nidaime in the 'belly of death' so I already knew that he gave up his life to protect the village. I believe that he would have liked dieing protecting the village then dieing as a crippled shinobi. If I somehow managed to save his life, he wouldn't have had the ability to wield chakra. In all honesty, I did the best I could.".

They called in Ibiki and said, "Take this _traitor _and torture her until she admits that she is a traitor, betrayed the village and did not save the Hokage. Also get her to give up any information she may know.". Ibiki looked at me with cold eyes and said, "Gladly, I'll do it myself.". _I should have known that they would go THIS far. I just didn't think that they would call me a traitor._

Ibiki took me to the Interrogation Force where I was tossed into a cold, damp, wet, stone cell after they tied my wrists and ankles with chakra rope. They then slipped on iron cuffs around my wrists, elbows, neck, and ankles after putting a chain through them all with a heavy steel ball at the end. I didn't struggle as my eyes were blank and I didn't show any emotion. I said more to myself than Ibiki, "I didn't kill Sarutobi, I did the best I could.". They had hit at my insecurity, my ability to protect my precious people. Guilt was eating away at me, I didn't know how long I had before it got the better of me.

I spent almost two weeks in there as my body was attacked relentlessly. My spirit was there but it was bent, and it would be a long while before it was strong again. I had lost any hope of somebody saving me, I didn't have much faith that someone cared enough about me to defy the council. I was now a S-rank criminal if what Ibiki said is true and I don't know if I should take his words at face value.

Another few days went by and I heard that Jiraiya had taken Naruto with him to go get Tsunade. I desperately wanted to go but to go was to prove that I was a traitor. I hoped Naruto would remember me as I was and not what I was called, a _traitor_. I hoped that Tsunade would ask where I was and come and see me. I had some hope still but not much. Even if they decide I'm not a traitor, I'll never be accepted by most shinobi.

I heard that Naruto brought Tsunade back and she is now Godaime Hokage. Other than that, I have no news of the outside world. More often than not, I retreat into my Theif's Paradise. My haven from the real world when pain becomes too much. About three weeks I have been here and not a word have I told Ibiki. _Do not surrender. Failure is not a option. If captured, escape till you are killed. Those are the three truths I was ingrained with and since I can not follow one and I have broken the second one, I have to hold strong to the first if for nothing else than my pride. _The infected wounds, the fresh cuts, the bruises, the broken bones and the illness I have are the punishment I get for failing. For failing to protect Sarutobi, one of my precious people. _The fourth truth, Protect your precious people at all costs, your life or your soul if necessary. _I won't survive much longer like this yet I refuse medical treatment by biting any who come near me. For all I know, I might actually have rabies. I am definitely going feral, I only hope I don't bite a friend or one of my "family".

I'm in Thief's Paradise when Tsunade and a couple of ANBU come in as I lick my wounds trying to starve off any more infection. Pus already drips from multiple wounds, I don't need more. Tsunade gasps at the state I'm in and I could almost swear that the two ANBU went a little pale. Tsunade quickly comes over and starts taking of the chain. The chain goes and the iron cuffs and chakra rope soon follow. I take a step and stumble. One of the ANBU catch me before I hit the ground and I grimace, "So long in chakra rope with limited movement does this to a person.". Tsunade looks at me and says, "You've been in here for three weeks?". I nod and I can almost see the vein pulsing on her forehead. I start swaying but stay on my feet, "How is everybody?". Tsunade smiles sadly, "Worried about you and rightly so. You need to be in the hospital immediately.". Tsunade turns to the ANBU and say, "Take her to the hospital." and when we start going in different directions I call out, "Where are you going?!". She calls back, "I got some unfinished business with the council.".

I arrive in the hospital and the moment I'm on the grounds, at least five nurses starting hovering around me. I sit still as I play good patient because frankly I don't have the energy to fight. Not five minutes after I left Tsunade, I hear Tsunade yell, "WHAT?! THE HELL SHE IS A TRAITOR, SHE WAS TRAINED PERSONALLY BY ME! IF SHE SAID THAT SHE TRIED HER BEST TO SAVE HIM THEN SHE DID!". Then, "SHE DID WHAT?! SHE GAVE SOME OF HER LIFE FORCE TO DO WHAT?! SHE HELPED SEAL HIS HANDS?!". Then a scream of frustration followed by, "IF IT WAS DECIDED BY ME, YOU WOULD ALL BE OUT OF HERE!" and a table going through the Hokage's building's wall. I chuckled at Tsunade's anger management. _If it was me, I might have not thrown the table out the wall, I would have thrown the table hitting them through the wall. _As they inject a massive amount of sedative, I felt my mind slip away . . .


	11. Chapter 10: What the Hell Sasuke!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Conan!**

**Conan: What do you want?**

**Me: For you to do the disclaimer.**

**Conan: I have no reason to.**

**Me: I can get Pein to get you to.**

**Conan: Can not.**

**Me: Can too! Pein!**

**Pein: What the hell do you want?!**

**Me: For you to get Conan to do the disclaimer.**

**Pein: *sigh* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Conan: Fine! Leona doesn't own Naruto. THROUGH SHE WANTS TO AND IS THINKING OF DEVIOUS WAYS THAT KAKUZU WOULD BE PROUD OF TO GET MONEY TO BUY IT! DON'T LET HER!**

**Me: Shut up! You're just afraid I'd get rid off you.**

**Conan: For good reason.**

**Me: What was that?!**

**As I chase Conan around to tackle her and give her to Hidan, you continue with the story.**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**aurla0 gave me this idea, so this disclaimer is credit to aurla0.**

* * *

I woke up groggy after my forced "sleep". The first thing I noticed was the people around my bed and that I felt a lot better. I saw the Inuzukas, Naruto, Konohamaru, Kakashi, my team, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya and my pack. I could understand my pack but since my three week stay with T&I, I was having problems believing that these people cared about me. I was having problems thinking of why they were here period because my mind was fried. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that I had accepted stuff mentally but hadn't ACCEPTED it. I still looked out the corner of me eye expecting to see Sarutobi. _My fight against Orochimaru, I should tell them about Shodaime and Nidaime and Yodaime._

I looked at Tsunade and said, "Do you know what went on with the fight against the snake bastard, Orochimaru? There is a few things that only I can tell and that you need to know.". Tsunade nodded and I continued, "Orochimarut did a Resurrection jutsu that brought back the souls of Shodaime, Nidaime and Yodaime into the three dead sound genin. Sarutobi and I was able to stop Yodaime's Resurrection but not Shodaime and Nidaime. I fought against the two and activated my gekkai kenkai. I copied their techniques before Sarutobi used the jutsu that Yodaime used against Kyuubi when he died. The jutsu seals the soul of the opponent in the 'belly of death' of the shirigami in exchange for the caster's life. The sealed and the sealer are to be locked in eternal combat for the rest of eternity. The clones of Sarutobi used the jutsu against Shodaime and Nidaime and Sarutobi used the jutsu against Orochimaru. Sarutobi's life was fading fast and I knew that he couldn't hold the jutsu so I gave him some of my life force so that he could take Orochimaru's hands with him. He died with a smile on his face and passed on Enma to me. I copied the entire battle then in the rage of my grief, I entered the 'pissed off' stage of my rage and my instincts took over. My memory is a little fuzzy here and I know I killed many of the enemy. I believe that they started to call me, 'The Wildcat of Konoha' and there was a flee on sight for me. After that I went to where team 7 was and helped. Kakashi found me two hours later and on the way back, we came across ANBU. I went to the council and that is where I was declared a traitor and Ibiki was to torture me so that I admitted that I was a traitor, betrayed this village and for information I might know. Three weeks later to the present and here we are.". I looked down at the floor not wanting to look anyone in the eye in which I murmured aloud without meaning to, "I was alone for so long and I met some people from here and I was happy, truly happy for the first time in my life. It seems like fate won't allow me that.". Possibly a few of them heard me but I didn't stay and listen to what they would say, I dashed over to the window and jumped out. I wanted to cry for those I had lost and the cruel hand fate had dealt me but I just didn't seem able. I dashed to the Hokage monument to stop and calm down before I did anything drastic.

I was hopping from one rooftop to another when I saw Sasuke, he was walking alone on one side of the village. I smirked remembering the whole, just left me there after I collapsed, incident. I landed just behind him when I pulled my foot back and . . .

I screamed out, "Fuck you Uchiha, for leaving me there after I collasped!" and kicked his ass. We were on one side of the village oppisite the gates and I sent him flying to just past the gates on the other side. Once I saw that he was good and off, and would have a painful landing, I smiled gleefully before continueing on.

I spent the remaider of the day till the sun set sitting on top of the fourth's head staring at the clouds as many thoughts flashed through my mind. _I don't expect the villagers to welcome me with open arms but I hope I don't get driven out. _I sighed at my depressing thought and hoped onto the third's head. _I'm sorry that I couldn't save you but may you rest in peace. _I sighed again and hopped down to the village.

The villagers gave me cold glares, harsh indifference and just seemed to treat me as a monster. _I knew after my performance during the attack might have scared them but they must think I'm a traitor. _They raised prices for me and I didn't even bother to argue. I just accepted it in hopes that it would just GO AWAY. I didn't think that they would ever welcome me with smiles and kindness but I don't want . . . This. I walked over to my home and saw that villagers were glaring at me harder when I came closer to my home. I saw Tsume and Hana with frowns on their faces in front of my room. I walked up behind them, "They wrecked my room, didn't they? I was expecting it eventually.". They looked startled for a moment and I sighed, "I fear that their _displeasure _at my residing here will just get worse so I'll leave till it settles down. Hana, can you look after my pack for me? They may take it out on them since they are associated with me and they have a chance at succeeding at actually hurting them.". Hana nodded in understanding and I walked into my wrecked room. I had never decorated it with a lot, most of my prized possessions were in my backpack so they didn't have a chance to wreck anything important. I looked at the futon is shreds and the paint on the walls saying, Leave or else . . .

I walk over to a corner in my room and slide a hidden panel open for my backpack. I heft it on my shoulders and go looking for a comfortable spot in a tree on the borders of the village. I was fine to a point and I owe the villagers the least by helping them rebuild. There was still some heavy lifting to be done but it was mostly done to a point. Houses had been destroyed and they would take a little longer. All I had to do was check on Iruka first and see if he wants any help with the pre-genin.

I had dropped my backpack off at a safe location with traps set for anyone who was able to _find _my backpack. I walked into Iruka's classroom and saw that most of the genins looked at me with cold eyes and I inwardly sighed. I turned to Iruka and with as much humor as I could muster, "Class not as interesting without Naruto's and my pranks or Konohamaru keeping you busy?". Iruka smiled and Konohamaru looked like he was pouting. Iruka in his day was a big prankster and Naruto had followed in his footsteps. I had managed to up them occasionally with some legendary pranks but even the simplest prank now would send people over the edge. Once over, they would shun me completely and kick me out and with my luck, I would be come a S-rank missing-nin wanted dead. At a few more glares, I decided to take my leave and waved good-bye to Iruka and Konohamaru. _They would be safer if I didn't associate myself with them or any of the people I care about. I hope Naruto will forgive me . . . _I passed my friends in the street as if they didn't exist and I saw that they were no longer watched when I came anywhere near. The shinobi in the mission room didn't even bother to look at me before ignoring me. All I did was help rebuild. And train, and train and train till the next morning and starting over again. I hoped that my feelings didn't show but I couldn't help that my eyes were sad and I no longer had any cheer or spunk in my daily life. I acted more recluse but still myself so that no one noticed my declining health. _A lone wolf alone can survive but once introduced into the pack and then an outcast among them, will slowly wither away till they die. My pack is the village and I am the lone wolf. _I hid myself well and my friends were only worried because I had ignored them and except for the occasionally confused glance from Naruto, Konohamaru and Iruka, they ignored me. _Some part of me wanted them to be persisant but they did what they should do yet I feel . . . Betrayed. _Tsunade had said she was working on to get the word around that I wasn't a traitor and that they should treat me like before. They would never look at me the same again. Tsunade had said that I would have been made chuunin and almost jounin with a recommendation for ANBU but since I was declared a traitor among the chaos, it would take a while before I was listed as a chuunin.

Sasuke was acting even more withdrawn than I was so I got a little worried. _Was he still mad about the whole kicked across Konoha thing? _I felt a tinge of guilt at that, I didn't have to kick him so hard. I wanted to spy on him but I was already in few of anyone's good graces and didn't want to give them another reason to hate me. I did nothing till I was rudely awakened by a seriously bad promotion. I shot up from I was resting and ran towards my "family". Once on top of the Hokage monument, I checked my "family"'s chakra. Once I was assured they were fine, I checked Tsunade then Sasuke. Sasuke was awake with familiar chakras around him._ Fucking shit! The four sound shinobi who held that seal! Shit, shit, shit . . . I should go help Sasuke . . . _I never finished the thought as the five left. I discreetly followed Sasuke to where I saw Sakura was. I heard Sakura's confession then Sasuke's emotionless response and him knocking her out. My eye was twitching furiously at that, _He just knocked her out?! Emotionless human ice cube and a duck-but, what a great combination._, I quickly ran up to Sakura and after seeing that she was alright, I followed him to where he met the four sound ninja. His chakra dampened and the five left. I turned tail and ran back to tell Tsunade after waking Sakura.

Sakura told Tsunade and when she asked for more information, I stepped forward from the shadows. "I know the four ninja that Sasuke left in company of. That seal that I had to breach to get Sarutobi, these four are the casters. I don't know exactly how they will react but in case they have reinforcements, you should have a few ANBU with you at all times." I saw her nod before leaving.

I was taking as few chances as I could so as I saw Naruto promise that he would bring Sasuke back. Shikamaru was leading Chojii, Neji, Kiba and Naruto in the retrieval team. As soon as they were off, I jumped in a similar direction going a little to the right. I had sensed unfamiliar chakras in this direction and would help by defeating them before anyone else had to fight them. I wasn't going to even try to save Sasuke until I get rid of these_ distractions_.

There was four of them and I knew that I had to work fast to catch up with the retrieval team. I didn't focus on their appearances much as I just fought. I stroke on in collar bone, another in the femur, the third in the shoulder and the fourth in the chin. The first had internal bleeding, the second couldn't walk, the third had a dislocated shoulder and the fourth was knocked out. I used Shodaime's technique and put them in a wooden cage before running off to find the retrevial team. I quickly headed in the direction that I needed to go in.

I first come across Chojii against one of the sound four, I see the that two of the three pills is gone and he eats the third. Wings of chakra, similiar to a butterfly appear on his back and he easily defeats the sound ninja, Jirobo. When I see Chojii grab his headband and drop down against a tree with some white marks . . . _Shikamaru must have put them there so that Chojii could follow after he wins. I can follow after I help Chojii. _I approach Chojii and he sees me. I form a clone and I start passing life energy to him after healing him the best I could. As I see that, I would have to stay here and moniter him closely to make sure he is ok and give up the chase. Potentially other members of the team could be hurt and I needed to find them. I decide to use a medical jutsu my mother helped create, it regulated the brain activity, heart and lungs to the pace of the caster, keeping the injured alive as long as the caster is alive. The caster dies and the support for the injured is gone. A string of chakra links Chojii to my clone an myself as I prepare to leave. I lean into Chojii and whisper, "I will find the rest of your team for you. Don't worry Chojii, just stay alive.".

I follow the marks on the tree until I come across Neji fighting another of the sound four, Kidomaru. I see his wounds and his headband in his hand next to the sound ninja. A feather rests above the headband as I run over to him. Neji and I barely knew each other but I formed another clone and used the same jutsu on Neji as Chojii again after I healed him the best I could. A string of chakra links my clone and myself to Neji as I sent some of my life force to Neji. I whisper into his ear, "I found Chojii, and I will find the rest of your team for you. Don't worry Neji, just stay alive.". Neji seems to tilt his lips up in a smile just before I left.

I continue on following the marks until I find Shikamaru fighting Tayuya, another of the sound four. He seemed to be in trouble until I saw Temari arrive. As they fought, I came up and did a jutsu that was almost my signature, DRAGON'S FIRE. Tayuya was defeated and I quickly spoke to them, "Chojii and Neji are alive but they need medical attention as soon as possible. I'm keeping them alive but please hurry.". I turned and ran following Kiba's chakra since it was closer. I only heard Shikamaru mumble, "Troublesome." and at that I smirked.

It didn't take me long to find Kiba. Kiba wasn't faring so well against Sakon/Ukon, the last of the sound four. He was injured quite badly and I was running towards him when a puppet took Kiba's place as a pin cushion. Kitty man, Kankuro, had arrived to help. Temari was here, Kankuro was here and more than likely Gaara was here. I didn't think that Naruto will go down easily but will Gaara, Naruto has a better chance. I was still coming up to them when Kankuro finished Sakon/Ukon off. I was by Kiba's side the moment I could, I started healing him like I had done with Neji and Chojii but didn't give him any life force. He would live, he would just spend some time in the hospital. To make myself feel better, I linked chakra to Kiba and Akamaru in the same technique I had for Chojii and Neji. After I was reassured that Kiba was okay, I turned to Kitty man, "I told Temari and Shikamaru that Chojii and Neji are hurt and need medical attention. I'm keeping them alive and I just used the same technique to know Kiba and Akamaru's conditions no matter what. Kiba won't die from his injuries but Akamaru will be in the hospital longer than him. Go take Kiba and Akamaru with you when you meet up with Temari. I have to find Naruto and hopefully Sasuke, duck-butt.". At his nod, I turned and followed Naruto's chakra but Lee's and Gaara's was closer. I ran to see if Lee and Gaara needed help and to check on Gaara's health.

I saw Lee impaled with bone spikes, and Gaara fighting somebody I didn't know. He had a gekkai kenkai that allowed him to use his bones as weapons. I activated my gekkai kenkai to copy his because if I remembered right, there was a clan that had this ability. There was only one survivor and I think this was him, Kimimaro. I watched Gaara fight against him while I removed the bone spikes and inspected the damage. I only paid a quarter of my attention to the fight as I tried to heal the many puncture wounds. I was also monitoring his old wounds that had JUST healed. We were suddenly raised in the air by sand when Gaara did, "SAND TSUNAMI". The fight continued until Kimimaro was buried under a LOT of sand. I deactivated my gekkai kenkai so I didn't over use it. I looked at Gaara and said, "Kankuro and Temari are getting Kiba, Akamaru, Neji and Choji to medical attention, take Lee with you when you meet up with them. I'm going after Naruto and hopefully, Sasuke.". I left going after Naruto.

I don't know what was happening but it felt like an explosion. I saw Naruto with red chakra surrounding him like a fox cloak and a single tail. I saw Sasuke with his verison of the level 2 curse mark, wings and all. I saw them flying towards each other with a red rasengan and a black chidori. I didn't even think, I just jutsued in front of Naruto. I took half of the damage intended for Naruto and while in close range of Sasuke, I bit the junction of his shoulder and neck. A black circle around the teeth marks formed with a red background in the circle. The kanji, **Forever Found**were in between the the teeth marks. I may not be able to stop him, but I can find him again. Naruto and Sasuke flew back against opposite sides of the river, unconscious. My world was going black but I gripped Sasuke's ankle in an iron lock while laying over Naruto, protecting him.

* * *

**The mark she gives him is similar to a homing beacon. Once she gets in range, she knows where he is but at quite a range, she only knows the direction he is. The words, Forever Found, means that she will find him one day, if not tomorrow, someday, sort of thing.**


	12. Chapter 11: Our bonds strengthen

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Kakuzu!**

**Kakuzu: What do you want?!**

**Me: For you to do the disclaimer**

**Kakuzu: If you pay me**

**Me: I'm almost as stingy with money as you!**

**Kakuzu: Then no disclaimer**

**Me: Fine! *hands a penny over***

**Kakuzu: What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!**

**Me: Spend it, now do the disclaimer**

**Kakuzu: Leona doesn't own Naruto and is a cheapsake!**

**Me: You're one too so you can't talk!**

**As Kakuzu and I argue, you continue with the story. As always, please review!**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

I woke up to find myself on Kakashi's back . . . Again. Through this time, I was on a clone. I turned my head to look at the real Kakashi, "I can guess that Sasuke got away.". Kakashi nodded and I continued, "How is everyone else?". Kakashi raised an eyebrow and I said, "You'll find out once we get to Konoha.". I decided that I had enough of being carried and whistled high, long and loud. Within a few minutes I saw my pack coming towards me with Hana and Tsume with Kuromaro. I couldn't help myself, it had been a while and I was happy to see them. Hana saw Naruto and me and took me from Kakashi's clone and carried me herself to Konoha. I was tired and fell asleep on her back.

I woke up just before we were in sight of the village. Naruto shook his head sadly at Sakura and I decided to keep my little tid bit of news to just Tsunade. The villagers were giving me cold glares and I felt myself slump into Hana's back. I felt Hana turn her head to Tsume and they must have shared a look becasue I heard Tsume yell, "Stop treating Ookami-Neko as a traitor! She isn't! She did her best to save Sandaime then just recently kept Chojii Akimichi and Neji Hyuuga alive when it was likely they would have died! She looks like she stepped into the way of a chidori and took half of it, she has protected this village from the start and what does she get?! Scornned and shunned, she still continues to help rebuild when she distanced herself from her 'family' so that you leave them alone! In the short six months she has been here, she has done much to help us and yet you hate her!". Looks of guilt and shock passed from one person to another as what Tsume had said was passed on. I looked at Tsume and a sad smile was given to her. I tried to get off Hana's back but she just held me there as we walked to the hospital.

Tsunade came to visit after she heard I was in the hospital again, "We might have to make a permanent room for you like Naruto because you two always manage to get hurt." she told us with humor evident in her eyes. She sombered up a little to tell me, "I finally was able to back the council into a corner so that you are a chuunin. I told them to watch for your promotion to jounin to come and that I recomended you for ANBU.". I smirked a little before telling her what had happened after I left the village up to when Kakashi found me. Her face was in a frown, "Sasuke has left for power from Orochimaru, correct?". I nodded and told her about my 'bite' that I gave Sasuke. The two of us knew that Naruto would go after Sasuke. I got up and stretched before going to the door and asking, "Where is Chojii, Neji, Kiba and Naruto?". She told me where each was and I set off towards them.

I visited Kiba first because he was closest. Kiba looked fine except for some bandages and I suspected that he would be out of here in a few days. Akamaru was another story though, he was going to have to be watched for at least a week through he would have to have an eye on him for the next month. Hana was here taking care of Akamaru. I didn't talk with them much knowing I would be able to talk as much as I wanted with him in a few days. I instead continued onto Choji's room.

I saw Chojii and took a moment before I recognized the thin boy in front of me was Chojii. Mr. Akimichi was by his son's side and he looked up at me with could have been tears. He got up and hugged me in a bear hug. My mind could only process simple thoughts as my oxygen got lower. _Akimichi + bear hug = no air _"I . . . can't . . . brea-the . . ." as I felt my hand twitch. He released me then gave me a symbol on a piece of cloth. I looked at it and saw that it was the Akimichi clan symbol. I looked at him then the symbol then back, my mouth opening and closing in attempts to speak. He saw my confusion and said, "For some of the shinobi clans, saving the life of a clan member makes you an honorary clan member. You saved my son's life and for that you will be like a daughter to me and a sister to Chojii. I know that most consider you an Inuzuka since you get along so well with that family and is like a sister to Kiba.". I smirked and said softly," But by Inuzuka standards, I become Kiba's sister-in-law when Kibou and Akamaru mate. And I know that I am one of the family. I accept your offer of becoming a honorary Akimichi.". He grinned and turned back to Chojii. I left the room and saw Shikamaru outside Chojii's room. Shikamaru looked distraught and I realized that this was his first mission as commander, and not only had he failed but members of the team had been severly injured including his best friend. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder resurringly. I grinned sadly before going to find Neji.

I found Neji in the basement surrounded by medics. I walked pass some and kneeled down next to Neji then put my hands onto his chest. My chakra spiked as I poured it into him, I was speeding up the healing process so that some of the medics could leave. No matter how strong a medic is, they can't hold something like this forever. A few need a break. As soon as I saw that he was on his way to recovery, I left.

The last of them was Naruto, I stopped by to see how long he would be in here. As soon as I saw that it would be a few days I made to leave, then Sakura came in. I took my leave as Jiraiya stood on a giant frog outside the hospital. I waved to Jiraiya and headed to Tsunade. Tsunade was in the Hokage Tower with the sand sibilings, talking about an alliance between Suna and Konoha. I walked in and Tsunade seemed startled, "Don't try to kick me out of here, I was techinically kicked out of the hospital by Naruto. I heard about the idea of an alliance between our two villages, I agree to it.". Tsunade looked at me trying to find a sign that I was lying. I rollled my eyes at her and continued, "I'm not lying, I don't hate Suna. I just attacked to protect Konoha, anyway I've been there. In that four and a half year period before I met you, I was going from one village to the next. My home had died with its people and I searched the other great villages. That is where I got my _distrust _of ANBU and the scars around my left wrist. I also built up an immunity to sedatives during this time. That period of time, a lot of things happened and the reason I knew Orochimaru was the Kazekage was because I've met him. I met him once about six months before I met Tsunade.". Tsunade just looked at me then I walked closer and shrugged before I said, "If you do this alliance, I'll also become a sand shinobi. I'll keep my place among the leaf and spend time at Suna before Naruto gets back. I'll pledge my alligence to Konoha if it will make the council happy but I wish to train as a sand shinobi.". I smiled and said, "They can't easily get rid of an alliance if someone cements it. I'll act as glue and bond the two villages together. I may not be the most polite but when I make friends, I keep them. I'll keep myself under control, Tsunade.". Tsunade smiled and said, "You're right on the cement of the villages but be safe. You can be . . . Colorful . . . When you want to be and you may drive a few people up the wall.". I smiled and said, "If they survive me, then they can survive any kid there is twice over. You kidding, if they survive me, they're going to make it up the ladder to the elites.". Tsunade shook her head at that and laughed. Temari walked over to me and put her fan to rest on my head and said, "How is the Wildcat doing, its been a while.". I smiled and raised a hand in a thumbs up, "Fine. I really had hoped that you guys would do something like this, when we met before the chuunin exams, I felt that we would be good friends. If you guys stay a bit, we can get acquianted.". Temari shook her head at me and said, "We can't stay long.". My shoulders fell a bit and I raised my head again to look at them, "Once the council lets me go, I'll come for a bit. I'll make sure to give you warning before hand.". I went over to Kankuro and said after patting his back a little too hard, "Nice to see you again, Kitty man. And no, I might NEVER drop the Kitty man.". Kankuro had twitched every time I had said, Kitty man and I heard him mutter under his breath, "Oh Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this?". I smirked and said, "You should know, you started it when Konohamaru ran into you by accident.". Tsunade looked at Kankuro, "She'll probably never let it go since you got into a fight with her 'younger brother'. She values her family very much and I think that's why she reacted the way she did, when Sandaime died. She considered him a bit as a father/slight grandfather, and acted with her grief.". I left with Temari and Kankuro as Gaara told Tsunade the final details after I kept bugging Kankuro by poking him and he got mad. To stop any further damage, we were to leave.

I spent the rest of the day with Kankuro and Temari following me as I met with my friends and renewed the bonds we had. Gai and Lee got all emotional when I told them I was renewing my bonds and they started to sprout how youthful it is. I told them that tomorrow I would train with them whenever they wanted in the future as long as I was in the village. I hinted at Lee that we could be 'enternal rivals' like Kakashi and Gai and he had manly tears and a sunset appear out of nowhere. I told Ten Ten that we could spar to work on her weapon techniques and get to know each other better. I left Team Gai to go find Kurenai's. Kurenai's team was seperated and I came across her and Hinata first. I beamed a smile at Hinata and said that I was renewing my bonds and that if they didn't care, I would train with them and get to know each other better. I knew where Kiba was and I already was going to strength his bond along with Hana and Tsume. I went to find Shino and told him I was renewing my bonds and that I wished to get to know him better. After we talked a bit so we could meet again tomorrow, I left to find Asuma's team. Asuma was easy to find and I told him the same thing as Kurenai. Ino was the last person besides Sakura who I was going to talk to. Ino was in the flower shop and I told that I wanted to get to know her better. Ino and I planned to get together soon and I went to find my last person. Sakura was with Naruto and Kakashi was by the doorway. I told Kakashi what I had told Asuma and Kurenai. I told Sakura I wanted to get to know her better. After I had renewed and strengthened all of those bonds, I went to the Inuzukas and told them about my being a honorary Akimichi and by now Temari and Kankuro must be tired of running around.

I smiled sheepishly at Temari and Kankuro, "Now that I've done what I needed to do, what do you guys want to do?". Temari wanted to get to know me better and Kankuro decided to tag along. I spent the next few days busy while I waited for the council to agree. The sand sibilings had left and all my bonds were strong. I felt happier than I had in quite some time.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of a filler so that I can go to after the time skip. The next written chapter will be just before Naruto comes back. Between that chapter and this one, I wanted to write the time line of events so you know what happens with her before Naruto gets back. That one will be relactively short.**


	13. Filler for before Naruto gets back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will continue with the disclaimers the way I have in the next chapter.**

* * *

1 month: summons Enma after finding his scroll of summoning and making a contract

2 months: gains approval of Tsunade to train under Gai and Kurenai: 13

3 months: becomes genin in ANBU: 13

5 months: becomes genin in sand: just before 14

5 and a half months: becomes offical medical ninja: 14

6 months: trains under Tsunade with Sakura to finish training: 14

6 and a third months: becomes jounin in leaf: 14

7 months: finds tori summoning scroll and makes a contract

8 and a two thirds months: becomes chuunin in sand: 14

9 and a half months: becomes chuunin in ANBU: 14

11 months: becomes jounin in sand: 14

11 and a half months: trains under Temari, Kankuro and Gaara to learn more jutsus about weilding sand, long-range fighting and puppet techniques: 14

1 year and 1 and a half months: becomes jounin in ANBU: 14

1 year and 3 months: finds neko summoning scroll and makes a contract

1 year and 5 months: given approval of Tsunade to train under Anko and learns more about Orochimaru: just before 15

1 year and 6 months:visits Jiraiya at night on orders of Tsunade, makes a contract with toad summoning scroll:15

1 year and 10 months: considered one of the best medical ninjas

2 years: completes training under Tsunade, makes a contract with slug summoning scroll: 15

* * *

Summoning contracts:

right thumb: pack

right index: Enma/monkeys

right middle: Suzuka/birds

right ring: Byakko/cats

left index: toads

left middle: slugs


	14. Chapter 12: We all grow up, more or less

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Naruto!**

**Naruto: What!**

**Me: I want you to do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Get the Pervy Sage to do it.**

**Hinata: Na-ar-ru-u-to-k-un, do-o i-t fo-o-r me-e pl-e-ase.**

**Naruto: I will for you, Hinata.**

**Hinato: Th-a-an-k y-ou.**

**Naruto: Leona doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Thank you, Naruo. Now go to Hinata and sweep her off her feet!**

**As I cheer on Naruto and Hinata, you continue with the story.**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

Naruto is supposed to be here in about a month! I can't wait till he gets here, its been two and a half years since I last saw him except for my little visit to Jiraiya but he was sleeping then. I've grown so much, and accomplished a lot. I want him to know! I'm now 187.96 (6'2"), taller than Kakashi is when he stands up straight! _Wonder what Naruto looks like now? _I'm so looking forward to seeing him again!

Today is the day, I'll ask Tsunade to let me stay with Naruto on the way back. First I'll start my morning routine. Get up, feed the pack, go take a dunk in my tub of water then get dressed. I put on my white breast strap and black shorts. I pull on the netting on my right thigh and right calf. The black knee pads and the silver elbowpads next. My black netted t-shirt then the black tight-fitting tank top that stops at the bottom of my ribs over it. My red loose tank top with the zipper on the right side goes on next. I pull on a black, fingerless glove that goes up to about mid way on my left upper arm. I wrap some bandage at the top to keep it in place. The arm guard goes over my fore arm and buckle my skirt on. My skirt hasn't changed much in the time Naruto had been gone. My right shoe had a black shinguard attached with dark blue "bracelets" over it. My left shoe was an older style of shinobi sandals. Now for the weapons, I still used my strap that held my fan and my four katana. Two pouches went around my waist and the customary around my right thigh. On my calves were still the weights but on top of my left calf were scrolls, sealed scrolls and blank scrolls, wrapped around my ankle. Like before I had a legwarmer on my left calf but instead of silver, it was orange, neon orange. Before Naruto had left he had told Lee to get me something orange. Then when I went to train with Lee and Gai, they presented me with the legwarmer, saying something about the youthful color and how it made me look youthful. After I had sewn on the cloth with the Akimichi symbol, I had started to wear it. The last things I put on were my blue ring on my right ring finger and my headbands. My Konoha one went in its place around my neck and the Suna one went around my ANBU tattoo. I doubled checked that I had everything and called my pack before going to Tsunade.

I was ready to see Naruto again and I could always get her to let me go on the pretense to deliver a message to Jiraiya. I walked *cough* jogged *cough* up the steps to Tsunade's room and walked right in. Tsunade had a sake bottle in hand and looked at me and said, "I know why you are here, you want to go to Naruto. I already got you a message to deliver to Jiraiya for me.". She handed me two scrolls and waved me off, "Go visit Naruto, already!".

I was almost bouncing when I walked back into my room to grab my bag. My bag was simple and black with some things that I didn't like to leave lying around. Like my ANBU mask. I also had two scrolls that I kept in that bag that is personal. One of those scrolls on my ankle has some high power stuff in it. Borderline, I kept some things on me at all times. I tossed the book I was currently reading in my bag and tied it to a loop around my waist. I told Tsume and Hana that I would be with Naruto for a month till he came back. As I waved to them one last time, I set off to where Naruto was with my pack.

It took me three days to get there since I took a break every six hours for fifteen minutes. It was easy to spot Naruto's orange jumpsuit and Jiraiya's long white hair. All I had to do was follow the noise for Naruto and where women gathered in the nude. So I had to go to the spa. And as I predicted, Jiraiya had gotten caught, Naruto was being yelled at and they were at a spa. I sighed and pulled the two of them away. Naruto was struggling and I dropped Jiraiya to whack him on the head. Naruto turned to face me and was glaring and I couldn't help laughing. Naruto looked at me for a bit before it dawned on him, "Ookami-Neko?" and as I smiled he jumped up and hugged me, "Ookami! I missed you!". My pack came up and jumped Jiraiya and Naruto while Jiraiya by now had figured out who I was and came forward and said, "Nice to see you again, missy. You sure have grown since we left. I assume in rank as well?". I smiled my crooked smile and rubbed the back of my head, "He he, I HAVE grown. In fact I'm taller than Kakashi is when he stands up straight. My rank now is jounin in both Suna and Konoha. I learned quite a few things while you guys were gone.". Jiraiya smiled and I turned them back towards town saying, "So I got two scrolls for you, Jiraiya from Tsunade. I might as well walk with you.". I handed Jiraiya the scrolls and he opened the first one, then looked at the second before going back to the first. Jiraiya smiled and I had a shudder go up my back before he said, "Tsunade sent you on a mission to escort Naruto and me back to the village in a month. She wrote, Keep him from his research as much as possible." I smirked, "She also gave me the information on you." I sobered up at that. _I only have a few copies made of what my skill level is. Tsunade must have thought it a good idea to let me be trained by Jiraiya again but this time with Naruto. _We walked off into town after that.

That entire month has been nice, I had caught up with Naruto, and pried some secrets from Jiraiya and got a copy of his new book signed. _For Kakashi, These *shudder* BOOKS are borderline literature for me. I prefer to read the yaoi verison of the book when I want to read THIS kind of literature *cough* porn *cough*. Even then, I don't read it that often, I'm only a small-time occasional closet pervert. Damn you, Kakashi! You fell asleep with it open and I being the curious little cat, HAD to read it. Near gave myself a nosebleed too. _I relaxed a little but was on-guard for enemies.

Once in sight of the village, Naruto ran ahead. Jiraiya and I walked behind enjoying the quiet. For Naruto had been chatting nonstop for the last hour about ramen and I kept thinking that the closer we got to Konoha, the faster he seemed to vibrate. Once Naruto was gone, I leaned into Jiraiya, "Was it just me or was it that Naruto seemed to vibrated and then the closer we got, the faster it seemed to be? I had barely blinked and Naruto got about a hundred yards.". Jiraiya sighed and said, "It wasn't just you.". I looked ahead to see Naruto through the gates yelling at the top of his lungs, "RAMEN!!!!". I sweatdropped and turned to Jiraiya, "Did you starve him of ramen? That's like asking for a ramen high when he gets it again." I groaned at the thought. "I kept him off ramen for three days and when he got ramen again, he literally bounced off the walls. I think it is because that since he eats ramen everyday for every meal for so long, he gets ramen withdrawals. Then has a high for three hours for every day he hasn't had ramen." I sigh and wave to Jiraiya to hurry up and race after Naruto. Naruto had just came into Ichiraku's when I caught up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto, drop the ramen!" and like the smart boy he was, he dropped his chopsticks and stepped away from the ramen. I got him in an iron grip headlock until Jiraiya got here, then Jiraiya gave him a bite every ten minutes while I held him. The spacing out of the ramen, stopped the ramen high from becoming what it could have been. We finished the first serving and went to report to Tsunade as Naruto met some of Konoha 14, what our generation had started to be called. It included the old Teams 7, 8, 9, 10 and Team Gai minus Sasuke. Jiraiya was behind and Naruto climbed on top of a pole and I stood at the bottom, when we came across Sakura. Sakura asked Naruto, what was different about her and Naruto being the idiot, said nothing. Sakura punched him on top of the head and then Naruto met Shino. I said hi to him while Shino tried to get Naruto to remember him. Kiba walked in with Akamaru and Naruto said, "Kiba? and Akamaru? . . . ". Shino started to mutter that Naruto could remember Kiba but not him when Hinata came and stuttered out, "H-h-hi-i-i N-na-ar-u-ut-to-o . . ." before fainting. Naruto yelled out, "Hinata?!" and I went to calm down Shino saying, "Naruto just didn't know you very well before and that it has been two and a half years. Don't forget that Naruto isn't the sharpest kunai in the box, look at him with Hinata.". Shino seemed pacified by that and Kiba came over and hugged me while Akamaru jumped me. Kibou and Akamaru practically went into another world, rubbing againist each other to mark them with their scent on them. I started to laugh and Naruto turned to me with a pleading look in eyes. I laughed and grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and headed towards Tsunade.

I kicked open the door and deposited Naruto then ran over to Tsunade. Tsunade had looked up when the door had opened then smiled when she saw who it was, "NARUTO! Get your ass over here!". Naruto scrambled up and said, "Hai, Baa-chan!". I went over to the wall after I saw a vein pulse on Tsunade's head and on my way over heard, "NARUTO, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!". I chuckled and stood leaning against the wall until Sakura came in with Sizune when they meet with Kakashi. I jumped out the window and behind Kakashi once I heard his voice then bobbed him on the head with a new edition of Jiraiya's new book. Kakashi chuckled then turned around to poke me on the forehead. I must have looked like I was pouting because Naruto and Sakura were on the ground shaking from laughter. I went over to them and kicked Naruto and pressed my foot against Sakura's side, "Shut up, Naruto. Sakura, you too.". Tsunade laughed then told them that they would be part of Team Kakashi after they redid the bell test.

Once Team Kakashi had left, I turned to Tsunade, "So . . . What about me?". "You are to be part of Team Kakashi as a jounin and to protect Naruto if the need be."


	15. Chapter 13: Team Kakashi

**Disclaimer:**

**Gaara: You. Will. Die. For. This.**

**Me: But it was hilarious and you know it!**

**Gaara: How is me in a giant panda suit, smiling, hugging and kissing everyone funny?!**

**Me: The fact that you kissed Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba . . . Well you kissed quite a few people, is funny because you were smiling like a maniac after Kankuro slipped some serious strong alchol in your coke- SHIT! You didn't just hear anything!**

**Gaara; YOU ARE DEAD KANKURO!!!!!!!**

**Kankuro: *shudders* He . . . Gaara found out didn't he?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kankuro: Start planning my funeral, I want hot chicks in as less clothing as possible-**

**Me *SMACK* Dumbass! Start running!**

**Gaara: *evil laugh* *everyone shudders* . . . painful . . . slow . . . no mercy . . . so dead . . .**

**Me: Get going!**

**Kankuro: Already gone!**

**Me: Going, going, gone. Dead . . .**

**While I laugh at Gaara and Kankuro behind their backs, Kankuro is running for his life and you can continue the story. You have to admit that would be funny, Gaara in a giant panda suit and a kissing monster. Well since to Gaara is busy planning Kankuro's death and Kankuro running for his life, I'll do my own disclaimer, Leona doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**Sorry for taking so long, I was grounded off the computer for a few days and basketball season was ending, so I was busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

After I heard that, I agreed whole-heartily. I was going to do something of the sorts anyway, and now I could follow through with minimal resistance. The only problem would be Naruto. I know that Naruto would never agree with it, but I can pacify him with ramen. Lots and lots of ramen. I'm going to be broke . . . Again.

I decided to inform Kakashi of this and since I could now easily find him, did. He was reading his Icha Icha book while Sakura and Naruto were yelling at him for being late. I walked up behind them and said, "You do know that he has a reasonable excuse for being late, don't you?". Kakashi didn't turn around but raised his hand and said, "Yo.". I rolled my eyes at him and leaned on his shoulder while saying, "I have something important to say to you.". Naruto and Sakura turned to me and said, "What?" while Kakashi looked up at me. "I will be a part of Team Kakashi after I take the bell test after Naruto and Sakura." I stated calmly while Naruto was being himself and said, "Ookami-Neko, why didn't you tell me you were going to be on the same team as me?!". I can feel the urge to rub my temples but instead say, "I just found out myself.". Kakashi decides to speak up, "If you look over here, I got two bells and the test is the same as last time-". Naruto and Sakura interupt him, "Teamwork.". Kakashi nods and goes out to the middle of the field. Naruto rushes forward before Kakashi says go as I go to where Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Ton-ton is. They don't look up but Shizune asks, "Why do you wish to go alone instead of with Naruto and Sakura?". I look at her and say, "I want it to be a fair fight between Kakashi and myself and I want to see how much Naruto and Sakura have grown.". Shizune accepts the answer and we all turn to watch them.

Throughout the fight I follow Naruto while watching the fight. They never notice and I know that Tsunade knows what I'm doing. The fight ends when Kakashi tries to finish his new Icha Icha but Naruto starts to say what happens and Kakashi covers his ears then closes his eyes because of the Sharingan. Kakashi opens his eyes and sees Naruto's and Sakura's trick and I walk out from the trees to say, "Geez, Kakashi. You're getting old." with my eyes twinkling contracting what I said. Kakashi mock glares me and walk over to tap him on the head to say, "My turn.".

Kakashi and I go to the middle of the training ground and Kakashi has the bells back. I smirk at him and say, "Its been a few years since we spared against each other hasn't it? I've gotten stronger, I'm now a jounin in both villages. And you know of a few other achievements I've made.". Kakashi says, "Don't get cocky.". Then the fight begins. First skill of the shinobi is taijutsu but we were about evenly matched and I was beginning to gain the upper hand when we jumped back from each other. I had trained with Guy and Lee so I wasn't even fazed at this and smirked when I said, "Second skill of the shinobi: Genjutsu.". I followed through with a genjutsu move that was entirely my own, SWIRLING VORTEX. The area around us started to swirl in, distorting myself. Soon I was entirely smeared across the landscape to Kakashi and I was really away into the trees. Kakashi soon forced himself out of the Genjutsu and I came forward with, "Third skill of the shinobi: Ninjutsu.". I started to do the hand signs for KOUSOKU KAZE (high speed wind). A force of wind came down towards Kakashi, cutting his clothes and skin. Kakashi did a hand sign and in seconds after the smoke cleared, a log was seen. I shook my head at that and murmured, "Replacement Jutsu . . .".

* * * Two hours later (They are both skilled, and to describe their fight would take a VERY long time and this would be the longest chapter I would ever do. [Chapter 3 was long, and the longer it is, the more time it takes to update. And we don't want that.] And if I only focused on the fight, nothing much would happen, just the fight. You forget that one of the descriptions for this story is ROMANCE. I need to bring Gaara back in.) * * *

Kakashi and I were panting, we had used a range of jutsu and had basically destroyed the training ground. I had succeeded to grab the bells and I had taken a particularly nasty hit for it. We were both bleeding, bruised and had a few broken bones. I smiled weakly at Kakashi and said, "That was a little too intense for an average person's fight, isn't it? We both have improved and I would say that we are about evenly matched.". Kakashi nodded and our crowd came out and we were dragged towards the hospital to be checked out.

Once Kakashi and I were declared fit to leave, not even two hours later, the mark I had put on Gaara . . . Activated. My eyes widened, and I felt my blood boil at whoever had distressed my mate and was potentially harming him. My eye was twitching like a maniac as I ran to find Tsunade. Tsunade was at her desk drinking sake when I came in and said, "I need to leave for Suna NOW. My mate needs me.". Tsunade saw that I fideting and was basically pacing around waiting for her approval and simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Mate? Why?". I stopped pacing and said, "Gaara. Because he needs me, he is either REALLY distressed or in danger/will be in danger.". Tsunade became serious and said, "When?". I came closer, "After the Chuunin Exams and I am leaving NOW.". Tsunade nodded and I was gone as soon as her head moved downwards.

_Gaara needs me but why? Gaara . . ._I raced towards the Inuzuka compound and my room. I grabbed my pack and whistled heading towards the gates quickly. They bounded towards me and with a nod towards the guards, left. My last thought as I left the village was, _Will I ever return?_

The trip to Suna usually takes three days and I can normally take it in half that time. My desperation and worry sped me faster at a rate that couldn't be considered anything but neck-breaking. The true definition of neckbreaking. Two hours in and I had reached the edge of the desert. Four hours and I could see the gates of Suna. By this time, I was frantic and saw the mess the front gate was in. I approached Suna but saw Kankuro laying the sand not too far from me headed in a different direction. I raced over to him and saw the condition he was in. It wasn't good, it was a poison I wasn't familiar with. I was worried about Gaara and might as well take Kankuro with me to Suna.

The rest of the day was filled with nothing but me sitting crossed legged with my eyes closed and my hands in the form of a triangle. At dusk, I suddenly opened my eyes and said to myself, "I finally secured a connection with him. Now I can keep him alive until I can get there." while taking a kunai and cutting my left palm. I dipped my finger in my own blood and drew all over my arm symbols that no one but myself knew. As soon as I stopped, I felt some of my life force and chakra leave me. I got up and went to Kankuro's bed side and preformed a jutsu I shouldn't have. I cut Kankuro's arm and immediately a bubble of his blood and the poison transfered itself to my body. If in two days, on the third day, the poison couldn't be stopped, it would transfer itself to me while the damage done to Kankuro would heal. Those around me, watched on their expressions curious on what I just did on a few, mostly scared and furious. One of the nurses that I saw was furious, screeched at me, "What have you done to Sabaku-san, the Kazekage's brother?! Get the hell out! Don't come back to this hospital if you know what is good for you!". The small woman brandished a needle with clear liquid and with a quickness I didn't expect, stuck me in the arm with it and the world went black alarmingly fast . . .

I woke with a start, Gaara needed me NOW! I got up quickly and with one last probe on Kankuro's chakra, left. I checked anybody coming towards Suna and saw that Team Kakashi was coming. I heaved a sigh of relief and continued on toward I felt that Gaara was. I had marked Gaara as my lifemate but hadn't started the courting like most of my people. I had been putting it off until we knew each other better. I had made some progress and had even convinced Temari and Kankuro that I was a worthy mate of Gaara. You ALWAYS get the family of your mate on your side if you don't want objections to their new statuses. Now the only thing I needed to do right now was to get Gaara back and form the three pieces of the bond. I had marked Gaara as my lifemate, if he dies, I have only a vague idea of how long I would last afterword. I was near hysterical and I know that won't help right now, so I HAVE to calm down.

Two hours later, I had found the Akatsuki hideout. _The Akatsuki are going down . . . Painfully . . Excruciatingly slow and painful._Gaara was on the other side of the gigantic boulder in front of me and I was going to reach him, no matter what it cost me. I placed my fingertips on the boulder and sent chakra through it causing spider weblike hairline fractures while forming a bubble of chakra around the boulder. I flicked the boulder and it shattered forming sand in the chakra bubble. I infused the chakra from the bubble into the sand allowing a gourd similar to Gaara's to form. I crushed some of the wall similar to the boulder and the sand soon flowed to land in the gourd resting on the bottom. When the dust settled I saw Gaara floating in the air with chakra dragons going from him to the statue behind him. The statue was huge and on the two hands were the Akatsuki members and only two were really there, the rest were projected images. I felt my anger boil to the surface and my eye started to twitch, "**Give Gaara back NOW.**". My demons were coming to the surface and I simply let them.

**_Keep them in control!_**

_I will but they will help me get my mate back to me._

**_Just watch them will you?!_**

**Neko: We agree with you, they took your mate and now they must suffer.**

**Neko: Suffer in a fate worse than hell!**

**Ookami: "Hell has no fury like a woman scorned", I believe is the quote your looking for.**

**Neko: Exactly! Now face our wrath Akatsuki!**

_Hell yeah!_

I started grin like a maniac showing off my canines when I growled, "**I would listen to me, you took my mate and you will suffer the consequences. I will be merciful and kill you outright if you give him back, if not, I have no choice but to kill you slowly, painfully and in the most humiliating way possible after pulling out as much information as possible. Decide quickly, I have no patience for you.**". I leaked my aura and I could have sworn the temperature dropped ten degrees. The man on the thumb, I thought to be the leader said, "You can not kill us easily and you don't know where all of us are.". A rumbling came from my throat as I said, "**Maybe not now but someday, I will kill you all, you just mad yourselves towards the top of my hit list. To think I was going to lay back until you made a move on Naruto but now, you just signed your own death warrant.**" and I smiled sweetly closing my eyes. All of a sudden, I opened them and my eyes were cold and I seemed to be the definition of **One Pissed Off Woman Who Is Incredibly LETHAL**. A few of them looked like they wanted to back off but, an albino man yelled out, "Jashin-sama will fucking strike you fucking down before you could fucking kill me, bitch!". I sneered, "Like hell he will! I refuse to die at this period of time, I have some precious things to protect and a dream to achieve along with a goal. I will succeed if it kills me and none of you can stop me!". Suddenly I went to my battle stance and said, "You gave me an answer and now you will die!" and jumped up to grab the chakra dragons. I latched onto one and reached through it to close Gaara's eyes and mouth. Once I had, I let my chakra flow from me to surround Gaara unlatching the chakra dragons from him. They attacked me and bit my right arm, making me hiss out as I felt them trying to drag the demons out of me. Soon I was stuck where Gaara had been mere moments before and felt the world fade . . .


	16. Chapter 14: Why?

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do a disclaimer . . . He he he . . . I don't own Naruto.**

**Bold = Demons**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**_Bold Italic = Inner_**

* * *

Unknown to me, Gaara is alive, heart beating and breathing almost nonexistent. Stuck in his own dreamworld.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Dreamland OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_I woke up standing in air surrounded by white. I whispered, "Where am I?" and it seemed to the loudest but quietest thing here while seeming to echo on and on to no end. "What the Hell happened to me?!" just seemed to rebound around me when mist seeped up from what I thought of as the floor. The scenery changed to me with my back to a group of people laughing at me, yelling, in general just scorning me. It kept changing from before the Massacre to now with me just getting into a more compact ball, crying, hoping for someone to care. Mara came and went, causing me heartbreak. Sarutobi accused me of failing him. Gaara didn't say a word and just left. The Inuzuka's just looked at me with horror. Everyone I cared about hated me, I didn't care if I lived or died, why did I even bother? All I got was heartache._

_I look up to see Naruto crying with his back to the village sinking lower and lower to the ground then standing up straight and smiling with Iruka by his side. I see more and more people joining Naruto and I start to cry anew. Did no one care about me? I see Gaara crying like Naruto but nobody joins him. Gaara becomes a ball and no one cares. My eye twitches but my body seems immobile. A flash of blue black light combined with a fiery red light appears in front of my eyes. I see Neko and Ookami in their true forms, smiling, wreaking havoc on the shinobi world. So that's what the future is like? Even if I can't be happy, why can't others? Gaara may never recognize the bond, I only have so long, I want him to be happy . . . Will he be happy without me? If I am to die, I might as well take out as many enemies as possible._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Real world OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

My eyes flutter while I fall to the ground, life leaving me. My demons are still intact, the seal had barely been tested when the continuous strain on my life energy combined with it resisting the loss of the demons, sapped almost all of what was left of my life. My heart beat begins to slow and my erratic breathing slows down, becomes shallower. Team Kakashi has arrived and I am seen. Kakashi's eyes widen a fraction in shock, Naruto IS in shock and is becoming enraged. Sakura looks ready to kill. Kakashi whispers to Chiyo, "Naruto knows better than anyone what Gaara and Ookami-Neko is going through. Ookami is similar to the Inuzuka's they claim a mate and stick to them. She chose Gaara and chose to give her life to protect him. She is dying, the last of life energy going to make Gaara stronger.". I hear her gasp and I open my eyes to stare straight up. The Leader of the Akatsuki tells them to leave and disappears. The rest of the Akatsuki follow in seconds. Soon it is the girlie man, Deidara and Puppet, Sasori of the Red Sands left. Kankuro had told me about Puppet and warned me. I tried to stand on wobbly legs to glare at the two men. My eyes are vacant except for the reflection of pain, sorrow and rage as I say, "I am dying but as my final acts in this world, I will do three things. I will kill Puppet and Explosives. I will pass on the rest of my life energy to Gaara, Suna needs him more than anyone does me. I will give Naruto my protection before I pass.". I unsteadily start to walk towards Puppet, who ignores me and tells Explosives, "Take Shukaku's host and go.". I snare and lunge for him but miss. Gaara leaves and I roar my fury. Chakra soon envelops my body in to something like a combination of wolf and lion in maned bushy tailed wolf chakra of alternating fiery red and ice blue. One tail is easily seen and a second soon follows. I am enraged, and my instincts take over my body and my demons take control.

**Neko: We will get him.**

**Ookami: We will fulfill this wish.**

_**Let me out, I will fight Puppet. You take Neko and I take Ookami.**_

_Fine._

Anyone watching would have seen something that should never exist in this world. I put my hands together in a sign no one knew and as my eyes glowed gold I felt myself split in half. Seeming to step out from behind me, came a black version of me with longer hair and the kanji for 'Inner'. _**"I am free to wreak havoc on Puppet, who as the last wish of 'Outer' is to die." while lifting her head and smiling deviously with a cold glint in her eyes. "I have Ookami, she has Neko. So we can destroy you and your partner in a short time frame." she barked out. **_I quickly turned and ran after Naruto and Kakashi who had followed Explosives.

As I ran I saw two sights, Inner was helping Sakura and Chiyo fight Puppet and my own line of sight. I was having double vision. Inner seemed more . . . roguish and really did look like a wolf. I was still mad and had calmed down but Neko's chakra was helping me.

**Come on, Kit. Ookami will help your Inner finish off Puppet and we can take care of Explosives. Pay attention-**

Neko's rant was interrupted by an explosion and I ran faster towards Naruto.

* * *

**_Why did 'Outer' agree to let me out? She usually flat out refuses me. I know I act as a bitch but its helped her in the past. It is obvious that she is dying but what would happen if she died and I wasn't with her? Would I be free to roam in her place or would I wink out of existence? So many questions but so few answers. I should pay attention to my fight. Sakura ran forward and slammed her hand into Puppet breaking him into many pieces. My lips curl into a smirk for barely a second when I see a red head stepping out of the dust. Oh Shit!_**

* * *

Inner seemed to be holding up fine. I just hoped Naruto had been able to retrieve Gaara. I ran up as Explosive turned himself into a bomb. I saw what he was going to do and ran towards him, blocking eyes turned gold with silver specs, my hair grew until it looked like a mane and crackled with lightning. My fingernails grew to claws and my canines to fangs. Fiery red chakra enveloped me in the form of a manned lioness with 3 tails. It bubbled around me and I roared my pain and fury. I roared, "**Don't you DARE to hurt them!**" as my tails whipped out towards him. One around his neck, the other two around his chest. Before I got to him, Kakashi had used his Mangekyou Sharingan and Explosives was sucked to somewhere else. My eye twitched for a moment but I detected Explosives' chakra signature nearby. I growled and lunged at him but Naruto got there first and soon pummeled him to a pulp. I got one good whack in after I strode towards him and then drew a few signs no one knew into his chest with my nail, scarring him. I hissed out, "Do something to one of mine and face the wrath of the heir of the Kage-Sorano clan, Ookami-Neko. You don't want to go to war with us because I WILL declare war on the Akatsuki if you dare." before I ran to check on Gaara. I felt his pulse and found it sluggish and his breathing shallow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Bijuus OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Neko: Shukaku! Come back!**

**Shukaku: . . .**

**Ookami: Come on, Neko . . . I don't think he's-**

**Neko: I refuse to!**

**Shukaku: . . . Urg . . .**

**Neko: Shukaku!**

**Shukaku: Stop yelling, Neko . . .**

**Ookami: I'll be damned! Welcome back to the world of the living!**

**Shukaku: I was dead? That vessel of yours did something, I was being pulled away from mine and then everything went black. So what happened?**

**Neko: She claimed your vessel as her mate and when she saw him dying she grabbed the chakra dragons pulling you away from them, effectively keeping him alive. You are still alive because she has a connection to him and sent her life energy to him, draining herself. The pull of the two technically killed her and I don't know how she lived. However she lived isn't important right now, she is dying and knows it. She is going to send the rest of her life energy to him and a protection jutsu on Kyuubi's vessel before she dies.**

**Ookami: For vessels, she is the best we have ever had. She would have died earlier on because a fool sealed us wrong and was drawing on her life.**

**Shukaku: Why do you care about her?**

**Ookami: She has merged with us, giving us reign occasionally and appeases to our tendencies as often as she can. She also generally cares about us, thinking of us kind of like parent figures.**

**Neko: We went through her memories, going through what she has gone through and it isn't pretty even before we got here. This 'The Massacre' of hers, really is a massacre and is enough to scar us mentally. True human cruelty. To survive that, is worth a second chance at life.**

**Shukaku: Coming from you two, means a lot. I should see how my vessel is doing.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Real World OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_**I am no longer needed here to defeat Puppet. I should get going to 'Outer'.**_

* * *

I formed hand signs for the ultimate protection jutsu. Naruto WOULD survive. This jutsu was so complex that it was best if you had as much time as you could. One of the requirements for this jutsu was to be willing to give up your soul to protect this. I would make this strong enough to protect Naruto AND the village with the Hokage and when Naruto died, of natural causes, it would focus itself on the village and be passed on to the next Hokage. _Never again would I fail to protect my loved ones._ I was nearing the completion of the jutsu when I passed the last of my life energy to Gaara. My world went black as my hands formed the last sign.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Limbo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_So this is Limbo? I always imagined it as a grey forest stuck in twilight like the tales told. It seems like they were true. A forest of the tallest trees going back a millennium in a perpetual twilight. No where was the Limhound to guide the souls of the dead to SaDon, Judge of the souls and his wife, MiDon, Jury of the souls and Leon, the Limhound, Executioner of the souls. Leon? Strange, that was the name one of my pack took. I never really thought of it until now, but three of my pack took names of the hounds of Paradise, Devil's Temple and Limbo. Could it be coincendence? No, there is no such thing as coincidence, or is there? Wait, I see a hound coming closer!_

_It IS Leon, so he's the Limhound. Strange, I wonder why he was on Earth? He herding me towards the center of the forest. I see a palace of marble with two figures standing in front of it. The man I assume is SaDon and the woman is his wife, MiDon. SaDon spoke, "What are you doing here child? It is not your time. It was supposed to be the boy's but you changed fate when you claimed him. You Aero are always doing that, right MiDon?". "Yes, always meddling in fate. They always want to cause less suffering, always trying to keep the killing to a minimum. Death comes as an eventuality but they want to prolong life as long as possible so if they are to go to Devil's Temple, they always have a few happy memories. Many of them end up as your sister's Guardians and Guardian Templar." MiDon said. I bowed respectively to them and said, "If I may speak Lord SaDon and Lady MiDon?" and at their nod, "I came here when I was casting the Ultimate Protection on a friend and the village with our Hokage when I passed the last of my life energy to the boy you spoke of, Gaara. Fate has given them a hard hand and I didn't wish their lives to end so quickly without some good to happen to them. I didn't mean to meddle with fate but as an Aero we are required to claim our mate or suffer a fate worse than death by our own people, the loss of our other. I have never brought out my other as we usually bring it out when we reach twenty or we form a bond with our mates. I have not achieved either so I would never know. I have heard of cases of where we have come here and when we come back, our other is awakened shortly after."._

**[The other is their animal counterpart. Each clan has a second counterpart if they have a mythical animal as their clan name. The animal counterpart is similar to shape-shifting and could be any animal, even extinct. DragonBloods are unique in that the more powerful they are they can have up to five counterparts, flier, swimmer, runner, mythical and personal. Her's will be revealed at a later time so don't ask what she is.]**

_"Your case is unique even among the few who have come here and went back, you gave up your soul willing and should have roamed the forest like others who have used that jutsu. Even then they followed fate's course but you have foiled fate at almost every turn. And when you did die, you weren't expected. Fate had it planned for you to die at the massacre of the Hidden Wind and if by chance you did survive, were supposed to live to a ripe old age. You simply make your own course with fate and it has simply given up trying to predict yours. It does know the day of your death and it is not now so go back child." was what SaDon said. I was confused but nodded and bowed before following Leon to a blinding light. The last thing I heard was, "She has an unusual fate as far as we know. I hope she survives it, Leon chose her as a companion and that means something."._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Real world OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Welcome back Sleeping Beauty! We were starting to get worried!_**

**Neko: We had hoped that wasn't the end of you!**

**Ookami: We have high expectations of you and this topped them.**

I woke to find Inner back in my head with both of my demons. I opened my eyes to see people surrounding me. I looked to my left and saw Chiyo's head in Sakura's lap. I saw no signs that she was alive and Sakura was crying. I turned to face Gaara and saw that through pale, was alive. I sighed in relief then looked at Naruto and Kakashi, they were alive and well. I wonder if my jutsu worked or if it backfired and that was why I was in Limbo. Either way, I was alive and I was happy. I breathed in deeply drawing the attention of the people around me. Naruto yelled, "Ookami-Neko!" and attacked me with a bear hug. I croaked out, "Can't . . . Breath . . . Naruto . . ." while Kakashi eye smiled. Sakura bonked Naruto on the head then smiled at me, "Welcome back, Ookami. You gave us all a scare.". I raised an eyebrow at that and looked around me to see Team Gai, the Sabaku siblings and quite a few sand nin. Sakura explained, "The sand nin came to help Gaara and the Sabaku siblings came to support you and Gaara. Team Gai was sent to back us up in rescue Gaara and possibly you/backing up up.". I looked up at the sky to see the clouds floating right on by, "I never expected to survive this mission, I knew it was a suicide mission for me. I even went to Limbo and back, I just don't know how I came back. Whoever and Whatever saved me, I want to thank them but I have a feeling that in exchange for my life, they died. Am I right?" and at Sakura's sad nod I knew who it was, "It was Chiyo, wasn't it? I never wanted anyone to save me because who was I to think that someone would. My entire life has built one philosiphy, When the world ends, everyone will save themselves so don't save anybody. I can't even follow that. I want to save as many people as possible, if my death does that, I would gladly give it. Chiyo deserves to be given respect, never slandered. And as now a part of her lives on in myself, I will honor her as a warrior dying to protect the DragonLord and she will be reincarnated with a lifemate. It is my request and my duty. I wish to do it,". I shouted to everyone around me, "Cover your ears!" and raised my head to the heavens and roared throwing Dragon's Fire to the sky. I smiled as the last flame died, she was honored as one of my people. I looked back down to see everyone around me looking at me and raised an eyebrow as if to say, Got anything to comment about because I don't care what you think. I could see Gaara fighting a smirk then frowning as if Shukaku said something he didn't want to hear.

I struggled to get up and as I stood, sand swirled around me and I was in Gaara's arms. I felt myself blush lightly, horrified with myself at blushing while Gaara glared at anyone who snickered or stared. Gaara bent his head down and whispered to me, "Shukaku informed me that you claimed me as your mate and I wish to know more. We will be talking when we get back to Suna.". His tone left no argument and I had been meaning to continue to pursue my mate and he just gave me the perfect opportunity.


	17. Chapter 15: So now what?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Temari!**

**Temari: What?**

**Me: Can you get Kankuro to do my disclaimer or if you want to, you can?**

**Temari: *evil smile* I would be GLAD to make Kankuro do your disclaimer.**

**Me: He he he . . . Oh, I'm sure you would.**

**Temari: Kankuro!**

**Kankuro: What?!**

**Temari: Do Leona's disclaimer.**

**Kankuro: No.**

**Temari: Do it now.**

**Kankuro: I said no.**

**Temari: And I said do it now.**

**Kankuro: How many times do I have to say it?! No means no!**

**Temari: *SWACK* DO IT NOW!**

**Kankuro: Fine! Leona doesn't own Naruto! *mumbles* . . . Bitch . . . *mumbles***

**Temari: BASTARD! *SWACK***

**Kankuro: *passed out***

**Me: *raises an eyebrow* . . .**

**Temari: *shrug* He called me a bitch.**

**As I sabotage Kankuro's puppets, you continue with the story.**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**If it seems if she is being cruel to her Inner, you didn't have to listen to her nonstop for three days. She is a little crabby with her like she usually is.**

* * *

Gaara had taken me to the hospital and confined me there for three days. I escaped on the third day because, they didn't sedate me enough and I jumped out of the window on the third story. I didn't get far because Gaara found out and soon cornered me. My eye twitched in annoyance, "If I go back to the hospital and is forced to stay there any longer, there might not be anything left of it.". Gaara just raised an eyebrow and said, "I figured you would say something like that and told them I would be personally watching over you. I had my own reason to do so, I want to find out about this whole mate thing.". I sighed and mumbled, "I was hoping you would forget.". Gaara ALMOST did an eye roll and said, "Shukaku wouldn't let me forget even if I wanted to.". I looked around and said, "I'll tell you about it some where else.".

**_More like select pieces._**

_Shut up! What and how much I tell him is none of your business._

**_Actually it is because you're me._**

_Shut your trap!_

**_You can't make me._**

_*takes a muzzle and puts it on Inner after tying her up and putting her in a cage*_

_Ha! Told you._

_***mumbles* Translation: You are fucking paying for this when I get out, bitch!**_

_*raises eyebrow* How?_

**_*mumbles* Translation: Just you fucking wait and see, motherfucker!_**

_Well, whatever._

While I had been arguing with Inner, Gaara and I had gotten to the home he shared with his sibilings. I yawned and laid down on his bed, taking up as much room as possible to make myself comfy. He frowned down at me and I said, "What?! This will take a bit and I want to be comfortable. I can share if you want." then murmured to myself, "You might hate me after this and I want to enjoy your company," then sniffed the bed, "and smell your scent one last time.". He might have heard me, but I wasn't looking at him. I sighed starting my lengthy explanation, "A lifemate is a mate of an Aero who in in all intent and purposes, a soulmate with a connection spanning this life and others. Aeros have mates but lifemates are few and rare in between so are valued above our own lives. Different clans have different signals but in general we all feel a pull towards them. My clan wants to act like our namesakes and mate in flight after we smell them. During the first meeting, we 'imprint' on our mates. Yours was when I first looked at you. We form bonds to complete the connection and it is in three parts. The Acceptance, The Forming of Ties and The Bond of Emotion. The Acceptance bond is formed after I have started courting you and sometime during that you will accept my bond and I will give you the remaining courtship gifts. The courtship gifts are in stages and certain things are only given after the appropriate things. I only start the courtship with a gift and if you accept it, I can continue. I will continue with daily gifts until the bond is formed. The Forming of Ties bond is formed when you start to care about my well-being, usually starting from friend to mate and having something of a friendly rivalry. The Bond of Emotion is formed when your feelings become love and you feel the urge to dominant me. Once I know the third bond is formed, we will face off. You must win to prove that you are able to not only protect me but our future kits. Once the fight is over, the marking of mates happens and you will know what that is when it happens. Once that is over, you become part of my clan and as my status of DragonLord, you will become DraGon, my equal and co-ruler. After that you will transform into your other, your animal counterpart and become an Aero. The last thing that happens for us is that the heads of the other clans will come to inspect you, their DraGon and pass judgement. If you live up to their standards, you will be welcomed warmly as my DraGon.". I turned my head to look at the wall, "That is quite a bit to take in and I don't expect you to like it. It has taken a few days even for those who have grown up knowing this to not balk at it and you are some one who has never heard about this before. Others like you usually take at least a week to not balk at it so I don't expect a response. Just take care of your self." then dashed out the window.

Gaara didn't try to stop me, he just seemed in shock. I ceased any communication I had with anybody so I could be alone in what could potentially destroy or save me. If he denied, I wouldn't survive the year. If he agreed, I could live happily for as long as possible. Later that night when Temari and Kankuro came in and found Gaara like that, he told them what I had said. They seemed just as shocked as Gaara. I didn't stay to see the rest of the conversation and went to rest at the top of Suna's walls. The next day, I went back to the Sabaku home and saw Temari. She looked at me with sad eyes, "Just give him time, this is an entirely new concept for him and it won't come easy for him to accept this." I nodded and said, "I know, I was actually kind of expecting it. I just hope he doesn't take too long.".

I wasn't called the Black Cat or Kuro Neko for nothing and snuck around Suna checking on Gaara the next week. I was tailing him when two Sand ANBU came up behind me and said, "Miss Ookami-Neko, the council has requested your presence." and as I left towards the council, they trailed me. _Requested, my ass. They just demanded I come in nice words._

I got to the council room and walked in. They turned to look at me with cold eyes and said, "We have information from a reliable source that you have done an unauthorized action against the Kazekage and have been making him a part of _your_people, who are unknown of and potentially enemies.". My eye twitched wondering how they had found out, "Yes, I have claimed him as my mate and through I did it without his consent, he has not objected it. And my people are not enemies, they have been allies to Konoha since it founding and once were part of Kaze (Hidden Wind). Many died in the Shinobi war then almost an entire clan was wiped out in the massacre of Kaze and another lost sorely important people in their clan. There had been imformation leaked about a very important day that left us vulnerable and we suffered for it. My people will never be your enemies unless you give them a very important reason like the past attempted assignations of their future DraGon, their co-ruler and mate of their leader.". A few glared at me and one hissed, "He was a threat to the village and needed to be taken care by order of Yondaime Kazekage." and I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "And you continued after the Godaime Kazekage cancelled that order, why?". A few people glared and I sighed, "Am I going in solitary confinement and going to be slipped arsenic or tortured then executed in public under treason? This isn't the first time some one has thought to get rid of me because I found out something I shouldn't have so take your pick, I've been tortured before so frankly I DON'T CARE.". A couple looked taken back while a few sneered then one said, "Both.".

I could escape and be considered a S-rank criminal OR stay here waiting for this to blow over. This sounds strangely familiar . . . Wait, its because it IS! Why does everyone have something against me?! Correction, most don't have a PERSONAL reason, others just follow the crowd. I help and heal and yet I'm blamed. *Sigh* Kami . . . You must take enjoyment in making me suffer, but wait! Its for the greater good, isn't it?! Being screwed by the system is just fucking fan-tastic! I have to wait patiently for some one to realize I'm gone and for them to do something about it, so first question, who would?! I've been avoiding people for the last week, it'll take at least another week before someone notices . . .

_Me and my big mouth . . ._

**_If you survive this, you can tell Gaara and he can do something about it._**

_Ya like, 'In your council, there are about five who are still following the order of Yondaime Kazekage of killing you and I just wanted to tell you'. One problem with that, will he believe me and if he does, what can he do?!_

**_Yeah, blame ME for that! It's not my fault that he was shocked, he had every right to be shocked._**

_You know that I had very little choice in that! It was either claim him or not and have my other ripped from me and be considered dead to my people. I wouldn't be able to handle that! I would fade away . . ._

**_. . . Sorry, I forgot about that . . ._**

_*twitch* . . ._

_If I faded away, so would you._

**_Again you blame me for forgetting! Not everyone has a incredible memory like yours or a high IQ!_**

_That memory can be a curse and you know it, didn't you REMEMBER that I have to relive The Massacre almost every night?! The deaths of the people I cared about, dieing in front of me?! Then having that morphed into watching Naruto, Tsume, Hana and others die in the most horrific ways, not enough to make me go insane?! The fact I'm sane, but not stable is because of that but the only thing keeping me from going insane is my precious people! I would teeter on the edge of sanity if I was considered dead to my people, but I would be insane and go on a rampage if my precious people died! I would never be sane again . . . I would have to be put out of my misery and killed . . ._

**_. . ._**

_*sigh*_

Now that I was reminded of my reoccurring nightmare, the scences I had seen were flashing in my head. Naruto . . . Tsume . . . Kiba . . . Kakashi . . . Hana . . . Tsunade . . . Sakura . . . Some many people dieing . . . Snap out of Sasaura 'Ookami-Neko' Kage-Sorano Usamka DragonBlood Aero! It was a fucking nightmare, not reality! Scratch that, it will NEVER become reality!

**[That was her full name, Sasaura 'Ookami-Neko' Kage-Sorano Usamka DragonBlood Aero, for you people who need a refresher. Sasaura: birth first name, Ookami-Neko: first name she uses, Kage-Sorano: mother's clan name cover, Usamka: father's clan name cover AKA the 'Royals' of the DragonBloods, DragonBlood: clan name, Aero: race/people. Quite confusing and long if you say it aloud. The name she uses is Ookami-Neko Kage-Sorano but the whole Kage-Sorano is not common knowledge. Only a few know but that might change . . .]**

Think . . . Think . . . Where was I before I started to rant to Inner . . . Oh yes! THAT was where I was. Being tortured in solitary confinement with little food mixed in arsenic and other nasty poisons, too many to list. _They must be REALLY trying to see if they can kill me. I wonder what they will claim happened if I die . . . _It will take a while before they realize that the poison isn't killing me. Ah . . . My weird immune system . . . Plus my natural resistance to poison and all time I spent making sure I had at least partial immunity to almost all the poisons I came across and was likely to come across. Like poisons circulated among shinobi, ANBU, hunter-nin and missing-nin. (Hunter-nin because she looked similar from the back to a missing-nin and was mistaken for him. The hunter-nin was a newbie.) There are a few that were too expensive to work with and for those I'm only partially immune to parts of those poisons._I don't think they can follow through with the public execution without someone interfering._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Bijuus OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Neko: Shukaku . . .**

**Ookami: Our host needs help.**

**Shukaku: Why can't you just take over forcibly?**

**Neko: The Suna council is involved, is she escapes, she can be called a missing-nin.**

**Shukaku: That sucks! What do you want me to do?!?**

**Ookami: Not you per say . . .**

**Neko: We need your host, Gaara, to interfere.**

**Kyuubi: Any reason you're talking over me.**

**Ookami: Because you weren't needed . . .**

**Ookami: Wait! Yes you can!**

**Kyuubi: How?**

**Shukaku: How?**

**Neko: Gaara needs to pull his weight as Kazekage and stop the council.**

**Ookami: Gaara probably won't willingly want to save her.**

**Kyuubi: *raises eyebrow***

**Ookami: *sigh* She told him something and he was shocked.**

**Neko: We need you to use your host, Naruto, to prompt Gaara and help him.**

**Shukaku: Let me get this straight. Your host pissed off the Suna council with something, they are holding her captive and she can't escape without becoming a missing-nin. You want me to try to get Gaara to help and if that doesn't work, Kyuubi's host will say something. Gaara can chew out the council and rescue your host with Naruto, correct?**

**Ookami: Pretty much.**

**Neko: You fine with this, Shukaku, Kyuubi?**

**Shukaku: You owe me.**

**Kyuubi: Naruto will definitely do something, might even let me out for it too.**

**Shukaku: Better than me.**

**Ookami: Then go.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Real world OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * * Elsewhere * * *

**Shukaku: Gaara, Ookami-Neko needs help.**

_No._

**Shukaku: I didn't even tell you why?!**

_I don't need to hear you say it._

**Shukaku: It involves the Suna council.**

_You just want to get even with the old fools._

**Shukaku: True, but Ookami and Neko asked me/you for help.**

_*raises eyebrow*_

**Shukaku: *sigh* They would get her out or she would, but she would be declared a traitor and a missing-nin if she escaped.**

_Why are they mad at her?_

**Shukaku: Neko and Ookami didn't specify but she pissed off a few important people.**

_Enough for them to call her a traitor?_

**Shukaku: Apparently.**

_I should check that out-_

"Gaara! Kyuubi says that the Suna council are charging Ookami for treason! Those bastards, she would never betray Suna! Who the hell do they think they are?!" Naruto yelled. Gaara sighed, "Those bastards are the council and they can't charge someone without the approval of the Kazekage, me. I was just going there myself to find out what they are doing.". Naruto looked at Gaara confused, "But how do you know?!" and Gaara sighed again, "Shukaku just told me and you interrupted my talk with him.". Naruto started to run off but stopped to look at Gaara, "Come on already! We have some council to fry!".

* * *

**The elsewhere is in third person not Gaara's POV, I just put the talk between Gaara and Shukaku there because it would be easier to do there conversation than Naruto's and Kyuubi's and I needed that conversation between one of the jinchuurikiis and bijuus. As always, please review! (I've been slacking and forgetting to mention to review because I've been trying to write the next chapter and posting it as fast as I can. Which has left you with a couple of cliffhangers, including this one.) So again, please review! XD**


	18. Chapter 16: Back to Konoha

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Neji!**

**Neji: *warily* What?**

**Me: *pout* Don't be suspicious of me! I was just going to ask you to do my disclaimer . . .**

**Neji: Depends . . . Do you know where all the destiny *cough* fortune *cough* cookies are hidden?**

**Me: Duh! Yeah, I do.**

**Neji: Where are they?**

**Me: Not until you tell my disclaimer!**

**Neji: Damnit! Where are they?**

**Me: My disclaimer!**

**Neji: Fine! Leona doesn't own Naruto!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Neji: Where?**

**Me: With Ten Ten.**

**Neji: Come to me, my precious destiny cookies!**

**Me: . . .**

**Me: They're perfect for each other . . .**

**Me: . . . I hope Tsunade knows what she is doing . . .**

**As I laugh evilly and Neji goes to Ten Ten to get his 'destiny' cookies, you continue with the story.**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

I had passed out after they left and I was nursing my wounds when I heard arguing coming towards me. "Kazekage, you can't go there! That is a restricted area for traitors only!" I heard a low voice yell and through there was no answer I could imagine Gaara glaring down whoever had told him what to do. I stood up slowly to look out the cell and down the hall to see . . . Naruto and Gaara? "What the hell are you doing here?". Naruto spoke up running to where I was, "To get you out, baka! What did you think we were doing?". I sighed and when Naruto reached through the bars, my eye twitched instead of me flinching. Naruto just stood there as his eyes flickered to red for a moment when Gaara came over.

In moments I was free and heaved a sigh of relief, "I was starting to wonder if I was going to stay there forever.". Gaara raised an eyebrow at me and Naruto growled, "Those temes aren't going to keep you here any longer.". We both looked at Naruto for a moment when an ANBU came towards me. I growled low in my throat and said, "You can't keep me here, you held me here without the Kazekage's permission." and Gaara glared at him. He backed off and I limped Gaara noticed first and said, "Why are you limping?" then Naruto span around and gripped my shoulders, "Why are you limping? I'll-". I stopped Naruto and said, "I'm not limping" and proceed to walk fine and no one noticed me wince every few steps. We walked out of where I was into the sun and I breathed it in for a moment muttering, "I'll never tire of the sun, after so much time underground.". Gaara raised an eyebrow at that then I smirked, throwing back my head and roared. Gaara just looked at me and I said, "What? That was to . . . Scare the shit out of the council. They know who roars and they now know I'm out. They should be afraid . . . Very afraid.".

After Naruto had reassured himself that I was okay, he led *cough* dragged *cough* me to the rest of Gaara's rescue team, Team Gai and Team Kakashi. Kakashi was suffering chakra depletion from using his sharingan so much and was forced to be carried by Gai. I could almost swear Kakashi was twitching. Lee seeing Gai do it for his eternal rival, asked Neji if he wanted to be carried. Most people just stood there and stared at him while Neji glared. I smirked and yelled, "Have you all forgotten me and going to leave without me? I've been waiting to see you guys, it was starting to get mighty uncomfortable in that hospital." and went over to Kakashi and took his Icha Icha book. Kakashi glared at me and tried to grab it back but couldn't. I snickered and said, "I won't hurt your precious book because I just wanted to see your priceless expression when someone steals it and you can't get it back.". A few people started to snicker and Sakura and Ten Ten hugged me while Lee cried manly tears and went on and on about how youthful I was ridding Kakashi of that horrid book then hugged me. I started twitching, "N-o-o . . . A-ai-r . . . " and he let go quickly. After everyone knew I was fine, I turned to Gaara to find Temari and Kankuro there too. I raised an eyebrow at them and they shrugged, Gaara spoke, "They wanted to see you guys off.". I shrugged and went to hug Temari and Kankuro. Temari stood still and I hugged her easily but Kankuro squirmed so I patted him on the back . . . Once and hard to get him to stay still. While he was stunned, I hugged him and went to Gaara. Gaara wasn't the touchy-feely type so I don't think he'll stand still for a hug. I held my hand out for him to shake and when he did, pulled him close to pat his back whispering, "If anyone so much as threatens you, break this." handing him a hourglass with swirling sand and leaves. That hourglass is full of my chakra that will paralyze the attacker or attackers and send an immediate signal to me. Gaara nodded and we turned to leave.

Just before we were through the gates, Gaara called out, "Ookami-Neko! Wait a moment!". I stopped but the others were confused, Gaara NEVER called out, he never rose his voice. Gaara caught up and gave me something. "Drop a drop of blood in it and I will know and come." he said and I looked what he gave me, a mini hourglass like mine except with swirling sand . . . Some of his chakra infused sand. I blinked in confusion before I got it, I smiled and said, "Thank you, I will keep it with me always.".

On the way back, the thoughts, 'Why did he give this to me' and 'Does he care?' kept repeating itself in my head. I didn't pay a lot of attention to my surrounding, sure I kept my guard up, but I was confused. Majorly confused. Not often was I as confused as I am now. Only three other times had I been this confused, once when I was three and trying to figure out what I had done wrong to make my parents hate me. Through that was more my father and my mother scared for me. And again it was more disappointment that I was a girl and therefore weaker and more 'humane' for my father who had hoped for a human ice-cube with no emotions, following his orders solely. Another was why I had been the only survivor of The Massacre. The last time had been when Neko and Ookami were sealed in me and I didn't know why everyone seemed to hate me and blame me for things I didn't do. The events in my life had made me wise beyond my years, but for the life of me, (she doesn't mean it, it's a saying she uses when she doesn't understand something), I don't understand a single thing when it comes to love and it concerns me. Not that I've had very good examples. I wanted to ask Kakashi, but he was out of it. Literally. I would want to be knocked out too if I was forced to have Gai carry me. I won't be a bit surprised if Kakashi flinch/cringes when Gai comes in sight of him in the future. Mental scar for life. (Nothing wrong with Gai BUT it's more of his lack of ANY fashion sense and his spandex . . . *Shudder* WAY too much information . . . The talk of youth gets SLIGHTLY annoying after so much, I don't know how Ten Ten and Neji have survived so long . . . ) Gai was out of the question. Period. Therefore so was Lee. Neji tended to be a human ice-cube, Naruto was clueless, I mean REALLY, come on LEE has noticed that Hinata likes you, but for sake of opinion . . . I'll talk to him later. That leaves me with two, so which? Sakura or Ten Ten? I had grown closer to all the girls since Naruto was gone . . . *evil laugh* Naruto is SO in for a suprise when we get back. One word, Hinata. Hm . . . *sweatdrops* Bad thought, BAD thought . . .

**_Obviously he likes you to an extent_**

_Off topic to who to talk to_

**_No, you blocked me out as you reflected about you and this level of confusion_**

_. . ._

**_As I said before, he likes you. He feels the urge to care for your well-being._**

_Maybe he just wants to block out the whole mate thing and go back to being friends._

_. . ._

**_*sarcasm* Really? Are you THAT thick?_**

_I think so and I'm not thick, I just DON'T KNOW._

**Neko: He likes you, kit.**

**Ookami: You have to be blunt, don't you?**

**Neko: Yes, yes I do.**

**Ookami: . . . O_O**

**Neko: What?**

**Ookami: Off topic**

**Ookami: He does like you, maybe something deeper**

**Neko: Yeah . . . *dreamily***

**Ookami: Gaara, Neko, Gaara. Gaara likes HER not YOU.**

**Neko: You're just jealous!**

**Ookami: *smirk* Neko and Shukaku, sitting in a tree ~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G ~**

**First comes love ~**

**Then comes marriage~**

**Then comes baby in a baby carriage ~**

**Ookami: You just want Shukaku or Shu-kun as you call him!**

**Neko: *raises eyebrow* And you don't?**

**Ookami: That doesn't dignify a response-**

_**First off, really? Do you HAVE to go into THAT, you sick minded animals?**_

**Neko: Yes, yes I do**

_**. . .**_

_Not even worth answering . . ._

After I blocked out Inner's rant about Gaara, I turned to Ten Ten and Sakura. I signaled them to slow down so I could tak to them, "Sakura, Ten Ten, I hate to ask, but why do you think Gaara gave me the hourglass?" I said while fingering the hourglass. _I was too blunt, wasn't I? . . ._Tracing the engraving of a tanuki, I mouthed the words, 'Gift from the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara Sabaku to the Kage of Konoha, Ookami-Neko Kage-Sorano'. My lips lifted a little at the memory of when I told Gaara my dream, to be the Kage of Konoha. My mother had been Kage to my father, the Akakage. Above jounin, equal to the Kages in strength, second in command, in command in between Kages and closest advisor and friend of the Hokage/Akakage **(Could be Kazekage or any other Kage but those are the two that are mentioned solely. Hidden Wind was the one that started the whole Kage of the Akakage or Shadow of the Red-shadow.)**. Sakura and Ten Ten looked at each other then Ten Ten said, "He at least thinks of you as a close friend." then Sakura says, "It's more likely he thinks of you as something more.".

The rest of the way back to Konoha, I sped ahead, deep in thought. When we arrived in Konoha, I raced to the Inuzuka compound. I desperately wanted to talk to Tsume and Hana. After the talk with Ten Ten and Sakura, a few thoughts had taken root and wouldn't leave, 'He gave me a gift, do I consider that he's courting me like I would?' and 'Are they right, DOES he care for me?'. I had given him my first official courtship gift, the hourglass and an unofficial courtship gift earlier on. After Naruto left, I had spent quite a bit of time at Suna and when Gaara became Kazekage, I had given him a silver dragon charm holding a bloodstone (see previous chapter) with kanji for dragon, Ryu, on the back. It was a gift each and every DragonLord made for their DraGon with a bloodstone passed down for generations. There can only be one DragonLord at a time and whether or not the DraGon lives on, the charm is passed to the new DragonLord to seprate the bloodstone and make a new charm. Anyone who came across me would have seen a slightly panicky, confused, slighty scared young woman dealing with love. I knew that my mask had slipped and really didn't care at the moment, the thoughts had been stuck with me for too long and I didn't know how to deal with them. I NEEDED Tsume to help me sort these feelings out because she was like a mother to me.

I dashed through my home until I found Tsume in the kitchen, one look at me and she rushed over to me, "What is it that has you like this?". I curled up on her lap, telling her everything about my claiming Gaara, my wait for us to get to know each other, my telling him about what happens when I claim a mate, his shock, my imprisonment and my confusion while she petted my head and cooed to me. Hana came in this and a look passed between the two as she came up and hugged me tightly saying, "Even if he doesn't love you, we will always will.".

**[This may seem a little out of character for her, but it isn't. She really didn't have a childhood so it was just tucked in the back of her mind waiting to show itself. This is one of those moments when she reverts back to a kid wanting comfort from their mother. She usually has good control of her inner kid but the weight of this is too much, she needs to let some of the pent up emotions out and she is. She has remarkable control on most of her emotions except protectiveness, anger, hate, extreme confusion and love. She has two levels of anger and that is the everyday 'annoyed' anger which comes out when dealing with Naruto and the you-are-so-dead anger which came out when Sarutobi was killed. She has little restraint of her protective instincts so you often see it when someone who could hurt her precious people or AKA her 'family'. She doesn't really have 'hate' more of extreme dislike except for those on her 'hit list'. Her hit list are numbered for level of threat to family, Orochimaru is number one and the Akatsuki are various numbers while the massacres from The Massacres are on the bottom of the list meaning if they don't interfere with what she is doing then she'll leave them alone, but if they get in the way, they are dead in a heartbeat. Love ties in closely with protectiveness and is a very strong emotion for her. Extreme confusion doesn't happen very often with her so is very strong and usually just has to wear off.]**

We just sat there in silence except for Tsume who occasionally cooed for a while until I embarresedly looked away after getting up. I hadn't told Tsume anything except what was relevant to my 'breakdown' so she wouldn't be able to trace what village I was originally from. Tsunade would find out from the rest of the team and I would talk to her later, maybe tonight. Meanwhile, its best if I work off my excess energy.

* * * Several hours later * * *

I think I pushed myself a little too hard, my limbs feel sluggish. I knew I shouldn't have went full out on my clone . . . I'll move when I want, but not until then. I look up at the sky and see the clouds in twilight and realize that I've been practicing hard for hours . . . Shit! I need to report to Tsunade, now! I should have earlier, but my emotions had been in turmoil. Screw it! I really don't want to get up . . . I'll just by lazy . . . Like Shikamaru! Now peace . . .

* * * Next morning * * *

Damnit, I fell asleep! Well nothing to do about it now . . .

**_Great job, idiot!_**

_Who are you calling idiot?_

**_Who else dumbass!_**

_You just called yourself dumb and an ass!_

**_You're me so I just insulted you too!_**

_Mute point._

_Anyway . . . Not my fault I fell asleep!_

**Neko: Shut up, assholes!**

**Ookami: . . . Great, you woke her up!**

***background* RAWR! Rawr, rawr! RAWR!**

**Ookami: . . . I feel a headache coming . . .**

***background* RAWR! RAWR, RAWR! RAWR!**

**Ookami: Too late, I have a headache . . . SHUT UP, NEKO!**

**Neko: Were you even listening to me?**

**Ookami: Quit your nagging!**

**_Shut up! Too early in the morning for this!_**

_. . ._

When I zoned back in, I got up and would have winced, but didn't. If I thought it would help, I would be praying to Kami. I really DIDN'T want to face an angry Tsunade, but alas I did. The sooner its done, the sooner its over.

I ran across the rooftops to the Hokage Tower as fast as I could, dreading the talk with Tsunade. And in what seemed to be no time at all, I was standing outside Tsunade's door. I was contemplating kicking the door in or just waltzing in when Tsunade called, "Come in.". I shrugged and walked in, noting that it was just me and Tsunade. Tsunade spoke first, "So you decided to deliver your mission report finally. I got the jist from your teammates including that you should have been dead at three times during this mission if not four or more. There was something about taking Gaara's place in the extraction, giving your life energy to Gaara, getting in front of Naruto when Deidara tried to self-detonate, and setting up a jutsu on Kankuro to transfer the poison to you if Sakura couldn't find an antidote. Then there was the split that made you have two personas, I have no idea how you did that. Quite a bit concerning you, is unregistered and unexplainable. You used several jutsus that should be forbidden. Then there was the imprisonment in Suna, with them yelling treason! You have a lot of explaining to do!". I looked at the floor and said, "It is true that I should have died many times over and I don't know how I survived most of those. I have no idea how I survived after I took Gaara's place during the extraction or giving my life energy to Gaara. I survived when Explosives tried to self-detonate because of Kakashi's Mangekou Sharingan and the jutsu on Kankuro was a last resort if Sakura couldn't find the poison's antidote. I have an Inner and the jutsu was similar to a Bushin, but I released her in a Bushin's body and she reinforced the body with chakra and other than that I don't know much about her. If you want I can let you talk to her.". Her eyes widened for a moment and I shrugged forming a sign different than before and I shrunk back into my mind while Inner came out, "**So this is Tsunade, what do you want to know?**". Tsunade started a rapid fire of questions, "How are you able to exist? How long have you existed? What do you mean to do? Do you have any ill intent to Konoha?". Inner started to answer, "**I have no idea how I exist, except that we share a mind. I have existed for a long time, I was here in Konoha before. My kind live in the sub-conscious of a few people and don't tend to 'recarnate' every lifetime, usually a period of fifty years happens. I was here in the forming of Konoha, the Great Ninja Wars and during the Kyuubi attack. The last two have token place easily in the last thirty years and that I came her three times in that many decades is . . . discerning at the least. My goals are a secret and I don't have any ill intent towards Konoha . . . Par say, more of a few certain people that I'll take care of myself.**". I raised an eyebrow at that and Inner rolled her eyes at me, "**Anything else because Outer is getting twitchy, she'll take over in a minute.**". Tsunade shakes her head and I took over, "I should have done that ages ago, that is the most I've ever heard her talk about herself.". At that I yawned and stretched like a cat while Tsunade was waiting for me to finish what I had started earlier, "The jutsus that I used aren't forbidden and are registered, just not here. They came from my original village and I've dropped a few hints at it, so I thought you would have known by now. When I was imprisoned, I told them they were following an order that had been dismissed and since I knew they wanted me dead.". Tsunade looked at hard for a moment before whispering almost inaudible, "You HAVE dropped hints, but you have never directly said so, just made references to it. The village you were talking about is dead, no survivors are known to have been found.". I looked her in the eye as if asking her if she really wanted to know what village I was from and who my parents were. At her nod, "My home village is the village Hidden in the Wind, Kaze. My father was the Sandaime Akakage and my mother was the Kage of Kaze or Shadow of the Red-shadow. My grandfather was the founder of the village and the Shodaime Akakage with his daughter being the first Kage to his son, my uncle, the Nidaime Akakage. My mother the Nidaime Kage and my father the Sandaime Kage both came from prominent clans, my mother from the Kage-Sorano and my father from the Usamka clan. I survived the massacre of Hidden Wind or The Massacre as I call it. Two S-rank missing nin were paid to come and kill everyone in the village. All the villagers were killed in their sleep or their neck broken or slit, all mercifully. Except my mother and father. My mother was 7 months along and they . . . Stabbed her in her midsection and slit it open to kill the unborn baby boy. They snapped his neck quickly and then proceeded to kill her in front of my father who was tied up and restrained by the other one while a rusty katana was stabbed in each of his legs, severing the muscles in his legs. If he had lived, he would have been a cripple. Her neck was broken and then my father went in a frenzy, yelling at me that I had failed and ripping out the katana and trying to strangle the man who had killed his wife. They crushed his ribs and left him there. Then they came to me and slashed a giant X in between my nonexisant at the time breasts. They went from my collarbones to my hipbones. I had been tied with my arms tied together and dangling from the ceiling about ten feet from the wall while my legs had been held down my nails in my feet. I struggled and had just broke the rope from the ceiling when they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I had just turned seven, four days before.". It actually was a lot more gruesome than that, but that was bare facts so you got it.

**[It was really gruesome . . . Lots of blood, gore, sickening crunches of broken necks. Beside being incrediably difficult to describe, it would defiantly raise the rating. The rating is already questionable, but that would no doubt raise it. For those who wish to think about all the gruesome details, her mother was a jade eyed, black-blue haired woman at about 5'8". She was a jounin, top medic-nin and an ANBU captain with a way with animals. Her father was a strawberry blonde/red head (His entire family has at least a hint of red in their hair.), deep purple with hints of sapphire eyes at about 5'10". He was Akakage, head of T&I along with being an ANBU captain and a weapon master. Both were skilled in taijutsu, she was a master of genjutsu and together they had an almost complete range of ninjutsu. He was fire and lightning based and she was wind and water based with a common element, earth. When they were grabbed to be killed, their chakra was sucked away and/or sealed. They were drugged with a relaxant.]**

Tsunade gasped and got of her seat and enveloped me in a bone-crunching hug. My hand started to twitch and I managed to get out, " . . . Can't . . . Breath . . . ". She loosened the hug and I took a huge breath to try to get some of the oxygen flowing again. I looked at my head, it had turned a light purplish color and was quickly turning to red then its normal color, a nice golden. I looked at Tsunade and said, "Since by now, Ino has found out about my last mission, which means the entire village knows, I should go reassure a few people. If I come in here with a few broken bones, don't be surprised.". She nodded and I was off. First to the Inuzukas, the Akimichis, the Naras, Naruto and Konohamaru, the Hyuugas, Team 10 . . . *sweatdrops* More or less all the families of the Rookie 14 and Konohamaru. I have a lot of people to visit . . .

* * *

**Sorry, its so long since I last updated, I kept going until I could find a place I could cut off without being in the middle of something. This chapter explains a bit about Inner, The Massacre, who she got close to during Naruto's absence, that she is indeed 'human' . . . Um, wrong word, but that is the best I could think of. She has a 'breakdown' . . . Well, everyone has a breaking point and its been a long time since her last 'breakdown' so she kind of needed one. Her last 'breakdown' was before this, so I don't describe it. Either way, in the next chapter (hopefully) we finally see Gaara's feelings! We've had hints for a few chapters and this one finally made it obvious! It was commented on by quite a few characters if I say so myself. Only she doesn't believe them . . .**


	19. Chapter 17: I really am fine!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Akamaru!**

**Akamaru: Woof! Woof!**

**Me: I'll take that as, What do you want?**

**Me: For you to do the disclaimer**

**Akamaru: Woof!**

**Me: Again, I take that as, Sure!**

**Akamaru: Woof! Woof! Woof!**

**Me: I'll say that meant, Leona doesn't own Naruto!**

**Kiba: . . .**

**Kiba: That's not all he said . . .**

**Me: So he also said, The Most Awesome Leona doesn't own Naruto!**

**Kiba: . . . No . . .**

**Me: Close enough!**

**As I argue with Kiba on what Akamaru REALLY said, you continue with the story. As always, please review!**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru with Kibou, Tsume and Hana, the rest of the Inuzukas, Chouji Akimichi, Choza Akimichi, the rest of the Akimichis, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shikaku Nara, the rest of the Naras, Shino Aburame, Shibi Aburame, the rest of the Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, my old team: Nariko Oki, Toriyama Nami, Kanawashi Taka, and Sakura Haruno, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Moegi, Udon, Ino Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka, then the senseis, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai. So many people . . . I'm starting to pity myself.

First Kiba and Akamaru, then Tsume and Hana with Kuromaru and they can tell the rest of the Inuzukas. So now to find Kiba . . . Training ground! That is where he would be. So he can play around with Akamaru and still practice.

Akamaru smells me and Kiba, Akamaru and Kibou come rushing over, tackling me to the ground with a hug. After I start twitching, I tell Kiba, "I'm fine, now can you let me go?". Kiba lets go and looks at me sheepishly. I sigh, but I can't help the smile that comes. I roll my eyes at him and tell him, "Tell Tsume and Hana that I'm fine, I'll be there later.".

Next was Chouji and his family. I'll inform Chouji and he can tell his dad who can tell the rest of the Akimichis. Knowing Chouji, I'll be squeezed so hard that I'll be suffocating which means that Choza will be worse. I sweatdrop at that and shudder a little. I would find Chouji at . . . The barbecue place! He hangs out there most often, and if he isn't, I'll just visit his other food places. I walk in and yell, "Chouji!" which is answered, "Ookami-Neko?" and the world disappears to just Chouji as the edges of my vision go black. Shikamaru comes to my rescue by saying, "Chouji, I think you're suffocating her. Her twitching is getting slower.". I heave a sigh of relief when I'm let go and give Shikamaru a grateful look. I walk over to the table Team Asuma is occuping and sit on the edge of the table, I start to tell them, "I'm fine so I don't want any more bone-crushing hugs, I've had enough of those today and I've only visited two people.". Ino is looking between me and Chouji with confusion written all over her face. I sigh and say, "After the Sasuke retrieval mission, I became a honorary Akimichi after I used a jutsu that potentially saved Chouji's life and know Choza thinks of me as his adopted daughter and Chouji as his adopted sister.". She nods her understanding then looks at Shikamaru, I just look at her before it hits me, Shikamaru didn't use the word 'troublesome' once when talking to me. "The Naras kind of adopted me too after I met them and helped them with their deer and I came around at least once a week. I pride myself as the only woman known that Shikaku and Shikamaru don't call troublesome and mean it. My relationship with the Naras is the same as the Akimichis.".

* * * FLASHBACK * * *

"Hey, Shikamaru, can I come over to your place and meet your parents?". Shikamaru is silent for a moment then says, "Troublesome, but yeah.". "Ok, I'll be over in a few hours." I tell Shikamaru as we continue to cloud watch.

* * * A few hours later * * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" I call into the Nara household. No answers and as I turn around I see a woman who looks similiar to Shikamaru, "Who are you? I don't know you.". I look at the woman for a moment before answering, "My name is Ookami-Neko and I'm a friend of your son. I came over to meet you and your husband.". She smiled and said, "Shikamaru has spoken of you and my name is Yoshino.". I timidly smiled and said, "I came to introduce myself to the family of one of my unofficial family members and to tell you that I think of Shikamaru as a brother and if any rumors start about the two of us, don't believe them. I already have someone who I love.". She nodded, "Shikamaru said you would say something like that. I don't mean to sound rude, but could you help us, a few of our deer got into the woods and we are having trouble finding one. We can discuss your status with my family along the way.".

* * * END FLASHBACK * * *

My eyes soften at the memory of the first time I met the Naras then I remember that I have other families- SHIT! Hiashi! I need to go to the Hyuuga compound, NOW! My eyes widen and I pale a bit before getting out, "Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, tell your parents I'll come by later and we can talk, but assure them I'm fine. I have to go, I should have already visited them, but I was reminiscing and dawdled, bye!" and racing to the Hyuuga compound.

I jump the wall and see Hinata and Hanabi holding back a worried Hiashi. They look my way and Hanabi rushes towards me and hugs me enthusiastically while latching herself onto my waist. Hinata smiles at me, but is still holding her father back. _Wow . . . Those lessons in self-confidence and assertiveness really did work. Even around Naruto. She doesn't faint as often and she doesn't stutter as much around him. So proud . . . so proud. All that time with Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, Temari and myself paid off. _Hiashi looks really worried so I go quickly over there and hug him. Once I was in range, he began patting me down, looking for broken bones and the like. Hinata came over and gave me a hug and my crooked smile tugged at my lips.

* * * FLASHBACK * * *

Neji was fine now, but I was keeping an eye on him anyway. Great . . . He's going to the Hyuuga compound. I can't go in there easily without getting noticed. Do or don't? Screw it, I'll go in.

I scrambled over the wall and into the Hyuuga compound. I followed Neji until he was with three other people, one was Hinata. I heard the little girl rush over and say, "Neji!" and a thump. Even through no one could see me, I raised an eyebrow. I heard Hinata say, "Hanabi, let go of Neji! He looks like he wants to get up." followed me a mumble of, "Sorry, cousin Neji . . .". So the litttle girl was Hinata's little sister and Neji's cousin. The man seemed to frown because his tone was sure not happy, "Neji, is someone following you? There is a young lady around the corner.". I sweatdrop, he used the Byakugan. I sigh and come out from behind the corner, "One of these days, I'm going to find a way to hide from the Byakugan. It'll be a crowning achievement and I'll be proud, but alas, not yet. I know Hinata and Neji are there and I can guess the girl called Hanabi is Hinata's little sister, but who are you?". The man didn't answer for a moment then said, "My name is Hiashi, I am Hinata's and Hanabi's father while Neji's uncle.". I raised my eyebrow at him in question and shrugged. I walked up to Hinata and Neji while the entire time, keeping Hiashi in sight. "Why are you here? This is private property." I heard him say and I inwardly flinched. I turned and faced him, "My name is Ookami-Neko and I was keeping an eye on Neji and checking how he was recovering.". He seemed to debate whether that was a good reason when the name seemed to click, "YOU'RE Ookami-Neko? Hinata has spoke nicely of you and Neji mentioned that you were there after his fight in the Sasuke retrieval mission.". I looked at Neji in question then looked at Hiashi, "I was there, I used a jutsu that potentially saved his life and kept him steady until medical help could be gotten. Just like Chouji. Neji probably doesn't remember, but the Hokage knows. I think she even suspects that I'm checking up on him.". Hiashi looks at me for a bit, then says, "Would you like to join us for something to eat while we talk." I nod and we walk off.

* * * END FLASHBACK * * *

Hiashi and I now got along and occasionally spared against each other and he strangely enough began to think of me as family. I never knew what opted that, but I accepted it like all the others. I told him about my gekkai kenkai and that I may have copied the Byakkugan during the chuunin exams. After a moment of anger, he asked how far I had gotten developing it and I told him that I wasn't far. I told him I could use the sight, but hadn't practiced any of the attacks or defenses and I would like to develop it. He set up the beginning lessons with me training with Hanabi during her lessons. Once I got it, I was moved up and practiced against Hinata and Neji. I can't beat them half the time, but I can put up a good fight. It had been about a year ago so . . . And Naruto had been gone at least two years and a half, I've done quite a bit while he was gone.

I step out of my hugs and assure them I am indeed fine, no, this isn't a genjutsu. With one last wave, I go off to the next person, Shino Aburame. So next was Shino and his dad, Shibi, who can tell the rest of the Aburame.

Now most people think they are quiet among other things, but among people they trust, (they being the clan) they are completely different people. Shino had already talked to me, but when I had met Shibi and we had a one-on-one talk about their clan, he really opened up. Shibi had explained a bit of the basics about his clan and since I hadn't 1.) run away screaming 2.) calling them freaks or 3.) both, I was trusted a bit. I could now ask Shino a question about the destruction bugs and he would go on until he was done or I stopped him. It was hard to stop him because he was like a happy little kid and was enjoying telling about the destruction bugs. After a while, they gave me a pair of their sunglasses with a few of the destruction bugs, who had liked me since the chuunin exams. Shino became like a brother to me and Shibi became like an uncle and everyone knew that I had gained another family. So . . . Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Hyuuga, Aburame think of me like one of their family.

Now where would Shino be? . . . I could use the Kikaichuu (destruction bug) to find Shino. I had been working on that so this is as good of a time as ever. I release one of the Kikaichuu and it begins to fly away.

A short time later, Shino comes up with the Kikaichuu, "I gather you were looking for me.". I nod and told him about how it had gotten around that I had almost died and that I was stopping by to tell him I was fine. He accepts it and I tell him to inform Shibi and at his nod, I inform him that I'll stop by later.

Next would be Naruto, but he knew I was fine and I had assured him earlier. Next would be Konohamaru and I could tell Moegi and Udon while I was at it, since those three are nearly always together. Konohamaru would be at . . . Where would Naruto be? And that would be were Konohamaru is. Ichiraku's! I wander over there to find Naruto on his sixth bowl and Konohamaru trying to sneak up on him. I sweatdrop at his bad, through still better than the chuunin exam, camoflouge. I walk up behind Konohamaru and tackle him, "Konohamaru!". Naruto looks at me and tackles me. I start twitching while Konohamaru tries to choke out, ". . . Can't . . . Breathe . . .". Naruto drops us and Moegi and Udon hugs Konohamaru, patting him on the back, trying to get the oxygen flowing again. I raise an eyebrow at him and Naruto shrugs, "I came to tell you guys that I was indeed fine.". I smiled at them and was about to leave when I spotted my old team, "Nariko, Toriyama, Kanawashi!".

The three of them turned around and ran right towards me. Nariko and Toriyama latched on to me like glue and I tried pulling them off, but they wouldn't budge. I smirked at the progress they had made, "So guys are chuunin now, right?". Toriyama speaks up, "I accomplished my dream, I'm a teacher like Iruka-sensei and a special jounin!" I put him in a headlock and mess with his hair affectionately while Nariko spoke, "I'm a jounin!". I look at Kanawashi as I grin wolfishly, "Do you guys know MY rank?". Kanawashi sighs and says, "I tried, your information is strictly need to know basis." and my smile gets bigger. "And that is the way it should be, I asked Tsunade personally to do that." Kanawashi mutters, "Why did I expect that?". A sweet smile is one my face as I say, "I could tell you my rank, but then I would have to kill you.". Nariko, Toriyama, and Kanawashi broke out laughing while Naruto sweatdropped. Nariko managed to squeeze out in between laughs, "Ha ha . . . That . . ha ha . . . is . . . ha ha . . . so . . . ha ha . . . totally . . . ha ha . . . her!". The other two nod their agreement. I rolled my eyes and mock-glared at the three of them when I hooked their arms and dragged them off to find Sakura.

Sakura helped out at the hospital and that was where she was likely to be. She, like Naruto, knew I was alive, but I think that she has her doubts about my state of health. Kakashi is also at the hospital so I might as well visit him while I'm there. I knew Kakashi's room number and while dragging my old team, ran to it. I skidded to a stop in front of Kakashi's room and kicked open the door, calling out in a sing-song voice, " Pervy Nii-kun, I'm back~ You better not be reading Icha Icha!". Kakashi groaned dramatically, but I could see the twinkle in his eye. It was a standing joke between the two of us that he was my pervy nii-kun and I was his tomboy pervert Shisuta-chan. We never called people -kun or -chan so it was a shared joke. Add that he was a well-known pervert and I was sometimes one of the biggest perverts and I was a smalltime closet pervert the rest of the time who had edited Jiraiya's Icha Icha books for the last three and a half years. THAT is why on a scale of pervertedness, Icha Icha goes up and down depending on whether I'm a big pervert at the time or my normal smalltime closet pervert. She is THE pervette, the female pervert up there with Jiraiya and Kakashi, she just isn't caught . . . Often.

Toriyama spoke up, "Joking aside, what IS your rank?". I smiled deviously, "When a black cat crosses your path, your luck goes to hell and no evidence left behind, but the claw marks.". I saw Kakashi's eye widen and Takawashi go stiff. Kakashi whispered, "That riddle is used to describe the ANBU captain, Kuro Neko or Black Cat. The only known weapons are the two unique katana, Darkness, a black iron katana with a silver cloud charm, and Light, a white steel katana with a gold feather charm along with Grim Reaper, a seven foot scythe with a blackwood handle and the roman numerals, XIII, carved into the blade. The only thing we can link Kuro Neko to a Konoha shinobi is the roman numerals, XIII, tattooed into the right shoulder below the collarbone. Kage almost Sannin-level jounin with a black colored cat mask and a cat bell for the only warning. The calling card is XIII on either the skin, burned on, and/or a deep cat scratch on the victim's chest. The number of known successful kills is among the highest ever done. Other reports of killing methods is a senbon through the windpipe and the head of the spine, decapitation with unknown black and/or white residue and dismemberent if there was rape involved. Nearly always after the death, evidence would show up, convicting them of horrid crimes like murder, treason, rape or similar. Identity known only to Sandaime and Godaime Hokage.". I nodded and said, "Impressive. Die hard fan girl of Kuro Neko, aren't we?". Kakashi glared at me, "First off, I'm not a fan GIRL and I have every reason to be a fan, Kuro Neko is a legend and a mystery among shinobi. The standing bets of who Kuro Neko is, is almost bigger that what is under my mask.". I smirked, "Which I won because I've seen under your mask!". Everyone's eyes got big and I laughed at Kakashi. _Distraction: Successful._I felt Kakashi's anger and hightailed it out of there.

Once I escaped, I went to the roof and pulled a Naruto. I made fifteen clones and they all henged into Kakashi with different faces, the top bets. I tossed Team 7's guess and the real one in there to spice stuff up. They all pulled out Icha Icha and wandered off around the village.

_Heh heh . . . He SO deserved that._

**_Hopefully they haven't figured out your ANBU name is._**

_Shikamaru could . . . Maybe, but he wouldn't be sure._

**_Like they would believe YOU'RE Kuro Neko._**

_Heh . . . One of my more well-kept secrets and a few WOULD suspect, but they could never prove it._

_Right now, they don't know diddly-squat about who Kuro Neko is._

_**Don't get overconfident**!_

_I'm not, I keep up with the bets. I'm on the low end of who they think Kuro Neko is. They think I'm a guy through Anko is up there . . . Ibiki is also pretty high up there himself . . ._

**_. . ._**

**_You do realize that they are either a bunch of idiots or you are just that good._**

_I'm just THAT good._

**_. . ._**

While Inner was complementing what I meant, I went back into the hospital to find Sakura. It happened to be that she was heading this. I walked into I ran into her . . . Not literally, this time I just brushed against her shoulder. Sakura and I stumbled then once she realized it was me, dragged me behind her and left.

She stopped outside what had become my personal hospital room, there was even my name above the door with a note reading, This Ookami-Neko's and Naruto Uzumaki's room since she, like Naruto, comes in injured quite often. To save the hassel, she was given a room to share with Naruto. By order of the Godaime Hokage. Once I was through the door, I was tackled by Sakura in her rush to check on me. After a few minutes of her desperate check-up, I spoke, "I'm fine Sakura, a little worse for wear, but I'm okay. I'll take it easy for a few days if that will ease your mind.". Between her, Naruto and Tsunade, I won't be able to do anything for at least a week. They don't dare do anything longer, they know that the restlessness would get to me and I would be gone. Sakura rolled her eyes at me and said, "I'll take it, that's the best I'll get knowing you. You don't like not to doing anything as much as Tsunade-shishou likes sake and gambling.".

I was chuckling as I left to find Ten Ten. Ten Ten knew I was alive, but she would be worried. I was getting tired of visiting so many people, but I only had a few left. Gai and Lee. Asuma and Kurenai. Then the parents. There was the Shika-Ino-Cho team or Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru's dads, the Aburames and the Inuzukas.

I found Ten Ten on a different training ground then Kiba with Lee and Gai. Gai was watching Lee and Ten Ten sparring when he saw me, "HOW YOUTHFUL FOR YOU TO JOIN US IN OUR YOUTHFULNESS!". I had learned that it it was best to either 1.) use youth a lot when you speak with Lee and Gai [striking the pose and flashing my teeth is a little TOO much] 2.) ignore what they said entirely and continue with what you were doing OR 3.) Ignore them completely and continue on with what you are doing. Lee turned in my direction and rushed over and hugged me tightly, "HOW HIP AND COOL MY ENTERNAL RIVAL IS TO JOIN US ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY AFTER RETURNING AS BEFORE!". I twitched and bonked Lee on the head and started lecturing him on the relationship of distance and volume and how when you are less then a foot away, you DON'T need to yell.

**[A's N: She became Lee's rival after he saw her fight against Neji and tie. He proclaimed himself her rival and her not caring all that much, accepted. Occasionally she seeks him out and challenges him, but it is usually him.]**

After ten minutes of Ten Ten sweatdropping and Lee and Gai taking notes diligently, I ended my lecture. Gai and Lee broke out in manly tears, "How hip and cool is my student's rival!" and together, "We will run 50 around Konoha for our unyouthfulness!" and proceeded to run off. It was . . . better. Not perfect, but better. Now they were just being excited in a little too loud voice instead of their normal yelling in your ear volume. It was still loud for me, but tolerable. Ten Ten turned to me and said, "You came here to tell us you were fine, didn't you? Either way, thanks for getting them to speak in a tolerable level.". I nodded and left to find Asuma and Kurenai. More often than not, they were seen together and through it wasn't known to everyone, they were enganged. I even had a suspicion that she was about a month pregnant. No proof though.

I spotted Kurenai and Asuma walking together on the street and it was like there was a love-y dove-y atmosphere around them. So I quickly walked up to them and said, "Sorry to interrupt your date, but I came to tell you, yes, I am indeed fine. Bye!" and promptly left them stuttering. I think they knew I knew that they were engaged, so I don't know why they were trying to deny that they were on a date. Everyone has known that they liked each other for a while know and quite a few people suspect that they ARE dating.

Now to talk to the Aburames and the Shika-Ino-Cho team before the Inuzukas. I didn't stay at the Aburames long, I told Shibi that I WAS fine and Shibi took my word at it and told me to go along and finish telling the rest of the people I was reassuring. I didn't think it was common knowledge that a lot of people cared about me, heck, if it was for the fact that they had told me to my face, multiple times I might add, I would have never believed them. That brought me back to the whole Does-Gaara-Like-Me-Or-Not thing in my mind and half of me wanted to believe what people had said, but the wary side of me was being stubborn and unrelenting in the belief that he just tolerated me after our discussion on how I had claimed Gaara as my mate. I frowned at that thought, pushing it back to its place in a little box under lock and key. Things can be SO complicated sometimes, why can't everyone be blunt and say what they think? It would make things so much simpler. Back up! I was going to find the Shika-Ino-Cho team and I distracted myself! I remember Shikamaru once saying something about that once a week they would go to the bar. One or two or all three would always go to the bar on . . . Today!

I rush over to the bar to find the Shika-Ino-Cho team all sitting on bar stools in the corner. I smirk and walk up behind them while flicking them on the back of their heads. They simultaneously said, "Ow!" and looked at me. Shikaku muttered, "Troublesome woman." before they smirked and tackled me. Correction, Choza tackled me. Shikaku flicked me on the forehead and Inoichi hugged me then was tackled along with me. Inoichi croaked out, ". . . Uncle . . ." making Choza drop us. Shikaku smirked and turned back around. Choza and Inoichi got back on their stools and I grabbed the stool to the left of Shikaku. [We were seated like this, Me-Shikaku-Inoichi-Choza.] They had been halfway through a bottle of sake and at their ok, I poured myself some.

We had finished that bottle and I told them, "I have informed you of what you needed to be told and I should go. Don't drink too much! Shikaku! If you do, and Yoshino finds out . . . She'll have my head! Same thing with you Inoichi! Yoshino and Ino would team up . . . Let's just say that, if I'm losing my head, so are you!". They knew now and it was time I informed the Inuzukas.

I walked into the compound and was immediately tackled by three people and two dogs, Kiba, Hana, and Tsume and Kuromaru and Akamaru. My pack was there, but they didn't tackle me, no, they trampled me and licked me half to death. Kiba and Hana helped me up after pulling some of my pack off. Shinbashi and Night had attached themselves to my shoulders and Mystica was in the front of my red tank top while Kyo was on my head.

It had been a tiring day and I was half tempted to yawn. I told Kiba, Hana and Tsume that I was fine and what I needed now was to get some sleep.

* * *

**Sorry! Some Gaara will be in the next chapter for sure! In the first two paragraphs, I almost positive. It was either make this chapter REALLY long or cut it off here and put Gaara in the chapter. As always, please review!**


	20. Chapter 18: Huh!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Tsunade!**

**Tsunade: What the do you want?**

**Me: You haven't had your morning sake, have you?**

**Tsunade: No! Shizune confiscated it all last night!**

**Me: *sweatdrop***

**Me: You had a hangover when she came in, didn't you?**

**Tsunade: No I didn't!**

**Me: Right.**

**Me: Back on point, I wanted you to do my disclaimer.**

**Tsunade: No.**

**Me: How about we make a bet?**

**Tsunade: What kind of bet?**

**Me: To make Genma drop his senbon.**

**Tsunade: I'll take it! What's the stakes?**

**Me: If I win, I do my own disclaimer. If you win, you do my disclaimer.**

**Tsunade: Fair enough.**

**Me: Genma!**

**Genma: What?**

**Me: *poof* Hi, Genma. Want to go to dinner tonight?**

**Genma: *open face shock***

***ping***

**Genma: Hell yes!**

**Tsunade: Damn it!**

**Genma: *mutters to himself* Got to go tell Izumo and Kotetsu . . . *disappears to go find them***

**Tsunade: I lost the bet and it seems like that Raido has got a date tonight.**

**Me: Yep, about time those two got together.**

**Tsunade: *sigh* I'll do your disclaimer.**

**Tsunade: Leona doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Want to have a sake drinking contest?**

**Tsunade: Hell yes!**

**As Tsunade and I go have our sake drinking contest and Genma goes on a date with Raido, you continue with the story. As always, please review!**

**I'm sorry! I was attempting to get a beta reader because I thought that you might appriecate being able to read what I was writing in the mistakes I made. I failed and therefore am posting the chapters I have written recently. Forgive me!**

* * *

_Italic = thoughts_

**Bold = Demon**

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

I woke up to the pleasant ache that only comes after training. I HAD said I needed sleep, but what I needed more was some training. When I had finally stumbled back into bed, it was three in the morning and since the sun was just rising, I would say that it is 5:30.

I step out of my cold water bath and into my basic white bra strap and black mid-thigh skin-tight shorts. Then came the black netting on my right calf and thigh, my left knee and my right forearm. Next came the black knee pads, one over the netting, and the silver elbow pads, over the edge of the netting. My black net T-shirt with a form-fitting tank top ending at the bottom of my ribs. Then came the red loose V-neck tank top with the zipper on the right side. I pull on a black fingerless glove with metal plating on the back of the hand, like ANBU wear, up to mid-upper-arm and wrap a bandage around the top to keep it in place. I buckle on my sand colored skirt and wrap some bandage on my right thigh over the netting. I buckle on my blue-white arm guards going from my wrist to my elbow on both arms. I slipped on my high-top shinobi sandals then buckled on a black shinguard with three dark blue "bracelets", like ANBU wear. Now for the weapons, I had the standard shinobi pouch around the bandage on my right thigh and two large pouches around my waist, one with medical supplies and the other with an assortment of scrolls and weapons. I still had the strap, similar to Gaara's, that the fan, made to resemble the fans from Kaze, slid into along with my for katana. I rarely used Light and Darkness except when I'm Kuro Neko, but FireBreather and WaveWalker was two weapons I used regularly. I still wore weights around my calves and more recently, around my forearms. I hid the, now heavier, weights with a strong genjutsu. Under the neon orange legwarmer was scrolls, both blank and sealed, around my left calf. Joining the Akimichi symbol was the Nara symbol, Aburame symbol, Hyuuga symbol, Uzumaki symbol, Sarutobi symbol, Hatake symbol and even the Senju symbol.

**[You can easily find the Akimichi, Nara, Hyuuga, Uzumaki and Senju clan symbols. From what I could find, Aburame is a green bug. I couldn't find the Sarutobi or Hatake symbol.]**

I had gotten a tattoo of a red fang put on my right cheek above the three whisker-like scars, similar to Naruto, when I was officially adopted by the Inuzuka clan. I had pierced my right eyebrow with three chakra sensors, through they just looked like studs. My bottom lip was pierced on the left with a silver ring. My left ear was pierced with three chakra sensors in the cartilage, again they look like studs, and I had a gold sun pierced on the ear lobe. My right ear had two silver rings with a white moon and a silver star hanging from them with a hoop on the ear lobe. My mane of hair went to the small of my back, but was tied tightly with a silver ring at the base of my neck to fan out in its spikey bushiness. I still wore my three necklaces, Mara's memory stone, my dog collar with the cat's bell and the coin with my name and the symbol of Kaze on it. My stones with my other 'special weapons' were in a pouch in the inside of my shinguard. The black rings around my eyes and on my eyelids was still there telling the world I was an insomniac like Gaara, but mine didn't come from my demons instead coming from years of wariness in a habit hard to break. When I slept it was either in a deep dreamless sleep which I immediately enter and leave or a half sleep, where my mind is active, but my body is not. I would never lose the scar over my left eye and had gained a scar above my eyebrow and one below my eye curling into my ear. Scars barely visible criss-crossed all over my body, most visible on my arms.

The last few things I put on were my headbands and my blue sapphire ring. My Suna headband went over my ANBU tattoo on my left arm and my Konoha headband went over my necklaces on my neck. My ring went on my right ring finger. I almost forgot it, but I grabbed the scroll I had gotten from the Sand Siblings and stuck it in one of the pouches around my waist. I whistled and grabbed my bag with anything else I might need on short notice and my ANBU mask and went to practice.

After I had practiced for a few hours a messenger hawk from Suna passed overhead and I ran to Tsunade to find out what it was about. Sakura had informed me that Puppet AKA Sasori had given her information that could potentially lead us to Snake Bastard and the meeting was supposed to be in a few days so I needed to talk to Tsunade anyway.

I hopped from roof to roof to jump through Tsunade's window, "Hello, Ookami-Neko, I just was about to send for you. It seems that this message was meant for you-". I snatched the scroll from her hands before she finished and quickly read it, Hello, Ookami-Neko! Gaara has came to turns about what you told him and his exact words were, 'I already accepted her first courtship gift and if she wants to court me, I get to do the same to her.'. He also told me to inform you that if he goes by your traditions, you have already accepted his first courtship gift! I'm so happy for you! P.S. You're letting me help plan your wedding! There is no if, and, or buts to that! Your (hopefully soon) future sister-in-law, Temari Subaku. A faint rose appeared on my cheeks after I read Temari's letter. It had been labeled, If opened by anyone except Tsunade-sama or Ookami-Neko, I WILL come to kick your ass! _That is SO Temari . . . _I tucked away the scroll in my bag and turned to face Tsunade, "That meeting that Puppet . . . Sasori . . . Told us about is fast approaching and I want to go.". Tsunade sighed, "I KNEW you were going to say that . . . And I was going to inform you while you were already here that Team Kakashi is gaining some new team members to go on that mission. Their names are Yamato and Sai and you are to meet them at the gates at . . ." she looked outside, "five minutes ago.".

I just looked at her for a moment then racing across the roof tops with my pack to the gates. I skidded to a halt beside Naruto and Sakura who yelled out, "YOU'RE LATE!" in habit to Kakashi. I understood completely, you formed the habit of yelling at Kakashi when you are in his company too often. Sakura and Naruto ran up to me when they realized it wasn't Kakashi, "Awww . . . You wound me, I just found out myself I was leaving. I would have been a little later if it wasn't for the fact I already had my bag with me.". They rolled their eyes at me then a pale skinned boy with black hair and a belly shirt. He had a paintbrush and a giant scroll so I assumed he was a painter. He spoke, "Hey, Ugly. Hello, Dickless." and Sakura was muttering about a death wish and Naruto was yelling that he wasn't dickless, bastard. I just stared at this guy until another person arrived and he seemed plain except his mask that looked just like Takawashi with brown hair. I looked at the new person and smirked, it was an ANBU I knew, Tenzo. Not that he knew that I knew what he was called. That made the other guy, Sai. While I was analyzing, Sakura was threatening to hit Sai if he didn't shut up. Tenzo AKA Yamato sighed and formed a few hand signs. Suddenly columns of wood shot up from the ground in between Sai and Naruto and Sakura. Yamato put on his 'scary face' on and started threatening them if they didn't get along. Sai started saying them about Sasuke being a traitor and THAT is where I enter the conversation. I brush past Yamato, whispering, "I know your ANBU, Tenzo . . .", to stalk up to Sai. I grab the front of his shirt and lift him off the ground and hiss at him, "Don't speak of things you don't understand. This will be my only warning, Sai. Sas-Uke is none of your business and I have a bone to pick with Chicken Ass and he knows it." I turned to Sakura and Naruto, "And I will continue calling him Sas-Uke and Chicken Ass until he either gains my respect back so that he is only called Duck But like before. I'll only use Sas-Uke when I'm more than a little irritated at him, but from now on, he is known as . . . Chicken Ass!".

I struck a pose and Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped at the pose then seeing the goofy smile on my face when I wrote Ass on Sai's back, broke out laughing, rolling on the ground holding their sides. Yamato just looked at me for a moment then put his 'scary face' back on and requested/threatened me to behave and my lip twitched for a moment until I gave in and broke out laughing. Yamato sweatdropped for a moment when Sai spoke, "I'm confused, Yamato was obviously trying to intimidate you and you just laughed at it.". I raised my eyebrow at him and said, "That was hysterical because I've seen worse [insert fingers sarcastically doing quotation marks here] scary faces [fingers doing quotation marks leave here] in my life time so his' mean nothing to me, but a form of entertainment. Much like the fact I wrote 'Ass' on your back and you didn't notice. Or when I beat Kakashi in a perversion contest.". Everyone, but Sai sweatdropped at the mention of me beating Kakashi in perversion. "Doesn't that mean you're into naked busty women?" is what Sai said in response. I grinned wolfishly and said, "Nope!" with false cheerfulness. Again they all, except Sai, sweatdropped at that and again when Naruto said dramatically, "Nooooooooo! Pervy Sage corrupted you!". I clicked my teeth in mock annoyance and again grinned wolfishly as I said, "Nope, I corrupted him further. Who do you think has been editing his books for the last three and a half years and wrote the yaoi branch of Icha Icha that Kakashi is seen reading at LEAST once every three days?". When everyone, with the exception of Sai, sweatdropped, I broke out laughing at the comic seen Naruto made with his mouth hanging open when Sakura marched towards me threateningly with her fist raised.

I smirked at Naruto then said, "I will tell you a secret that I expect for to be shocked about: I AM THE THIRD LEGENDARY PERVERT, ONE OF THE TRINITY OF PERVERTS!" and at Naruto truly shocked expression, I continued, "Jiraiya was the start of it all, the super pervert. If you follow the line of student-teacher, you would see that everyone who is taught by a pervert passes on, the pervertedness to one of their students.". I suddenly pull out a graph and a pointer, "If you see Jiraiya here was trained by Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, who was already a closet pervert and when Jiraiya offered to take him with him the next time he went 'researching' it would all start. Sarutobi was still a pervert until the day he died." I paused a moment in respect before continuing, "If you also look at other teammates of the perverts, you would see their is always an anti-pervert among them. Tsunade is an example of that. Jiraiya taught Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, who as far as I know, wasn't a pervert. He was corrupted and turned into a closet pervert of the same degree as Sarutobi. The only thing keeping him from turning into a full blown pervert was that he loved a woman, his future wife, Kushino. Her last name is sensitive data and the only information I am absolutely sure about is that she came here from Whirlpool and loved her husband while being an anti-pervert. I have no data to say if one of Yondaime's teammates was an anti-pervert because again, sensitive data and I could not find any before I was kicked out. Yondaime taught a genin team, Obito Uchiha, Rin and I don't know what her last name is, and Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi is the pervert here and while Obito was a bit of a pervert, but it was a small-time closet pervertedness. Rin, I have found was the anti-pervert. Kakashi then taught his genin team and Naruto was already a bit of a pervert, but he became a bigger pervert when he went and trained with Jiraiya, the original pervert. Sakura is the anti-pervert. I come in as my own little train, I trained with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto. Jiraiya . . . awoke my inner pervert and I began to corrupt him. I corrupted Kakashi and have possibly scarred Naruto for life with my pervertedness.". I rolled up the graph and it disappeared into my bag before I continued, "Jiraiya was the original pervert and is the first of the trinity of perverts. Kakashi is the second of the trinity of perverts because he is the number one buyer of anything doing with Icha Icha. I became the third of the trinity of perverts because it was found I'm just as big of a pervert as the other two and is known as THE pervette." and at the confusion on Naruto's face, "A bushy puffball of black fuzz is hair, bug like eyes, fuzzy thick eyebrows, a suspicious looking waxed mustache that you can twirl and horrid fashion sense of clashing purple, neon orange, neon green and hot pink in a suit pimps wear with breasts as big as Tsunade's.". I rolled my eyes at Naruto trying to picture that and henged into the picture I created. I struck a pose and flashed a smile which consequently blinded my teammates for a moment. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she was gagging while Naruto was frozen in horror. I dispelled it and watched Sakura breath a breathe of relief and Naruto came back to life.

Naruto had a reaction I wasn't expecting, but then again, he IS the number one surprising knucklehead ninja of Konoha. He raced towards me and hugged me before he looked at me with awe. I just looked at him for a moment before he said, "Jiraiya told me about the trinity of perverts, but I didn't know YOU were in it.". I messed up his hair as I said, "The three of us are banned from . . . I think it was at least ten towns . . . I can't tell you their names, locations or anything involving the incidents that happened there. All I can say in relation to those incidents is," I took a pause as I looked around to check to see if anyone beside my team was listening, "Flour.". Sakura looked at me as if I was kid who had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "Just how much trouble can you get in, in TWO AND A HALF YEARS?". I replied in a serious tone, "Surprisingly alot. Just ask anyone involved with the mission room incident number . . . I think it was . . . 172. Or Hokage monument incident number . . . 83. Or Godaime Hokage incident number . . . 207. Or council incident number . . . 504. Then again, you could just ask Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Raido about some of the things I pulled.** [Yes, Genma is alive. I TOLD you I was messing with the time line. He wasn't killed by Baki, he was found, but was in a coma until just after the funeral of Sandaime. By then what he knew was useless.]** Only about a quarter of anything I have pulled has been connected to me, the rest are just speculations, there is NO evidence implicating me. If anyone tries to tell you I pulled the disappearance of the sake incident, it WASN'T ME.". Sakura's eyes got big at the mention of the sake incident, "So help you god, that if you were involved with that, you would be killed painful and brought back so you could be killed again a million times! Tsunade near leveled half the village because of that! If Shizune hadn't confiscated so much sake recently, we would have all had hell to pay!" she shuddered at the memory. I started twitching at that memory, it WASN'T a fond memory . . . I had been thrown across the village because of that. Let's just say that . . . Whoever was really responsible for it, was in the hospital for a few months. I didn't tell because it was prankster code not to rat out fellow pranksters. Through it had crossed my mind a few times as I was thrown across the village.

I looked at Yamato and said, "You do realize that you have top two people with the biggest files in Konoha in your team? Naruto had got an ENTIRE drawer to HIMSELF. I have got an ENTIRE CABINET to MYSELF." and when the thought came to me, "Do you even know my rank? How much did Tsunade tell you? I know she would have told you the minimum, but how much more?". At the look he gave me, I continued, "I don't want to reveal any of my secrets unless I have to. I don't want the info getting out on how strong I am, if they think I'm weak, the less chance that they think I'm a problem. The only thing that has got out is that I'm a jounin, nothing more, nothing less.".

I whispered to myself, "I will NOT lose Naruto . . . No matter what I do, I will protect those close to me and Konoha if its the last thing I do.". Yamato may have heard me by the look he gave me, but I didn't want to answer and he didn't ask. The rest of the trip until we got the hot springs was quiet even Naruto was not talking they he usually did. Naruto must have realized the urgency when I spoke of my secrets and rank and was pushing me like I knew he wanted to.

At the hot spring, Yamato used a jutsu to build a large shelter out of wood and I raised an eyebrow at him, silently telling him I wanted to talk to him. When the other three went in, I turned to Yamato and was blunt, "That particular element is something only Shodaime Hokage was able to do and I want to know how you got it. I can use it because of . . . an incident that happened after my first chuunin exam when Sand and Sound attacked when I used my kekkai genkai. As far as I know I'm the only survivor of my clans who has the kekkai genkai and unless you some how obtained it . . ." I paused for a moment and the only reason I stopped was because the answer seemed to answer itself when I hissed out, "_Orochimaru, you snake bastard_. . . If you interfere with one of mine, I'll be forced to come after you myself and it won't be a pleasant death.". Yamato was on the same team as mine and if my hunch was correct, the wood jutsus he had weren't the only thing he has from the Shodaime Hokage. Tsunade probably knows this and he might become a permanent member of our team. And if he stayed, I have no doubt that Sai would stay. Yamato and I just stared at each other in silence and came to agreement, _You keep my secret, I keep yours_.

A hot spring was nearby and I could hear Naruto already arguing with Sai involving dicks. I blocked the two out as I complicated going in. It wasn't often I went to a hot spring, but I REALLY didn't want others to see my scars. When I had found out the nurse had seen when I had first came to Konoha was bad enough, but with teammates? Only Sakura would see, but I still saw her as a sister and I didn't want her to know. I was pulled out of my musing when I heard Sai ask, "Dickless, where is your other teammate? Not Sakura, the other one, I thought he would join us.". I twitched, but didn't react when Naruto yelled at him, "Ookami-Neko is a SHE! Treat her with respect, she could kick your ass easily! If you don't, I won't stand to have my nee-chan being insulted.". I could feel the disbelief from Sai, "I read that when someone looks, acts and talks like someone of the opposite sex more often then not, they are a transvestite. Any way Dickless, you look hardly anything like the hag.". I started twitching before I heard Yamato say, "She is your teammate, at least try to get along with them.". I zoned out after that when Sakura saw me leaning against the wall leading to the hot springs. She grabbed me and threatened me to get changed and get in there with her when I stopped her mid threat with a grab to the arm when I started to speak, "I might want to warn you that I have many scars and didn't wish to frighten you with them so stayed out.". I heard her huff and say, "I don't care about scars, every shinobi has at least one.". I nod at her and leave to strip down to join her.

Sakura was paying attention when I stepped into the warm water and when she did notice, waved me over and after I sat down, smiled and said, "What scars could be so hideous that you hide them from people that care about you?". I looked down and used a jutsu to create a sphere in the mist where you could see clearly and allowed Sakura to see my scars. My voice was laden with sorrow as I laughed with no heart and said, "The scars I carry are not just scars of battle, but when I became a jinchuriki eight years ago. My seals were poorely done by a fool and it messed with my chakra, kekkai genkai, natural traits my people and clan have, then eventually causing my body to start to shut down. I came to Konoha because it was my last hope, I had been hesitant to come here because of memories of my life before. I knew that there was at least one Konoha shinobi who was a seal shinobi and I NEEDED someone to reseal the seals. My body was failing me and I could fall prey to angry civilians who hated my Bijou . . . much like the villagers with Naruto, but worse. Much worse, they attempted to kill me every time they saw me, charged me outrageous prices when I did have money and when I didn't, they prosecuted me mercilessly. I was slowly dying and all they could do was take out their anger at a child, a mere child as if the child was the one responsible for everything bad. Some of my scars are from before I became a jinchuriki while others are after I came to Konoha. Most of my scars are just white line criss-crossing all over me, but a few are obvious and I can't hide them no matter how hard I try. The scar over my left eye is a constant reminder that I failed my protector as is the X across my chest that I failed my first mission: To save my mother and unborn brother. I became an unnatural freak who was hated across the shinobi nations, it is one of the few things that all the Kages could agree on. I don't want to tell you how many times I was drugged by ANBU and deposited away somewhere where I had to start over because everything I owned was still in the village. THAT is some of the reasons why I was so good when I was at the Academy, I was naturally smart, but circumstances forced me to learn faster, work harder, trust NO ONE. That is the reason I have such immunity to most poisons and why I'm an insomniac. Most jounins sleep with one eye open and a weapon in their hand. I exceed that and am often in half consciousness that allows the body sleep, but the mind to function while my senses heighten. I've pushed myself so hard that I've been unable to move for days on end, eaten acorns, bark and simple herbs to survive. One time during a scramble about a year before I came to Konoha, some bastard crushed my kneecap, fractured my femur so bad that I had doubts of ever walking again and the lines in my calf bone where so bad that the lightest pressure could destroy it. I dragged myself to a meadow and had my pack fetch what I couldn't to make a hybrid of sorts metal that bonded to my bone in left leg. My entire calf bone is encased in the stuff while my kneecap is almost entirely the metal and the metal is ingrained into my femur. Where the metal is, my leg CANNOT break. The only effect the metal seemed to have on my blood stream was that I no longer have a definite blood type and I know when a storm is coming. My blood type could be A+ one day and be O the next and is an anomaly that I haven't solved. I still have shrapnel in my lips from when someone dumped a bucket of it on me. I have scars that only come with torture. I have whip marks from public humiliation as that was the common form of when they prosecuted me. I was near burned at the stake for being a witch in a isolated town. Another isolated town tried to stone me saying I bewitched people and I've almost drowned because of an accusation that I was a sorceress in another isolated town. Frankly I have too many scars to count and gave up after 200 . . . THIS WAS THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO SHOW YOU.". Sakura gasped and pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me and I'll just say that it is EXTREMELY AWKWARD in a hot spring.

I hadn't known, but the boys had been listening after Naruto shushed them when I had mentioned my scars. He knew it was a touchy subject with me and whether or not people gave him credit for it, he was smarter than what people thought. He knew about my relationship with Gaara and knew that if Gaara knew what I was saying, he would understand a lot better about how I went about things. Naruto knew that Gaara wasn't cold-hearted when it came to me and thought Gaara cared a lot about me. I figure that he would think that if Gaara could hear what I was saying, then our _relationship _could clear up. I DID feel Naruto use a jutsu and I recognized it, it would carry my words on the wind to Gaara.

I pulled myself free of the hug and quickly got dressed while assigning my pack to watch and protect my team while I went somewhere to cool off. Most of what I had said was a secret that I kept to myself, some I had told Tsunade because of some medical anomalies concerning while some of the stuff concerning my bijou was assumed. After what Kakashi said to Chiyo, I think that Sakura knew that I had A bijou and that my life hadn't been great. From her reaction, I don't think anyone had guessed what my life was like before I had come to Konoha. Tsunade and Jiraiya had a little more info, but I kept my secrets close to my chest. Those among my adopted family knew I had secrets, but didn't pry, they knew that when I was ready, I would tell. Three of my secrets were revealed, but those weren't all and certainly not the most course altering, what my identity was.

* * *

**This was darker than I meant, towards the end, but I was clearing up some of her secrets. I put some humor in here simply because I could and because it was part of her personality. Her personality has many facets, the prankster and the pervert are just part of her. Naruto used the intuitive towards their relationship to send Gaara something that would explain some things. I finally cleared up why she doesn't like anyone to see her body [go back to Chapter 1 to see it]. I pulled some of Gaara back to put some more romance back in. I've put in a bit of drama into this story and I hope it wasn't too much, but she has a lot of drama in her past and it's revealing itself.**


	21. Chapter 19: Damn you Orochimaru!

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

* * *

After a little self calming, I had come back and in the morning we had set on our way. Besides that it was unusually quiet since even Naruto was thinking hard on something. He even ran into a tree trunk . . .

Sakura had yelled at him to pay more attention to where he was going and bonked him on the head through she did take care of gash on his cheek he had gotten. I had noticed when we had started off, that there was an underlying respect towards me that had appeared to when I talked/yelled at Sakura. I knew that the boys had heard then and had learned a few things. The atmosphere wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't the same as before.

The rest of the trip was the same except when I kind of daydreamed in my plans to set people up . . . Kuku . . . Temari and Shikamaru . . . Ten Ten and Neji . . . Naruto and Hinata . . . Tsunade and Jirayiya . . . I snapped out of my thoughts when we neared the bridge where we were supposed to meet Sasori's spy. I sniffed the air for any recognized scents and sent out some chakra to search out the other people's chakra. I stiffened when I smelt two scents I recognized and the chakra confirmed it. _Four eyes . . . Snake Bastard! I WILL kill you . . ._I looked at my team and remembered the secret S-rank missions Tsunade assigned me . . .

* * * FLASHBACK * * *

"Ookami-Neko, I'm about to give you two S-rank missions that I thought that you were most likely to complete. Do you want them?" Tsunade told me. I nodded and she went on, "The first mission, you are to kill Orochimaru if the oppurtunity presents itself-" I hissed at Orochimaru and growled, "_. . . Snake bastard . . ._", Tsunade narrowed her eyes at me and said, "I know you have some . . . history . . . with Orochimaru, but don't take too long killing him. Anyway, the second misson you are to do is bring back Uchiha Sasuke . . . Preferably alive.". I hissed out, ". . . Chicken ass . . ." and Tsunade just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "True . . . His hair does look like a chicken's ass.".

* * * END FLASHBACK * * *

Tsunade had given me the missions and I had been on the look out since then and an opportunity had just presented itself. Orochimaru was in my sights and I was about to take the chance. After I had gotten back to Konoha, Tsunade had decided that protecting Naruto should become a mission . . . a S-rank mission. She said that this way, Naruto could go out of the village and I could get paid for putting myself in harm's way. Hey, it was a way to pay the hospital bills! I was in there at least once every one to two months . . . *shudder* Orochimaru still had his Akatsuki ring and if it had a communication jutsu like I thought it had . . . I could reverse it and track Akatsuki members and further protect Naruto. All I had to do was get the damn ring . . .

With one last look at my team, I separated and went after Orochimaru.

* * * Meanwhile * * *

After I had left, the team noticed my absence.

Naruto looked behind him and noticed that someone was gone, "Where is Ookami-Neko?". At that, everyone stopped and looked behind. Sakura, Naruto and Yamato was confused until Sai spoke up, "She left a few minutes ago, muttering something about Snake Bastard and Four Eyes.". Naruto looked confused until it dawned on him, "Damn it! Snake Bastard is Orochimaru and Four Eyes is Kabuto. They must not be too far away if she went after them.". When Naruto and Sakura looked at Yamato as if to ask, What do we do?, Yamato shrugged and said, "She probably doesn't want anyone to interfere and would want us to continue the mission.". Naruto didn't look too happy about that, but they all continued on the way, but before they left Naruto looked at Sai and asked, "How did you know she left and why didn't you say anything?". Sai just looked at him and said, "She stopped and went off in a different direction. I didn't say anything because the killing intent she sent my way through her eyes when I opened my mouth was overwhelming.". Naruto looked slightly panicked, "What color were her eyes?" and at Sai's answer, "Gold, why?", his eyes looked the size of saucers. "Shit . . . She's severely pissed . . . We got to hurry and finish this mission before there is nothing left of what is near her if she doesn't kill Orochimaru!". Sakura shivered remembering what had happened when Orochimaru had gotten away last time . . .

* * * Back to Ookami-Neko * * *

I was almost to Orochimaru when I saw Four Eyes walk up to Yamato in a henge of Sasori in his puppet. Four Eyes is Sasori's spy? There is no way Snake Bastard would have kept him if he was a spy . . . Shit! Four Eyes must have had a memory block and Snake Bastard got rid off it! Four Eyes means to kill Yamato! I almost hiss, but don't, not willing to lose the advantage I have over Snake Bastard.

I watch as the events unfold. Yamato dodges Four Eyes, Sakura and Naruto enter the fight with Sai. Sakura go after Four eyes while Naruto is just behind her. Then Snake Bastard jumps out, grabbing Naruto's attention. I curse a string of profanities that would make any solider blush. Snake Bastard taunts Naruto with saying how Chicken Ass will be his new body soon. Naruto quickly gains one tail, then two and three. When the fourth tail appears, Naruto is no longer in control, I step in.

Yamato was backing up Naruto and Sai, Sakura. Four Eyes distracts Sakura and disappears to reappear behind her. My eye twitches as I hiss out, "**Four Eyes . . . Foolish mistake.**". Both battles pause for a moment when everyone feels my aura and killing intent is released and they all shudder. I grin feral and lick my chops as I get in a stance similar to Naruto's.

_Neko. Ookami. Now would be a good time to let you have some control._

**Neko: YES!**

**Ookami: YES!**

**_What about me?_**

_You've gone, its their turn. No arguing, or you're not coming out anytime soon._

**_. . . Fine._**

Ice blue and fire red chakra begin to swirl and twist faster and faster to form a dorm as I arch my back and roar. Soon the chakra settles around me with pointed ears, a snout and clawed paws with two tails in a violet hue. Soon I take on a few fox like features as my tails get bushy and my ears grow and growl out, "**Foolish, foolish mistake. Now you pay Four Eyes.**".

I lunged at him and got a bite in his shoulder. He tried to shake me off, but I held on, scratching up his back with my claws. While no one was paying particular attention, I started to shove my chakra into his system. He took out a kunai and was trying to stab me in the back while hitting me on my snout and trying to force my chakra out. I yelped when he hit a particular tender part of my snout and caused my nose to bleed heavily. I growled through his shoulder and after digging my claws into his shoulder, made him look into my eyes. I had activated my kekkai genkai then the Sharingan. The three tomoes span as I put a heavy genjutsu on him, making him to all appearances, dead. He was trapped in his own mind with a genjutsu I liked to call, Death's bell. Ghosts of past victims would appear to come and surround him while a bell tolled a particularly awful note. I didn't kill him because he was SO more useful if he was alive and I was prepping him for Ibiki. By the time I got back to Konoha, Four eyes would be ripe for the picking.

The last thing to do before going after Snake Bastard is to make sure I grab Four Eyes. I pull out on of my sealed scrolls from my legwarmer. I open it and unseal it, it has a large capacity, and place Four Eyes next to it while I do the had signs to reseal it. Once he is sealed inside, its time to join the fight.

During my 'fight' with Four eyes, Sakura and Sai had gone to back up Naruto. Snake Bastard had been taking Naruto farther and farther from the bridge. I smirked and ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped the bridge, coming up behind Snake Bastard. I gripped his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "**This is my only warning Snake Bastard, I have been given the green light to kill you if the opportunity is there and lookie here. I have the chance, but for now, I'll just take your Akatsuki ring. I'm watching and if there is any funny business towards Suna or Konoha, you won't live to see it through. It will be painful and excruciating and long so be warned. And just for your information, I killed Four Eyes.**". I stole his ring and kicked his sorry ass away, hoping I broke at least a few bones. Snake Bastard takes this chance and runs, Naruto attempts to go after him, but to prevent him, I reach around his back and hold him in a hug. Sakura had already attempted to calm him down, but had got whipped with one of Naruto's tails in the process. I had calmed down already so Neko's and Ookami's chakra had already disappeared. Kyuubi's chakra was burning my skin, but I just held on to Naruto as Yamato formed a wood cage to hold Naruto in and stuck his hand through to place a tag on Naruto's forehead. I was singing a lullaby under my breath to him to help him calm down. As the tag took effect, Naruto relaxed. I looked at Sakura and I caught her eyes, whispering to her a message, "Don't attempt that again! Naruto could have seriously hurt you and not even realized it. Then he would have felt guilty and I don't want that. Naruto knows that I'm a law on myself and there is nothing that can stop me when I want. He won't feel guilty because of that.". Naruto looks up at me, to see me with my eyes closed and singing that lullaby under my breath.

_My sweet child,_

_please don't cry~_

_I'll sing you a lullaby~_

_I'll be there,_

_no matter what~_

_I'll be there every time,_

_I'm needed~_

_You don't need to call,_

_I'll be by your side~_

_So my sweet child,_

_smile,_

_smile like the sun~_

_Have your eyes,_

_twinkle like the stars~_

_Let you be happy~_

_I'll fight the shadows away~_

_My sweet child . . .~ _[These italics to the left are her singing, not her thinking. I won't bother putting something in for her singing since she doesn't do it often.]

Naruto looked at me with tears in his eyes as I finished the lullaby I had sung to my pack when they were young and had been sung to be my mother when my father wasn't home. I had sung this to myself a few times when I felt I needed the comfort. Now I had sung it to calm Naruto. Naruto smiled hesitantly at me then saw the chakra burns I had gotten while holding Naruto back. He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled sadly and said, "You should know better then think that someone could have stopped me. I'm unstoppable when I'm focused on something.". Sakura had quickly hid her chakra burn and had come closer after Yamato had gotten rid off the wooden cage. She started to heal some of the burns on Naruto and after seeing that they were already healing, turned to me. My burns were likewise healing quickly, but not as quick. I shook my head to clear it, regretting it as soon as my nose throbbed. I groaned, "Damn Four Eyes . . . He broke my nose." and did my best to realign it then started to heal it. Unfortunately for me, the bone had started knitting back together rather quickly and had started to heal slightly crooked. Now my nose looked slightly crooked towards the ground, it had a slightly squashed look. Not overly much or really noticeable, but there. This was the downside of healing rather quickly after I used Neko's and Ookami's chakra. Normally, I just healed in a third to half the time it usually took, but ever since my seals had been fixed it was a quarter to half. When my Bijou's chakra was involved, it started to heal immediately and if it wasn't aligned correctly . . . It was stuck that way. THAT was why after I had almost . . . Well, technically . . .died, I had stayed moving so long. I was being healed from the inside out, but too much damage had been done so I had died. Well, until Chiyou had done something about that . . .

I looked around me and counted heads, Naruto, Sakura, Yamato . . . "Where's Sai?". Everyone looked around and I cursed, knowing what he had done. I knew Sai's scent having learned it not long after he had joined my team, so followed it.

Once I was in range of Sai, the overwhelming stench that was only Snake Bastard, clogged my nose. I had to shake my head to clear it a bit before running into the compound. I found Sai fighting Chicken Ass and entered the fight by running between them and stopping both of their attacks. I glared at Sai, using my hands to form the silent communication ANBU used. I told him, YOU . . . I NEED . . . TALK, roughly then turned to Chicken Ass and disappeared for a moment. I reappeared behind him and whispered in his ear, "I know of your deal with Snake Bastard and know some info that you might want to be privy of. When the fight ends, send a clone after me and I'll tell your clone.". When he turned to catch me, he nodded and I jumped away.

Naruto and Sakura appeared now and I saw something flash in Chicken Ass's eyes before it disappeared. If there was a deal between Sasuke and Snake Bastard, then he didn't want to hurt them. Naruto tried to get him to come back with them and I saw the sadness in his eyes when he shook his head no. Sakura got pissed off that he simply refused to come with him and punched the ground. I saw as we dodged, that there was pride in his eyes. I smirked at this, he DEFINITELY had something that he was hiding that was involved Naruto and Sakura. I knew by the way he held himself that he was holding back.

I froze when I smelt Snake Bastard and sure enough, he was there within moments. As I glared at Snake Bastard and he glared back, I saw Sasuke make a few signs within moments and the clone was never seen. Nobody looked at Sasuke when he made the signs or when he was done. Orochimaru called Sasuke to his side and after one last look in my direction, he left. When he was gone, Naruto tried to go after him and I confronted Naruto, "Naruto, we can't go after him, right now. We completed our mission and its time to report back to Konoha. You need to go on your way. I'll follow in a second, I need to check to see if I sealed one of my scrolls correctly. I don't want in to open at a bad time.". Naruto seemed to accept this and Naruto and Sakura ran back towards Yamato. Sai stayed behind for a moment when he narrowed his eyes, "You know ANBU code." he stated it, not asked. I nodded and went ahead and talked, "You had a separate agenda. I'm not team captain, but I won't accept this. You tell me if there is something that you have to do on this mission because if you don't I can very well tie you up and take you back to Konoha and have you interigated. I, myself, have a separate agenda so I can't tell you, you can't, per se. You just have to approve it with me. You DON'T interfere with my agenda or I'll still tie you up and ship you back to Konoha. What is on my agenda is approved by Tsunade . . . Well, most of it. So you CAN'T interfere.". He nodded and I narrowed my eyes at him, "You work for Danzo so I'll be keeping an eye on you. I want you to hand anything you get from him to me, understand?" at his reluctance, I continued, "I don't have much proof yet, but I have reason to believe that Danzo isn't trustworthy and I just want to keep an eye on him. If there is going to be a spy on my team, I'll use that spy to my advantage.". He nodded and waved him off.

Once he was on his way towards my team, I pulled the scroll containing Four Eyes out, checking if it was properly sealed. When I was satisfied, I put it back in my legwarmer went off to speak privately with Sasuke's clone then going to find other hideouts.


	22. Chapter 20: I messed up your plans!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Shikamaru!**

**Shikamaru: *mutters* Troublesome woman *mutters* What?**

**Me: IF YOU SAID WHAT I THINK YOU SAID- Never mind . . . Not worth it. I want you to do the disclaimer.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. Why?**

**Me: Because.**

**Shikamaru: If I do it, will you leave me to my cloud gazing?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Shikamaru: What a drag. Leona doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: THANK YOU!**

**Shikamaru: *mutters* Troublesome woman *mutters***

**Me: YOU SAID IT! TEMARI!**

**Temari: What?**

**Me: Shikamaru is calling people, troublesome woman! Smack him with your fan!**

**Temari: *chuckles darkly* He he he . . . Fine by me.**

**Shikamaru: You evil woman! You sic the VIOLENT troublesome woman on me?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Temari: FACE MY WRATH, YOU LAZY BASTARD!**

**As Temari chases Shikamaru with her fan and occasionally making craters in the ground, you continue with the story. As always, please review!**

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**This is my warning of my babbling; WARNING: BABBLING  
My knowledge of how events go in Naruto ends after Naruto's and Shikamaru's victory over Hidan and Kakuzu. After that I only know bits and pieces and not in order. I've messed with the timeline and know its so messed up, that it only has a few similar order of events because once I pass the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, its now has only a little semblance of what it was orginially. Then again, this is fanFICTION. So, hah! Meet my version!**

* * *

My pack was with Naruto to protect him until I got back and the ring was tucked safely in my medic pouch. Time to talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke's clone was still there and I signaled him to come closer. He came closer and I told him, "It's best if you sit down for this, you'll be at the least shocked and hurt. I don't want to became your target.". He nodded and he sat down as I continued, "While Naruto was gone, I used my access to documents that was . . . sensitive . . . Like who Naruto's parents were and what really happened involving the Uchiha Massacre. I dug up your brother's file and found something buried in a high level genjutsu with a couple traps around it. After I disabled it, I found at the back the last few missions your brother was assigned. They were two S-rank missions. One was to assassinate all the Uchihas who were involved in planning the coup. To tell you straight, they were planning to take control of Konoha. To fully explain it, I went searching for more information. Itachi had been a double agent, spying for both sides. He gave your father, the head of the rebellion, fake or non-important info. He was reporting about who, when, how to the council and Sandaime. Sandaime was against it, but Danzo pushed the idea of a massacre to the forefront with the explanation, 'To stop any attempts to try again'. The majority was for the massacre. Not all the Uchihas were killed in the massacre, it was just reported that way. Itachi had told Sandaime that not all of the Uchihas were involved. They were smuggled out of Konoha to . . ." I gulped and at his persistence, continued, "They were to sent to Kaze. My home village was Kaze. The Massacre of Kaze and the Uchiha Massacre are connected. I found that . . . Someone found out that some Uchihas were in Kaze and sent two men to kill the entire village. The two men had their grudges against the Sandaime Akakage and his wife so they were . . . brutally killed . . . with the rest of the village. The only survivor of the Kaze Massacre foiled the plan to use any of the Uchiha bodies for . . . research . . . and burned them with the rest of the villagers. Off topic, so the remaining Uchihas were killed except you and . . . Itachi.". _Not to mention another Uchiha whose existance I haven't been able to confirm._ "He did what they told him, but he _theatened_ them all that if they _dare _to hurt you that they would all be dead, screw loyalty to the village. You were never supposed to find out what really happened was his last request and the secret was supposed to go to the grave. I believe that he told you what he did was because he felt guilty and wished for you to avenge the clan and get rid of his guilt if you managed to kill him. But Itachi has his pride and won't let just ANYBODY kill him, he wanted you get stronger, since he thought you had the potential, to kill him. The last mission was to while he was a missing-nin to kill any threats to Konoha. I checked, he has never killed anyone since he left that was not a threat to Konoha. I went through a lot of files to make sure, but they were always a threat to Konoha.".

I paused for a moment to let this sink in before I dropped a figurative bombs on him, "The reason your mother is dead, is not that she was part of the rebellion, she . . . wished to die with the man she loved. She truly did love your father, she may have not agreed with everything, but she loved him. She did not wish to leave Konoha so she did not go with the others that were to go to Kaze. She was also the spy when Itachi could not be there, she was where he got some of his information. She played her part and every year on her dying day since her death, a single rose is placed on her head stone. Since Sandaime did not agree with what happened, he went behind the council's back. He made a figurative 'get-out-of-jail-free' card for Itachi with his signature, the date of the Massacre and everything. All I have to do is expose the cover-up to the council and play my ace and I can take Itachi out of the bingo book while bringing him home.". At his questioning look, I rolled my eyes and smirked, "I was able to access all this because 1.) I brought some high security stuff to Sandaime's attention and when he asked where I got it I told him then threatened him that if I wasn't given access, I would do it anyway 2.) Sandaime realized I wasn't kidding after I stole some info that was under the ANBU secuirty 3.) Sandaime gave me access to everything and Tsunade didn't revoke it because Sandaime wrote a note to his successor. Tsunade actually laughed then said, I quote, 'I have no doubt that you could and WOULD.'.".

Sasuke chuckled at Tsunade's words, but quieted when he obviously thought over what I said. It was a lot to take in and I added, "It was not Konoha's fault, it was some council members'. Most of them have died except for a few and when Sandaime spoke of some of the council members, he spoke with a little venom. I found out why when I read the files. From what I know, most of our generation would not judge you if you held some hatred at the council, kidding I agree with you. I have my own grudge against the council, but this topped the cake. I plan to expose the cover-up soon and I happen to have something that would interest you.". Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to say, Like this didn't, "I made *cough* forged *cough* a couple of missions for you if you wish to come back to Konoha. Tsunade ordered me to bring you back, preferably alive, but after I read the files, I did my own recon. Your two missions were to 1.) get close to Orochimaru and spy on him, bonus if you could make a deal with him and 2.) while a missing-nin, kill any threats to Konoha. I took the liberty to make you a similiar pass as your brother excepted dated the day you left and with Tsunade's signature. Tsunade knows that I made you some missions and the pass, she just doesn't know what yet. If you accept them, Tsunade will know and she can back me up if, I mean when you come back.". At a nod from the clone in cofirmation of my dismissial, I slap the clone upside the head.

I had told Sasuke what he needed to know and now I could go find more hideouts and to continue to mess with Snake Bastard's plans. Most of the hideouts would always have the scent of Snake Bastard himself and/or Kabuto with possibly Sasuke's. They would probably be underground and/or be hidden from sight. I was out here anyway and I might as well cover this hideout. I should also mark where these hideouts are . . . Where is that damn map that I've been marking on?

After I found my damn map, I followed my nose to a couple hideouts and after searching the place, indiscitly of course, I mark its location and moved on. Some of the people that Snake Bastard experimented on can never go back into normal society and those that are two far gone to be saved, I do mercy kills. Some had lost the will to live and were simply wasting away, some had been . . . Well, they had no humanity left. About the fifth hideout, I came across two 'experiments' that caught my eye. One was sealed in a water prison and the other was sealed in a cave.

The one in the water prison had silver-white hair with violet eyes and sharp pointed teeth. I stuck my hand in and grasped his hands, "Do you wish to get out of there?". He nodded and I said, "One condition, I would prefer not to kill you. Will you try not to kill me?". He raised an eyebrow and nodded. I looked at the seal, it was not a flimsy one, but it sure wasn't the best. After about half a minute of quickly forming hands signs, I flung my palms onto the surface of the water and sent chakra into the water. I flung the useless seal into my medic pouch where Snake Bastard's ring was and stepped back. The water fell leaving the young man, who was about ten to eleven centimeters shorter, to fall to the ground. He caught himself before he hit the ground and after he stood up, I made introductions, "Now that we don't have a barrier between us, its time that we tell our names. I'll start, my name is Ookami-Neko. And yours is?". He looked at me and said, "You purposely left out for last name.". I looked blankly at him for a moment, "My last name could get me killed if spoken among the wrong people. I have a reputation without a last name and that gives me many enemies. Obviously you've been here more than about three years or you would know my most commonly used name. Now give me your name so we could speak civilised or I can just call you Sharkie. You have until I get to one before you will now on be called Sharkie. Three. Two-". He held up his hand and said, "Alright! My name is Suigetsu Hoozuki from the Hidden Mist Village. Now don't call me Sharkie, that is annoying!". I grinned deviously, "Ok Suigetsu, I'll only call you Sharkie when I want to annoy you." I sighed after I had my fun, "Back to business, I'm assuming that you were captured by Snake Bastard- You're probably wondering who Snake Bastard is. Snake Bastard is Orochimaru. As I was saying, captured by Snake Bastard and probably experimented on. I was going around and finding as many hideouts as possible when I found you. Since it is only fair that I tell you what village I'm from and what I was planning to do. I am a jounin of Konoha known as the Kage of the Hokage and the Wildcat of Konoha. I am a jounin of Suna since the alliance and known as Suna's Spitfire. My other names are Element Master, Dragon Sage (like Toad Sage, but since of her dragon like abilities . . . Well, you get my point), Blood Cub (among medics because she uses her blood among severe cases) and Dark Angel (among missing-nin, she is the Angel of Death that comes to capture or kill them). If you want to come with me, I'll enjoy for the company. I'm going to investigate another chakra signature I found just outside this hideout.".

He followed by after saying, "I'm only coming with you because with a person who obviously has a reputation will make it easier to collect the seven swordsman's swords.". I grinned at him, "Fine by me, but if I defeat Kisame, I get Sameheda. I've started the hobby of collecting the Akatsuki's rings and if you defeat Kisame, you can keep the sword, but I want the ring.". We ended up outside the hideout near a sealed cave, I told Suigetsu, "Back up a bit, I'm going to blow this cave open.". With that, I slammed my fist into the stone blocking the entrance. When the dust cleared, I saw another young man with orange hair and startling green eyes. I was about to call out when Suigetsu did, "Juugo? Is that you?". I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, trying to rein in my annoyment. I turned back to the young man, "So your name is Juugo? It seems like you know Sharkie here.". Suigetsu started twitching and yelled at me, "I thought I told you not to call me that!". Ignoring him, I started walking towards this Juugo, "If your name is Juugo, would you like to come with us? I just collected Suigetsu and we are going to be traveling together. He wants to collect the seven swords and I want the Akatsuki's rings, but we made a deal about Sameheda, whoever defeats Kisame gets it.". Juugo held his head his head between his hands and said, "Leave me alone! I don't want to kill anybody any more! I don't want to leave this place . . .". I whispered into his ear, "I won't judge you, as long as I'm not judged myself. We both have the potential to be deadly weapons, but we didn't choice our first kill. I fight to protect and if you allow me, I'll take part of your curse as my own. I took part of Sasuke's and I have no doubt I could at least, weaken your curse.". His eyes widened a fraction before he looked at me disbelieving, "I have no reason to believe you.". I move the strap of my tank top to show my collarbone where a shadow of Sasuke's curse mark, over time I had sealed it so it was just a light grey almost silver. I sighed, "I transferred some of Sasuke's curse mark just after he got it and I have . . . a connection . . . to him through it. When I sealed it, some of the affects of the seal transferred over to him, he now has a restriction on it." moving my hand away from my shirt to hang at my sides. I looked down and clenched my fists, "As a healer, I have the urge to heal those who need it and as a fighter, I have the urge to avenge those who can not. I want to help you, take away some of your pain, but I would prefer to have your permission. I did Sasuke's without his permission and he still doesn't know all that I have done, but I wouldn't reverse it if I could. Snake Bastard deserves to die and I will kill him soon. Next time we meet, in fact, he has caused so much pain to so many people that if I don't, someone else will surely step up. But to kill him, requires strength, and the few who could kill him simply don't want to. They were former teammates and even if he cut the bond, it is still there. They just want to capture him and make him suffer, but I will have no remorse of killing that monster.". Juugo looked pained for a moment then it evened out, calming, "I don't know whether to trust you, but I will travel with you.". I look him in the eye, noticing he is about fourteen to fifteen centimeters taller, and try to convey my thoughts, "Eventually I have to go back to Konoha and when I do, I plan to take you two with me. If you have proved yourself to me, I will vouch for your admittance. I will do my best to reverse anything Snake Bastard may have done to you while we are there and train you. When the time comes, I plan to send you to Sasuke to help him. He will need help and I think you guys could help him. I will explain more when I get back to Konoha, this information is sensitive and I would prefer to be on home turf. Come on, I plan to make a detour into the land of waves for something and then I will be going home.".

True to my word, we did make a detour into the land of waves. Suigetsu was after the seven swords and I knew where one was, by the Great Naruto Bridge. Zabuza's sword would still be there and I know that he would have wanted that sword to be used, not rusting. After I told Suigetsu why we were here when he was complaining, he shot off and when we got there . . .

"Ku ku . . . My precious . . . I'll take good care of you . . ." while proceeding to polish it and having this . . . look . . . in his eye that kind of worried me.

I mean I've seen plenty of . . . unique . . . people, I mean just look at jounins! They all have some wierd quirk and are all questionably insane. Well, Anko is certificated insane, but manages to pass any qualified tests that are thrown her way. I have my own quirks . . . so I can't say anything about other people . . . But, that look in his eye kind of worried me. Then again, so did Naruto and Kakashi . . . One's obsession with ramen and the high-pitched giggles that come out of a grown man should worry anybody. Do I just attract strays? Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Suigetsu . . . Among others! Come on, my old teammate could explode a kitchen by coming within range of it!

While I had been twitching thinking about some of the people who just seemed to come my way, Suigetsu had been cooing, "Ku ku . . ." in which I snapped him out of, by smacking him on the back of the head. After his protest of how that was unnecessary, I sent a prayer out for Zabuza and Haku hoping that they were happy where ever they were. We left then to take a semi-leisurery pace back towards Konoha.

We discovered things about each other on the way back like that Suigetsu is incredibly cranky when he doesn't have enough sleep and that Juugo loves nature and animals. They learned that I frankly didn't sleep much and when I did, I tossed and turned from a recurring nightmare. We were all unusual and after a while, grew used to each others company. They learned to keep away when I had that twinkle in my eye that said I was in a pranking mood or when they heard giggling that it was best to not ask. Suigetsu had made that mistake and now was scarred for life from my extremely detailed description of my yaoi. I learned when it was best to annoy Suigetsu by calling him Sharkie and when to share a moment of observing nature with Juugo.

Then the moment came when we arrived at Konoha. Suigetsu was a little fidety and Juugo looked nervous, I rolled my eyes at them before walking through the gates with my hands on Suigetsu's shoulder and through Juugo's arm. I got quite a few looks while I walked to the Hokage's Building where Tsunade was most likely at. She had probably been drinking, but I had slightly important business that needed her right NOW. Suigetsu and Juugo didn't have any particular hate towards Konoha, just that it had been a while since they had been in society. Juugo had never really been in society from what I heard from him. I wanted them to be under my supervision and tell Tsunade of my plan with my success of Sasuke. If my plan worked, I could gain information that would help me, and inconsequentially the village, protect those I cared about.

I walked right into the tower and kicked open the door, yelling, "I'm back! Did you miss me?". Tsunade threw a scroll at my head, "About damn time! Naruto arrived back here about a week ago. If you were gone any longer than another week, I would have been forced to send someone out for you!". I smirked, "You do realize that if I wanted, no one could find me and when I do want to be found, I can broadcast so far that someone like Naruto and oblivious to the world could sense me." Tsunade rolled her eyes at me before settling on my companions. "Who the hell are they?" was all she could say/yelled at me before I winced and said, "These are Suigetsu Hoozuki and Juugo. They were experiments of Snake Bastard that I found in and near one of the hideouts I found. Since we knew were one hideout was, I figured that I might as well search for others. I documented them and marked which ones medic-nin should visit first." tossing my map at her. While she was studing the map, I spoke again, "I found Sasuke as Naruto probably told you, I sent him a message to talk to him and once everyone was gone, spoke to him. I told him what really happened concerning the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's role. I told him of the two missions that I was going to assign him. It seems like he did manage to make a deal with Snake Bastard and if my guess is right, it was concerning Naruto's safety. He agreed to the missions. Since I know that he won't be able to handle all of that alone, I want to send him some help. Suigetsu and Juugo need help only I can give and I wanted to be able to do that in a safe envorinment. After they are healed, I would like them to be sent out to Sasuke if they wish. Until then, chakra suppresors and my supervision should be enough.". She nodded her head in agreement to each of the bits where her response was needed and waved me away muttering something about needing a drink.

I took the two of them to my training ground that had been demolished and rebuilt over the years. This is where I had practiced rebuilding the grounds with reinforcements from my element chakra. New trees came in after the chuunin exams, and in the corner was a resting place for any of my summons that I had made after I had summoned Enma the first time. We walked to the middle and I instructed Juugo to sit on the ground, indian style. Once he was seated, I started gathering natural energy to my core while I let my own chakra run through his body. The heart of his curse was situated in his chest above his chakra center and I sent my chakra to swirl around it as I started forming hand signs for a singing seal tattoo. I had a singing tattoo and that helped me control my emotions, but Juugo's would help control his alter ego while the seal would be similiar to Naruto's in that, you could draw on the power, but not suffer the side effects. I had gathered enough natural energy to form a barrier around the curse separating it from his chakra center. Next came a drop of my blood, DragonLord blood, capable of stabilizing and sealing this type of seal, right over his heart. Then I started doing signs that to anyone else would be unfamiliar, but to me was as natural as my own blood. I was moving my hands in a blur until I slammed my hands down on his chest, writing sliding out from under my hands, circling around them in a swirl pattern before having five points dart out. When the writing slowed to a stop, I removed my hands, sinking to the ground. Suigetsu got up from his position by a nearby tree and raced over here, kneeling by my side. I smirked, "Sorry I didn't warn you. That required a lot of chakra, draining quite a lot of mine. Normally these types of seals were done by five to a hundred of my people depending on how strong it has to be. Mine was done by 25, but should have been done by more except that since the previous DragonLord of my people, my father, refused to come. My seal was never complete and is instead a singing tattoo, a partial of yours. Yours is a singing seal tattoo, a version of mine that is complete. Since your seal would normally been done by five people, I used a lot of chakra. I'll been fine in a few days, I just need to rest." and promptly half-yawned.

Suigetsu and Juugo helped me to my feet and with their support, walked towards the Inuzuka compound. After a little bit, I mustered up the energy to whistle. They gave me weird looks until they saw a pack of animals running towards me. I called out, "Don't attack! They are fine, you overprotective animals!" and again I got weird looks, but they shrugged. My pack came right up to me, Shinbashi and Night landed on my shoulders while Kyo and Mystica sat on Angel's head. I looked around and saw that Kibou had brought Akamaru with her . . . Shit! Where Akamaru is, Kiba is bound to follow! I groaned when my thought was right when I saw Kiba running calling, "Akamaru? Why did you run of?" then seeing me. He faltered for a moment then sped even faster. I groaned even louder when Kiba yelled, "Get away from my sister! You perverts!". I rolled my eyes at him and spoke, "Kiba, I'm fine, just a little worn out- AND SO HELP ME IF YOU TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY, YOU'LL BE SEEING SUNA FASTER THAN YOU THINK!". Suigetsu and Juugo sweatdropped as Kiba spluttered, I continued, "As I was saying, I'm just a little tired from using so much chakra at one time. If you people would be so kind, can you help me back to the compound. Kiba, doesn't the compound have a few extra rooms? Can you ask Tsume when we get there if she can spare two. And while your at it, go pick up the chakra suppressing bracelets from Tsunade" and with a nod, was off.

Then again, he has learned when I ask, it is best to go along with it because I didn't often ask and when I did, it was because I couldn't. The one time that I had someone to do something had ended well for them because when I was able, I cussed him out and chased them around the village aiming paper balls at them and hitting them dead on. They had ended up with paper cuts in some _interesting _places . . . The rest of the village had taken the hint and when I asked, they did. It was nice having that healthy fear in place, if anything, it was rightly justified. It was a blow to my pride to ask for help and when they refused, it was an insult to me. Then again, there WERE my pranks in which if they were aimed at you . . . Some times, depending if you had done something to piss me off, they wouldn't end well. I rarely did bodily harm that was attempting lethal, I usually went towards humiliation and embarrassment or superficial harm. Naruto was a special case, he was practicularly indestructible and through we didn't try to outright kill him, he could take a lot and still have a spring in his step and go on his merry way. I could do that, but I didn't TRY to piss off people, my goal was to annoy. Very satisfying when I did achieve it. Like Suigetsu/Sharkie or Sasuke/duck but/chicken ass and occasionally Tsunade/Baa-chan. The last one was rare and when I wanted to test my luck . . . Not how-much-can-I-piss-off-Tsunade-before-she-attempts-to-kill-me. She has attempted before . . . *shudder* Damn stealer of the sake! She thought it was me and pummeled me a bit before seeing if I could fly! Scary troublesome woman when bets and sake is involved . . . That reminds me . . . Note to self: Tell Tsunade to check her bets, I think that I managed to win most of those already. Also to check her new bingo book . . .

We walked back towards the Inuzuka compound when I reached the door, Tsume threw it open and I could also see Hana standing behind her. My adoption by some many clans had drew many of them closer and I had found that Tsume was dating . . . OFF TOPIC! Think about that later . . .

* * *

**Heh heh . . . This is where I put in Gaara's P.O.V. and instead of making this chapter longer, he is starring in the next chapter. He might take up half or all of the next chapter. Depends on if I just want to continue or not. And if I decide that the next chapter is crap, Gaara might only show in the beginning and pop up at oppority times from now on. And if he seems weird, not all of that is my fault. First attempt at using the actual character in first person and he is already kind of OC. As always, please review! Hope you like the next chapter . . .**

**I might have spelt Sameheda, Kisame's sword wrong, so forgive me on that.**


	23. Chapter 21: Her mindset

_Italic = thoughts_

**Bold = Demon**

_**fBold Italic = Inner**_

**I told you that this will be Gaara's POV, so enjoy.**

* * *

**-xX Gaara's POV Xx-**

I was laying on the roof when the wind swirled around me as if it wanted to tell me something. Naruto HAD told me that he would send important messages to me by the wind. After I did the handsign to start the message, I heard his voice say, "We were at a hot spring when Sakura asked, 'What scars could be so hideous that you hide them from people that care about you?'. Ookami-Neko answered with- **[If you do not wish to read again what she says near the end of chapter 18, go to the next paragraph.]** -her voice laden with sorrow as she laughed with no heart and said, 'The scars I carry are not just scars of battle, but when I became a jinchuriki eight years ago. My seals were poorely done by a fool and it messed with my chakra, kekkai genkai, and natural traits my people and clan have, then eventually causing my body to start to shut down. I came to Konoha because it was my last hope, I had been hesitant to come here because of memories of my life before. I knew that there was at least one Konoha shinobi who was a seal master and I NEEDED someone to reseal the seals. My body was failing me and I could fall prey to angry civilians who hated my Bijou . . . much like the villagers with Naruto, but worse. Much worse, they attempted to kill me every time they saw me, charged me outrageous prices when I did have money and when I didn't, they prosecuted me mercilessly. I was slowly dying and all they could do was take out their anger at a child, a mere child as if the child was the one responsible for everything bad. Some of my scars are from before I became a jinchuriki while others are after I came to Konoha. Most of my scars are just white line criss-crossing all over me, but a few are obvious and I can't hide them no matter how hard I try. The scar over my left eye is a constant reminder that I failed my protector as is the X across my chest that I failed my first mission: To save my mother and unborn brother. I became an unnatural freak who was hated across the shinobi nations, it is one of the few things that all the Kages could agree on. I don't want to tell you how many times I was drugged by ANBU and deposited away somewhere, where I had to start over because everything I owned was still in the village. THAT is some of the reasons why I was so good when I was at the Academy, I was naturally smart, but circumstances forced me to learn faster, work harder, trust NO ONE. That is the reason I have such immunity to most poisons and why I'm an insomniac. Most jounins sleep with one eye open and a weapon in their hand. I exceed that and am often in half consciousness that allows the body sleep, but the mind to function while my senses heighten. I've pushed myself so hard that I've been unable to move for days on end, eaten acorns, bark and simple herbs to survive. One time during a scramble about a year before I came to Konoha, some bastard crushed my kneecap, fractured my femur so bad that I had doubts of ever walking again and the cracks in my calf bone where so bad that the lightest pressure could destroy it. I dragged myself to a meadow and had my pack fetch what I couldn't, to make a hybrid of sorts metal that bonded to my bone in my left leg. My entire calf bone is encased in the stuff while my kneecap is almost entirely the metal and the metal is ingrained into my femur. Where the metal is, my leg CANNOT break. The only effect the metal seemed to have on my blood stream was that I no longer have a definite blood type and I know when a storm is coming. My blood type could be A+ one day and be O the next and is an anomaly that I haven't solved. I still have shrapnel in my limbs from when someone dumped a bucket of it on me. I have scars that only come with torture. I have whip marks from public humiliation as that was the common form of when they prosecuted me. I was near burned at the stake for being a witch in a isolated town. Another isolated town tried to stone me saying I bewitched people and I've almost drowned because of an accusation that I was a sorceress in another isolated town. Frankly I have too many scars to count and gave up after 200 . . . THIS WAS THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO SHOW YOU.'.

**[For those who did not wish to reread what she says, stop here.]**

I have the feeling that she wasn't telling everything and I know that she knows that I am sending what she said on the wind to you. By the sound of what she did tell us, she has gone through a lot. More than Sasuke-teme, more than us. By some of what she said, makes her actions clearer. She protects what is important to her with her life and you've just made it to the top of the list. Give her some lienancy, she has formed a mindset of: You don't matter, give what is neccesary to protect what is important; Never let your precious people die. It doesn't take a genuis to know that you need to be careful of what you say and do with her. I give my blessing as her brother to you. Treat her nice or you'll find yourself *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*."

**[Naruto's threat is too graphic for this rating or any rating. Think of the worse thing that can be done, make it anatomically impossible and multiple it by five. Like a blender shoved up your ass and worse. From pure curiousity, I would like to know what you came up with, if you like, send me a message/review with what you think Naruto said. Personally, it was graphic, a cruel and unusual punishment, and anatomically impossible.]**

_I didn't know that was possible . . . Anatomically . . . And that just hurts THINKING about it._ Where ever Naruto is right now . . . I hope he is in some pain preferably from Tsunade and Sakura. THAT was just too much. I would tell Tsuande that Naruto threatened me, the Kazekage, if I knew that she wouldn't make that anatomically possible. ANY WAY, what she said gave me a lot to think about. It WOULD certainly explain some of her actions and how far she would go for her precious people.

By the time morning came around, what Naruto had said sunk in. He was also a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. I could accept what she had said about me being her mate, but it didn't make it any easier. I just didn't understand love, period, so it would take a while for me to know that I loved her or anyone else for that matter.

I was still dwelling on what her love could mean for me while I went to work, doing my Kazekage duties.

**You do know what you're getting into, right? I mean, she's a dominant. You're going to have to show your dominance to her. And while you whoo her, I'M going to talk to Neko.**

_I know that she's dominant. Most kuniochi are at least a bit. I already have an idea to show her that I'm willing to go along with her courtship and that I'm alpha. The alpha part will come into play later . . ._

_WAIT. YOU'RE going to TALK to NEKO. Neko is one of her bijou . . . 0_0 . . . Isn't she your sister?_

_****__No, Neko isn't. She's like a second or third cousin I think . . . She was father's sister's grandchild, if I'm right. Something like that. And what was with that face? . . . You're jealous._

_No, I'm not. Neko is like her sister and you're . . . like a brother/father-figure . . . and that would make us related in a way . . ._

**You're wrong. Neko and Ookami think of her as their daughter and . . . you're like a . . . brother/son-figure . . . as you said. Neko, Ookami and I are the only ones actually related. Their relationship with her, and mine with you, are not by blood. And there have been relationships -- more than a friend -- between my siblings' and myself's containers. I KNOW for a fact that father has had a relationship with one of his children's containers before. And Kyuubi has had one with his and his sibling's containers.**

_. . . 0_0 . . . Why am I not suprised?_

**. . . Because you half expect us to. I don't think that any of us have had incest relationships. What I want with Neko is the closest it has come.**

_*Mental gasp* YOU'RE IN LOVE?_

**I never said that! . . . You thought that because YOU ARE!**

_. . . _0_0_ . . . I have nothing to say to that and that is NO WAY IN HELL CONFIRMING IT!_

When I gave her that hourglass, that was my first courtship gift by her standards. And that engraving on it, definately said that I was dominant. I should talk to Temari on what to give a woman for a courtship gift . . . at least so that I know what would be a good idea for the next gift. And to know what to expect from her . . . future . . . boyfriend, Nara, Shikamaru. That lazy boy from the chuunin exams that she keeps going back to Konoha to. Not sure what I think on my older sister having a boyfriend . . .

That night I corner Temari, "Temari, what would you get a girl if you were courting her?". I'm not sure if she would have laughed if I didn't know that Ookami-Neko hadn't gotten close to her and expressed her interest in me. The first thing she said, "It better be for Ookami-Neko. Otherwise, Suna will be short a Kazekage.". Whatever I had been expecting, that wasn't it. Just a few years ago, she would have done my bidding, no questions asked. It shows how much we grown closer . . . and how much she cares about her, if she threatens her Kazekage.

I raised an non-existant eyebrow at her, "Of course it is. Who else would I give it to?". She gave me a look and rolled her eye before launching into a conversation I'm going to regret. "You give a woman, something that suites her. For someone like Ino, who is into fashions, you buy her something nice to wear. For someone like Hinata, you buy her something that looks nice, but is useful and has a suble beauty to it. For someone like Ten Ten and Sakura, you buy something that looks nice and is useful without being plainly obvious. For someone like me, I like something pretty. For her . . . she is like a combination of Hinata and Ten Ten/Sakura. She would be happy with the simplest things as long as it came from someone she cared about. I would give her access to scrolls only the Kazekage are allowed to see along with a pretty arm bracelet. Wrapped in a shirt of yours.". I just stared at her for a moment, hoping she would clarify, "A simple bronze bracelet with a hourglass of your sand clasped within two hands with thin emerald leaves. Wrapped in the red shirt you first met her in. She would understand the meanings.". At my blank look, she rolled her eyes, "A hourglass of your sand means that she will carry something of your's with her everywhere. The bronze because it would go well with her skin tone. The two hands to signify the alliance between our two villages. The sand would stand for Suna while the leaves would stand for Konoha. The red shirt because if you remember what you first met her in, means that you remember clearly your first meeting of her.".

I walk away to the marketplace to have this piece of jewelry made then get her clearance of documents that I have only had clearance to. And while the jewelry is being made, I'll find that shirt.

Within the week, the presents are done and I wrap them in my old shirt. Temari is going back to Konoha for the last time in concern of the chuunin exams and she'll be taking this with her. I hope what Temari said is right, this is embarassing enough without giving her the wrong thing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took me this long! I had writer's block about a little over halfway in and took a while to find my mojo again. That and my internet was being a tempermental ass, so while it was being sketchy I didn't want to write a lot then when I try to save it, the internet not work and lose all I wrote. I've done it before except that the three day log-in wears off and I lose a lot of work. As always, I do not own Naruto! And please review!**

**If more words than normal seem mispelled, the spellcheck on fanfiction isn't working right now with me; it said something with error when I tried. If something doesn't make sense in the wording like: piece of jewelry made her get her. That sort of thing, I'm sorry about that, I thought faster than I could type or I skipped parts of words in my hurry to keep up with my train of thought.**


	24. Chapter 22: Time to set it into motion

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Unless it is my character and that is MINE.**

**As always, please continue and review at the end. If what the characters I've been making them into seem a little off compared to what they have been, I've just come back into my mojo. I'm gaining back some of my plotline, letting it sink into my brain again, and it might take me a few chapters to get fully back into the swing of things. Once Summer Break starts, in about two - three weeks, I'll start updating more regularly again.**

* * *

I had stepped through the door when Tsume and Hana had enveloped me in a hug. I twitched for a moment, but let them hug me. They let go of me when they noticed Suigetsu and Juugo.

Both of them stalked over to the two of them while Tsume growled out, "What is your business with her?". Both of the boys seemed taken aback by her attitude for a moment until I answeredd, "They mean no harm. The last mission I had brought me to one of Snake Bastard's lairs which I used the opportunity to find others. I came across them in one of the lairs and outside one, they had been used for experimentation.", I looked away at this point, "I had to put some out of their misery, but these two were easily saveable. I just needed to get somewhere safe to do it. And when my plan is put in motion, they can help. I won't force them, but I sincerely hope they do.". All four of them looked at me at this point and I couldn't look them in the face. I didn't often scheme like this because I didn't like using people, but I needed to this time around. Wrong had been done and I couldn't do correct it all by myself.

Suigetsu and Juugo placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up as they nodded in understanding. I smiled half-heartedly at them. Then I stumbled forward and two of the four, I think they were Suigetsu and Hana, guided me to my room and I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.

I woke up a few hours later to hear the four of them talking civilly. It seems that they found common ground and expanded on that. I shrugged at it, and smoothed out the wrinkles in my clothes when I got a message from Temari.

Temari had knocked on the door before coming in to see the four of them talking. It seemed that she shrugged before yelling, "Ookami-Neko! Where are you?". I rolled my eyes before walking into the room, to be enveloped in a hug from Temari who was smiling broadly, "I got something for you from Gaara.".

_**'Bout time!**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**That it is about time that he returned your efforts!**_

_. . . I don't know how to answer that . . ._

**Neko: I wonder if Shu-kun had any part in this . . .**

**Ookami: And if this is just a play to get in your pants, he'll have hell to pay.**

**Neko: Ookami! Shu-kun isn't like that!**

**_Sick you two, sick. Discuss this somewhere else! We were discussing Gaara's gift!_**

_You two . . . Three! Whatever! Stop discussing my love life! I don't discuss yours!_

_**I don't HAVE a love life!**_

**Ookami: Neither do I!**

**Neko: . . .**

_Discuss Neko's!_

**Neko: Hey!**

**_We WERE discussing Gaara's gift?_**

**Neko: What was it?**

**_We don't KNOW yet! Temari was just telling us about it!_**

"Ookami-Neko . . . Ookami-Neko!" I just stared at Temari dumbly, "Huh?". She rolled her eyes, "I just told you that Gaara sent you a gift and your brain short-circuited. Here." and handed me something wrapped in cloth.

*** FLASHBACK ***

I ignore her advice and go to find Naruto. I see him in front of Konohamuro yelling at a man in a black suit with kitty ears.

****

[A's N: If this seems like I'm bashing on Kankuro, I don't mean to but the way she just observes and usually talks is rather blunt. Any bashing done is usually unintentional, except the occasional Sasuke bash and I really haven't got to those yet. And we all know Jiraiya is a pervert while Kakashi is ALWAYS late and that if he wasn't, at least a few people would think the Apocalypse is coming.]

_Kitty ears? Really, Kitty ears? What is the world coming to if a man blantly wears kitty ears in public with no shame. _I twitch in annoyance when I hear a comment about Naruto and Konoha. _THAT was going TOO far, Kitty man! _I transport in front of Kitty man and glare after crossing my arms in a VERY threatening manner. My voice comes out low and my aura leaks out from its careful container, "I know Konohamuro can be a bit of an idiot and Naruto is just defending him but I heard some . . . Comments . . . About them that you SHOULD take back before I'm forced to do something. I recognize most of the leaf shinobi and I can only guess your here for the Chuunin Exams so I REALLY don't want to get physical on possible visitors.". Kitty man spoke, "We did come for the Chuunin Exams and I see no reason to take back what I said.". My eye twitched in annoyance, "Ok, Kitty man who is wearing an excessive amount of make-up. I'll start take my retaliation by calling you Kitty man EVERY time I see you.". The girl that was standing next to him started to snicker. I looked at her and in return she looked at me. She had dirty blond hair in four pony tails and had similar features to Kitty man. I saw a Suna headband around her neck in the same fashion mine was and a giant fan on her back. _A fan user . . . A spar with her would be fun. _After I had sized her up, I spoke this time to her, "I have no reason to not like you and since we fight in similar ways in the fan in no suggestion, we could pick up tips from each other.". She looked at me and said, "I would say the same thing about you. The man you called Kitty man is my brother, Kankuro, and the whole Kitty man thing is good, I'm going to use that.". Kitty man AKA Kankuro groaned, "Te-mar-i! You know my name, don''t call me Kitty man.". He turned on me and started to go towards me like he wanted to physically hurt me.

A voice coming from a branch behind us above our heads said, "Kankuro, you are a disgrace to Suna.". Both Kitty man and Temari seemed a little scared of this voice while . . .

****

Neko: Kit, look at him. I can feel Shu-kun's chakra coming from him.

Ookami: *groan* Just do it, pup. She'll just keep bugging us until you do. I learned that you just do it when that tone comes into her voice.

__

WHY do I have a weird feeling about this?

I mentally sigh as I given into Neko's demand. I don't turn around because the voice transported next to Kitty man and Temari. He has crimson red hair and a gourd of sand on his back. I look into his face and see that his eyes are pupil-less and their is a ring of black around his eyes. _The ring of black is familiar since I have it myself. _I felt a surge of something familiar that I couldn't explain. _Don't tell me that my truemate is him? I can feel the call but I have to ignore it for now. It's not the right time or place for this._

****

Neko: Truemate? I know that term is always in your subconscious waiting for what you deemed "the call". So what does all this mean?

__

Only a select few of the Aero have truemates and to refuse the call to claim their truemates is to declare yourself dead to them. The call is either when your truemates is in trouble and it is called upon earlier than meant to or they meet them and a single look can recognize them. Where do you think the phrase, 'love at first sight' came from?

I shake my head mentally and turn to face him to speak with him, "Who the hell are you? And why are you a jinchuuriki?". He didn't seem to be fazed by me but I took a step closer and see that I'm taller. I stand at (five foot seven inches) while he stands 141 cm (55.5 inches or 4 foot seven). He has to look up at me to look me in the eyes and a small smirk curves my lips. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara.". _You didn't answer my question on that fact you're a jinchuuriki. _Temari and Kitty man where watching closely and I took a step back and smirked saying, "I'll tell you my name so that one day when we meet again, you'll remember. My name is Ookami-Neko and don't you forget it!" as they left. When they had gone a significant distance, I turned on Konohamuru and Naruto. I bonked them both on the head and turned to find my team.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

I recognized that piece of cloth. It was the shirt Gaara was wearing when I first met him, it means that he remembers our first meeting! He might not understand the signifance to a girl let alone an Aero, but it means that I answered the call!

I cock my head in attcipation and unwrap the object in the shirt. I pull out a bronze arm-bracelet. It was a simple band until one side where it showed two hands holding a hourglass of sand with two emerald leaves dangling from the bottom. It's meaning was simple yet complex.

I lifted the bracelet out and uncovered a few slips of paper. I picked up the paper and read them aloud, "From now on, Ookami-Neko Kage-Sorano, has access to all documents that previously only the Kazekage had access to. Signed, Gaara no Sabaku, Godaime Kazekage.". I smiled at the obviously thought out gifts and slipped on the bracelet on my right upper arm and put the shirt on my bed while slipping the documents in one of my pouches with my scrolls.

When I get back, I see five sets of smiling faces looking at me. I hand Temari a scroll with instructions to give only to Gaara before grabbing Juugo's and Suigetsu's arms and walking out the door.

They quickly wiggle out of my grip and walk beside me towards the Hokage Tower. I needed to pick up the chakra suppresors for the few weeks they would be here.

It didn't take long for me to grab them and for us to walk over to my training grounds. I quickly snapped on the bracelets and got them in my training schedule.

*** Time Skip ***

Three weeks had passed since Suigetsu and Juugo had come to Konoha. I deemed them to be ready to go to Sasuke. And not a moment too soon. I recieved word from Sasuke that he had killed Orochimaru and was in search of Itachi.

I took the three of us to Tsunade to ask permission to deliver Suigetsu and Juugo to Sasuke with an update from Sasuke. "Fine, just be careful. You have a tendency to get hurt when there was no need to." as she pulled out a bottle of sake and took a swing straight from the bottle. She shooed us away and we left the village in secrecy.

My pack was to stay behind and keep an eye on Naruto. I was wearing a fresh pair of the clothes I had adopted since Naruto left with some new additions. On my neck beside the necklace from my mother and my Konoha headband was the hourglass from Gaara. With my Suna headband on my left upper arm over my ANBU tattoo, Gaara's gift was on my upper right arm.

We traveled to the hideout that was now Orochimaru's final resting place. Sasuke greeted us at the entrance and walked us to Orochimaru's body. I stared down at the body and preceeded to destroy it before turning to Sasuke and activating my own verison of the Mangekou Sharingan.

*** World of Mangekou Sharingan ***

_I looked around in the world of black, where everything was fading to black and saw not only myself, but Snake Bastard. I had suspected that Orochimaru might have been able to place himself hidden in Sasuke and would stay there until Sasuke was weaken enough for him to be free. This was my first time activating the Mangekou Sharingan and didn't know how to work the world._

_I turned to Snake Bastard and imagined him tied to a stake with chains keeping him there from every angle. I knew from Kakashi that you could hold a person in this world for what felt to be 72 hours, but in actuality, was a second. I was going to use every second to torture Orochimaru to the fullest extent._

_I melted the skin from his body and saw it regrow itself over and over. His ribs imploded, impaling his lungs and other internal organs. A clone took out his spine and beat Snake Bastard over the head with it, bashing his skull in._

**[A/N: The next 72 hours are graphic, extremely so. Not only would no rating be enough to torture Orochimaru, it would take up several chapters. You can take days describing what torture Snake Bastard went through and it still wouldn't be enough. To save myself from writing every excrutating moment of his torture, I will let you imagine most of his torture. I will only do the end of his torture and the beginning.]**

_I saw my clones peel away his skin and take out his bones as the time came to a close. By performing a jutsu, which in the world of Mangekou is impossible as far as anyone knows, I would break any connection he has to the real world and he would suffer an enternity, or an hour outside, until he would join his hands in the stomach of the Shirigami with Sarutobi. I felt my hands go through the hands signs of one of my favorite jutsus, KATON: GOUKA NO JUTSU._

_Snake Bastard was enveloped in blue-ish black flames and I heard him beg for mercy as the world faded away._

*** Reality ***

The world came back and I saw Sasuke stare at my eyes oddly as I looked past him to what was left of Snake Bastard's body. When I had performed KATON: GOUKA NO JUTSU, it had actually happened to his body, burning beyond recognization and into nothing but a pile of ashes. I moved to the ashes and swept them into a vial for further study which I put in my legwarmer.

I turn to Sasuke and smack him on the back of the head, and saw him blink his eyes as if he suddenly felt lighter and not as dark as before. Then I play back some memories of Snake Bastard's time in my world of the Mangekou Sharingan, it was bloody, graphic and extremely theraputic. I started to crackle maniacly at the torture he went through and saw a few creeped out looks from the three of them.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Was that really necessary? I think you scarred the three of us for life with those pictures.'. I shrugged and started talking, "Now that's Snake Bastard is dead, you three along with somebody else with go find Itachi.


	25. Chapter 23:Things start falling in place

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry, I took so long, I finished finals on the 15th, but things just happened. My internet was taken in preparation of the laptop I got for my birthday on the 5th. So I've had no internet since around the 7th and the laptop arrived around the 12th, but the laptop had to be wiped clean for the internet to be installed. That happened on about the 17th and I got it back the 18th. So NOW, I can update with some consistency again.**

**Enough about my problems, so as always, please review! Now back to the story . . .  
**

* * *

I quickly headed back to Konoha to let things move on their own until one of us intercepted an Akatsuki member. And while I was waiting, I could play matchmaker.

Temari was still in town, I hadn't been gone more than two days. I knew that she had a thing for Shikamaru and that he returned the feelings. Not that the other knew it. It would be fun setting them up.

I wandered around town looking for the two of them, Temari could be found with Sakura more often then not. Shikamaru would be with Chouji cloud-gazing. Time to confront the two of them.

I found Sakura and Temari first as I walked towards Shikamaru. I saw Temari's distinctive hairstyle and called out, "Temari! Wait up!". I quickly caught up and started walking in between the two of them. I grinned a smile that can rival Naruto in its impossible size, "Hey you two, would you mind helping me set up Naruto and Hinata? Sakura can get Naruto to where he is supposed to be and Temari can get Hinata ready.". As Temari would be busy getting Hinata ready, I could 'convince' Shikamaru to make a move.

They agreed readily, it was about time that the two of them got to together. I had found Naruto to be extremely perspective EXCEPT where Hinata is involved. Hinata would just have to out and say it. Sakura would drag Naruto to the agreed on place. I waved the two of them off before going on to Shikamaru.

I found Shikamaru to be exactly where I thought he would be in. I squatted down next to him and poked him in the forehead, "Shika, wake up. Wake up before I go to get Temari.". He must have actually been asleep because he smiled once I said Temari. I started to chuckle in a way that most have deemed to be my scheming chuckle. Shika frowned before he adopted a bored face, "Ookami-Neko, did you have to do that? That was completely uncalled for. If Ino had been there, this would be all over Konoha within minutes.". I just smiled before saying, "I have good word that Temari likes you and if you don't get off your lazy ass to ask her out, you guys will never go out. I want you guys to get together and you will get together if I have anything to do about it.".

He sighed before nodding, then I asked sweetly in a way that made him look suspiciously at me, "While you're at it, can you make sure that Naruto gets to where he is supposed to be. Sakura is taking him, but I want you to back them up just in case for some freak reason, Naruto tries to run off.".

He nodded again and I walked off, to go train by myself when the time came to fight again.

I spent several hours training and it was late when I went back to the compound. During the time I had trained with the Hyuuga's, along with learning to use the Byakugan, I could use the soft-fist style in fighting. And with the time I trained with Lee and Gai, I was a master at the steel-fist style they used. And from Tsunade, I could apply her style of melee fighting. From every person I had trained with, I could use a bit of their style to form mine. And I have. I just don't usually apply it because I like to keep my opponent on their toes because I don't have a set style. Most fighters you could predict their styles by either their reputation of the way they take a stance. I keep them guessing, but the only constant thing about my fighting style was that I like to end it quick without much foreplay. Through I have Tsunade's strength, Lee's speed, Gai's stamina, it is merely taijutsu. I can rival the Sharingan with genjutsus, but it is not my favored style. I just don't like to use them overly. In ninjutsu, I rival Kakashi with my extensive knowledge of certain styles. Fire, wind, lightning, earth, water, wood, even a bit of steel. I could use puppetry, through I laid off it most of the time. Using the fan was my preferred weapon, but katanas were a close second.

That reminded me . . . I need to talk to Kankuro about his puppet of Sasori, I need it and his heart. It could be considered treason, but I was counting on something when I meet with Deidara. And I should be getting word from Sasuke any day. Enough for tonight, I need to at least doze, I have this feeling that I'm going to need my energy soon.

When the sun rose, I went off to train some more when sometime around noon, Team Seven caught up with me.

Sakura saw the beat-up surroundings and the scratches on my arms and faces and started to heal the small cuts. Naruto stared in shock for a few minutes before yelling-talking, "Ookami-Neko did all this? By herself? Even Sakura-chan and Baa-chan don't make this much of a mess when training!". I rose an eyebrow at him, "I cause a lot of destruction during half of my training before fixing it the other half. There IS a benefit from that fight after the chuunin exams. I can fix some of the mess by regrowing the trees. And Naruto,", I said before walking close to him and poking him on the forehead, "Don't be so surprised. I can do a lot worse than this, this was mainly straight taijutsu. I don't delve into genjutsu without Kakashi or Kurenai and I prefer having a partner for my ninjutsu. This wasn't even me putting a lot of effort into it, this was going through my taijutsu routine.". Naruto stood there silent for a moment with his mouth hanging open, gaping, not able to get a word out. I snickered for a moment before looking at Yamato and Sai. I really needed to get them signed up for one of my partners, I manage to get almost every other jounin and quite a few of the ANBU to train with me, but I forget these two? Really should write out a list on ongoing projects, it would make life so much easier. Through I should sign up the Rookie 14 while I'm at it . . . or I'll have some angry shinobi after me when they find out I signed up their teammates . . . or I'll have angry shinobi signed up and grateful ones on the sidelines laughing at the beating their teammate is getting. It could go either way.

I popped my back before I put my arms around Sai and Naruto's shoulders as I walked to the hospital. Kakashi was supposed to get out today.

The five of us walk into Kakashi's room to find that he is awake and reading Icha Icha. I narrow my eyes and swip the book and started reading before I frown, "You've read this one at least five times already, don't tell me you finished the one I brought you already.". I look to my left to see Naruto and Sakura with giant sweat drops while Sai stands there confused and Yamato sighs. Then Naruto and Sakura launch into a description of how strong Sasuke has grown and Kakashi mentions a technique through more suited to Naruto, would help him to grow stronger.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "You think he can master that in six months? That took even me a good couple of months to work, through that was mainly my fault for having a little too much on my plate at the time. If you truly think he can manage it without doing something drastic, I'll help and me medic on hand for the three of you." I turned to Yamato and got him in a headlock before I continued, "And there is no way you're getting out of this, Yamato. You forget that I can turn your own signature move against you and I will if I have to.". I give him a look and he takes my three teammates away before I turn to talk to Kakashi, "There is something Yamato couldn't have told you. There is more concerning Sasuke than you know and Sasuke couldn't come back yet. He made a deal with Snake Bastard about Naruto's safety and I managed to get him a get out of jail free pass. Of course there is more and nobody will know the extent of my plan, but I plan to have quite the force to reckon with when I am done. Through now Snake Bastard is dead by my head . . . He still has to look like he is going after Itachi to kill him for my plan to work. Just make sure Naruto doesn't try to Sasuke when he finds out . . . I put way too much work in this for Naruto to mess up.". Kakashi nodded and I smile fakely at him before helping him out of bed, "I have much to do and I won't be around much when the ball starts to roll. Because when this ends, I can't promise who will come out of this alive, but I will make sure that if there are causalities, I will go down before they are serious. I WILL end this before Naruto's death, he will be a great Hokage and the world will benefit from it.". Kakashi got a sad, but resigned look in his visible eye as I made sure he got to Sakura.

We didn't mention what Kakashi knew of my plan to Yamato or the rest of Team Kakashi. I had only told Kakashi because as leader of Team Kakashi, he should know that I would disappear for periods of time that would be unexplainable otherwise. It was the sad truth, but I wouldn't deliberately lie to him. I wouldn't mention things, but I wouldn't directly lie. They didn't deserve it and I refused to do it. They may not trust me in the end, but when they knew, they would understand. Better to be thought committing treason than the enemy know my plan. I would be righting wrongs and protecting lives, and if I ruined mine in the process, so be it. It was that important.

I left the group as they were all distracted, that feeling that I would need my energy was stronger. I didn't like the feeling, but I had learned to trust it years ago when on the run. Out of the shadows comes a civilian with a package and news, "The 12 guardians of Fire are falling and one is residing in our mist. Two of the Akatsuki are in the country killing one of the 12. Here, take this. It is the latest black market bingo book.". I nod and he disappears back into the shadows without a trace. It had been a long time since I had gotten word from the Underworld, some high-ups in Konoha must not be happy with the 12 guardians falling. The guardians of Fire are recognizable by the symbol of the fire country on a loincloth, so who in Konoha has one . . . Shit! Asuma . . .

I curse heavily before rushing off to find Tsunade, I needed to be sent out with Asuma on the next couple of missions not only for Asuma's sake, but this was the perfect chance to take care of two Akatsuki. Asuma couldn't die yet, if I was right about Kurenai being pregnant, he would be a father and he should be there for that. From I knew of the Akatsuki, only one was obsessed with money and would do side-jobs like this to get it.

I jumped through her window, landing in front of Tsunade. I looked to my right to see that only Shizune is the only one in the room and I throw the bingo book on Tsunade's desk in front of her. She frowns at it for a moment before I flip it open to the 12 guardians when she gets it, "Asuma.". I nod and she sends Shizune to go get some sake, "Two Akatsuki are going after the 12 guardians for money as a side-job, and Asuma is a target. I'm not sure if I am in that book, but assign me to protection detail on Asuma until I take care of the two Akatsuki.". I stares at me for a moment before leaning forward, "What about Naruto? Even you won't be able to defend two people at the same time if something happens.". I look at her for a moment, "Naruto will come first, but if he comes along, send him after Asuma in the same general direction within a day's travel. I can take care of the two then, but I would prefer Naruto being here if anything happened, not that he would.". She nods and waves me off before she starts to look through the black market bingo book. I see her sweat drop for a moment and I can imagine that it is her own picture staring back at her with her gambling debts.

I walk back to the compound, to wait for the time I would be sent out with Asuma. It can only be so long . . .


	26. Chapter 24: The ball is in position

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts  
_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and probably never will. The day that Tsunade wins a bet is when the world will collaspe into chaos and more than likely the day that I will own Naruto. So only in my dreams . . . Where sexy Itachi resides . . . BAD LEONA! Could this be longtime exposure to a best friend whose mind LIVES in the gutter? NOOOOOOOOO! *knees falls to the ground dramatically*  
**

**Anyway, *dusts off dust from the ground* enough about me. As always, please review! And continue with the story . . .  
**

_**

* * *

**_I was dozing in the grass with the sun shining when I received news from Sasuke. He was on the trail of Itachi and would probably catch up to him within the month. That gave me time to deal with the two that could be after Asuma. Speaking which . . .

An ANBU showed up, "Godaime has a mission for you." and said his piece before disappearing. I nodded at him before he left, getting up and heading in the direction of the Hokage tower.

I went through the window again to see Tsunade with Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo and Shikamaru, "What an interesting group, is it time to leave already?". She nodded and I waved at the group, "I'll meet the four of you at the gate in five minutes." before I disappeared out the window. I didn't need five minutes, but it was a good number and it would give them to time to get there. In what was really very little time at all, I arrived at the compound, grabbed my mission bag and had Leon, before heading to the gate.

They were just arriving themselves when I stopped. I grinned deviously at Kotetsu and Izumo, and through they weren't looking at me, they felt a shiver go up their spines. Asuma continued to smoke his cigarette as Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome.". Asuma dropped his cigarette onto the ground and ground it into the ground before saying, "Move out.". I shouldered my bag and we jumped into the trees.

It didn't take us long to find the Fire Temple, coffins lined the insides and I could feel Asuma's worry rise. Asuma turns to the eldest monk, "Where is Chiriku?" and the old man looks down before sighing, "We could not find his body, we believe that it was taken for its bounty.". Asuma is quiet for a moment and the old man continues, "We will pray for you, but be careful, as one of the 12 guardians, you also have a bounty.". I speak up then, "Don't worry, we will do our best to make sure that nothing happens to Asuma. He has a larger bounty, but I believe I also have a bounty that can at least divert the bounty hunter's attention. I hope those who have lost their lives, pass on happily." and the monk nods at me. I get a few looks from Kotetsu and Izumo, so I explain, "You don't escape the Underworld without getting a bounty on your head. I was very high up and my leaving pissed off some of the higher-ups. They want me dead and at quite the price.". They nod and I look at Shikamaru, "If I was a piece in shogi, what would I be?".

Asuma ask a question of the monk, "Where would they take Chiriku's body?". The monk turns back to face him with a resigned look, "There are five bounty halls that they could take him to. The nearest is to the northeast.". He nods and we set off in the direction of the bounty hall after sending a message to Tsunade.

We were near the the bounty hall when we saw one of the Akatsuki. His cloak was tied around his waist and he had slicked back silver hair and pale skin. Asuma had just thrown a kunai when the Akatsuki member swings his scythe and blocks the kunai. I step out and draw his attention to me while Shikamaru is on the roof and holding him in place. Kotetsu and Izumo run up on either side, stabbing him with large kunai in the chest. The man complains that it hurt before the second man comes out and slams into the spot Shikamaru was a second a go.

I throw a kunai at both men, drawing their attention as Asuma goes to Shikamaru. The albino man yells, "Stay the fucking out of it Kakuzu!" before swinging his scythe at Asuma. I step in the way a second late as it scratches his cheek, but I grab the massive weapon and yank.

I hold my ground as the albino man pulls back, cutting my hands when Kakuzu yells, "Just don't be careless then Hidan!". Hidan starts to bitch at Kakuzu when I yank the scythe in my direction, pulling him closer. He smirks and draws a symbol in the dirt with his blood, it is the same symbol as the necklace around his neck. I suddenly let go when Kakuzu threw a kunai at me and jumped back while Hidan pulled his weapon back and licked my blood off his weapon.

He smirked and started talking, "You are now to be my sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" as his skin goes black and white markings looking like skeleton bones appear. At the same time I throw kunai at his shoulder and he didn't even try to avoid it. I frowned when he just stood there when the kunai pierced his shoulder, a burning pain exploded in the same place. I hissed and grabbed my shoulder, feeling no weapon there. I saw out of the corner of my eye and could almost hear the wheels turning inside Shikamaru's head. I smirk and call out to Hidan, "You call this pain bastard? I can inflict more pain with a simple poke! I can take you, if you knew how much I'm worth, right Kakuzu?" before flipping Kakuzu off. I saw the comperhension in Asuma's eye as he held back Kotetsu and Izumo, he knew I was acting the sacrificial pawn to give Shikamaru time to figure out to at least incapacitate Hidan. He nodded and I continued speaking, "Don't you recognize me, the Blood Demon, minion of Death himself, I thought that I would have quite the bounty on my head after my last performance. I believe I said, '**_You bastards did the unforgivable! If I recognize you, you will face my wrath! AVOID ME, ANY AND ALL CONTACT, AT ANY COST!_**' to them written in a high-up's blood, or was it a pig's? I don't really care at this point, those I warned were cold-blooded merciless bastards who killed innocent children." before sneering at him with disgust written all over my voice and face.

**[A/N: If I have ever mentioned what she was called in the Underground, review/PM me so I can fix it, otherwise I'm going to use this one.]**

I could see the confused looks I got from them, "I learned the hard way that revenge comes at a heavy cost. I was given tidbits of information about things concerning the massacre I survived in exchange of my services as an assassin. I had enough skills to be a threat to people. Rivals, enemies, people standing in their way. They all fell in front of me. I stayed only three months before they ordered me to kill an innocent little girl because her mother wouldn't betray her freshly dead husband and sleep with my boss. I refused and they sent another to do the job. I killed my boss and gave warning to the rest. I was only barely seven. That was some of the reason why I am the way I am today.". Hidan smirked at me, "It seems like my sacrifice knows the true meaning of pain. Too bad it is too late to repent and convert to Jashin-sama, you die NOW!" before going to stab himself in the heart.

Shikamaru acted then and I could see a shadow holding him motionless, then I dive forward and go to tackle him as he slowly inches closer to impaling himself with the pike. My hands move fast through seals as I pull an empty scroll out and bit my thumb, smearing the blood across. My fingertips glow with chakra as I shove the scroll onto his chest and swing behind to reach in front of him and poke him on the forehead. Kakuzu acts as he sees me run toward Hidan, by throwing a kunai at Shikamaru, making him release the jutsu. Hidan suddenly stabs his heart and goes through the scroll and there is a flash of bright light, blinding everyone.

When the light cleared, there stood only me holding a scroll, blood drippling down my chin as I smiled sadly. A black sword pierces a crowd of crows as Raido appears and stands beside Kotetsu and Izumo. Chouji comes to my side and helps lead me away as I stuff the scroll out of sight when Ino goes to grab Shikamaru. Aoba sends the flock of crows after Kakuzu as the rest retreat to the rooftop.

Chouji lays me down on the rooftop and Asuma tells Ino to start preforming medical ninjutsu on me, when Kakuzu appears on the edge of the rooftop, "I'm not leaving without my bounties since my partner wasn't competent enough to kill a couple of Leaf shinobi and I have to do it myself.". I hissed at him while Aoba states that they'll hold them off while I'm taken to Konoha for immediate medical attention. I growl and barely get up as I pull out Sasori's and Orochimaru's rings to quickly flash them. He sees them and narrows his eyes at them, but doesn't speak when suddenly he stiffens. He starts talking to no one, "Can it wait a moment longer? I have a massive bounty that-", a moment of silence before he speaks, "I'll be there shortly.". He relaxes a little before turning to face me, "We'll meet again, I'll make sure of it." and I smirk a little, "It'll help if you knew my actual name, look me up, Kakuzu. I'm Ookami-Neko and the Akatsuki will be seeing a lot of me in the future. Bet on it." and he narrows his eyes again before jumping away.

I groan and clutch my chest, making sure that the rings are hidden, when Ino starts healing me.

**_Do I even want to say how stupid that was?_**

_Nope, I have Hidan, will have Itachi when I meet him, Kakuzu will be the next time we meet and I just have to get Sasori's body and the heart piece to have Sasori. Any others I meet soon will just make it easier for me at the moment. That leaves me six to convert or at least neutralize.__ All is going according to plan at the moment, this injury is a minor setback._

_**A MINOR SETBACK? What the hell do you consider a major one?**_

_Missing limbs, missing organs, combinations of various things._

_**Some times I wonder about you . . . **_

_Hmm . . .?_

_**ARE YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY INSANE?**_

_Why do you need to question my sanity, I have you don't I? That more than likely would consider me insane by most people's standards._

**Neko: And she has us, most jinchuuriki experience at least a small period of insanity when they have ONE of the bijou. She has two and it is more or less expected of her to go insane eventually. Gaara went insane for a while, Naruto goes insane when he is highly emotional, why can't she?**

**Ookami: True, so true. Through I think we don't help, we certainly aren't the only reason why they go insane. Gaara was blamed for his mother's death by the only person who had shown him kindness when surrounded by people who hate/fear him. Naruto was just isolated except on his birthday. And he also had that personality of his . . . combined with that obliviousness, allowed him to not go insane like Gaara. I don't think you were completely sane to start with, so I don't think anyone would notice the difference. And even then, it is only during moments like this that her insanity shows through, most of the rest of the time, she's like the rest of the shinobi. At least partially insane. Except Anko, that woman scars me sometimes.**

**Neko: You got a point there. Wait, how did you know that about Gaara and Naruto?**

**Ookami: You're not the only one who socializes. And if you like Shukaku, I might start to like Kyuubi . . . a little, maybe nothing more than brotherly.**

**_You've been reading her yaoi, haven't you? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know, it's bad enough that she reads it, at least I can block her out then. She won't even read some hentai or yuri to consumpate with the hot and steamy moments between men. There is some things I can live without-_**

_I would let you read hentai or yuri, but that would mean I would have to read it too. I got no offense about it, but it's not my cup of tea. That and the women in the books always make me feel inadequete. Next time when you want to read it, maybe I can let you out for a bit-_

I was pulled out of my internal conversation when I noticed that Ino wasn't making headway. I looked up at her, "I can help you, you know. That or give you more chakra. Through I'm already helping you since if you continue like this, maybe at the most, a hour, and I would be fine. I realistically only need you to stop the loss of blood before I pass the point where I need to get blood donations.". She looked at me for a moment and I sighed, sending her enough chakra to replenish her's before I start to work on my wound. When she saw me healing my own wound, she smacked me on the head, I pouted, "Ow! What was that for?". She glared at me, before yelling at me, "If you could heal your own wound, why didn't you do so?". I sighed and tapped my temple before answering, "You know that voice in your head supposedly called reason? Well, it was yelling and ranting at me for doing such a stupid move. It is the same reason why Sakura seems to stare into space, we can't seem to completely get rid of the voice yelling at us at least enough so that we can do multiple things at once. You should ask Sakura how hard it is to focus with a voice yelling at you in your head. ..". I got a blank look for a moment before I shrugged and turned back to my wound.

_

* * *

_**Elsewhere: (As Ookami-Neko finishes healing herself and heads back to Konoha) With the Akatsuki**

In a cave in an unknown location, eight figures stand on eight fingers of the King of Hell statue as they seal the Sanbu.

Deidara and an unknown orange masked figure are the only real figures there as the rest are holograms. A man with bright red hair, many piercings on his face and ringed eyes speaks, "Report Kakuzu.". Kakuzu nods, "Hidan and I were handing in a bounty when five Leaf shinobi attacked. One had a bounty on him from his time as one of the 12 guardians and the other noticeable is one we have run across before. An Ookami-Neko. It seems that she not only has a massive bounty on her head as the Blood Demon, but also has Sasori's and Orochimaru's rings. She stood in the way of Sarutobi Asuma when Hidan tried to sacrifice him and took a stab in the heart via Hidan's sacrifice as she sealed him in a scroll. You called as I was about to kill her so I left her injured among the Leaf shinobi. It is unlikely she lived more than ten minutes later." and Kisame spoke to Itachi, "I didn't know that the Leaf village had so low standards as to hire a known bounty, they must have lowered them after they lost you.". Itachi didn't speak for a moment, "Hn." and Kisame cursed, "Damn, really man! Can you say something else?". Deidara snickered for a moment, when the red head spoke suddenly, "Silence! That girl has made a pest of herself, and if my information is right, her name are also the two demons sealed in her. The thirteen tailed twins, Ice Wolf and Fire Lioness. They disappeared from the grid a year after Kazegakure was massacred. And there recently been reports that there could have been a survivor, Sandaime Akakage's only child.". Again there was silence before he continued, "She is to be captured at the same time as the Kyuubi as he is her teammate. Get the two rings. Hidan's ring if possible. Hidan, himself, only if you can, don't go out of your way to get him.".


	27. Chapter 25: Rocks in the path

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts_

_**Bold Italic = Inner

* * *

**_

After my near-death scare, again I might add, Tsunade was planning to keep in Konoha for a few weeks. After the first few days though, I was incredibly bored. I kept making a face that had a few people wondering if my soul was flying away. Tsunade had restricted me from my practice routine for the first week and the majority of my days were spent doing little since what had token up most of my day was gone. Between my missions, the emergency calls to the hospital, training, and keeping an eye on my family had filled my time. I had also started spending certain meals a week with my adopted clans to keep in touch with them. Now that I could no longer do missions, Tsunade had banned me from the hospital, training and really any real hard work, I was bored. I wonder if this is what those few shinobi who are taken out of the field and restricted to the village feel like; no longer really able to do anything. I couldn't even keep an eye on my family since I know that Tsunade had put an ANBU on me to keep me from doing anything I wasn't supposed to. I mean I could still do it, but it wasn't worth the effort.

I looked up in the sky to watch clouds from my perch in a tree not too far from the Inuzuka compound to see a messanger bird. I recognized the bird, it being from Suna. And about time too! I asked Kankuro to send this to me about a week ago before I assigned myself protection detail to Asuma and it's finally here.

I wave the bird down and grab the scroll then sending it off before I opened it up. I knew the seals used as they were the ones that Kankuro uses for his puppets as I bit my thumb and run it down the scroll.

A flash of smoke and Sasori's puppet body and heart was on the table in front of me. I started to inspect Sasori's puppet for any problems, only to find that the body was in excellent repair. I smiled, that must have been what was taking so long, Kankuro was fixing the puppet. I dropped the smile to frown when I saw Sasori's heart.

Normally when a heart failed, you had a small amount of time to restart the heart before you risk brain damage. This was a special case, Sasori hadn't been 'alive' as most people termed it, his heart still beat, but that was only thing still human. It was possible that I could jumpstart his heart with some of my own life chakra, but it was risky. Not to mention technically treason. We would be connected as siblings for the rest of our lives and know how the other fared, but the problem was that he was a missing nin and Akatsuki. If that I healed him came to light, I could be declared a traitor and a missing nin. Not that I could already be called one, but this would be more than definate proof. And I needed him as leverage if the rest of my plan was to work. Not to mention some of the strongest shinobi was on my side of the plan.

I shrugged before sealing Sasori back in the scroll to go to Tsunade. I needed her to give me time away from prying eyes to work on my plan AKA dealing with Hidan and Kakuzu then Sasori and Deidara. I grabbed the scroll, putting it beside Hidan's scroll in my legwarmer before running to the Hokage tower.

I climbed through the window to see Tsunade facing me with the messanger bird, "You're going to ask for some 'alone' time with some pieces of your plan, aren't you"" before she let the bird go and waved me off, "Go ahead. I gave you the go in the start and to put a stop to it now would be diasterous.". I nodded as Tsunade called out, "Hawk, you are relieved of this mission. Dismissed!" before I ran to my training ground.

I formed a clone to practice so that what I'm about to do is covered up by my clone's use of chakra. While my clone is set on my easy rountine, I pull out the two scrolls and open Sasori's. I arrange Sasori's puppet body next to me in place before forming a barrier around the area. I had used a similar barrier before so no alarm bells would be set off to anyone who check on me. So no one should be suspicious, but there was a reason I needed the barrier. Any chakra signatures would be blurry and out of focus not to mention hard to recognize. Most shinobi would get a little of mine while Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and any Hyuuga would be able to see only me. The moment the barrier was up, I started to pump my life chakra into Sasori's heart.

**XxXxXxXxX (Minor) TIME SKIP XxXxXxXxX**

I sat there for about half an hour before the heart started to beat on its own. Sasori opened his yes and glared at me, "What do you think you're doing?". I smacked him on the head before answering, "Is that how you thank your savior? I brought you back from the dead and this is how you thank me?" and he just upped his glare at me. I sighed when he answered, "Why did you? That pink-haired girl killed me, and you wanted to kill all the Akatsuki in painful ways with no mercy, there has to be a reason you want me alive.". I rubbed the back of my head, "You guys did the unforgivable to me: tried to kill my mate, by all rights I should just kill you, but I won't. My reasons why are much more important than my undying hate for you guys. It is true that I have my reasons, but it is more of an exchange between us. You owe me your life and future happiness while I want, no need, my plan to work. Some time in the future I'll see Deidara again, who called you 'Sasori-DANNA' and I want the two of you working with me, so . . . you get my drift. You're thought dead and I'll have Deidara fake his death to the Akatsuki and after you help me, you can live in peace. You willing?".

He stared at me for a bit before he nodded grudingly, "Fine.". I nodded at him before I made another clone to watch Sasori then went to Hidan's scroll.

I opened it and undid my seals to use a shadow jutsu and hold him. Hidan stood before me, pissed off as hell as he struggled against the jutsu. He tried to curse at me, but all he could do was make his lower jaw shake and his fingers spasmicly twitch with the force of his will. He saw Sasori and stood dumbly looking at him before he doubled his efforts to free himself. I sighed, pratically feeling the gray hairs forming before I started to speak, "Hidan. Unless you want to lose an important part of your anatomy, Stop. Struggling!".

He went slack, but I could see him flinch when I grinned maliciously at his crotch, "That's better. I have the same proposition for you as Sasori, you can live in peace after you and Kakuzu help me. Team Kakashi is going to leave here soon to go after Kakuzu and through I'm leaving with them, I would prefer not to kill Kakuzu. I have this feeling that I'm going to need as many of the Akatsuki as possible to deal with the one after the bijuus and every member is some of the strongest out there. And I need your ring.". I saw Sasori frown and look down at his finger, "Where is mine anyway?" and I grinned a gigantic smile. I fished out Orochimaru and Sasori's rings to dangle in front of them, "I'm collecting them so I can track certain members of the Akatsuki. That and I'm making myself a target they can't dismiss.".

I had dropped so Hidan was free to move, but he didn't try to immediately kill me. Instead he took off his ring, handing it to me, "I'm not the fucking smartest in the group of bitches, but even I can fucking tell something big is going to happen. Take the goddamn ring!". I frowned, I had really hoped that it wouldn't end like this. A war was coming and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop it. At the most I could delay it, take some of the explosive situation away.

* * *

**A/N: My laptop battery died, not long before we had an eight hour drive to Spokane where we spent a week. I just got back last night and finally finished this chapter. So that is why it was taking me so long again. Forgive my unpromptness and continue reading my fanfic. P.S. I just realized that I left several things hanging in the story and I'm here to tell you that I have NOT forgotten about them, they were just pushed to back of my mind since they're going to come in later. Through I might have forgotten some little things that are bugging you . . . Anyway! I should stop and just do my usual speel: Please review and continue with the story!**


	28. Chapter 26: Starting down the path

**Bold = Demon**

_Italic = thoughts  
_

_**Bold Italic = Inner

* * *

**_

I put a henge on Hidan and Sasori before sending my clone to Tsunade and taking down the barrier when a certain two people yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!". I smirked and said softly, "They never learn do they . . . " before turning to Hidan and Sasori, "Follow my team at a distance until you feel my chakra surge, come closer then, but hide your chakra until it's nonexistent. We don't want anybody to know you two are alive until we need to. It'll be highly suspicious that I a high-level shinobi declared two of Konoha's enemies dead when they aren't while I'm also a medic-nin. I already have bad blood between the council, I'd prefer for my plan to work before they call me a traitor.". They nodded and I used a technique that Kakashi would recognize from his own sensei, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

I had found it in an old box of stuff from previous Hokages that Tsunade had given to me to look at a while back, but hadn't used for obvious reasons: It was a trick that only Yondaime had known and to use it may disrespect Yondaime's memory. Kakashi would recognize it for this one time I use it since I need to be at the gate RIGHT NOW.

I appeared as a red blur as I stopped at the gate, through wasn't unusual for me, just uncommon, Kakashi would know the difference. Naruto was staring at me with his mouth open, as was Sakura, just with more composure. You could see the shock in Kakashi's one visible eye, Sai was looking at me with a fake smile and Yamato was also in shock, but it was less than Kakashi's. I smirked at them before as I walked passed Kakashi, "You recognize the technique, ne? It would be fitting that Minato's legacy continue in his son, would it not?". I turned on them as I stood outside the gates, "Tsunade let me off the hook, I'm free of the village for now since she knows that I would join you anyway. So onward!".

We set off in the opposite direction of the station, following Shikamaru's analyzed opinion of Kakuzu. Naruto led the way with Yamato close behind to the right and Sai behind him to the left. Sakura runs behind Sai, directly behind Naruto while Kakashi and I hang a little behind Sai and Yamato, only a few meters away from Sakura. A distance away from Konoha, Kakashi asks the question, "Where did you get that jutsu, I thought only sensei knew how . . . ". I give him a quick look before focusing on Naruto's back, "Tsunade gave me a box of old papers mentioning reminders and thoughts from previous Hokages, it was written on the back of a reminder to yell at Jiraiya for your fourteenth birthday gift. He wasn't the only one who wrote some of their jutsus down on some of those papers, all four did. I don't think she knew what was exactly was in that box, but I don't think she wanted to face what was in it. Her grandfather, granduncle and sensei's things were in that box, it's understandable.".

Kakashi nodded and it was quiet as the five of us ran on. Neither of us were truly ready to breach that topic, both having lost a close friend and/or mentor that was Hokage with a friend and/or student wanting to be one.

Then we arrived, having seen a black out with red clouds ahead. Naruto stopped, glaring some at the figure as I subtly and barely flared my chakra. When Naruto stepped forward, impatient, I held him back as we followed the plan that Shikamaru described.

Naruto rushed out, seemingly impatient as always and drew Kakuzu attention. Kakashi was to be seen next, off to the right on the edge of his sight. Once Naruto started the fight, Sakura was to create a crack to Kakuzu. Sai was to launch ink lions while Sakura had him distracted. I was supposed to appear behind him and give the killing hit.

Not that it went completely that way. Naruto caught Kakuzu's attention and held his hands together, gathering chakra. Ten shadow clones appeared next to Naruto and the one next to him, started up the rasengan. The rest of the clones ran towards Kakuzu, and Naruto ran holding the rasengan.

Kakashi ran to the edge of Naruto's and Kakuzu's sight as Sakura jumped down from the trees and hit the ground. Dust flew up in the air and a giant crack ran towards Kakuzu, causing him to jump. Naruto's clones were dispersed with little effort and Kakashi appeared behind Kazuzu. The crackling of birds was heard as lightning appeared in Kakuzu's chest.

I flared my chakra as he laughed, "Nice try, Leaf shinobi. But it won't be that easy.". I had a sudden uneasy as his cloak was discarded and several masks were shown to sewn into his back. A single mask was destroyed and Kakuzu backhanded Kakashi, "And I'll take your heart as payment for the loss of my lightning element.".

Sai pulled a diversion as Sakura got Kakashi out of close range as I ran to Kakuzu's side, body covered in lightning. As I wrapped my arms around him, I whispered, "I have a proposition for you. And Hidan's alive by the way and it'll be our little secret. Take us somewhere else now so we can continue.".

A barely noticable nod and with a poof of smoke, we disappeared. Leaving the rest of Team Kakashi confused.

Some distance away, I stepped away from Kakuzu as we landed. It didn't take long for Sasori and Hidan to arrive. Kakuzu seemed confused for a moment, "How . . . ?". I smiled while waving my fingers, "Remember, you didn't actually see me kill him. You just saw me holding a scroll and a bright light. It's called capture.". Kakuzu just gave me a look before I continued, "As you probably know Kakuzu, I'm become a pest to the Akatsuki and they looked me up. Daughter of Sandaime Akakage, known as Blood Demon in the Underground, container of the thirteen tailed bijuu Ice Wolf and Fire Lioness, jounin of Konoha and Suna. Black Cat in ANBU, five summoning contracts . . . . I've made myself a good target. They want me dead since I've interfered, but I have influence. I can promise that you won't hunted down because I can stonewall Konoha and Suna's elders if it becomes known that you're alive. At the moment, all three of you are considered dead. Well, not Kakuzu but it won't take much to make the rest of the world think you're dead. If I take out a deadly combatant away from the general melee, it's assumed that I take care of them away from everyone else. This wasn't the first time I've pulled that trick, Kakashi and Yamato know of it.".

As I waited for this to process, I looked down at my arm to see that I burnt my clothes again, "Dammit! Can the lightning not burn through my clothes? Its damn frustrating!". Then I saw their amused and questioning looks, "The lightning always seems to melt or burn some of my clothing, doesn't matter what, but it always does. And replacing my arm-guards is aggravating since I always have to put seals on them and I put several complicated ones, making it time-consuming.".

Sasori was the one to ask with a raised eyebrow, "What kinds of seals?". I just gave him a blank look before listing off the seals on my finders, "Weights, chakra shields like the one your puppets use Sasori, connections to tracker seals I've put on others, and various other things that take way too much time and chakra. But I can't resist doing the lightning since its pretty much my signature move now and its such much fun seeing the shock on other people's faces.". I snapped my fingers as I remember something, "How's Itachi doing by the way Kakuzu? I haven't seen his since the how thing with Gaara and Shukaku.".

Kakuzu looked at me confused, "He looked fine, but its Itachi so I can't be sure." and I cursed, "Dammit, can't show any weaknesses can he? I need to get a message to him soon . . . ". Itachi just had to go and by a bastard and be difficult with no clues to his health. I sighed, "He won't be a missing-nin much longer, I've secured a way for him to come back to Konoha scott free.". Then I brightned with a tinkle in my eye that made the three unwillingly step back, "And since supposedly dead missing-nin can't walk around Konoha, the three of you will have to do me a favor.".

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but my mojo is coming back and I thought I post. And I purposely left a cliffhanger, I don't mean to be mean, but I want you on the edge of your seats for what she wants them to do. And no, its still appropiate, its just that everything is getting so serious and I thought a little humor would be good occasionally. At least for a couple of chapters, after that who knows.**


	29. Chapter 27: You want us to do what!

**Bold = Demon & Akatsuki members turned dogs  
**

_Italic = thoughts  
_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

_**

* * *

**_

They looked at me warily, "What do you want?" and I smirked. I grinned Uzumaki style before answering, "I want you to henge into a pack of dogs when in the company of others.".

Simultaneously there was three protests, "What the fucking hell?" "What?" "Not for all the money in the world!", before I held up a hand for silence. I looked at the three, "Its the perfect plan. I live with the Inuzukas, I'm one of three jounin on Team Kakashi with a man with a summoning contract with dogs, and this is not the first time I would be bringing home strays. Really if you have any information on me, you would know that I seem to have this habit of picking up 'strays', or people/animals who seem to have to need that little bit of affection to reach another level or be happy. Naruto, Neji, and others fit that description.". I smile softly, "When I came to Konoha, I had with me a pack of animals. Cereberus and Angel settled down with each other, Kibou settled down with Kiba's dog Akamaru, and Leon settled down with one of the Inuzuka's dogs. Kyo and Mystica settled down with each other while Night and Shinbashi also settled down with each other. All of them have at least one litter of animals. They don't go with me anymore, but are ready for the time they're needed." before I hear three soft sighs.

"I'll do it." "Fine." "Fuck you, but okay." were their answers. After some complicated hand signs and about ten minutes of moving quickly, three dogs stood in front of me.

_Didn't think they agree to it so quickly._

_**True . . . makes you wonder if your argument was that good or they just couldn't think of a better plan.**_

___Haven't heard from you in while, I was partially hoping you were gone._

___**So mean, so mean. If I could leave permanently I would. Do you think I like sharing a body?**_

___Haven't thought of it that way._

**Ookami: I'm just happy you turned them into dogs.**

**Neko: Of course you are, I wanted a feline, thank you!**

_Less suspicion with dogs. I live with Inuzuka's remember?_

**Ookami: How could I forget? Magnificent clan.**

**Neko: Seriously, how could I forget? I have to live with him remember.**

I was pulled out of my musing with a bite to my leg. A silver dog with pink-ish purple eyes, otherwise known as Hidan, was attached via teeth to my leg. He glared at me, literally communicating with his eyes, _'What the fucking hell are you fucking doing just fucking standing there?'_. I looked at him before looking at Kakuzu, "It's hard to have a conversation with yourself, an inner being stuck in the same body as you, and two bijuu without looking crazy. I can't help, but, be distracted when they start talking.".

I looked down at the three of them, Kakuzu was a dark brown with red whites and green pupil-less irises, while Sasori was crimson red with brown-jade eyes. I smirked, might as well have fun with this, "Hidan, you will be known as Jashin-" he started barking happily, doing a little dance, "Kakuzu, you will be known as Ryo-" that elicited a happy response, he liked being called money, " And Sasori, you will be known as Firecracker.". Sasori didn't really have a response, but I saw Hidan - I mean Jashin - snicker at him.

I snapped my fingers, suddenly remembering that I had been gone for some time, "We need to head back puppies.". The three didn't look happy with me on the nickname, but grudgingly followed as I ran back to Team Kakashi.

Kakashi was the first to notice my new puppies and I gave him a smirk, "What? I found puppies! My puppies are all grown up and settled down, I got lonely!". I saw three people sweat-drop at my attitude before Sai asked, "Where's the akatsuki?". I whistled innocently before looking at Yamato and Kakashi, "Dead as a doornail." and they nodded, they knew that they would find no body. Sai cocked his head at me, "Body?" and I gave him a sadistic Uzumaki grin, "Gone, literally nothing left.". He looked confused, "We saw no battle." and I sighed and acted like I was speaking to a child, "Do you know rank I am?" and he shook his head, confused. I look at Kakashi and Yamato, "Higher than them in the food chain, and that jutsu you saw has a special property other than severally annoying me when it burns/melts some of my clothes. It's a full body chidori and even with five hearts, you don't last long. It's become a signature move of mine, much like the Kage Bushin is Naruto's.".

They shrugged when Sakura gasped, "You're hurt!", I looked down and saw I had given myself a good-sized burn on my stomach without feeling it. I pouted and shook my fist in the sky, "I thought I fixed that, dammit, now you had and go give me another wound! Tsunade won't let me leave a ROOM without her express permission for a MONTH! I JUST convinced her that I should go out on missions!". I saw everyone, but Sai, face fault at my comment. Even my puppies. I sighed before placing a hand on stomach, channeling healing chakra to my hand. A green glow encompassed my hand as my wound started to heal quickly. I saw Sakura and Yamato looking on curiously, "Comes as a side effect to being a jinchurukii. You heal far quicker than normal, usually annoying somebody with it.". It didn't take long for the burn to heal and we were soon off.

The way back to Konoha was quiet, other than Naruto's and Sai's curiosity about my puppies. Sasori kept trying to freak/scare Sakura, Hidan liked trying to bite Naruto and Sai, and Kakuzu kept trying to steal everyone's money. Kakashi even made a comment that my puppies were demon dogs with the way they were acting. And of course, I was trying to keep them in line . . . half of the time . . . a third of the time . . . a quarter of the time. I couldn't help it, it was funny and so I let my teammates get tortured by dogs.

On our way to report to Tsunade, I could hear people snickering at my teammates as my puppies terroized them, one even called out, "You've trained them well! Nice to see Hatake paying attention for once.". Kakashi darkly glared at them and eventually Tsunade, but it was to no avail since Hidan was attached to his leg. She kept snickering as he gave the mission report before dismissing them, "So anything else you'd like to add?". I shrugged, "I took care of the akatsuki member, Kakuzu. You know, I'm a really big target with the akatsuki, possibly more than Naruto. It would probably be for Konoha's best interest if I left the village for a short time on a mission, nothing too important, but nothing boring.". Tsunade sighed before taking a swing of sake, "Dammit Ookami-Neko, can you for once NOT manage to make yourself a target? How many mission reports have I read that you put yourself in harm's way to protect somebody else. Naruto, me, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, Gaara. Countless people, countless times. Stop trying to be a matyr! You know as well as I do that Gaara is going to be pissed at me, you and whoever hurt you if you die!".

I had momentarily forgotten about Gaara when I realized that I hadn't made much contact with him in a while. I smacked my hand to my forehead before I began banging my head against the wall.

_Damn! Damn! DAMN! I totally forgot . . . _

**_What?_**

_Anniverary of our first meeting is soon._

**_And that is important how?_**

_*mumble* I'm-going-on-a-date-with-Gaara *mumble*_

**Neko: FINALLY!**

**Ookami: A little dramatic there, sister?**

**Neko: She goes on a date and I go on a date with Shu-kun!**

**Ookami: . . . **

**_. . . _**

_. . . _

**_Well's that's going to be awkward._**

**Ookami: Understatement of the year. *Sarcastic***

_Why are you going on a date with Shukaku?_

**Neko: Because you're going on a date with Gaara and it's the perfect time.**

_**Not wanting to be rude, no wait, I do. But a certain blonde bimbo is trying to get us to stop banging our head against the wall.**_

I blinked my eyes, suddenly stopping in my destruction of the wall with my head to see Tsunade looking at me oddly, "What was that all about?". I grinned nervously, rubbing the back of my head, "You people try to have a conversation in your head and see how well you can function." before grabbing my puppies and leaving quickly out the window.

XxXxX With Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori XxXxX

**Hidan: Is it just me or that chick fucking crazy?**

**Sasori: Probably**

**Kakuzu: I don't really care either way as long as she doesn't snap and try to kill us.**

**Sasori: *raising an eyebrow* Us?**

**Kakuzu: *flustered* I meant me.**

**Hidan and Sasori: Uh-huh *Sarcastic***

XxXxX Back to the humans XxXxX

I looked down at my puppies, having stopped at my customary training ground, "Why do I get the feeling that I was the subject of a conversation between you three?". They all gave me innocent looks before I had the promotion that Naruto was coming towards me in 3.6 seconds.

I side-stepped to the left as he tried to hug me while suddenly stopping, making him fall flat on his face, "Hello Naruto. I see you played chicken with the ground.". Sakura snickered as she came towards me slower, "I see you lost that game Naruto.". I looked at her, contemplating how much to tell her about my new 'mission' when I see a hawk I would recognize anywhere.

I paled slightly and looked at the two, "I have to go somewhere. Tsunade gave me a new mission, I'll be back in a few weeks. Got to go pack!". Normally I would feel bad about lying to them, and by the look Sakura gave me, she didn't completely believe me, but I needed to leave immediately. So I ran some distance into the woods, my puppies following obediently, raising my arm in the air so the hawk could land.

The dogs looked at me curiously while I read what the message said, I assumed it was important, Sasuke would never risk us being caught for less. I smirked at Sasori, "My contact has almost caught up with Weasel, and Explosives is nearby.".

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say that my computer troubles are at temporarily gone! My internet access is a little fuzzy occasionally, but I figured out the trick to get it to work with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those you don't remember or don't understand, Itachi is Weasel and Deidara is Explosives. I call Itachi, Weasel, because its a play off his name, since it MEANS weasel. Deidara, because, well, it fits. I could call him blondie, or girlie, but Explosives sounds better. As always, please review!**


	30. Chapter 28: Explosives

**Disclaimer:**

**Leona: Shukaku!**

**Shukaku: *growls* What do you want, you annoying bitch?**

**Leona: What the hell? Why am I suddenly a bitch!**

**Shukaku: *glaring* I had to listen to Gaara rant about how no one would take him seriously after the whole 'Panda-kun' episode!**

**Leona: But that was ages ago!**

**Shukaku: Still pissed off at you.**

**Leona: Gaara, any help?**

**Gaara: . . .**

**Leona: Gaara?**

**Gaara: *glares***

**Leona: What did I do?**

**Gaara: You haven't done a disclaimer in some time. And I'm mad at you about, as Shukaku phrased it, the 'Panda-kun' episode.**

**Leona: *pouts* I just wanted Shukaku to do the disclaimer today . . .**

**Shukaku: *abrubt* No.**

**Leona: Please Shu-chan?**

**Shukaku: Shu-CHAN? WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH!**

**Leona: Leona Dragonblood Aero doesn't own Naruto!**

**As I run away from Shukaku, continue with the story.**

* * *

**Bold = Demon & Akatsuki members turned dogs  
**

_Italic = thoughts  
_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**A/N: It was requested that I start doing these types of disclaimers again. And I happily oblige. Please review!**

* * *

It was chaos for a moment as the three of them had their reactions; Hidan's/Jashin's jaw dropped, Kakuzu/Ryo just stared blankly at me, and Sasori's/Firecracker's eyes lit up a smidgen with hope. My entire face twitched as I tried to hold back a laugh before I really did go pack.

They were watching me curiously as I grabbed my bag from its hiding place in the wall paneling, "I had problems after Snake Bastard's attack, and moved my hiding place. I'll move it again next month, but anything you see in my bag stays in your dog form, understand? One, I would have to kill you. Two, I have just as many secrets that I don't want exposed as secrets that I just don't like talking about. And you will not comment on how I space off occasionally. Being the container of two bijuu gives you the right to space off when we talk. As does having an inner, or in my case, a kindred soul forced to share a body who just happened to lose the draw on who would be in control.".

**Neko: Are you sure you should be telling them that?**

**Ookami: They ARE part, or at least were until just recently, of an organization that wants to kill you for us.**

**_As much as I hate to be agreeing with them, they are right. And why did you tell them about me?_**

_They have betrayed that organization when they stayed with me. And through I hated them for what they did to Gaara, I have put it aside because they are some of the strongest out there. If it comes down to it, and it will eventually, and if I'm there or not, they will protect Konoha. Hidden Wind won't just be a memory soon, and they will defend their new home just as well as I. I just hope once this comes to light, that my friends forgive me for going behind their back . . . _

**Neko: Oh . . . **

**Ookami: Oh . . . **

**_I understand . . . _**

I see the three of them giving me a skeptical look, but ignore it in favor of running to where Sasuke had said he would be. It wasn't overall far away, just far enough away that most Konoha patrols didn't go anywhere near, but close enough that I could get to it soon. Soon being a couple of hours.

The trip was a mostly silent one; I was engrossed in my thoughts about how I would resurrect Hidden Wind soon while keeping my alliances to Konoha and Suna, and the three former Akatsuki were talking among themselves.

_This is going to be so fucking confusing when I reveal my alliances to Hidden Wind._

_**How? I mean, they know that you would give your life for both Konoha and Suna. And almost have several times over. Why would it be confusing?**_

_It would merely because I never told them that I came from Hidden Wind. My allegiances would be expected to be split. Particularly when my treason is revealed. Konoha would have every reason to treat me like a traitor, and Hidden Wind would never survive without some support at least in the beginning. And for me to ask for that even as a traitor, would be to disregarding my friendships in both villages. To betray what I have of Gaara's trust. I would either have to give up what remains of Hidden Wind, or more or less, commit suicide._

_**And you want to resurrect Hidden Wind. Badly. You would end up committing suicide because you wouldn't give up.**_

_I know . . ._

***Meanwhile, the Akatsuki members**_*_

**Hidan: Is it just me, or is she fucking spacing off?**

**Kakuzu: Yep, she's spacing off.**

**Sasori: She does realize we could betray her, right?**

**Hidan: She better fucking know that.**

**Kakuzu: I think she trusts us enough not to betray our promise.**

**Sasori: Yeah.**

We were all pulled out of our thoughts when we saw Sasuke fighting with a blond that I recognized as Deidara. That evidently was recognized by Sasori, too, **_"Deidara!"_** before he rushed forward, misinterpreting the scene. I could tell that Sasuke was trying to talk with Deidara, but being an Uchiha with limited conversational skills, besides Uchihanese, meant that it wasn't going so well. Uchihanese to me, is a language of smirks, 'hn's, and telepathy that is only understand by the Uchiha, and those that have spent a lot of time with them.

Sasori rushed in between Deidara and Sasuke, just when Sasuke gave up trying to talk and went to knock him, and preceded to be knock out. My eye twitched, and in a few seconds, I stepped in between the two, and causing the two to pause. Deidara recognized me, and threw a kunai, which Sasuke deflected. My eye twitched again, and paralyzed Deidara so I could explain, "I have no beef towards you at this time, and am willing to offer a proposal. A proposal that you help me, and I give you a place to live after you help me. Three of your former Akatsuki have agreed to it, three DEAD Akatsuki members, one of which was your Sasori-danna. Firecracker, that red dog that just got knocked out, just happens to be him.". Then I woke Sasori before transforming the three back to human form.

Hidan was the first to talk, "Fucking right bitches!" then Kakuzu, "She is right." before Sasori acted out of what I knew of his character, "Deidara! I missed you!". We all looked at him strangely, Deidara with a sweat-drop, "Um, Sasori-danna, there are other people around, un.". I suddenly smiled sickly sweet, "So do you agree?" and he hesitantly nodded, and I gave him a bear hug, "Welcome to the pack Explosives!". I really quickly did the handsigns to transform him before he managed to respond. There was a poof and a blond dog with blue-gray eyes was suddenly at my feet. I grinned at him while Sasori sweat-dropped, "You could have warned him." and I gave him a 'what-are-you-thinking?' look, "But what's the fun in that!".

Sasuke interrupts any comment that any of them would have been made, with, "My brother, Ookami.". I sweat-drop before Karin rolls her eyes and leads the way toward Itachi, the rest of us following. I could practically hear them thinking together, 'Why do I get the feeling that she is the queen in this game of chess (Whatever the equilvant is in shoji, that too!)?'.

***Meanwhile, the Akatsuki members . . . ***

**Hidan: That bitch is leading us around by our dicks!**

**Deidara: Huh, un? What in the hell do you mean by that, un?**

**Sasori: Anyone in charge is just a figurehead; she's the real general, hidden in the shadows until she wants to be seen.**

**Deidara: Still don't get it, un.**

**Sasori: She is the leader in this operation.**

**Deidara: Oh . . .**

**Kakuzu: Basically, we don't have any choice, do we?**

**Hidan: Hell yes! I won't be lead around by a fucking bitch who thinks she can do whatever she wants!**

**Sasori: We do have choices; I don't think she wants some of these events and only acts accordingly. She hates us greatly because we hurt, actually almost killed, the man she loves. Yet, she puts that hate aside so that others won't get hurt, even offers us sanctuary for when this is over.**

**Deidara: Why would she do that, un?**

**Sasori: I don't know.**

**Kakuzu: . . . **

After we had traveled in silence for a few moments, I spoke to Suigetsu, "So, you still after the seven swordsmen's swords?" and he eagerly replied, "Hell yeah! You?". I nodded, noticing how my puppies looked at me strangely, "Who ever defeats Kisame gets his sword. Just don't kill him, I want him alive." before they broke out in snickers.

I pout at them, as if that they didn't believe that we could defeat Kisame. Then Karin silenced us all, "Itachi is nearby, we're almost on top of him.", and we all looked serious.

The moment we clear the trees to land withing sight of Itachi and Kisame, Itachi starts taunting Sasuke, "Otouto, what a pleasure it is to see you. Do you hate me enough to try and kill me, an avenge the clan?". Sasuke's eyes narrow, "Stay out of this Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin." as Itachi gives Kisame a look that said the same thing. Shrugging at their pride, I suddenly pull out popcorn and soda from somewhere, very much entertained, "They can be all macho; it's easy entertainment for me!" as I walk towards the sidelines.

Suigetsu decides to take his chance to get Sameheda just as I sit down, and I sigh before I grab Zabuza's old sword, "Not the time for this, we'll get his sword another time. It's just a question of who'll come out on top.". Muttering about how I ruined his fun, Suigetsu sulked off, and Kisame gave me a funny look. I walked off saying, "See you Fishy-chan!", heading back to where my popcorn was.

I watched the two Uchiha, half expecting the other to actually go at the other like most shinobi do in a fight, but instead the two kept genjutsuing each other. An after about ten minutes of no actual action, I was quickly getting fed up with the two, sighing before I step in with two clones.

Each clone restrains an Uchiha, and I walk towards them until I could talk to both comfrotably, "You know, I was going to let the two of you work out your issues as long as one of didn't actually try to kill the other. Mostly because it would have been entertaining, and there is so little good entertainment these days; Jiraiya's pornos just don't cut all the time, well most of the time.". They both gave me an Uchiha's indignant look before I become serious, "I've told Sasuke everything about the why you massacred the clan, Itachi. About what they were going to do, about how your final mission as an official Konoha shinobi was to gain intelligence for Konoha. I know you've been protecting Konoha all these years, and through I help, your work has gone unacknowledged, most thinking you a traitor. I found out because I looked through all of the classified files, and found a 'get out of jail free' pass from Sarutobi, his last gift to you, because frankly, he felt guilty about not being to help you. And he knew you were never in the wrong, only helping Konoha.". I pulled two slips of paper from the pouch on my left hip, looking the two in the eye, "I, Ookami-Neko Kage-Sorano, with the power invested in me by Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, hearby clear the two of you, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, of any crimes you are accused of while under acting orders of Sandaime Hokage, and herself. Those crimes being, treason, murder, and many other assorted crimes commited since your "defections".".

I smirked as I waved the two slips of paper in their faces, "I saved both of your asses, because 1.) I created missions that made all of your actions excused for 2.) found the one pass, and created the other 3.) technically have commited several counts of treason to save many peoples' asses, you two just some of the many, and 4.) done all of this, through she is not completely sure on EXACTLY I've done, with the approval of Tsunade. Meaning that, she has the power to kick all of the council's asses to the curb if they try to do anything to upset what I've done for Konoha." before putting them in their hands, giving them a 'Gai pose', complete with a blinding smile and thumbs-up, "You all should feel the springtime youthfullness of my youthful actions taken to preserve the beauty of youth!".

The two Uchiha are silent during all this, Sasuke finally asking Itachi for everything I had told him, "Did the clan really planning to betray Konoha?". Looking at me for a second, he nodded, "If Ookami-Neko really did find the files, then she is correct. The clan was going to coup d'etat, because they felt that they were being controlled, chained. Very few of the clan was against the idea, kaa-san being one of them. She tried to persuade Tou-san against the idea, but he refused. She asked to die beside him.". I snapped my fingers quietly, "Just remembered! I always thought that a few Uchiha had survived the massacre of Hidden Wind, but now I'm sure of it! I remember that my father kept a record of all 'colonies' that the village had, just in case of cases such as the massacre. A few were in some of those 'colonies'. Not exactly sure where they are now, but I can find them soon enough when I go back there after I take care of this whole mess.".

* * *

**A/N: I left you with a cliffhanger! I know I'm evil, thank you!~ X3**

**By the way, I've just decided that it is cruel of me to leave you hanging while I go back and correct my own foolish mistakes, so yeah, I'll continue to update. But if you think I've been slow before, I'm going to be going even slower because I want to correct at least a chapter a week. Which MEANS that I have to re-do some twenty-four chapters. Prologue: CHECK. 1st Chap: CHECK. 2nd Chap: CHE- . . . Working on it.**

**This is a GINORMOUS thanks to a certain messanger who gave me the idea of continueing my disclaimer . . . I have your name somewhere . . . lost somewhere in my much cluttered email box. Didn't delete it, just . . . misplaced it. Yeah, misplaced! Sorry for losing your name, but thanks a TON! When I do find it, I'll be sure to post it in my author's notes.**

**I should shut up now . . .**


	31. Chapter 29: Information

**Disclaimer *SMALL SPOILER IN DISCLAIMER*:**

**Leona: Nibi? Yugito? Anyone here?**

***silence***

**Leona: Anyone?**

***silence***

**Leona *looking straight at reader with a blank face*: Nibi's sealed in the statue of Hell Pein summons, isn't she?**

***silence***

**Leona: Shit . . . I forgot . . . And that means Yugito is dead. Well, that was pointless. So . . . a moment of silence for the dead?**

***silence***

**Leona: I'm the only one here, so I'll shut up for a few minutes-**

**Nibi: I can still talk! Yugito is in a happier place, somewhere called Hawaii? Said she would postcard me when she arrived.**

**Leona: *blink* *blink-blink* So she isn't dead?**

**Nibi: Nope! So what did you want me for?**

**Leona: Um . . . Disclaimer.**

**Nibi: Fine by me! Leona does not in any shape or form, own Naruto! I'm off to join my former jinchuuriki in tropical paradise!**

**Personally, while I have never been to Hawaii and therefore don't get the whole paradise part, I don't really care at the moment because I don't even have a passport yet. And . . . since you are going to continue on down the page to read this next chapter, I'M going to read some more great fanfiction! *MAJOR SPOILER ALERT***

**For your information, this chapter answers a lot of the questions I left hanging from before Shippuden. If I forget any, it would be much appreciated if you send me a message.**

* * *

**Found your name! Thank you **Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name **for giving me the idea on doing the demon disclaimers! Thank her for finally giving me the motivation on doing these disclaimers.  
**

* * *

**Bold = Demon & Akatsuki members turned dogs  
**

_Italic = thoughts  
_

_**Bold Italic = Inner**_

**7/14/2011**_**  
**_

* * *

Itachi turns to where I am, or at least within a foot, and says with almost no emotion, besides the smallest microscopic hint of anger, "Madara Uchiha is alive and the real leader of Akatsuki.".

Everyone is silent, through most are in confused silence since only three people know who that is, myself one of them, "You're telling me that a hundred-something old man is leading the most feared terrorist group in the world?". Again, more silence, and I see a small smirk on Itachi's face, making me narrow my eyes at him, "What aren't you telling me?" "That Madara only looks like a thirty-something man when you see his face, but wears a mask most of the time. Goes by Tobi.". Deidara noticeably pales at this, shaking slightly even as a dog before Sasori tries to comfort him, barking when he tried to speak. Snapping my fingers, I draw all of their attention, "We have some major things to discuss, and I know a safe place we can discuss it. Well, as safe as one can be. Follow me, we're heading to the former Kazegakure no Sato. As soon as two Akatsuki members become either former Akatsuki members or die. And three Akatsuki/former Akatsuki members give me their rings. Which I will explain what I will do with all the rings I have gathered; 4, almost 7, out of eleven." before I looked specifically at Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame.".

**_I know Madara Uchiha._**

Itachi hands his ring over, Kisame after a quick look at Itachi, also hands his over, and Deidara, after some help from Sasori, pulls his ring off and drops it as my feet. Giving them a smile that would make Sai proud in its fake-ness, "Now all seven of you are dead to the Akatsuki's eyes. The remaining four know that if these rings come to Sasori's, that I have the rings. Which mean I killed you.". Smirking, and quickly saying, "Now if you two don't mind, you are joining my puppies' ranks." doing the hand-signs necessary.

After a small poof of smoke that showed a completely onyx dog with coal black eyes and a Caribbean blue great dane-sized dog with narrowed black eyes. I picked Sameheda from where it was on the ground and pulled a belt from my pack before I strapped it on the blue dog's back, "I shall call you Weasel and Fishy-chan-". I choked on my singsong-y tone when Kisame bit my thigh," . . . Shark-kun . . . Let go of my leg or I'll call you Fishy-chan in front of the villagers in Konoha. Maybe Sushi in front of the Akimichi clan.".

When he glared at me, but nodded, I suddenly point off in the opposite direction, "Off to my former village!" and answer my Inner while we all run towards Hidden Wind.

_You know what?_

_** I know Madara Uchiha.**_

_How can you say that so calmly? And how do you know him?_

**Neko: How do you know the red-eyed one?**

**Ookami: Kyuubi has some unfinished business with that one! And I can finish it out for him!**

_What business?_

**Ookami: He summoned Kyuubi, or I believe the word would be making-him-do-his-bidding, and made him fight the SHODAIME HOKAGE**_!_

_**He did what? What in the fucking hell has that man been doing since I knew him?**_

_Bringing us back to the original point; HOW do YOU know MADARA UCHIHA?_

_**Remember when I told Tsunade, after we got back from rescuing Gaara from immediate death, I mentioned that I had once been alive?**_

___Yeah?_

___**Well, I was alive at the founding of Konoha . . . . And had something of a relationship with Madara. I unfortunately died before we told each other that we loved the other, of an ILLNESS of all things, while he thought Tobirama and I had something going on. I'm actually your ancestor many times over; your great-great-grandmother's sister I believe . . .**_

**Neko: You're saying that you and the red-eyed one were like Shu-kun and I? Separated before we got together, but loved the other?**

**_Yeah, I was eventually reincarnated some thirty years ago, BACK into Konoha, only to hear that he had 'died' after said fight with Hashirama. I spent the rest of my life going on suicidal missions, particularly the Great Ninja Wars, trying to get reincarnated at the same time as him. I eventually saw him, on the night of my death no less, when (*MAJOR SPOILER*) Kyuubi attacked Konoha on Madara's bidding. I died to protect Konoha only a few moments before I saw him . . ._**

_I don't think I mentioned it to you, but I was planning on challenging to the leader of Akatsuki to a one-on-one . . . And for the safety of my loved ones, I would have to kill him . . . I would more than likely die too, but I can promise that before I die, that I will release you so that you can say what you need to . . . I can't promise anything else though . . ._

_**If you were anyone else, they wouldn't even give a shit, let alone try.**_

**Neko: I understand, and hope you can have your happy ending for at least a little while.**

**Ookami: . . . **

**Ookami: I hope that everyone one of us has our happy ending for at least a little while, for we all have been through a lot and deserve some happiness in our lives.**

**Neko: Wow, that was incredibility understanding coming from you.**

**Ookami: You don't have to act so amazed!:(**

I was drawn out of my own little world when I saw a place that I hadn't been for nearly a decade. Hidden Wind.

Everyone looked at me, as if sensing that this was tough for me, even as I fought against the tears I had held back since that night all those years ago. Sasuke was the one that said what they all were speaking, "We can always go somewhere else if you can't deal with this right now." and through he said it in sympathy, it was enough for me to suck it up and shake my head, "No, I'm fine. It's just been nearly ten years, and I left in bad terms; everyone I had known was dead. I had just put them in a burial pyre and set their bodies on fire because I could not bury them all.".

They went pass the gates, and into the center of town, as I followed behind them a couple of steps behind. Activating a special Kage-Sorano seal on the square, putting up a barrier that no one could pass, or even see us if they came into town. The moment the barrier was up, I started explaining everything they need to know, the information that was a large gap in any files there was about me, after the six former Akatsuki were human again.

"All six of you need to have henges on, in case I take off the jutsu that makes you dogs and aren't alone. Eventually there will be another reason, but I have other business to take care before I can even THINK that one through. I can take care of the genjutsu, and put a seal on top of that to make sure it holds." as I went through the signs for a henge, putting it on Hidan. Then going through the same process again for Kakuzu, then Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame. The seal was quickly drawn on various body parts; back of his neck, over his original heart, his heart container, his left shoulder blade, left upper arm, and stomach.

Hidan had light blond hair that was a little longer and slicked back, deep blue almost purple eyes, and a very light tan. Kakuzu was wearing no masks, had no tentacles, his cinnamon-colored skin was a few shades lighter, with black hair to his ears, and light green eyes. Sasori had longer features, looking a little older, was a few inches taller, with darker red hair. Deidara had darker blond hair, blue-green eyes, and was a girl with an alto voice. I snickered a little at him before he figured it out, quickly getting out of range if his fists as I moved to Itachi. Itachi had more average looking good looks, looked a little less neat, just enough so it didn't seem that he had OCD, brown-black hair, plain black eyes, and a deeper voice with a little gruff to it. Kisame was the most noticeably different, what with no blue skin or hair, his gill tattoos not visible, instead having black skin and hair, with a slightly higher voice and blue eyes.

Team Hebi took the hint and put on their own henges, and I quickly did the same seals for them. Sasuke looked like a younger version of Itachi with a light tan, a few blond-ish streaks, and dark blue eyes. Suigetsu looked like a younger version of Kisame with less bulk and light blue-green eyes. Juugo had lighter orange hair, his eyes were russet red-brown, while he was about two or three inches shorter. Karin's hair was a lighter red, looking similar to Sasori's with spikes on both sides, and her eyes chocolate brown.

Once they all had henges on, I breathed a sigh of relief, and FINALLY started explaining, looking up at the sky, cross-legged on the ground, "I have a lot of things that I need to explain to a lot of people. What you all need to know is everything that isn't on the reports from the beginning to when I rescue Gaara. If they could hear everything I have to say, a lot of things would make a lot more sense to them, but I'll probably die before they know anything that I haven't told them, or at the least acted like.". I gestured for them to sit down, as this would be a long story, "I guess the best place to begin is who I am. I am called Ookami-Neko because those are the demons sealed within me when I was eight. But it isn't the name I was given; Sasaura Usamka is what I was born, but I came from the Kage-Sorano clan and go by that when I mention a last name. After I left my home village, I became Sasaura "Ookami-Neko" Leowolf Usamka Kage-Sorano, through most knew me as Ookami-Neko. Those of the Kage-Sorano line, like me, have a bloodline limit like the Hyuuga and Uchiha, becoming feared for our ability to copy other bloodline limits. When I copied the Byakugan, it showed up as a tiny sliver in my iris, and only would show up completely when I activated it, while the Sharingan will only show up when I activate. I can copy secret jutsus that only a certain clan knows and/or can do is liable to be copied by original village is Kazegakure no Sato, otherwise known as Hidden Wind. Hidden Wind descends from a race of people that most do not exist, known as Aero. Usamka is the Aero leading clan's first circle, those known as DragonBlood. Kage-Sorano is the rest of the leading clan DragonBlood. Aero special abilities are things that the Aero have created to become shinobi, evolving into things like Dragon skin, a special barrier that nothing that isn't allowed isn't, medical ninjutsu, and other abilities. Dragon skin is impervious to anything and everything of weapon variety, which does not include taijutsu.

All Aero have truenames; which when spoken aloud can hold power over the owner. Truemates are our other halves, they are the other half of our soul and are meant to be together for eternity.

I have a slave, technically, called Yuki from the Hikari-Kami, a clan of genjutsu and infiltration masters. He wears a brand of my insignia; the kanji for shadow from my days in the Underground. Currently, actually since he became my slave, he has been out searching for the "colonists" my father sent away years ago, in the case that Hidden Wind was ever massacred. He has been since my slave since my first C-mission, after we got back.

The Underground, at its most basic form, is a black market, and the place where criminals of all sizes eventually meant whether they want to or not. Missing nins come here to work, and their names are passed from one side of the Underground to the other, and the more well-known they are, the more demand there is. I know the Underground, and still "subscribe" to it, being a thief for it. I knew some of the prominent players, I know the slave trade, drugs, and murder that takes place daily there. I mean "subscribe" as in that I still get info on who is for hire, slave market locations, and the like.

Others are Aero's counterparts, and each clan has a second counterpart if they have a mythical animal as their clan name. The animal counter part is similar to shape-shifting and could be any animal, even extinct. DragonBloods are unique, that the more powerful they are, they can have up to five counterparts. My other, really others since I'm powerful enough to have all five counterparts; flier: falcon/hawk, swimmer: orca, runner: lion, mythical: western dragon, and personal: komodo dragon.

Like Naruto with Konohamaru and the Konohamaru Corps, I have two pre-genin that look up to me greatly. Coincidently called the Kenmaru Corps because the one that REALLY idolizes me is named Kenmaru.

When I first came across Orochimaru - _Snake Bastard_ - I gave him my own seal after I managed to take half of Sasuke's curse seal. A type of seal passed along the Kage-Sorano line: a mark of eternal hate. It basically means that as long as the two of us shall live, we would hate each other with a passion. Since he's dead, the mark is now gone.

The curse mark is now fading as the person who created it is now dead. So within in the next couple of years, it should disappear completely. On every one of you. Sasuke's will 'disappear' sooner because the seal I did to contain it is slowly transfering to me.

My relationship with Sandaime gave me the privilege of finding out many village secrets. I thought of him as a kind of grandfather, and I was something like a grand-daughter to him. Which gave me a kind of freedom that other foreigners would have never gotten. He is the reason why I hated Snake Bastard with my entire being, because Hiruzen did everything he could to foster him, but he betrayed his teacher. Hiruzen sacrificed himself to seal Orochimaru - at least his arms so he could never do jutsu again - and I finished his work. I am now at peace with Hiruzen's death because I finished what he intended.

One of my goals that I will complete in the near future is the decimation of Sound. With Orochimaru dead, the village should be like a snake without its head. So I should be able to go in and destroy the village. I have been putting off its destruction for a couple of years because I have not had the permission. With Orochimaru gone, I can plan the pre-emptive strike and propose the idea to Tsunade. Sound needs to be gone for me to prove that I am looking out for the kages' future, ushering forward peace.

My title 'Wildcat of Konoha' is an effect of me going temporarily mad with grief after Hiruzen's death. I took out anyone that wasn't Leaf, gaining a 'flee on sight' order from both Sound and Sand until Sand was allied again. I put fear in their hearts, and remembered much like the Yellow Flash in the bingo book. Partially because I used his technique.

I discovered that the curse mark technically has three levels, but I don't think anyone can enter the third level without it backfiring on them and shattering their mind. So no one is going to try to go farther with the curse mark, let alone the fact they shouldn't be using it to begin with.

I destroyed the Sound 5, through in all technicality I didn't. I saved the lives of those that did since beside the sand siblings and Shika, they were all genin. Which had the effect of me becoming an honorary member of several clans because apparently, if you save the life of a shinobi in battle at the risk of your own life, you become apart of that clan. Through I did make sure that the five of them were actually dead after I secured their lives.

Because of that, I have ties to the Nara clan and the Akimichi clan - and by extension the Yamanaka clan - because I saved the life of Chouji Akimichi. Those three clans are tied very closely together, and because of some technicality, if one clan 'adopts' you, all three do. I saved the life of Neji Hyuuga, which also ties me to the Hyuuga clan and gave me the ability to actually know how to use the Byakugan correctly. I also have ties to the Aburame clan, but that is because I'm a part of the few people outside the clan that can accept their destruction bugs without repulsion.

I interferred with Naruto's and Sasuke's fight at the Valley of the End to make sure you two didn't kill each other by accident. I'd rather have wounded brothers mad at me than dead brothers anyday.

Naruto trained with Jiraiya, Sakura trained with Tsunade, I trained with both again. Practically any shinobi with a set of special skills I trained with, through partically Gai, Kurenai, Tsunade, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Anko, and Jiraiya. I was very busy while Naruto was away, becoming jounin in both Konoha and Suna. I became other things that in all secrecy I can't say, but I CAN say that I took up Itachi's old position. I have a lot of names depending on when and where I was: 'Wildcat of Konoha', 'Element Master', 'Suna's Spitfire'. 'Dark Angel', 'Kuro Neko', among other names. Very busy person.

I used a special seal on Juugo to keep his 'curse mark' contained.

Those colonists that my father hid are: two Uchiha, four Hyuuga branch members, three members of Haku's clan, two of Kidimuro's, two Uzumaki, a Hatake who married an Umino, the Mizukage's niece and sister who fled Mist because of political turbelence to Wind, Sasori's protegee in Suna who wandered like Jiraiya did but went with the colonists after settling somewhat with my cousin, and the Raikage's little sister. Those are who I KNOW is there and alive, through I haven't been in contact yet. I don't know exactly where they are now, but I know their general area and will go after them once I get Hidden Wind started again. Considering who is among the colonists, I have a good enough ace to get Wind started again by holding them 'hostage' if I have to. Through that's not how I work.".


End file.
